Le silence est d'or
by Littlebeegees
Summary: 7ème année à Poudlard pour Lucy Velley, Gryffondor de son état! De l'action,de l'aventure, de la romance, du Severus Rogue...mieux qu'un épisode de Dallas!Alors si votre dimanche est pluvieux, que votre grandmère dort,que vous vous ennuyez..c'est par ici!
1. Introduction

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout tout tout...SAUF !!! yek yek! Sauf l'héroine de cette histoire et sa famille !!! non mais, pour le peu que j'ai à moi, faut bien le noter !!

Genre : Aventure/romance (héroine/Rogue)

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais vous avez le temps, croyez moi

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un Rogue/ O.C ( « Other character » pour les non-initiés )!!! Il se situe après tome 6, mais notre Roguinounichou ( non, ne partez pas XD) est innocenté (cf les multiples fics qui pullulent sur le net et qui peuvent fournir une explication ; de toute façon sans lui du bon côté de la force, j'ai pas d'histoire lol) et McGonnagal est directrice. Les paroles en italiques sont des pensées, ou bien des choses écrites à la baguette (ah ah, suspense :p).Heu voilou...ah oui, Harry et ses acolytes sont là, pas parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes..faut bien qu'il y en ait qui bossent !!! ils doivent donc probablement réserver leur mission pour leur temps libre (qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi).

P.S: (mais oui après je vous laisse lire) merci à Nais et Anais, pour votre soutien et vos corrections !! spéciales dédicaces ! ;) Spéciale dédicace aussi à Snakesandapples, qui m'a harcelé pour que je publie cette histoire !!! merci pour tout Snaky !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

_**Le Silence est d'or**_

Introduction

La nuit tombait doucement sur Poudlard, faisant apparaître avec elle les premières étoiles. Accoudée à la balustrade d'un balcon, emmitouflée dans une énorme écharpe de laine beige, Lucy Velley, élève de 7ème année, regardait son souffle se former dans l'air glacial. Elle laissait ses pensées dériver, sûre que nul ne viendrait la déranger. Car personne ne côtoyait vraiment Lucy (sauf quelques Gryffondors bien connus), ni n'avait cherché à la côtoyer, et cela lui était bien égal. Moins de gens elle voyait, mieux elle se portait. La solitude ne lui pesait pas plus que ça. Et pourtant, elle avait, depuis sept ans, suivit de près ou de loin (et plus souvent de près) tout les évènements qu'avait connu Poudlard ; De la même année qu'Harry, elle l'avait vu débarquer à l'école, se lier d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione, disparaître dans différents endroits du château ( Lucy avait le chic pour se trouver là où il faut ) afin de vaincre Quirrell ou le basilic, elle l'avait également vu s'esquiver dans la forêt interdite, vivre mille et une aventures, était là même (de loin) le soir où Rogue avait « tué » Dumbledore. Lucy n'épiait pas, c'est juste qu'elle savait écouter, et passait son temps à se balader ( quand on ne la surchargeait pas de travail) et, comme dit plus tôt, nul ne s'intéressait à elle, ni n'essayait même d'engager la conversation...car elle était muette.

A cette pensée, Lucy sourit. Bon ok, elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais c'était en tout cas ce que tout le monde pensait. Ce silence durait depuis tellement d'années que des fois elle-même oubliait que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'elle jouait. Alors qu'il faisait désormais nuit noire, et avant de revenir à la dure réalité, elle décida de replonger dans ses souvenirs, là où tout avait commencé, là où elle avait compris que plus jamais elle ne parlerai...


	2. Chapitre 1 : souvenirs

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : à votre avis ? Toujours la même, J.K Rowling, Madame !!

Note de l'auteur : bon je vous met quand même les deux premiers chapitres (observez comment l'auteur tente de rattraper des lecteurs par tout les moyens XD) Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre premier : Souvenirs

Lucy avait cinq ans quand elle apprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Issue de parents tout deux moldus, avec un petit frère qui ne disposait pas de compétences particulières, elle eu tout de fois la chance d'hériter des « dons » de son grand-père : la sorcellerie avait sauté une génération. Et le grand père en question, Leopold Velley, n'avait cessé de lui répéter, depuis presque sa naissance (ça elle ne s'en souvient pas, mais elle peut aisément le supposer), qu'elle allait devenir comme lui, « spéciale » (il aimait bien ce terme).

Sa petite enfance fut plutôt étrange : Ses parents ignoraient tout du monde magique ; sa mère ,pure descendante moldue, n'aurait même jamais pu concevoir un tel monde. Même son père, pourtant seul et unique fils de Leopold Velley, en était étranger. Le grand père de Lucy (il ne lui avait expliqué cela que bien plus tard, peu avant de mourir) lui avait un jour confié que son fils était né sans aucun pouvoirs, même infimes. Et qu'il avait décidé de cacher ses capacités magiques à son propre enfant afin que celui-ci ne rêve pas d'un monde qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Selon Lucy, il avait eu raison (quand elle voyait l'état de Rusard, elle était bien contente que son père n'essaye pas lui aussi d'obtenir ce qu'il ne possédait pas en lui). Et puis, tout le monde chez elle était heureux, une parfaite petite famille moldue.

Néanmoins, en cachette, Leopold lui montrait mille et un « tours » (elle était encore trop petite à l'époque pour faire la différence entre la vraie magie et celle de David Copperfield qu'elle voyait à la télévision). En y repensant, elle le revoit faire léviter des objets avec le Wingardium, ou encore transformer sa vieille souris en peluche en vraie souris ( sur le coup, elle avait eu une trouille pas possible).

Mais ce n'est qu'à cinq ans, vraiment, que survint « l'évènement » ; alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le grenier avec son grand-père, embarqués dans une histoire de pirates qu'il mimait à grand coup de moulinets dans l'air, Leopold glissa ; elle se rappelle encore la manière dont son corps était inexorablement attiré vers le sol, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise puis de peur lorsqu'il réalisa que, trop lent à réagir, il allait se fracasser le crâne quatre mètres plus bas : il avait atteint, sans y prêter attention, la grande trappe du grenier, auquel on accedait par une grande échelle. Mais le choc attendu ne vint jamais : son corp se stabilisa dans les airs, semblant flotter dans le vide ; profitant de ce moment miraculeux, Leopold en profita pour se remettre sur ses pieds, bien stabilisé sur le plancher. Puis il se retourna, le sourire éclatant, vers le petit bout de chou resté derrière lui :

Lucy Velley, cinq ans, venait d'accomplir le Wingardium Leviosa, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sept mois passèrent avant que Lucy ne fasse à nouveau usage de la magie, malgré les pressions de son grand-père qui tout les jours tentait de développer ses « dons » en lui apprenant les formules ; Avec le recul des années, elle se dit que c'était peut-être plus de la mauvaise volonté qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, le vieil homme ne baissa jamais les bras durant tout ce temps, heureux comme tout de voir comme la petite Lucy avait d'excellentes prédispositions. Ainsi, les mots qu'elle connaissait le plus, mis à part « télévision », « gâteau » et « nounours », étaient certainement « lumos », « moldus »,« Poudlard » et « Dumbledore » (le « héros » de Léopold à ce qu'elle comprenait petite, ce dernier lui racontant sans cesse les exploits de l'illustre professeur). Un jour, donc, alors que son grand-père et elle s'étaient isolés dans leur « chemin de traverse » comme ils aimaient l'appeler (le fameux grenier), Leopold lui répéta pour la cent millième fois le sortilège « Lumos », lui expliquant bien le geste avec sa baguette, qu'il lui donnait ensuite pour qu'elle le répète, sans succès.

- Concentres-toi fillette ! Lui disait Leopold. Tu ne te concentre pas assez. Visualise le mot, prononce-le et agite comme ceci ta baguette... Mais concentres-toi par Merlin !!!

Remarque qui n'eut pour conséquence qu'une moue boudeuse de Lucy. Leopold s'escrima de nouveau à lui montrer le geste. Excédée ( _J'en ai marreuuhhh_, hurlait intérieurement la jeune Lucy), vexée, fatiguée, elle se décida à jeter le sortilège. Une seconde plus tard, la baguette de Leopold brillait d'un éclat flamboyant, et celui-ci regardait sa petite fille avec émerveillement et tendresse ; il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce dont il se doutait depuis la fameux Wingardium : Lucy, qui n'avait en réalité pas prononcé la formule à voix haute ni esquissé un seul geste car elle avait laissé la baguette sur le plancher, possédait le don célèbre des sortilèges informulés.

Les années passèrent ainsi, entre entraînements et instructions magiques que son grand-père se faisait une joie de lui délivrer, et les allers-retours de l'école moldue ainsi que le train-train de la vie quotidienne « normale ». A onze ans, Lucy maitrisait les bases des deux mondes, et connaissait aussi bien l'histoire des grands sorciers que celle de Guillaume le conquérant. Pourtant, elle avait senti au fil des années que quelque chose allait de mal en pis chez Leopold ; Ce n'était pas la maladie ; elle l'avait un jour assailli d'un « Papy, t'es malade ?», et il lui avait promis le contraire, ce qu'elle croyait volontiers (il ne mentait jamais, sauf pour dissimuler la magie aux moldus).Mais elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle en eu la confirmation deux mois plus tard lorsqu'elle demanda pour la énième fois à Leopold ce qui se passait : ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux terriblement inquiets de sa petite fille qu'il se décida enfin à lui parler ; Et là, pour la première fois, Lucy Velley entendit parler du terrifiant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (mais ça, elle s'en fichait bien), Lord Voldemort.

La discussion qui succéda à cette découverte fut la plus grave que Lucy ait jamais entretenu avec son grand-père dans son enfance. Tandis que celui-ci lui révélait qu'il était un Auror (ça, ça ne l'étonnait presque pas vu la passion avec laquelle il les lui avait décris lors de son apprentissage du monde magique) et qu'il lui disait que le monde qu'elle avait appris à aimer, sans y avoir vraiment mis les pieds, était actuellement en paix, mais qu'en secret des mangemorts se rassemblaient ça et là, la petite fille qu'elle était alors acquiesçait de la tête à tout ce que pouvait dire son grand-père. Dans son esprit d'enfant, des choses se mettaient doucement en place où se résolvaient d'elles-mêmes, comme par exemple l'explication des absences de Léopold de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps, occupés à arrêter la marche de l'armée des ténèbres (l'explication officielle pour ses parents était qu'il devait passer un tas d'examens médicaux, mais ça, elle n'y avait jamais cru). Et alors qu'il achevait de tout expliquer, il lui annonça finalement que ce soir il devait partir à nouveau en mission, une mission plus que dangereuse ; que la menace qui planait était si importante qu'il avait peur que se reproduisent les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés onze ans auparavant, lorsque Voldemort avait presque failli de s'emparer du monde, et que seul un nourrisson avait réussi à l'en empêcher (c'est là aussi qu'elle apprit l'histoire du jeune Harry Potter)...

Dans le salon, où ses parents regardaient tranquillement la télévision en compagnie de son petit frère, l'horloge sonna six heures. Et dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient Léopold et Lucy, la petite pendule murale sonna en écho. D'un regard, Leopold fit comprendre à sa petite fille qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. Mais avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, Lucy se jeta dans ses bras, si fort que le vieil homme failli tomber à la renverse. Pressentant lui aussi une soirée funeste, et tandis qu'il serrait sa petite fille dans ses bras, il se décida à lui confier un ultime secret.

- Lucy, tu dois m'écouter bien attentivement, murmura son grand-père. J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, un des plus puissant et des plus dangereux secrets, que tu ne dois réveler à personne, personne d'accord ?

- Humf, répondit la petite fille contre son épaule, ce qui équivalait à un « Oui » volontaire.

- Bon. Voilà, en tant qu'Auror, je possède la connaissance d'un sort ultime, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, que dis-je, qu'en cas de situation désespérée. Je vais te le confier, car si je ne reviens pas ( _parles pas comme ça papy)_, tu seras la dernière personne, mis à part Dumbledore et quelques uns de ses proches alliés, à connaître ce sort. Mais je veux, avant de te le dire, te prévenir que des dizaines de personnes sont déjà mortes pour obtenir la connaissance de ce sortilège, et d'autres seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour le posséder, notamment utiliser l'Endoloris pour les faire parler. Tu te rappelle ce qu'est le sortilège Endoloris, hein Lucy ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors, même si tu est très jeune, je te donne quand même le choix : veux-tu connaître mon sort, même s'il te met en danger ?

Leopold répugnait à mettre ainsi la vie de sa petite fille en jeu. Mais il savait que c'était peut-être son dernier soir, et que Lucy entrerait probablement bientôt à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore. Il hésitait encore lorsqu'il vit le regard déterminé de sa petite fille.

- Vas-y Papy, j'te jure que je dirai rien. Promis juré. Je dirai jamais rien, même sous la torture.

Largement convaincu, Leopold transmis enfin son secret. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fausse ambulance moldue qui lui servait de couverture pour ses soit-disant examens médicaux vint le chercher. Il se retourna une dernière fois, jeta un joyeux « à bientôt » à toute la famille et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ce fut la dernière fois que Lucy vit son grand-père vivant.

Trois heures plus tard, un appel venant de l'hôpital (en réalité, le Ministère de la magie), leur annonçait le décès de Mr Léopold Antonius Alan Velley. Crise cardiaque. Lucy apprendrait des années plus tard qu'il avait succombé sous l'Avada Kedavra d'un mangemort, alors qu'il protégeait un Auror blessé ( Au Ministère se trouvait même son portrait, avec, sous ses dates de naissance et de mort, la mention « Mort en héros »).

Malgré la tritesse et la douleur innommable qu'elle ressentit ce soir là, Lucy, du haut de ses onze ans, décida de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son grand-père ; elle se jura de ne jamais révèler la fameuse formule secrète, « même sous la torture » comme elle le disait si bien. Et pour se faire, une idée pour le moins incongrue germa dans son esprit : elle allait devenir muette, ou du moins se faire passer pour aux yeux de tous. Ainsi, peut-être ne chercherait-on même pas à la faire parler en cas de capture (dans son esprit d'enfant, cela lui paraissait d'une évidence même ; mais à présent, elle doutait franchement d'avoir pris la bonne décision ; mais bon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière). Et puis on lui foutrait la paix. Personne ne se douterait que la petite Lucy Velley connaissait un sort ultime d'Auror. Oui, cette idée était parfaite.

Quant au monde des moldus, il continua de tourner. On attribua son mutisme soudain au choc ressenti par la perte de son grand-père ; Ses parents, néanmoins très inquiets, l'emmenèrent voir plusieurs médecins moldus, des « psychologues », qui diagnostiquèrent tous la même chose : « syndrome post-traumatique, ça reviendra peut-être avec le temps. ».Ça n'était jamais revenu ( parce que sa voix n'était jamais partie, mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir les pauvres). Ses parents firent ce qu'il purent pour qu'elle continue de mener une vie normale, mais ils n'eurent pas à s'en occuper très longtemps : alors qu'elle venait de fêter son douzième anniversaire depuis une semaine, un envoyé de Poudlard, sous couverture d'un recruteur moldu pour école privée (une des dernières volontés de son grand-père était de garder secrète l'existence de Poudlard et de rester sous couverture), vint la chercher. La discussion fut brève : ses parents étaient trop heureux, vu l'état actuel de leur fille, qu'une école privée « prestigieuse » et « gratuite » (l'argument de choc) accepte Lucy dans ses rangs, grâce à ses « incroyables capacités intellectuelles ». Assurés qu'elle reviendrait à chaques vacances, ses parents et son jeune frère la regardèrent boucler ses bagages quelques jours plus tard. Lucy Velley, douze ans, s'envolait pour Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Quand elle revint à la réalité, Lucy se retrouva transie de froid, le regard dirigé sur le ciel magnifiquement étoilé. Combien de temps était-elle restée là, dehors, à se remémorer tout ces événements de son enfance ? Tant de temps avait passé depuis... Elle réchauffa ses mains, qui prenaient dangereusement une couleur bleue, avec une formule, et alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle avait toujours son nez et ses joues intactes (Poudlard n'était pas Moscou, mais mieux valait être prudent), elle sentit qu'une larme avait laissée une trace sur une de ses joues. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce petit moment de faiblesse, puis haussa les épaules. _Sans importance_, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, il n'y avait toujours personne aux alentours, alors elle pouvait se permettre d'être parfois un peu trop nostalgique. Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait cours le lendemain et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle aille se coucher un jour, Lucy rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors (vide à cette heure tardive) et se coucha le plus silencieusement possible. Demain, avait-elle apprit, il y avait une réunion exceptionnelle des professeurs de Poudlard. La situation du monde magique, toujours menacée par Voldemort et ses partisans, devenait vraiment tendue. A l'Ecole, on attendait avec impatience des informations qui seraient enfin claires sur la situation actuelle. Demain, pensa-t-elle, ils auraient leurs réponses.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Potions et Chaudrons

Chapitre deux : Potions et Chaudrons

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir une immense gueule de bois. Enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, elle tenta de retrouver le lourd sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée ; c'était sans compter l'agitation des élèves se préparant à aller en cours, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il fallait à tout pris qu'elle se lève , au risque d'arriver en retard...

_Quel jour on est déjà ?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Lundi ?!? C'est la rentrée ! Donc le premier cours c'est...Potions !!! _A cette pensée, Lucy se senti totalement réveillée. Manquait plus qu'elle soit absente au cours de Rogue ! Lui, qui, dès la première année, avait repéré son mutisme, ne manquait pas, à chaque cour, de lui balancer deux ou trois remarques bien acides... Les trois premières années, Lucy s'était dit qu'il se lasserai face à son manque de réponses (elle n'allait tout de même pas se griller pour lui) mais non, il avait continué.. Des fois, pour vérifier qu'il produisait encore une aura de terreur ( Lucy était un modèle de stoïcisme ), il se tournait alors vers Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes, ou encore Neville Londubat, et se déchaînait sur eux (elle s'en sentait souvent coupable). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, n'ayant jamais été en retard de ces sept années, elle avait vraiment interêt à se bouger si elle ne voulait pas que Rogue se jette sur son elle pour l'insulter comme un chien sur son os à moelle.

Lucy s'habilla précipitamment, passa son visage sous l'eau, rassembla quelques affaires et se rua en direction des cachots. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Luna Lovegood, elle aussi en retard, mais ça ne paraissait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça (d'un côté, Lucy se demandait bien ce qui pourrait un jour inquiéter Luna). Lucy lui adressa un sourire et un petit hochement de tête en guise de salut, puis continua sa folle course contre la montre. Elle aimait bien Luna, seule personne qui venait réellement lui parler, non pas par pitié pour son « infirmité » (bien que la plupart des élèves la regardaient d'un sale oeil, comme si utiliser les sortilèges informulés plutôt que prononcés faisait d'elle une psychopathe en puissance) mais juste pour faire la conversation. Ok, Luna était un peu... dans son monde (certains la traitaient de cinglée, ce qui exaspérait Lucy au plus haut point), mais au moins, il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'hypocrisie chez elle, ce qui était bien rare en ces temps.

Lucy arriva enfin devant les cachots, dont la porte allait se refermer ; elle se glissa rapidement dans l'entrebaillement et se jeta sur la première place au fond qu'elle trouva. Alors qu'elle croyait être enfin sauvée de tout reproche, elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle, qui manqua presque de la faire sursauter.

- Hé bien, miss Velley, on a du mal à se lever ? Pourtant ce n'est pas avec ce que vous faites que vous devez être fatiguée... dit doucement la voix sadique de Severus Rogue.

_Par le sang du dragon, raté ! Je ne l'avais même pas vu ! Yerk ! _Se morigéna Lucy. Elle se retourna vers son professeur, qui se tenait à côté de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Même après ces quelques mois de vacances, il n'avait pas changé : même teint cireux, même rideau de cheveux noirs sur le visage, même expression hautaine. Et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait eu aucune chance de faire une entrée discrète : c'était lui-même qui avait refermé la porte, et il l'avait vu filer à cent à l'heure sur le premier tabouret disponible. Pas démontée pour un sou, elle se contenta de lui balançer un grand sourire forcé en forme de _BONJOUR professeur ! _Auquel il répondit par un sourire en forme de rictus.

- ...Et puisque ça n'a pas l'air de vous affecter plus que ça, je retire quinze points à Gryffondor. Face au brouhaha de protestation qui montait, il ajouta : Des réclamations ?

Le silence retomba aussitôt. Avant de partir en direction de son pupitre, il susurra un dernier « Espérons que cela vous apprendra la ponctualité », qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille (elle avait une envie folle de lui balancer un sortilège – informulé bien sûr – à la figure). Le reste du cours se déroula sans grand incident. Lucy, ne se débrouillant pas mal du tout avec les potions (au moins ça il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher), resta tranquillement dans son coin, à préparer ses mixtures et à observer (son activité favorite) les alentours. Elle eu le loisir d'assister à une nouvelle altercation, cette fois-ci entre Harry Potter et Rogue, altercation à laquelle Malefoy venait rajouter son grain de sel, et qui eu pour conclusion trente points en moins pour la maison Gryffondor. _Quel sadique !_ Pensa Lucy, pendant que la tension montait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Cette agitation entre les deux maisons lui rappela sa propre expérience au choixpeau magique...

Lucy se tenait dans la Grande salle, accompagnée de centaines d'élèves de première année, surexcités, emerveillés, effrayés, ou bien les trois à la fois. En levant les yeux au plafond, elle vit que celui-ci ressemblait à un vrai ciel : ce soir là, les étoiles étaient nombreuses. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était bien à Poudlard, l'école mythique dont lui avait tant parlé son grand-père. Puis apparut Dumbledore (aussi majestueux en vrai que sur les photos qu'elle avait vu) qui leur adressa son discours de bienvenue. Ce fut ensuite le moment de la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons. Peu à peu, elle voyait la file des élèves s'amenuire au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. Quand ce fut son tour, Lucy s'approcha timidement du tabouret et s'assit, posant le choixpeau qui, trop grand, lui recouvrit presque la moitié du visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite voix s'immiça dans sa tête.

- Hé bien, il y en a des choses là dedans ! Lança le choixpeau gaiement.

_- Heu..._

Lucy devait avouer que le fait qu'un choixpeau lui parle dans son esprit la perturbait un peu.

- Hum, je suis plutôt indecis, dit le choixpeau après quelques instants de réflexion. C'est quelque peu inhabituel. Bon, dans quelle maison désires-tu aller ?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_- J'ai le choix ? C'est normal ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Disons que tu possèdes en toi les qualités et les défauts des quatre maisons...et de manière égale qui plus est !!! Cela arrive parfois...lui expliqua le choixpeau. Notamment quand l'élève en question est une personne entière, et une « touche à tout »...

_- J'ai même des capacités de Serpentards ?_ Lui demanda la jeune fille, effarée à cette idée.

Comme le choixpeau ne répondait pas, elle conclut à un « oui ».

_- Je veux aller chez les Gryffondors_, dit-elle simplement. Elle avait vu Harry et ses amis y entrer, et son grand père en faisait également parti.

- Juste choix, lui répondit le couvre-chef, avant de hurler dans la Grande Salle : Gryffondooooor !!!

Elle rejoint les rangs de la dite maison et fut accueillie par les préfets et les autres élèves. En levant les yeux vers la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard profond de Dumbledore, auquel elle adressa un immense sourire : ce grand homme lui était immédiatement sympathique. Le directeur de Poudlard lui retourna son sourire avec un clin d'oeil. Lucy comprit à cet instant qu'il avait dû bien connaître son grand-père et qu'il savait également qui elle était, vraiment. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'apparition de délicieux mets sur la table...

...et d'un coup de livre sur le crâne. _Aïïïïïïeuuuuuuh !!! _s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et avait presque failli lacher un cri de douleur, en s'arrêtant heureusement juste à temps. Près d'elle, le professeur Rogue, un manuel de potions à la main, la fixait d'un regard noir.

- Miss Velley, quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser, vous ramasserez la potion d'Hypocruusus qui vient de déborder de votre chaudron, lâcha Rogue, furieux.

_Bouse de Centaure !!! Je l'avais oubliée celle là !_

Toute à ses souvenirs, Lucy en avait oublié son chaudron sur le feu. Désormais, un liquide jaunâtre et visqueux se répandait sur le sol, provoquant l'hilarité des Serpentards et les regards de pitié des Gryffondors. La cloche sonna alors, et Lucy compris qu'elle allait devoir rester ici nettoyer.

_Cette journée commence mal, très mal._

- Hé bien miss Velley, qu'attendez vous ? S'impatienta Rogue.

_J'arrive, deux minutes mon grand. _

Ce qui était bien dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler, c'est qu'elle pouvait lâcher interieurement des choses qui en ferait bondir plus d'un. Alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de nettoyage, Rogue l'arrêta d'un « STOP ! » sonore.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ???_

- Je crois que ceci conviendrait mieux, dit-il en lui désignant un sceau et une serpillière.

Sur le coup, Lucy crut qu'elle allait exploser, et lui réveler que OUI elle savait parler, et qu'elle pouvait même HURLER !!! Elle serra les dents, tentant de se calmer, sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

Un instant, Rogue crut qu'il avait enfin réussi. Après toutes ces années, Lucy Velley allait enfin craquer ; il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de mutisme, Dieu sait pourquoi. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se repris, lui adressa une petite courbette ( _A vos ordres monseigneur... tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire l'honneur de t'adresser la parole !!!_ ) et se mis à éponger le sol, laissant Severus Rogue ruminer sa défaite.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lucy avait enfin terminé de nettoyer, et elle sentait l'Hypocruusus à dix kilomètres à la ronde, enfin, c'est-ce qu'elle supposait vu que son professeur de potions se tenait prudemment à l'autre bout de la salle. Par signe, elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait terminé, ce à quoi il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un « Il doit bien en rester encore un peu ça et là ».

_Attention mon grand, tu ne t'es jamais reçu une serpillère en pleine face._

A l'image fantasmée de Rogue recouvert du liquide visqueux malodorant, Lucy failli éclater de rire. Mais elle se contenta d'un petit sourire, d'un « non » négatif de la tête en réponse à sa proposition de nettoyer encore (non mais, il voulait pas non plus qu'elle fasse le ménage chez lui pendant qu'elle y était ?) et sortit de la salle avec sceau et serpillière pour s'en débarrasser en vue d'une bonne douche, laissant Severus Rogue, songeur, dans son cachot.

--------

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, les deux premiers chapitres d'une nouvelle aventure ! Je posterai très régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine, mais en réalité tout dépendra de vous ! (bah oui, j'écris pas pour les mouches !). En ce qui concerne les remarques, suggestions, menace de mort, invitation au bucher, c'est le petit bouton « review » en bas à gauche !!! go go go !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mission d'écoute

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling ! Vous croyez que c'est juste ça, tant d'imagination ? Bloody hell !

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos charmantes reviews !!! A chaque fois je manque de faire une crise d'apoplexie dûe à la joie que me procure vos ptis mots, donc heu...Continuez !!! (non non je ne suis pas maso). Et sinon, pour vous raconter ma vie (yek yek, vous n'y échapperez pas ), j'ai eu vraiment une mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise journée. Peut-être la pire dans le top 5 des journées poisseuses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors pour éviter la crise de nerfs (pas sûr que ça marche '), je me suis dit que j'allais poster deux nouveaux chapitres !! bé ouai, c'est comme ça ! En espérant que ça fera au moins quelques heureux ! tuée par ce trop-plein d'optimiste, l'auteur s'effondre sur le sol XD

Chapitre trois : Mission d'écoute

Après une douche bien méritée, Lucy se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était la pause, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de retrouver tout les élèves affalés sur les grands fauteuils moelleux. A son arrivée, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle.

- ça va Lucy ? Comment tu te sens ??? la questionna Hermione, inquiète.

Touchée par sa sympathie, Lucy lui sourit et lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? insista Hermione. Parce que la manière dont il t'a obligé à nettoyer, c'était...

- C'est vraiment un sadique, compléta Ron.

- Moi à ta place, je n'aurai pas supporté. Je lui aurai renvoyé cette potion dans la figure, s'exclama Neville.

Tous le regardèrent, étonnés. Voir Neville menaçant, c'était...bizarre. Lucy agita sa baguette et dans les airs apparurent queques mots formés de filaments d'argent. _Ca va , je vous assure_, inscrivit ainsi Lucy. D'un haussement d'épaules, elle leur fît bien comprendre que l'incident était vraiment sans importance. La sonnerie retentit soudain, mais aucun des élèves ne bougea, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. _On est censé avoir cours, non ?_ Inscrit la baguette de Lucy.

- Non, le cours de McGonnagal est annulé, lui répondit Hermione. Réunion exceptionnelle, tu te souviens ?

Lucy claqua des doigts et secoua la tête. Avec toute cette histoire de chaudron, elle en avait oublié la fameuse réunion.

_- Vous savez où ça a lieu ? _Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois avoir entendu dire qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la tour du professeur Trelawney, dit la petite voix fluette de Luna. Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, fortement sceptiques.

- Heu Luna, dit Ron, je crois que Seamus plaisantait lorsqu'il a dit ça, tu sais.

- Ah ?

Harry interrompit toutes tentatives d'explications en sortant la carte du Maraudeur.

- Il n'y a qu'à regarder, proposa Harry.

Et, en effet, ils virent apparaître sur la carte des petits points indiquant leurs professeurs, qui s'étaient établis...dans la tour du professeur Trelawney.

_Yep. Un point pour toi Luna, _pensa Lucy.

Ron fit la grimace. Il détestait s'excuser. Mais Hermione s'interrogeait déjà sur la raison qu'avaient leurs professeurs de se réunir en ce lieu peu opportun.

- Parce que c'est un des points les plus hauts ? Proposa Ron.

- Heu...Quel rapport Ron ? Lui demanda Hermione, qui ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

Voyant que personne ne le soutenait, Ron grommela un « jsépajproposaijuste » et décida de bouder.

Lucy, croisant le regard d'Harry, vit qu'il avait la même idée qu'elle.

_- Bon, ça vous tente un p'tit tour ?_

Alors que la petite équipe (qui s'était agrandie d'un nouveau membre avec Ginny qui passait par là) arrivait aux alentours de la Tour, Ron arrêta tout le monde d'un geste de la main. Tous se tassèrent dans un coin, hors de vue d'un éventuel gardien. Et en effet, au bout du couloir, de dos, Rusard faisait le guet, accompagnée de sa fidèle Miss Teigne.

- Par la Troule démoniaque, murmura Neville. Ils ont même posté Rusard en sentinelle.

- Ron, tu as toujours les gadgets de tes frères ? Lui demanda Hermione. Tu sais, les oreilles à rallonges ?

- Non, ma mère les a toutes confisquées, lui répondit Ron, dépité.

- Bon, hé bien l'aventure s'arrête ici, dit Harry. Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus :des éclats de voix retentissaient depuis la trappe menant à la salle du professeur Trelawney. Même Rusard leva la tête pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. De là où les jeunes élèves se trouvaient, ils n'entendaient que des bribes de ce qui s'avéraient être une conversation pour le moins agitée entre leurs professeurs :

« - ...doivent rester ici Minerva. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux... déclara une voix que Lucy ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Ah oui ? Et que ferez vous si ... percer une brèche dans la protection de l'école ?...

Une voix incisive et menaçante. Rogue en colère. Lucy l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

-... nous devons leur laisser le ch...

- Ils sont trop jeunes pour décid...

-...La situation est trop urg.. »

Mais ils ne purent en entendre plus ; tout à leur concentration, les jeunes espions n'avaient pas vu arriver miss Teigne, qui se mit à miauler comme une perdue quand elle les découvrit.

_Sauve qui peut !!! _pensa Lucy paniquée, pendant que ses compagnons et elle courraient dans les couloirs, sous les cris furieux de Rusard qui les poursuivaient. Alors qu'ils atteignaient les couloirs bondés (les différents cours venaient de se terminer), ils osèrent enfin se retourner. Aucun concierge malfaisant ni de chatte surexcitée à l'horizon.

- Il..n'a..vait peut..être..pas..le...droit de...quitter..son..poste, haleta Neville, plié en deux et s'accoudant au mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Pendant que tout le monde tentait de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, Ron fit signe à Harry qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes : l'aventure lui avait donné une envie qu'il avait peine à retenir. Neanmoins, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'esquiver : le professeur McGonnagal était apparu en haut des escalier ; Avec un « Sonorus » , elle augmenta le volume de sa voix, afin que tous puissent l'entendre convenablement, partout dans l'école :

A tous les élèves de Poudlard.Vous êtes immédiatement convoqués pour une réunion de la plus haute importance dans la Grande Salle. Je vous demande à tous et à toutes d'être présent. L'heure est grave, et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut dans un des couloirs, laissant place à un brouahaha général des élèves baignant dans l'incompréhension. Tout le monde pris la direction de la Grande Salle, intrigués par le motif de cette réunion exceptionnelle.

Lucy pris place sur les côtés, ni trop loin ni trop proche de la table des professeurs. Elle avait laissé le groupe d'Harry qui s'était installé au centre ; la jeune fille avait apprécié cette petite virée avec le groupe, virée qui lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Mais désormais, il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Une fois tout le monde installé et le silence établi, McGonnagal se leva et s'adressa solenellement et sans plus attendre aux élèves :

- Chers élèves, étant donnée la situation, je serai brève ; Ce que nous redoutions est arrivé. (Lucy retient sa respiration). L'école de Poudlard est actuellement encerclé par les troupes de l'armée des ténèbres, déclara leur professeur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les élèves, abasourdis, effrayés ou encore en colère d'avoir été prévenu si tard pour certains, commentèrent tous violemment la nouvelle, si bien que McGonnagal du réclamer le silence pour pouvoir poursuivre.

- Je comprends votre désarroi, votre peur ou votre colère, déclara la professeur. Mais cet assaut a été si rapide que nous n'avons pu vous en informer avant...Elle marqua une pause. Bien sûr, vous n'ignorez pas que Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr qui soit. Le château est doté d'une barrière de protection magique presque indestructible, et toute l'équipe professorale, ainsi que vous même, êtes capables de défendre ce lieu. Néanmoins...

McGonnagal marqua une nouvelle pause. Sur son visage vieilli se lisait la fatigue, et autre chose encore, que Lucy n'arrivait pas à identifier. De la colère ? Du chagrin ? Du fatalisme ?

- Néanmoins, nous avons décidé que vous aviez le droit de choisir si vous souhaitiez partir ou rester, ou tout du moins de vous mettre à l'abri ou bien de vous battre.

Une vague d'indignation se répandit parmi les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, qui comptaient bien se battre et n'envisageaient absolument pas que quiconque puisse vouloir rester caché.

- Et je dis ceci tout particulièrement pour nos premières et deuxièmes années, qui ne sont pas encore formés à l'art du combat magique.

Les premières années en question s'étaient tous regroupés dans un coin de la salle, à la fois effrayés et honteux de leur peur. _Ils n'ont pas à avoir honte_, se dit Lucy. Envoyer ces enfants dans une bataille mortelle aurait été de la pure folie.

- Enfin, en tant que directrice de l'école de Poudlard, je me dois d'être franche avec vous, continua McGonnagal. Il se peut également que nous échouions dans notre tâche. Il se peut qu'une brèche se crée dans la barrière magique. Et il se peut donc qu'il y ait des morts. De cela, vous devez être également conscient. A présent, voici comment les évènements vont s'organiser..

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un nouveau brouhaha, encore plus fort que le précédent, remplit la salle. Ce fut Hagrid, qui était présent à la table des professeurs, qui ramena le calme d'un « SILENCE !!! » sonore. Il se leva d'ailleurs, à l'invitation de McGonnagal, afin de s'adresser aux élèves, et bafouilla deux ou trois fois avant de commencer d'une voix rapide :

- Bien. Nous allons faire une division parmi les élèves ; Que ceux qui préfèrent rester à l'abri, soit parce qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs de leurs capacités, soit parce qu'ils ont peur, ou pour d'autres raisons encore après tout, viennent avec moi. ET IL N'Y A AUCUNE HONTE, dit Hagrid en haussant la voix, à ne pas vouloir être en première ligne. Nous nous regrouperons au centre de l'école, et nous nous occuperons de maintenir sa force magique et de protéger nos propres combattants, par nos efforts combinés. VOUS VOUS BATTREZ DONC AUSSI, à votre manière. Quant à ceux qui préfèrent tenter de se battre, c'est le professeur Rogue qui vous expliquera votre mission. Mais cela s'adresse avant tout aux élèves perfectionnés, et ayant totalement maîtrisé les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, termina Hagrid.

Sa tirade lui avait pris une bonne minute de souffle, qu'il tentait désespérement de reprendre.

« Vu les professeurs qu'on a eu en Défense contre les forces du mal, dit une jeune fille près de Lucy, on y arrivera jamais... »

- Bon...reprit Hagrid. Que ceux qui viennent avec moi se regroupent à ma droite.

Durant la première minute, personne ne fit un seul mouvement. Puis quelques uns s'agitèrent, et un petit groupe se forma, d'abord d'une dizaine de personnes, puis d'une vingtaine, puis grossit jusqu'à devenir une masse de gens. Il y avait là des premières années (quasiment tous), des deuxièmes, des troisièmes années, et même des années supérieures ; il y avait des élèves dont les capacités magiques étaient trop faible pour un tel combat, d'autres qui avaient surtout peur de Rogue, des jeunes gens de toutes maisons confondues. Sur les quelques huit cent élèves que comptait Poudlard, Lucy se dit qu'il y en avait bien la moitié qui se trouvaient aux côtés d'Hagrid. Le demi-géant regarda McGonnagal, hocha de la tête et d'un « Suivez-moi », emmena toute sa troupe en dehors de la salle.

Des personnes que Lucy connaissait, il en restait encore beaucoup dans la Grande Salle, et on pouvait observer un grand nombre de GryffondorS et de Serpentards (Lucy suspectaient que beaucoup de ceux-ci étaient restés uniquement pour se faire bien voir de Rogue). La jeune fille jeta d'ailleurs un regard à ce dernier ; et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir sourire sadiquement à la vision de tout ces jeunes gens prèts à le suivre, elle ne vit qu'un visage fermé, les sourcils froncés. Tandis qu'elle continuait de l'observer, il tourna la tête vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment. Et ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Rogue lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation : Severus Rogue doutait. Et peut-être même qu'il avait peur. Face à cette découverte qui le lui rendit un instant beaucoup plus sympathique, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire de soutien, et détourna la tête rapidement sans attendre de voir sa réaction.

_Il va me prendre pour une dingue. Il me fait nettoyer les sols et moi je lui sourit. Reprends-toi ma fille._

McGonnagal invita alors le professeur de potions à prendre la parole. Ce dernier se leva pour s'adresser aux élèves restants dans la salle.

----------------------

Note de l'auteur : Comme vous vous en doutez, cette histoire de défense magique-muraille-je ne sais quoi est une pure invention de ma part (vous pouvez donc rangez immédiatement votre encyclopédie Harry Potter ! Ouste !). Et je vous met donc le chapitre suivant pour rester dans l'esprit !! go go gadgeto!(---- sort )


	5. Chapitre 4 : Conseil de guerre

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling...blablabla...tout...blabla...Moi...blablabla...rien.(fin de la transmission )

Chapitre quatre : Conseil de guerre

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et, de la même voix acérée qu'il utilisait pour faire son cours, commenca son discours :

- Bien. Je vois qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ont tenus à rester, bien que je me demande si c'est par devoir, inconscience ou simple stupidité, dit-il, son regard perçant se posant sur chacun des élèves pendant qu'il parlait. Mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que ceux qui seront trop lents ou trop incapables n'auront pas leur place dans la bataille.

Et sans crier gare, il brandit sa baguette vers un élève au hasard en prononçant « STUPEFIX! ». Le malheureux garçon visé eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en signe de surprise : il fut figé sur place, sans avoir pu faire le moindre geste. Le sort de Rogue provoqua une telle agitation que Lucy pensa qu'il y allait avoir une véritable mutinerie. Pendant que les autres professeurs s'occupaient de l'élève stupéfié, ses amis beuglaient que Rogue était un malade mental ; les Serpentards riaient tout en gardant un oeil méfiant sur leur professeur (ils ne tenaient pas à se retrouver dans le même état que le pauvre élève) et McGonnagal enguirlandait copieusement son collègue, qui lui répondait sur le même ton que ce genre de gamin allait se faire tuer en moins de deux et qu'il préférait réduire les risques en le mettant hors-jeu tout de suite. Une fois le jeune garçon revenu à lui, il déguerpit de la salle en direction du groupe d'Hagrid, entrainant avec lui une cinquantaine d'élèves qui refusaient de se battre sous la houlette d'un homme « qui ferait tout aussi bien d'être interné à Ste Mangouste ».

- Peut-être trouvez-vous cela choquant, repris Rogue d'une voix forte. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous allez affronter. Il marqua une pause, pour voir si d'autres personnes pensaient à se désister. Lucy remarqua que son regard insista sur Harry et ses amis, mais ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas démonter. Bien, continua-t-il. Désormais voici comment nous allons nous répartir. Professeur...

McGonnagal, à ses côtés, fit apparaître une carte géante représentant les différentes zones et niveaux de Poudlard.

- Vous savez tous ici qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, expliqua McGonnagal. Ainsi, nos seuls moyens de communication avec l'extérieur sont les souterrains. Ils seront l'une de nos priorités, car nous n'avons pas pu joindre le ministère de la magie à temps : aucun renfort ne nous viendra donc avant plusieurs jours, sauf si plusieurs d'entre nous parviennent à s'échapper d'ici. Ils existent donc douze souterrains, indiqua la professeur sur la carte, ou tout du moins douze utilisables. Mais nous ignorons combien sont connus par les mangemorts. Notre but sera donc de tenir ces souterrains voir de tenter de repousser nos assaillant afin d'atteindre l'extérieur. Douze groupes vont ainsi être constitués, sous la direction de plusieurs professeurs et des prefets et prefets en chefs.

Lucy vit Ron et Hermione se regarder, inquiets. Rogue reprit la parole :

- Nous laissons la défense de la forêt interdite aux centaures et...Rogue hésita. Aux autres « choses » qui y vivent, poursuivit-il.

_Il doit sûrement penser aux créatures d'Hagrid._

- Il en va de même pour toute la zone du lac. Le reste des élèves défendra le château et ses murailles. Il faudra que certains d'entre vous patrouillent dans les couloirs, près à venir en aide en cas de besoin. Enfin, le plus important -et le plus dangereux – consistera à tenir et défendre le grand Portail, car c'est ici que le sort de protection de l'école est le plus faible. C'est là aussi qu'il y aura probablement le plus de pertes, termina-t-il.

_A croire qu'il veut à tout pris qu'on meure. Il fout les jetons à raconter ça si calmement,_ pensa Lucy.

L'heure qui suivit fut occupée à répartir tout le monde dans les groupes. Beaucoup se chamaillaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller au même endroit, d'autres, qui acceptaient de se séparer, s'étreignaient et pleuraient comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir ; ce qui après tout était peut être vrai, mais Lucy trouvait que cela faisait un peu trop mélo. Rogue était celui qui dirigerai le groupe de défense du portail ; par conséquent, il tentait de « selectionner » ceux qui étaient censés l'accompagner. Ainsi, Neville, qui s'était porté volontaire, fut renvoyé dans les groupes de défense des souterrains ; Parvati se retrouva à faire les rondes dans les couloirs du château ; Crabe et Goyle pareil. Ce qui soulageait Lucy, c'était que Rogue ne faisait pas de distinction entre les maisons.

_Nous sommes vraiment en temps de guerre. Il ne s'attache plus à ces détails. _

Elle observa Harry, Ron et Hermione lancé dans une discussion animé ; Apparemment, Harry voulait être en première ligne, ce que Ron et Hermione le suppliait de ne pas faire, eux étant obligés de conduire les élèves des souterrains ; malheureusement pour eux, Harry étant buté, il s'avança vers Rogue en lui demandant de l'intégrer à ses troupes. Mais le professeur de potions n'hésita pas un instant ; d'un « Hors de question Potter ! Vous allez aux souterrains. Ca vous évitera de jouer aux héros. » il congédia le jeune homme. S'ensuivit une violente altercation, et Rogue dut rappeler sa fonction pour s'imposer face à un Harry fou de rage. Ce dernier alla rejoindre le groupe des souterrains en compagnie de ses deux acolytes, secrêtement soulagés. Lucy entendit cependant le professeur Flitwick demander à voix basse à Rogue pourquoi il renvoyait Harry.

- ...C 'est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, ajouta Flitwick.

- Vous présumez trop de lui, répondit Rogue. Mais si je le laisse aller au portail, qui sera la cible principale des mangemorts à votre avis ? Laissons-le aux souterrains. »

Flitwick acquiesca et repris son travail de révision des sorts avec son propre groupe.

_Je rêve ou Rogue vient de protéger Harry ?_

Quand la foule commença à être beaucoup mieux répartie, Lucy décida qu'il était temps de sortir de l'ombre. Elle s'avança vers le professeur de potions pour lui indiquer sa participation. Rogue la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais non hostile.

_C'est déjà ça de gagné._

Puis, après ce qui lui parut une éternité de réflexion, son professeur se décida :

- Vous aussi, Miss Velley, vous restez au château.

_PARDON ?_

Lucy lui signala son profond désaccord en fronçant les sourcils et en agitant les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

_Pourquoi ??? Je ne me débrouille pas si mal ! Et ma vie n'a pas autant de valeur que celle de Potter ! Alors c'est quoi le problême ! Encore cette histoire de chaudron ?!! _

Mais sans explication, Rogue se détourna pour rejoindre son équipe enfin au complet.

_Crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça mon grand_.

Lucy se décida à revenir vers les différents groupes désormais formés.

_Ce n'est que partie remise._

Ainsi, elle évita les comptages organisés par ses professeurs : elle comptait bien rejoindre l'équipe du Portail une fois la bataille engagée.

Finalement, après une heure et demie de répartition, l'armée de Poudlard était prête. A peu près quatres cents élèves resteraient dans le château, à la fois pour patrouiller et maintenir la barrière magique avec Hagrid (et le professeur Trelawney, accessoirement). Ensuite, douze groupes de vingts élèves seraient répartis dans chacun des souterrains, guidés par les différents préfets en chefs, ainsi que par les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et quelques autres. Enfin, le reste des élèves et des professeurs, McGonnagal et Rogue en tête, s'occuperaient de l'Entrée.

Sur un dernier « Bon courage à tous ! Vous êtes la fierté de Poudlard ! » presque larmoyant du professeur McGonnagal, les troupes allèrent rejoindre leurs postes. Lucy, discrêtement, se joint à la troupe de Rogue, tout en se tenant à bonne distance de celui-ci. L'heure était enfin venue.

---------

Note de l'auteur : Ayè ! Bon, et bien, maintenant, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté, si vous avez rit, crié, pleuré (bon j'vois pas pourquoi mais après tout ), bref, si vous n'êtes pas mort (et que vous êtes content de vivre accessoirement), faites le savoir à votre chère auteur grâce au bouton magique « Review », vous illuminerez sa journée !!! XD


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bataille au Portail

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Pffiou...est-ce vraiment utile ?

Note de l'auteur : Envers et contre tout, elle continuera de poster XD !!! bon, je suis sûre que c'est parce que vous êtes de grands timides que vous ne reviewer pas...(on y croit tous hein ;) Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, avec pas mal d'action cette fois !!! (D'où je tiens cette bonne humeur me demanderez-vous ? Hé bien faites-vous Raison et Sentiments, ainsi qu'Orgeuil et Préjugés, et vous serez sur un pti nuage !!! XD romantisme power !)

Note d'ambiance (bé voui, ça existe ) : chapitre écrit sur la B.O de Pirates des Caraïbes 3 !

Chapitre cinq : Bataille au Portail

Le passage de la Grande Salle à la cour extérieure se fit en silence. Tous étaient tendus à l'idée de la bataille qui approchait. Quand ils furent enfin dehors, Lucy respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, qui la décontracta quelque peu. Son premier reflexe fut alors de scruter les alentours de l'école, voir si elle pouvait apercevoir une quelconque silhouette ennemie. Sans succès. Rien ne laissait présager des événements actuels; tout était aussi calme et paisible qu'à l'acoutumé.

« Il vont attendre la nuit, dit Rogue. Soyez sur vos gardes, elle peut tomber n'importe quand. »

Lucy haussa un sourcil. Même si les évènements s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle, il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi. Pour un peu, elle regrettait presque le cours de potions et sa serpillère.

_Presque, j'ai dit._

En attendant, Lucy constatait juste que le ciel s'était assombri, laissant présager un violent orage.

_Manquait plus que ça._

Mais nul part la nuit ne menaçait de tomber. Ils attendirent ainsi pendant deux ou trois heures, debout, alors que de grosses goutes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Lucy en était à la limite d'implorer la venue de l'armée des ténèbres, histoire d'activer un peu la cadence. Dans les rangs, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'impatienter ; de nombreux élèves dançaient d'un pied sur l'autre, d'autres avaient l'air de plus en plus tétanisés à mesure que le temps passait.

Soudain, une immense explosion se fit entendre, leur explosant presque les tympans. Quelques élèves tombèrent à terre, assourdis; Lucy, un peu sonnée, secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et rouvrit les yeux. Et pendant une seconde elle crut qu'elle était aveugle, avant de comprendre qu'il faisait désormais nuit noire.

_Ah oui, c'est quand même très soudain leur machin. Lumos !_

Elle entendit la formule se propager rapidement dans les rangs, créant ainsi une aura de lumière. Lucy avait tout de même du mal à distinguer les buissons et les grands arbres, dans lequel elle se doutait que devait être cachés les mangemorts. Puis s'éleva dans l'air une mélopée lugubre, d'abord entonée à voix basse, puis prenant de plus en plus de force au fur et à mesure que se joignaient des voix chorales.

_Ok, serait-il mal placé de dire que là, j'ai une trouille d'enfer ?_

Près d'elle, elle sentie une jeune Serdaigle frissonner de peur, et elle entendit certains de ses camarades murmurer quelques paroles dont elle ne saississait pas le sens. Etaient-ce des prières ? Des confessions ? Des sorts de protections ?

_On se calme les enfants. On n'est pas morts non plus. Du moins pas encore._

Cet à cet instant qu'un éclair violet frappa violemment le portail, le faisant vibrer d'un bruit sourd.

_Yek. Au secours._

Et ils apparurents. Au début ce ne fut que quelques silhouettes, puis des dizaines, et, à ce que pouvait distinguer Lucy dans la pénombre, il y en avait au moins une centaines. Les Mangemorts, encapuchonnés, se pressaient contre l'enceinte magique de l'école. La pluie se mit à tomber de plus belle, réduisant le sol à un terrain boueux. Elle entendit Rogue aboyer des ordres. A ce qu'elle avait compris, les mangemorts allaient essayer de fissurer le sortilège du portail en y lançant leurs sorts de destructions et en y apposant leurs ténèbres. En contrepartie, l'armée de Poudlard devaient les repousser le plus possible, en renforçant l'enceinte par leurs propres sorts de protection. Et si un mangemort avait le malheur d'ouvrir une faille alors...le corps à corps commencerait.

« Utilisez tout ce que l'on vous a appris » lança McGonnagal, en même temps qu'un sort de protection vers le portail.

_Mouais. Pas sur que ce soit suffisant. _

Lucy se mit sur les extérieurs des rangs, et lança mentalement un sortilège. Si elle n'avait pas été si concentrée, elle aurait peut-être trouvée ça « beau »: une armée de mangemorts envellopaient la muraille d'un voile sombre, tandis que l'arrière ligne de l'armée des ténèbres s'employaient à lancer leurs sortilèges de destructions, faisant apparaître ça et là des éclairs verts, violets, rouges ou bleu, tandis que du côté de Poudlard, quelques deux cents élèves et leurs professeurs, alignés, baguettes et bras tendus en direction du portail, faisaient jaillir des sorts jaunes, oranges, vert foncés ou blancs. Oui, si Lucy ne luttait pas pour tenir sa position, le bras tendu tétanisé par les crampes, et si elle n'avait pas été complètement trempée et transie de foid, elle aurait surement trouvé ça artistique.

Il lui sembla qu'une heure passa ainsi, heure pendant laquelle Lucy avait l'impression que l'armée des ténèbres grossissait à vue d'oeil. En attendant, sa concentration faiblissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. D'un geste de la main gauche, elle ramena ses cheveux trempés en arrière, éclaircissant considérablement son champs de vision. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas : la barrière magique, matérialisée, semblait vasciller, sur le point de tomber. Autour d'elle, certains élèves avaient déjà reculés, tenant leur bras endolori et grimaçant de douleur. « Ne faiblissait pas !!! » leur ordonna Rogue. Mais Lucy voyait bien que lui même était en difficulté. La jeune fille relança un sortilège, un filet argenté qui alla rejoindre le portail sans grande vigueur : Lucy était épuisé. Il y en avait trop. Trop de mangemorts pour trop peu de défenseurs. Ils allaient échouer, pensa-t-elle. Puis un sifflement insupportable se fit entendre, et le portail laissa apparaître une brêche, par laquelle un mangemort passa rapidement un bras armé. McGonnagal fut la plus promt à réagir. « Experlliamus ! » cria-t-elle, désarmant l'adversaire et laissant les jeunes élèves le neutraliser. Mais déjà dix, vingts, trentes soldats de l'armée des ténèbres se pressaient contre la brêche, et bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte.

_C'est la fin._

Les paroles que Lucy avaient toujours redoutées étaient hurlées par les assaillants : elle vit passer près d'elle les « Avada Kedavra », « Endoloris » et autres sortilèges interdits.

_Ils osent jeter ces sorts sur des enfants !_

Lucy bouillait de rage et de desespoir. Pas question de se rendre !!! et pourtant, elle était terrifiée, et n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de mourir. Un sortilège la frôla, déchirant la manche de sa robe en laissant une trainée de sang pourpre sur son bras, et la propulsant à terre, dans la boue. Elle entendit Rogue hurler la retraite, mais les élèves ne l'avait pas attendu : ils couraient en direction du château, n'évitant parfois les sorts mortels que de justesse, pour atteindre une sécurité qui ne serait que provisoire si la troupe d'Hagrid n'était pas assez puissante pour les protéger. Et qu'en était-il des souterrains ? Lucy se releva et se mit à courir à toute allure. Elle allait arriver près d'une des grandes portes latérales, à l'abri des sorts, lorsqu'elle vit que Rogue était resté à l'arrière.

_Il ne va pas assez vite. _

Severus Rogue, au lieu de courrir à l'abri, déchainait ses sorts les plus puissants contre ses anciens « collègues », mais cela ne résolvait rien : pour dix assaillants qui tombaient sous ses coups, vingts prenaient leur place. Mais il refusait de laisser tomber. _Poudlard tiendra !!! _hurlait-il intérieurement. Puis une douleur inhumaine lui transperça la cuisse pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et éclater dans son épaule droite, le faisant crier de douleur. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol boueux, tenant son épaule blessée de sa main libre. Levant les yeux, il vit un mangemort à une quarantaine de mêtres pointer sa baguette vers lui : ses lêvres formaient le sort Endoloris. Rogue tenta de lever sa baguette de son bras meurtri, mais il était trop lent : le sort le frappa de plein fouet, propulsant son corps sur le dos une dizaine de mêtres plus loin. La douleur, insoutenable, le secoua de spasmes, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur le sol innondé et à gémir sa souffrance. Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un hurler, mais le flou qui embrumait son esprit était trop important pour qu'il puisse en déterminer la provenance. A terre, il ne voyait que le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux, la terre qui grondait, et des centaines de capuches noir approcher...

« - Nooooon !!! » hurla Lucy en voyant le corps de Rogue projeté dans les airs puis retomber dans des spasmes de souffrance. Elle resta une seconde stupéfaite ; était-ce du au choc de voir son professeur touché par un sortilège interdit ? Ou bien par l'image de ces mangemorts qui se déversaient par centaines dans la cour de Poudlard ? Ou bien encore par le son de sa propre voix, une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servie depuis des années, et qui avait soudainement jailli du plus profond d'elle même ? Mais à la vue d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort s'approchant de Rogue pour l'achever, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; Lucy s'élança, et courut de toutes ses forces sous les trombes d'eau et les sorts des assaillants, manquant de glisser à chaque instant, mais focalisée sur une seule chose : le bras du mangemort qui s'abattait lentement vers Rogue pour lui donner le coup final.

- AVADA KEDAV...

- IMPEDIMENTA ! cria Lucy, alors qu'elle était encore à une trentaine de mêtres de son professeur.

Le mangemort, surpris, évita de peu le sortilège de la jeune fille en se jetant sur le côté, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son propre sort. Lucy continua de courir, alors que Rogue, toujours à terre, se trouvait presque à égale distance désormais des deux adversaires. Mais le mangemort se relevait déjà, le regard plein de haine, et brandit de nouveau sa baguette, la pointant désormais sur la jeune fille :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!! hurla le mangemort.

- STUPEFIX !!! lança Lucy au même instant.

Les sorts des deux combattants se percutèrent de plein fouet dans une explosion de couleurs, et comme aucun d'eux ne lacha prise, les sortilèges formèrent un arc de magie. Mais Lucy se sentit rapidement faiblir face à la puissance du plus terrible des sortilèges interdits, et grimaça de douleur, alors qu'elle voyait que le sort du mangemort avançait rapidement sur l'arc en sa direction, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

_Tenir, il faut tenir._

Mais, épuisée, Lucy sentait la fin arriver, lorsque...

Des éclairs magiques déchirèrent le ciel et s'abbatirent sur l'armée des ténèbres, faisant s'écrouler ça et là les partisans de Voldemort. Interloquée, Lucy vit son adversaire s'enfuir avant même d'avoir pu imposer son sort, si bien que la jeune fille faillit perdre l'équilibre, tant le lien magique des deux baguettes venait d'être interromput soudainement. Lucy leva alors les yeux pour apercevoir ses « sauveurs ».

_La cavalerie est arrivée !_

Et en effet, des Aurors, juchés sur leurs balais, à dos d'hypogriffes et de Sombrals, ou ayant transplanés en dehors de l'enceinte, venaient d'apparaitre à travers les nuages, fonçant à toutes allures sur les assaillants, qui, surpris et désorientés, s'éparpillaient en panique. Lucy, malgré la douleur qui résonnait dans ses membres, ne put s'empêcher de sourire : les groupes des souterrains avaient réussit à joindre l'extérieur. Poudlard était sauvée. Tandis que les Aurors, arrivés par centaines, et aidés par les élèves qui les accompagnaient, faisaient « le ménage », Lucy se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui était encore à terre.

--------------------

Note de l'auteur : yeux larmoyant et bouille de Pikachu : "Reviews ?"


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dialogue boueux

Auteur : Littlebeegees (vu mon état actuel, c'est le seul truc dont je sois encore sûre XD)

Disclaimer :... marre de rêpéter tout le temps la même chose...'ferai mieux de me céder ses droits...grom grommmm...

Note : Alors voilà, j'avais dit dimanche...mais une demande de Snakesandapples, de la vodka et vos reviews ont eu raison de moi...et comme une illumination n'arrive pas toute seule, j'ai aussi activé les reviews anonymes...(l'auteur complètement éffondrée comme une loque sur son bureau tente vaguement de vous présenter ses excuses pour vous avoir enguirlandé comme du poisson pourris pour ne pas avoir laisser de review XD) Alors merci, merci à tous !!!

Chapitre six : Dialogue boueux

Severus Rogue tentait désespérement de se mettre en position assise, mais la tête lui tournait à lui en donner la nausée. Néanmoins, ses pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur une seule chose : la jeune fille qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, celle dont tout le monde pensait qu'elle était muette, et qui venait de hurler des sortilèges pour le défendre, tout en bravant l'interdiction de venir se battre au portail.

Arrivée aux côtés de Rogue, Lucy hésita. Le regard de son professeur oscillait entre douleur, méfiance et colère, ce qui n'était franchement pas rassurant. Ses vêtements était trempés, maculés de boues et déchirés aux endroits où les sorts l'avaient atteint. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient ramenés en arrière, découvrant son visage grimaçant de douleur.

_Tiens, il y a un visage sous ce rideau de cheveux ?_

Lucy remarqua qu'un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite, et de vilaines griffures lui barraient la joue.

_Allez ma fille, il est blessé après tout. Et puis, tu ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état._

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible. Elle était consciente qu'une telle question pouvait paraître superflue vue son état, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si la douleur était supportable ou bien s'il était à l'agonie. Et puis, cela lui faisait l'occasion de réentendre sa propre voix. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle avait ce ton là, ni ce débit aussi calme. En attendant, Rogue ne lui avait toujours pas répondu ; il continuait de la fixer.

_Heuuuu... _

Se décidant, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

- Venez, lui dit-elle.

Rogue regarda sa main, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lucy trouva cela légèrement vexant mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle.

Alors à contrecoeur, Rogue accepta sa main tendue, et se releva difficilement en grimaçant.

- Lucy le soutenait depuis quelque pas quand elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas:

- Pardon ?

- Je peux marcher seul, répéta-t-il sêchement.

- Ha, heu...oui bien sûr, dit Lucy en s'écartant.

_Je vois qu'il n'a rien perdu de son charmant caractère_, grogna Lucy. Vexée, elle prit les devant et se dirigea vers la Grande Cour où la plupart des élèves se rassemblaient, perdus dans les vestiges de la bataille qui s'était déroulée, mais la voix de Rogue l'arrêta.

- Miss Velley !!!

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Lucy se retourna.

_Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux mon vieux !_

- Ouiiii ??? répondit la jeune fille, excédée par le comportement de son professeur.

Il attendit d'être arrivé à sa hauteur (ce qui lui prit quelques longues secondes) avant de poursuivre.

- Vous parlez.

_Ouh mais quel sens de l'observation !!!_ railla-t-elle intérieurement. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence toutes ces années ? poursuivit-il, le regard scrutateur et le fameux sourire sadique aux lêvres, ce qui contrastait avec les blessures de son visages. Pour que l'on vous prenne en pitié ? Pour que l'on vous accorde autant d'attention qu'au petit Potter ?

_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai._

- Pour passer comme quelqu'un de « spécial » avec votre incongrue savoir des sortilèges informulés ? continua-t-il. Cela aurait peut-être pu marcher si seulement vous aviez quelques capacités magiques, balança-t-il pour la pousser à parler, mais...

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, Lucy se détourna et repris sa marche.

_Ca m'apprendra à faire de l'humanitaire,_ se morigéna-t-elle_. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?Qu'il te saute au cou ? C'est Rogue !_

Le dit professeur continua de la suivre, en boitillant lourdement, tout en continuant à la questionner.

- Miss Velley, je veux des réponses !

Et, face au silence de la jeune fille :

- Velley !!!! je vous parle !!! répondez moi tout de suite !!! brailla-t-il.

Alors, le plus calmement possible, Lucy se retourna de nouveau.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, dit-elle en exagérant l'articulation des mots. Sans plus d'explications, elle continua sa route.

- Oh que si !! s'exclama-t-il doucereusement. Car je pense que certains de vos professeurs, s'il l'apprenaient, s'interrogeraient également sur la raison de ce soit-disant mutisme, de vos capacités, de vos mensonges et de...

Il se tut en voyant l'expression du visage de Lucy qui venait à nouveau de se retourner vers lui.

- PERSONNE NE LE SAURA, VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS ?!? s'exclama Lucy, furieuse.

- Ah oui ? Et comment m'empêcherez-vous de divulguer votre « secret » ? susurra-t-il, son visage menaçant se rapprochant très près de celui de la jeune fille.

- Parce que je viens de vous sauver la vie, ingrat, osa-t-elle, écoeurée par tant de machiavélisme. Et que si vous aviez un minimum de respect envers les autres, vous accepteriez d'honorer cette dette en gardant ce que vous avez découvert pour vous, dit-elle lentement en se rapprochant également, si bien que leur visage se touchaient presque.

Et ils restèrent plantés là, l'un en face de l'autre ; Rogue, malgré ses blessures, gardait un calme effrayant, son regard planté dans celui-de la jeune fille, qui, à quelques centimètres de lui, bouillait intérieurement de colère et d'indignation au point d'en avoir la respiration saccadée.

_Quel caractère,_ pensa Rogue.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Surprise, mais soulagée de sa décision, Lucy sentit tout son corps se détendre. Mais son esprit, libéré de la menace de la révélation de son « pseudo-mutisme », réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Rogue. Vraiment très près.

_Trop près._

D'ici elle pouvait distinguer les quelques ridures qui apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il la fixait de son regard perçant, regard constitué d'ailleurs de deux yeux noirs de jais hypnotisants...Elle remarqua les profondes lignes qui marquaient ses traits, et qui menaient à sa bouche aux lêvres finement ciselées... Son regard ne cessait de suivre le même tracé : yeux, nez, lêvres. Yeux, nez, et encore lêvres. Yeux, nez, et toujours lêvres.

_Gna._

Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Lucy se mit à rougir violement, reculant précipitament.

_Merde._

_Merde Merde Merde._

Rogue ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son petit manège, car à son soudain recul, il haussa un sourcil. Osant à peine le regarder, Lucy se contenta de répéter « Très bien » avant de le planter sur place et de s'élancer sans demander son reste en direction de la Grande Cour, où les sorciers, désormais tous réunis, fêtaient leur victoire sur l'armée des ténèbres.

Severus Rogue la regarda s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées.

----------------------

Note de l'auteur : pour la peine, le chapitre est super court !! XD le prochain est bientôt là, promis..et plus long !!! (Snaky, maintenant, lâche cette bouteille, hystérique !! toi aussi Nais !! rohlalala y'a plus de jeunesse)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Infirmerie, première

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling...et j'appartiens tout entière à Alan Ric...hum je divague '

Note de l'auteur : Me revoiciiiiiiii !!! Hé oui, j'ai réussi à tenir la dure résolution de ne publier qu'un seul chapitre par semaine...raaaah ne grognez pas, je fais ça pour votre bien !!! (bé vi, chers lecteurs, ça me permet de prendre de l'avance et j'évite ainsi le lynchage en cas de panne d'inspi ! Hé, pas con la beegees XD) voilou voilou, en cadeau celui-ci est un peu plus long ! sifflotte et tente de s'esquiver discrêtement (ps : j'ai repris les cours post-partiels et je suis toute hystérique/joyeuse...docteur, c'est grave ? Comment ça on s'en fout ? Bonnnnnn okiiiii) Enjoy ! ;)

Chapitre sept : Infirmerie, première

En arrivant dans la Grande Cour, Lucy remarqua que l'euphorie qui avait immédiatement succédée à la victoire avait rapidement laissé place au profond désarroi : ça et là, des corps reposaient sur le sol, et ce n'étaient pas forcément les cadavres des mangemorts, réalisa-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Les sensations qu'elle avait pû ressentir au cours de la discussion avec Rogue (embarras, colère, et...quelque chose à quoi elle ne voulait absolument pas penser) s'envolèrent aussitôt. Elle vit Hagrid, qui était sorti du château juste à l'arrivée des Aurors, tenter de rassembler tout les élèves à l'intérieur des portes de Poudlard, sur ordres de McGonnagal, qui voulait leur épargner le spectacle que Lucy avait sous les yeux. Autour d'elle se trouvait les vestiges d'un véritable champ de bataille, ses morts compris. Tremblante, Lucy reconnut quelques visages qu'elle avait parfois croisés dans les couloirs, ou encore en salle de cours. Elle s'en voulut rapidement de penser qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas tisser des liens étroits avec ses camarades, ce qui lui évitait d'être totalement dévastée par leurs morts, mais c'était la seule manière dont elle pouvait y faire face. Une main sur son épaule la ramena doucement à la réalité. A ses côtés, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à l'insigne d'Auror lui souriait gentiment.

_Tonks._

Lucy la connaissait de vue, et par les récits qu'en faisait Harry lorsqu'il revenait de ses visites au quartier général de l'Ordre.

- Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda la jeune Auror en voyant son regard perdu et son absence de réaction.

Lucy hocha la tête doucement, puis avec avec plus vigueur, réussissant même un pâle sourire.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, dit Tonks, son regard se posant sur les élèves de Poudlard qui se trouvaient encore dehors. Mais ça va aller. Tu verras, termina-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Lucy.

D'un regard, Lucy lui indiqua qu'elle comprenait. L'Auror qui se trouvait près d'elle avait surement vu plus de batailles et de morts qu'il n'en fallait. Et pourtant, elle trouvait toujours le courage de continuer à se battre, quitte à y perdre ses compagnons. A côté de ça, Lucy se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

- Rejoins tes amis. Et passe aussi à l'infirmerie, quand elle sera un peu plus libre, lui indiqua Tonks en désignant l'égratinure sur son bras, avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui s'occupaient de l'identification des différents corps.

Lucy ne se fit pas prier : elle avait vu assez d'horreurs dans la journée. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa la Grande Cour et rejoignit le Grand Hall.

Lucy s'était attendue à ce qu'un calme, ou du moins une organisation relative, rêgne dans le Hall ; c'était tout le contraire : ça et là des élèves, encore sous le choc, s'étaient regroupés, se soutenant et pleurant à grand bruit ; d'autres au contraire restaient dans leurs coins à pleurer silencieusement en tremblant de tout leurs membres.

_C'est glauque_, pensa la jeune fille en grimaçant.

Non pas que Lucy ait été dépourvu de tout sentiments, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style de s'afficher ainsi en public. Elle réfléchirait à tout ça une fois seule. Elle avisa le petit groupe de Gryffondors agités qui se tenait près de l'escalier et fit un petit signe à Hermione, qui lui indiqua de venir les rejoindre. Arrivée près de ses camarades, Lucy comprit bien vite le sujet de la discussion qui les rendaient si passionnés : Harry et Ron racontaient comment les groupes des souterrains s'étaient débarrassés des mangemorts, et comment ils avaient averti le ministère de la magie, bravant la mort et les dangers. Noyée dans le flot de paroles, Lucy s'autorisa à se détendre à peu. Après tout, le récit des aventures du jeune Potter et de ses amis aidaient tout le monde à prendre un peu de recul avec ce qui venait d'arriver.

_Il faudrait qu'il écrive un bouquin un jour._

Elle regarda Ginny qui se tenait près d'elle, absorbée par le récit de Harry. Sur les joues de la jeune fille se trouvaient encore quelques traces de larmes : nul doute qu'elle avait probablement perdu une de ses camarades de classe. Son regard croisa ensuite celui d'Hermione, qui se rapprocha d'elle pour nouer la conversation.

_- Ca va ?_ incrivit discrètement dans les airs la baguette de Lucy.

- Je suis épuisée, répondit la jeune Gryffonddor. Sur son visage, la lassitude marquait ses traits. La partie n'a pas été de tous repos, continua-t-elle. Et quoi que puisse en raconter les garçons, ça n'avait rien d'une aventure. On a eu des pertes.

_- Beaucoup ?_ s'enquit Lucy, tristement.

- Pas autant qu'ici, lui répondit Hermione.

Elle savait que Lucy avait participé à la défense du portail, et que c'était là que leurs troupes avaient été le plus décimées ; Elle trouvait déplacé de dire qu'ils avaient souffert dans les souterrains : ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui avait pu se produire ici.

- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Hermione en avisant son bras. C'est une sale égratinure.

_- Juste une petite écorchure_, répondit la baguette de Lucy.

Hermione sourit, reconnaissant bien là le trait caractéristique de l'esprit buté des Gryffondors.

- Mais cela va peut-être s'infecter., argumenta l'amie d'Harry. On ne connait pas exactement toutes les formules utilisées par les mangemorts et leurs effets.

Lucy concéda qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Avec une grimace de résignation, elle se décida à obeir et quitta le groupe, après un petit salut de la main, pour monter vers l'infirmerie.

Dans les couloirs elle croisa beaucoup d'élèves errant sans but notable, et elle rencontra deux ou trois professeurs qui tentait d'apporter un peu de réconfort et de calmer les plus traumatisés. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'infirmerie, elle se rendit compte qu'une file d'attente gigantesque s'était créée. Avec un long soupir, Lucy se résigna à attendre comme tout le monde ( il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas tourner les talons et s'enfuir), alors qu'autour d'elle rêgnaient pleurs et gémissement. Juste devant elle, une deuxième année de Serdaigle ne cessait de trembler et de pousser des petits cris aigus, ce qui finit par taper sérieusement sur les nerfs de Lucy. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la deuxième année (qui se retourna en glapissant de terreur) et lui demanda, par écrit et avec tout son self-control possible, ce qui n'allait pas.

- Man..mange...man..mangem...balbutiait la petite.

_- Mangemorts ???_ devina la baguette de Lucy.

La jeune Serdaigne hocha rapidement de la tête. Lucy prit un moment pour l'observer. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas avoir de blessures apparentes, ni de souffrir d'où que ce soit. _Syndrome post_-_traumatique_, nota la jeune Gryffondor. Cela lui rappelait les fameux psychologues Moldus, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie vers la jeune fille devant elle.

_- Tout est fini maintenant. Il n'y a plus de craintes à avoir, _lui affirma-t-elle

Hum, ce qu'elle détestait mentir. Lucy savait très bien que la bataille de cet après midi n'avait été qu'un test. Les mangemorts, à l'arrivée des Aurors, avaient fui sans demander leur reste ; ils ne voulaient certainement pas prendre de riques inconsidérés. Pour Lucy, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient un plan plus grand, et que le pire restait à venir. Mais face aux grands yeux larmoyant de la Serdaigle devant elle, elle pouvait difficilement sortir ce genre de raisonnement. La gosse avait juste besoin d'être rassurée.

_- Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune, retrouver tes amies. Tu te sentiras mieux près d'elles,_ justifia Lucy de ses mots de filaments d'argent. _Tu devrais même essayer de dormir un peu...tu_ _verras, ça te fera un bien fou_. _Il n'y a plus rien à craindre_, répéta-t-elle.

Elle vit la jeune fille hésiter, son regard se portant sur la file d'attente puis sur la septième année qui tentait de la rassurer ; elle se jeta finalement sur Lucy pour la prendre dans ses bras, ou pour plutôt la ceinturer, Lucy faisant facilement deux tête de plus qu'elle.

_Heuuuuu..._

- Merci, bredouilla la jeune Serdaigle, avant de s'enfuir vers le grand escalier, laissant Lucy perplexe.

Bon ok. Encore une action humanitaire. _Espérons que cette fois-ci j'aurais un minimum de retour,_ pensa Lucy. La dernière action avec Rogue n'avait pas été...Lucy rougit. Elle revoyait le visage de son professeur, la façon dont elle avait détaillé ses traits, et la chaleur qu'elle...

_STOP._

Pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Peut-être que c'était un contrecoup du choc de la bataille après tout ?

_Mouais, ça me paraît bien, ça_, pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de l'explication.

En attendant, la file devant l'infirmerie ne semblait pas diminuer, et Lucy n'avait pas le courage d'écouter les malheurs des uns et des autres pour déterminer s'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'être soignés ou pas. Bon, au vue des premiers de la file, qui affichaient des blessures profondes et qui hurlaient comme des damnés, certains étaient quand même là pour quelque chose. Mais là Lucy commencait à avoir vraiment, vraiment chaud. La foule n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle examina brièvement sa blessure au bras ; Lucy était persuadée qu'elle n'était que superficielle, et que deux ou trois applications d'un Baume des Marais devrait faire l'affaire. Elle n'allait quand même pas déranger Mme Pomfresh pour ça, non ? L'infirmière avait surement des cas plus importants à traiter. Se décidant, Lucy décida de dépasser rapidement la file, ignorant les grondements de protestations des autres élèves, et rentra discrètement dans l'infirmerie, elle aussi bondée.

Une fois dans la « place forte », Lucy tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer ; il lui fallait juste un Baume, pas de quoi nécessiter une prise de sang ( elle detestait ça en plus) ou un repos forcé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. En parlant de lit...les trois quart étaient déjà occupés, dont beaucoup avec les rideaux blancs tirés, et même avec l'aide des professeurs venus en renfort, Mme Pomfresh était complètement débordée. _Tant mieux_, pensa Lucy. _Ca me laissera le temps de trouver ce que je cherche, et hop, ni vue ni connue, je repars. _Elle jeta donc un coup d'oeil rapide sur les étagères et les tables, sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive, sur une table de chevet, une petite boite métallique qui affichait en grandes lettres vertes BAUME DU MARAIS ; POUR PLAIES SUPERFICIELLES.

_Bingo._

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la petite table où reposait la boite, Lucy entendit une voix familière en conversation avec l'infirmière, venant juste du lit aux rideaux à demi-fermés devant elle.

- Allons, Severus, laisse moi appliquer la Crème de Fartyne sur ton épaule, gronda la voix autoritaire de Mme Pomfresh.

- Poppy, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, siffla la voix acérée de Rogue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucy pour titiller sa curiosité. La jeune fille se rapprocha silencieusement, et se positionna discrètement de façon à voir la scène qui se présentait devant elle à travers les rideaux à demi-tirés : Mme Pomfresh, rouge de colère face aux refus de son patient, lançait à celui-ci un regard noir ; et le patient en question, Severus Rogue, dos à Lucy et torse nu, devait probablement lui répondre de la même façon.

_Gasp._

C'était tout ce que Lucy était actuellement capable de penser, son regard étant focalisé sur le dos pâle et musclé de son professeur de potions, et de ses larges épaules qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration.Elleobserva les fines et discrêtes cicatrices qui lui barraient le dos de long en large, et se demanda quelle pouvaient en être la cause...

_On dirait des marques de fouet_, pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas experte dans ce genre de chose.

Elle continua de détailler sa peau, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à...

Lucy revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit Mme Pomfresh lancer un « Comme tu voudras Severus. Mais tu as reçu des Doloris, alors tu restera cette nuit à l'infirmerie, que ça te plaise ou non », recevant en guise de réponse, un grognement menaçant. Lucy sentit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'esquive : l'infirmière partie, Rogue allait probablement se retourner pour se mettre au lit, et, s'il n'était pas trop déconnecté de la réalité, il la verrait surement plantée derrière le rideau, en train de le mater, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout, surtout pas qu'il arrive.

Lucy se recula alors rapidement en voyant Rogue bouger, mais dans sa précipitation, elle se cogna contre la table de nuit, renversant les flacons de verre qui s'y trouvaient, et qui se brisèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme que même l'agitation de l'infirmerie peinait à couvrir.

_ENFER ET DAMNATION !!!_ hurla intérieurement Lucy, s'accroupissant à terre et rassemblant à la hâte les débris des flacons.

« Qui est là ?!? » hurla Rogue, furieux. Elle l'entendit se lever précipitament.

_Oh non non non non non nonnnnnn...c'est vraiment pas ma journée. Pouquoi je ne suis pas restée couchée !?_

- Miss Velley, asséna-t-il férocement, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?!?!

_Mayday._

La jeune fille tenta desespérement de prendre un air sûr d'elle, préparant une réplique cinglante en se relevant pour se retourner vers son professeur.

- Je...ne faisait que passer prof..esseur, bredouilla-t-elle lamentablement en déglutissant.

Difficile d'avoir l'air en total contrôle de soi quand votre professeur, torse nu, les bras musclés ouvrant en grand les rideaux, vous fixe d'un regard tueur.

Pour se justifier, elle lui indiqua la boite de Baume des Marais qu'elle avait sauvée du carnage.

- Et j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas mieux à faire que de venir détruire la moitié des potions près de mon lit ??? lâcha-t-il pour seule réponse.

- Petite erreur d''appréciation, grogna-t-elle, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le calmer.

- D'appréciation, dites-vous ? Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ceci : soixante-dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il en jubilant. Pour avoir tenté de dérober un beaume sans accord de Mme Pomfresh, pour avoir détruit la moitié de ses médicamentations et pour me priver de quelques précieuses minutes de repos, termina-t-il, sarcastique.

Lucy le regarda, furieuse et ahurie, avant d'éclater, sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre à côté :

- VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?!? beugla-t-elle.

Sur le coup, Rogue crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. La machoire de la jeune Gryffondor se crispait sous l'effet de la colère, elle serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et sa blessure au bras s'était remise à saigner. Mais le pire dans tout ça était probablement le regard qu'elle lui lançait, mélangeant colère (voir haine, il ne savait pas trop), incompréhension et épuisement, tout cela si puissament qu'il avait l'impression d'être traversé de part en part par un rayon laser. En effet, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, s'avoua-t-il. Mais malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton douceureux :

- Que voulez-vous, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Et là, le regard tueur de la jeune fille (elle aurait presque pu rivaliser avec le sien, songea-t-il) disparut d'un seul coup ; Elle se contentait de le fixer en écarquillant les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte comme si elle allait soudain dire quelque chose, le visage dénué de toute autre expression. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? se demanda Rogue, étonné par ce brusque changement de réaction.

Lucy restait planté là, incapable de réagir, le temps que les mots fassent leur chemin dans son cerveau ( « _Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. », « Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. » _répétait son esprit)...de nouveau, elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son regard, qui tendait plutôt à se pencher sur l'étude anatomique de son professeur de potion.

_NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI PREND DE SORTIR UN TRUC PAREIL A UNE FILLE DE 18 BALAIS QUI A DEJA BIEN DU MAL A CONTROLER SES HORMONES !?! _réalisait-elle, abasourdie. Et lui, il continuait de la fixer, en haussant un sourcil, attendant qu'elle ait une quelconque réaction. Pour Lucy, c'était clair : soit elle s'enfuyait, soit elle lui sautait dessus, là, maintenant. Finalement, elle se décida pour la première option, et abandonna le combat, trop lasse. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance ; tout avait commencé avec une sombre histoire de chaudron renversé, puis il avait fallut qu'elle se batte contre des mangemorts, qu'elle joue les mères Thérésa, qu'elle se prenne le chou pour empêcher un certain Rogue de clamer partout qu'elle n'était pas muette et pour finir elle ne contrôlait absolument plus les pulsions de son corps. Elle n'allait pas en plus tenter de violer son maître des potions.

_Trop, c'est trop._

- Comme vous voudrez professeur, lâcha Lucie, épuisée. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces simples paroles, elle lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea tranquillement vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors, sa boite de Baume des Marais dans la main, laissant Rogue médusé, qui se dit qu'il n'arriverait décidément jamais à comprendre les femmes, et encore moins si elles étaient ses élèves.

Arrivée à son lit, Lucy s'écroula de fatigue. Sa dernière pensée fut que le lendemain allait être dur, très dur. Sacrée rentrée.

---------------

Note de l'auteur : On y arrive !!! (imaginez l'auteur se dandinant de gaité) vous aurez remarqué que c'est le 7ème chapitre...et on n'a qu'une seule journée de cours ptdr !!! Ne paniquez, ça va s'améliorer ' ...Sinon voilà donc pour ce petit chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Allez, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie fidèles lecteurs... si si, ne regardez donc pas en l'air, vous savez de quoi je parle...ce petit bouton mystérieusement appelé REVIOU par les francophones, en bas à gauche...vi vi, c'est bien ça !! goooooooooo !!! XD


	9. Chapitre 8 : Hommage

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Pas à moué, tout à toué, comme on dit dans ma normandie natale...(hum...Oki je sors ;)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !!! Alors tout d'abord, merci, merci, merci pour toute vos reviews qui me mettent dans un état pas possible (non mais tu te rend compte Beegees ? On lit ta fic ! DINGUE !!!XD) bref ça fait plaisir !! un merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par MP...(quoi que vous loupez rien, souvent ce ne sont que des élucubrations d'une fille pas nette). Enfin, je tenais à préciser que si ce chapitre est publié aujourd'hui, c'est dû au harcèlement pratiqué par LovelyJune! Oui toi là ! Mdr ! Je n'y peux rien, je suis beaucoup trop faible lol...allez, profitez-en !!

Chapitre huit : Hommage

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna , Lucy maudit tout les dieux dont elle pouvait connaître l'existence. Elle ouvrit un oeil lourd de sommeil, histoire de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la situation environnante : pas de mangemorts derrière les rideaux, pas d'écoliers pleurant à grosses larmes dans leur lit, pas de professeurs dans les dortoirs pour leur hurler de se dépêcher : c'est bon, la voie était libre. Elle se leva difficilement, cherchant ses pantoufles du bout du pied, et tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Lucy revit rapidement les événements de la veille défiler devant ses yeux : elle avait combattu l'armée des ténèbres, des gens avaient perdus la vie, elle s'était même blessée et..._ oh my god_. ELLE AVAIT FANTASMÉ SUR ROGUE.

D'un seul coup, Lucy se sentait pleinement réveillée ; elle devait à tout pris trouver une explication à ces récentes pulsions, ou elle serait bonne pour l'asile. Rogue, c'était... la chauve-souris graisseuse (fallait voir quand il marchait dans les couloirs laissant flotter sa cape derrière lui, on croyait Batman), la terreur des cachots, le cauchemar des étudiants (et surtout des ado pré-pubères qui le comparait au croque-mitaine)... Oui, Rogue c'était... un corps musclé et fin, une gueule qui ferait un malheur au cinéma, un humour sarcastique dévastateur (dans tout les sens du terme). _Oh noooon..._ Lucy savait bien que lorsqu'elle était partie sur de telles constatations, il lui était difficile, très difficile,de faire machine arrière.

_T'es foutue ma fille._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement : un coussin lui arriva en pleine figure, manquant de l'assommer, l'étalant de tout son long sur son lit.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

- Allez Lucy, debout !!! Ou tu vas encore être en retard ! lui ordonna la jeune Ginny Weasley.

Mais depuis quand se souciait-on de sa présence ? se demanda Lucy, effarée. Et puis, il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne doive réellement se lever. Face à son expression complètement perturbée, Ginny crut bon de s'expliquer :

- Tu te souviens qu'on a une réunion ce matin ? A propos d'hier ? On a rendez-vous dans le grand Hall, comme d'habitude.

Lucy tombait des nues. Elle qui d'habitude était toujours au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans Poudlard, elle avait laissé passer cette réunion.

_- J'arrive tout de suite_, répondit la baguette de Lucy. _Oh, et Ginny_...l'interpella-t-elle avant que la jeune Wesley se dirige vers la salle commune.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle fut interromput par le choc d'un énorme oreiller sur son visage, qui envoya la jeune Gryffondor bouler sur son lit, en glapissant de surprise et de douleur.

_Ce n'est que justice_, pensa Lucy avec un sourire sadique. Cette journée démarrait fort.

Après s'être préparée, et avoir évité à maintes reprises les représailles d'une jeune fille rousse enragée, Lucy descendit vers le Grand Hall, où déjà patientaient Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Serpentards et Gryffondors. Puis, comme à son habitude, Lucy prit place sur les côtés de la Grande Salle, tandis que celle-ci finissait de se remplir. La jeune fille remarqua que tous les professeurs étaient présents, même Rogue qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs.

_Si on considère que sa gamme de tons va du blanc translucide au blanc foncé._

Elle observa également que Mme Bibine avait un poignet bandé, et le professeur Flitwick, une jambe dans le plâtre. Une fois tout les élèves réunis, McGonnagal se leva.

- Chers élèves, commença la directrice. (Lucy avait l'étrange impression d'assister de nouveau à la triste réunion de la veille). Comme vous le savez tous, notre école a été durement touchée lors de l'assaut qu'elle a subie hier, par l'armée des ténèbres.

Un murmure d'approbation triste parcourut la salle, chacun exprimant à voix basse son désarroi.

- Je voudrais ainsi rendre hommage, reprit McGonnagal d'une voix douloureuse, à tous nos courageux élèves qui ont perdu la vie lors de cet affrontement. Nul doute que Poudlard se souviendra de chacun de leurs noms dans ses mémoires ; et afin que vous puissiez également vous les remémorer, je souhaiterai que nous les énoncions à voix haute, dans la magie de ce lieu.

Dès qu'elle prononca ces mots, le corps professoral se leva de ses chaises, bientôt imité par l'ensemble de la salle dans un raclement de tabourets et de bancs. Silencieusement, tous les élèves présents écoutèrent la directrice prononcer un à un les noms de leurs camarades « morts au combat ». Quelquefois, un sanglot éclatait dans la salle, vite réprimé pour ne pas briser le sentiment de tristesse et de respect qui se dégageait de ce discours solennel. Lucy déglutit, et frisonna. L'air était chargé de douleur, et la voix de McGonnagal se faisait de plus en plus chevrotante au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait. Fort heureusement, elle parvint à la fin, achevant l'annonce par un « Puissent-ils trouver le repos mérité près des braves de ce monde ». Reposant son long parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrit les noms des élèves disparus, elle attendit une minute, autorisa les élèves à se rasseoir, de même que les professeurs, et reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

- Je voudrais également vous féliciter tous pour votre courage et votre dévotion à l'École ; moi même, ainsi que tous vos professeurs, sommes extrêmement fiers de vous. McGonnagal marqua une pause. Nous voudrions également vous faire savoir que nous avons pris de nouvelles mesures ; en effet, l'armée des ténèbres a été repoussée, mais non vaincue.

Un grondement offusqué grandit rapidement dans la salle, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Lucy se contenta de regarder ses professeurs, et repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à la jeune Serdaigle la veille. La déclaration de McGonnagal confirmait ses pensées.

- Nous ne voulons pas que vous viviez dans une peur constante, reprit la directrice, mais nous faisons un point d'honneur,et vous le savez, à toujours vous annoncer la vérité. Bien sûr, Poudlard a reçu de nombreux renforts, et nous avons également pu réparer la barrière magique de l'École. Mais la menace de Vous-savez-qui est toujours présente dans le monde des sorciers. Aussi, afin de parer à toutes éventualités, avons-nous pris de nouvelles directives.

Un mouvement de curiosité émana des élèves présents ; Lucy était tout ouïe.

- Tout d'abord, toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera désormais interdite, sauf escorte spéciale, pour votre sécurité.

Mcgonnagal avait à peine terminé sa phrase que des protestations véhémentes jaillirent des élèves furieux devant elle. Lucy entendit les Gryffondors, Ron et Dean Thomas en tête, hurler à l'autoritarisme. Les Serpentard grognaient lourdement dans leur coin, tandis que les Serdaigles et les Poussoufles commentaient la nouvelle de manière désaprobative. Ce fut Hagrid, qui, comme à son habitude, ramenant le silence d'une voix forte.

- Merci, Rubeus, lui répondit McGonnagal. Croyez bien que cela ne nous enchante pas plus que vous... continua la directrice.

- Tu parles ! Souffla un jeune troisième année aux côtés de Lucy.

- ... mais nous sommes en situation d'urgence et de danger extrême. De plus, l'une de nos autres nouvelles mesures, et non des moindres, sera la création d'un groupe de défense au sein de notre École. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans ignorer qu'un tel groupe a déjà existé en ces lieux, de façon plus ou moins officielle, dit-elle, son regard se posant longuement sur Harry et ses compagnons.

Lucy vit les jeunes Gryffondors se tortiller sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise, tandis que d'autres leurs adressaient des sourires éclatants : « l'armée de Dumbledore » était encore présente dans les esprits.

- Ce groupe sera composé de volontaires, qui devront passer un certain nombre de tests afin d'évaluer leurs compétences magiques ainsi que logistiques, car, s'ils réussissent, ils seront amenés à vous gérer. Je précise, bien sûr, que les candidatures sont ouvertes à tous, même si elles sont d'abord adressées aux préfets et préfets en chefs qui ont déjà un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Nous ferons passer les tests en dehors des heures de cours et ce à partir de de demain, pour une durée de sept semaines, termina McGonnagal.

Dans les rangs, on commençait déjà à lancer des pronostiques sur les futurs candidats ; Lucy se crut un temps être revenue à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle devait avouer que cette histoire d'armée interne ne manquait pas d'attrait. Alors que McGonnagal terminait la réunion en expliquant que mis à part les quelques nouvelles mesures, la vie à Poudlard, ainsi que les cours, ne changerait pas, Lucy se prit à espérer pouvoir présenter sa candidature. Elle y réfléchissait encore quand la Grande Salle se vida de ses élèves, et y pensa toute la journée pendant les cours. Après tout, sans être préfète, n'avait-elle pas combattu les mangemorts elle aussi ?

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, _pensa Lucy.

La première annonce pour les candidatures apparut le lendemain matin, placardée par Rusard dans le Hall. Elle donnait rendez-vous à tous les élèves volontaires à dix-sept heures, dans la Grande Cour. Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la foule des élèves, et Lucy vit que Harry, Ron et Hermione commentaient la nouvelle avec joie. Elle s'approcha du trio, et, après un bref salut de tête, leur demanda de sa baguette s'ils comptaient participer.

-Tu plaisantes ! lui répondit Ron, excité. Bien sûr que l'on va s'inscrire, la question ne se pose même pas !

_- Et vous savez en quoi consiste la première épreuve ? _les questionna-t-elle.

- Harry pense que ce sera probablement un test sur nos connaissances en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'informa Hermione. Mais je trouve bizarre qu'ils fassent cela en plein air.

- Tu compte y participer aussi Lucy ? lui demanda Harry avec entrain.

Avec un petit sourire, elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Ca va faire une sacrée équipe, reprit Hermione. Je crois qu'au moins la moitié des Gryffondors compte s'inscrire.

Lucy sourit de nouveau, peu surprise : les Gryffondors faisaient honneur à leur courageuse réputation. Néanmoins, malgré leur impatience, Lucy et ses camarades durent attendre la fin de la journée avant de pouvoir satisfaire leur curiosité ; lorsque la dernière heure de cours sonna, les élèves se ruèrent littéralement hors de la salle, en direction de la Grande Cour, pour découvrir enfin ce que leurs professeurs leur avaient réservé.

-----------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !!! oui oui je sais, il est plutôt court (c'est pour ça aussi que je le poste en sandwich entre deux gros chap' ). Bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose en ce qui concerne la vie sentimentale (suivez mon regard ;) de notre héroine, mais ce chapitre pose les bases narratives pour la suite...qui nous réserve de belles aventures !!! Alors, vous êtes toujours avec moi ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Première épreuve

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : « Ah, si jétais riche..lalalala... » (sur un sombre air de chanson française)

Note de l'auteur : Hello everybody ! (ça alors, elle est bilingue ! XD). Comme promis, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et comme on dit des fois, vas y avoir du sport ! (non non, il n'est pas rated M celui-là bande de pervers, je pensais pas à ça roooooh ! ;) Encore merci pour vos reviews (quand même il y a des légers psychopathes dans mes lecteurs...hum je ne nommerai personne...en fait j'adore !! XD) et continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez. And now... Enjoy !!! ;)

Chapitre neuf : Première épreuve

Lorsque Lucy arriva dans la Grande Cour, elle vit que celle-ci était bondée : plus d'une centaine d'élèves de toutes maisons s'étaient rassemblés, sans compter ceux qui avaient pris place sur les gradins pour seulement admirer le spectacle...

_Attendez...des gradins ???_ s'étonna Lucy. _Dans la Grande Cour ?_

Et en effet, un étonnant dispositif avait été mis en place pour les « spectateurs », tout autour de la cour...Mais ce n'est que lorsque la foule se dispersa un peu que Lucy compris enfin le pourquoi de cette installation, et la raison de cette épreuve en plein air : un parcours du combattant gigantesque les attendait, composé de cercles de feu, de tubes d'airs argentés, de geysers intermitants ; près de ce qui semblait être à Lucy une ligne de départ, se trouvait un balai à la coupe fine. Tout fut soudain limpide dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_Une épreuve de vol._

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être arrivée à cette conclusion : près d'elle, on commentait la première épreuve avec empressement, appréhension ou scepticisme. Lucy déglutit ; pour elle c'était tout vue.

_Ça va être chaud chaud._

Non pas que la jeune fille ne savait pas voler, mais disons que par rapport à Harry, elle faisait office de nourrisson en matière de balai. Paniquée, Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si comme elle, certains étaient plutôt...réticents, mais elle vit qu'une file d'attente se formait déjà chez les volontaires de l'épreuves ; Lucy se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe, avec le sentiment d'une catastrophe éminente. Tandis que Mme Bibine s'occupaient d'inscrire et de placer en rang les candidats, Lucy posa son regard sur l'estrade à l'autre bout de la cour. Elle y repéra McGonnagal, Mme Pomfresh ( mais que diable faisait-elle donc là ? Se demanda Lucy), ainsi que les professeurs Flickwick, Chourave et Rogue. Celui-ci avait un sourcil haussé et jetait un regard sceptique sur la foule des volontaires ; et pour une fois, Lucy ne pouvait lui donner que raison, préssentant, en voyant certains cercles de feu doubler puis diminuer de volume sans crier gare, que l'épreuve allait rapidement virer à l'extermination d'élèves.

Finalement, après une demi-heure d'attente et d'inscriptions, Lucy reçut son numéro : le quarante-huit. Elle grimaça : cela voulait dire qu'elle allait avoir le temps de stresser en voyant les autres élèves accomplir leurs épreuves. Soupirant, elle se résigna à retourner s'assoir dans le public et ronger son frein.

Cependant, son attention fut vite retenue par l'annonce du premier candidat. La voix de Mme Bibine, amplifiée, présenta le courageux volontaire (_ou suicidaire_, ajouta Lucy in peto) : c'était un cinquième année, Joffrey Flench, que Lucy reconnut pour l'avoir vu jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Le jeune homme s'avanca, souriant à la foule, avant d'enfourcher le balai mis à disposition. Mme Bibine expliqua brièvement les rêgles de l'épreuve :

- Si nous avons choisi de vous évaluer sur le vol pour ce premier test, annonca-t-elle de sa voix sêche et autoritaire, c'est que nous considérons ce dernier comme essentiel dans la formation d'un sorcier, en particulier s'il doit être amener à se battre. Réflexes, rapidité, dextérité et évaluation de l'espace : voilà les principales qualités qui vous méneront à la réussite de cette épreuve, termina-t-elle, avant de s'emparer de son sifflet d'argent.

La professeur siffla de toute ses forces tandis que le jeune Serdaigle s'élançait sur la piste, sous les applaudissement de la foule. La première épreuve venait de commencer.

Lucy sentit l'excitation des spectateurs grandir lorsque le jeune homme passa le premier cercle de feu, immobile celui-ci, sans encombre : pour un joueur de Quidditch, cela ne paraissait être qu'une formalité. Lucy admira la fluidité du jeune candidat, qui passait rapidement (même si aucun temps n'était compté) entre les cercles de feu, puis entre plusieurs cercles d'eau et dans un tube d'argent ; il venait déjà d'accomplir un tiers du terrain, sous les encouragements du public, lorsque la jeune fille vit que les choses allaient se corser : Joffrey Flench venait de ralentir, devant les fameux cercles de feu en mouvement que Lucy avait aperçue auparavant. Le jeune Serdaigle hésita un instant, puis s'élança, cette fois-ci peinant pour éviter les flammes qui l'entouraient ; quelquefois, une flammèche parvenait à atteindre les poils de son balai, mais il était assez prompt pour l'étouffer de la main ; il était presque arrivé à la moitié du terrain que de nouveaux dangers vinrent se mettre en place : des cognards, dans un siffflement menaçant, fonçaient droit sur le jeune garçon.

Joffrey en évita un, puis deux, puis trois, sous les hourras des spectateurs, mais un quatrième continuait à le gêner ; occupé à tenter de se débarrasser de son agresseur, le jeune Serdaigle ne vit pas le mur de brique qui était dressé en obstacle au milieu du parcours et s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi dans un craquement terrifiant.

_Ouuuuuuuh..._grimaça Lucy, en même temps que la foule des spectateurs.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Mme Pomfresh descendre en courant de l'estrade des professeurs, faisant apparaître une civière d'un geste de baguette. Lucy comprit mieux la raison de sa présence.

À peine le jeune Serdaigle était-il sorti du terrain que se présenta le second candidat, qui était une candidate en réalité : Alexia Grey, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Elle fut plus hésitante que son prédécesseur, sachant déjà ce à quoi elle allait devoir se confronter ; malheureusement, elle ne passa même pas les cercles de feux mouvant ; passé trop près des flammes, son balai s'embrasa et la jeune fille alla s'écraser sur le sol, dans un sillage de fumée noire.

Le massacre continua ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, certains candidats parvenant tout de même à terminer le parcours, faisant ainsi découvrir au public le reste des obstacles : après les cognards et les murs de briques venait d'étranges mécanismes magiques : des structures métalliques , imitations grossières de détraqueurs et de mangemorts, apparaissaient ça et là et lançaient aux candidats des sortilèges, certes mineurs, mais non moins efficaces. Enfin, le volontaire devait terminer le parcours en traversant des tourbillons de vents chauds.

Parmis ses camarades, Harry avait réussit l'épreuve sans aucun soucis, terminant sous les ovations du public, et ses deux compères, Ron et Hermione, réussirent également ( et cette dernière à la surprise de tous, car personne n'aurait parié une seule mornille sur la jeune Gryffondor, connaissant ses compétences en vol). Mais plus le temps passait, et malgré la réussite de ses amis, plus Lucy sentait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu l'idée du siècle en s'inscrivant à cette épreuve.

_Je vais me faire mettre en pièces, _pensa-t-elle, les mains moites.

Lassée de voir la plupart de ses camarades échouer dans un brisement d'os terrifiant, la jeune fille porta son attention sur la foule des spectateurs, histoire de se dévertir un peu, et son regard dériva sur...

_Rogue._

Son professeur de potions était pleinement concentré sur l'épreuve en cours, ce qui laissa à Lucy tout le loisir de le détailler discrêtement. Même si son sourcil droit était toujours haussé en signe de perplexité, l'expression générale de son visage reflétait un profond ennui, voir un intense désespoir à la vue des dizaines d'élèves volontaires s'écraser au sol. Le regard de Lucy se posa alors sur le reste de son corps, tentant de deviner ses muscles fins sous l'épais manteau de laine noire qu'il portait pour se protéger du froid de septembre. La jeune fille se focalisa sur ses mains fines, engoncées dans des mitaines noires, et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ces mêmes mains parcourant son corps, la caressant doucement, remontant sur ses...

- NUMERO 48 !!! répéta excédée Mme Bibine. Lucy Velley !

Perdue dans ses pensées (bien plus intéressantes qu'une épreuve de balai), la jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas entendu le premier appel. Ce n'est que lorsque la moitié de la foule se tourna vers elle, y compris l'objet de son attention, qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard hautain (_s'il croit que je vais me défiler, _pensa immédiatement Lucy), qu'elle réalisa que tout le monde attendait qu'elle daigne se bouger. Le visage rouge tomate, Lucy dévala les marches des gradins et se précipita sur le terrain, sous les encouragements impatients des spectateurs.

Elle arriva essouflée près de Mme Bibine, qui lui lança un regard sévère lui repprochant de l'avoir fait attendre. Lorsque la professeur lui tendit le balai, la jeune fille sentit toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé (et qui avait brusquement disparue lorsqu'elle avait du se ruer sur le terrain) redescendre tel un bloc de ciment dans son estomac. Devant elle, les cercles de feu lui faisait furieusement penser aux neufs cercles de l'enfer.

Lucy prit une grande inspiration, enfourcha le balai, et dans un grand _Géronimooooooooooo !_ intérieur, s'élança sur la piste. A l'autre extrémité du parcours, un certain professeur de potions ferma les yeux en soupirant, pressentant une catastrophe prochaine.

Lucy avait oublié à quel point voler était grisant. Certes, le balai d'exercice pour l'épreuve, un Brossdur 780, n'était pas aussi rapide qu'un Éclair de Feu, mais c'était largement suffisant pour la jeune fille. Elle passa sans encombre les cercles d'eau et de feu, même si elle senti deux ou trois fois les flammes lêcher le bas de sa robe. A sa grande surprise, elle réussit le premier tiers de l'épreuve sans avoir été carbonisée, et elle entendit de loin les encouragements des élèves. Néanmoins, sa faible assurance acquise par cette piètre victoire s'évapora lorsqu'elle se retrouva face aux cercles mouvants.

_Allez ma fille...la force est avec toi !!!_ s'encouragea-t-elle, reprenant une célèbre citation d'un film moldu. Elle s'élança alors, passa timidement le premier cercle, puis le second, lorsqu'elle sentit une forte odeur de brulé : ses cheveux, passés trop près des flammes, commençaient à s'embraser. Dans un glapissement, elle tenta d'éteindre ses cheveux, ne tenant plus que d'une main fébrile son Brossdur 780, et pénétra à toute allure dans un autre cercle. La panique menaçait de la submerger ; Lucy se raccrocha alors à la chose la plus constante dans son champ de vision : un regard attentif, noir et profond, qui se trouvait droit dans sa ligne de mire. La jeune fille se focalisa dessus, prenant de la vitesse, et traversa les derniers cercles. Elle arriva ensuite aux murs de briques, et entendit le sifflement caractéristique des Cognards qui se rapprochaient à toute allure. Lucy accéléra encore, traversant le terrain à grande vitesse, continuant de se concentrer sur le regard de son professeur de potions. Elle était d'ailleurs si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas le Cognard en cuir dur qui lui fonçait dessus. Il la percuta violemment au visage dans un bruit sourd, l'envoyer bouler quelques mètres plus bas, sous les exclamations choquées du public (même Rogue grimaça face à la puissance de l'impact). Lucy, quand à elle, vit trente-six étoiles ; elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, et que sa joue gauche avait triplée de volume.

_C'est pire qu'une cuite à la Bière de Tue-Gobelins !_

Néanmoins, par un miracle de la nature, elle avait réussi à rester accrochée à son balai.

Lucy reprenait difficilement ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau le sifflement des Cognards qui revenaient dans sa direction. Complètement dans le brouillard, la jeune fille fonça de nouveau vers la fin du parcours, à peine consciente des obstacles qu'elle traversait ; son esprit embrumé avait laisser le total contrôle à son propre corps, et Lucy espérait juste que ce dernier aurait juste assez de jugeote pour l'amener en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée. En parlant d'arrivée... devant la jeune fille s'étalait une ligne rouge bien distincte, sur laquelle elle alla s'écraser, trop heureuse d'être arrivée à bon port en à peu près un seul morceau.

Etendue sur le sol, Lucy sentit qu'on tentait de décrisper ses doigts qui s'étaient ancrés dans le balai, et qu'on la soulevait pour la poser sur un brancard ; Mme Pomfresh lui appliqua un énorme bloc de glace sur la joue et, tandis qu'on la menait hors du terrain sous les félicitations de ses camarades, elle croisa le regard de Rogue, et crut apercevoir rien qu'un instant une lueur impressionnée. A cet instant, Lucy pensa qu'elle perdait vraiment la boule et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'évanouisse un bon coup.

-----------------

Note de l'auteur : comment ça Lucy s'en prend encore plein la tronche ? Bah ouais, j'adooooore !! (auteur sadique qui aime torturer son perso...et encore, c'est que le début ! hin hin hin) petite note aux reviewers de l'extrême : le prochain c'est MERCREDIIIII ptdr je ne cèderai pas !!! (sinon jvais me retrouver bloquée par l'inspi et vous en attente) et aux autres... votre review réchauffe le coeur d'une beegees qui vient de se taper deux heures d'histoire de l'art sur le béton armé !!! (ne soyez pas sans coeur !!XD) allez, à mercredi !!!


	11. Chapitre 10 : Infirmerie, deuxième

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les droits de la franchise Harry Potter... j'ai d'ailleurs plus rien à manger dans mon frigo, et il doit me rester une boite de lentilles...T-T vous vous rendez-compte que je suis en train de manger mon cacao à la ptite cuillère là ? envoyez vos dons mdr !!!

Note de l'auteur : parce que je suis vraiment trop faible XD... me revoilà donc un dimanche !! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, anonymes ou signées, qui...me pousse à publier plus rapidement que prévu !!! XD

Je dédie donc ce chapitre à la très chère Snakesandapples qui a fait pression (m'en fout, j'ai eu un début d'histoire pour la peine yek yek yek)!!!

ps : Et comme promis, un tract pour Lovely June qui est actuellement en cours d'écriture d'un O.C/Severus, et dont l'O.C a un sacré bagage (elle démonte quoi ) :p go go go !!

Chapitre 10 : Infirmerie, deuxième

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy se réveilla dans un des lits confortables et immaculés de l'infirmerie. Portant instinctivement la main à sa tête, elle sentit qu'on lui avait entouré le crâne d'une large bande, et qu'une grosse compresse était appliquée sur sa joue. La jeune fille grogna : elle trouvait qu'elle avait suffisament vue cet endroit depuis deux jours. Quand elle tenta de se relever, une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne, la forçant à se recoucher en grimaçant. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Lucy n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici, mais son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Néanmoins, après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvint à se redresser sur son oreiller, sans toutefois s'empêcher de gémir. Elle réussit à balancer ses jambes hors du lit, mais l'élan l'emporta et la fit s'écraser contre un chariot de linges et de couvertures dans un vacarme épouvantable.

_BON DIEU DE BORDEL DE M...!!!_

Décidément, chacun de ses passages à l'infirmerie se traduisait par une destruction systématique du matériel médical !

Alertée par le bruit de la chute, Mme Pomfresh accourut, et, à la vision de la jeune fille à terre, son visage s'empourpra.

_Oh Oh..._

- MISS VELLEY, VEUILLEZ VOUS RECOUCHER TOUT DE SUITE !!! rugit l'infirmière.

_- Moins fort, y'en a qui ont mal au crâne ici, espèce de chouette hystérique !!!_ répliqua Lucy intérieurement.

La jeune fille était d'une humeur massacrante. Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, et en grimaçant de douleur, elle tendit un bras pour agripper les barreaux en fer du lit et se releva, aidée par l'infirmière qui continuait de maugréer sur son inconscience et son entêtement. Une fois remise au lit, Mme Pomfresh lui enfourna un thermomètre dans la bouche avant de s'emparer d'une fiole au liquide jaunâtre dont elle versa le contenu dans une énorme louche.

- Buvez-ça jeune fille, lui ordonna l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mixture peu ragoûtante et recula lorsque l'odeur de la potion lui parvint aux narines, manquant de lui provoquer un haut-le-coeur.

- Voyons Miss Velley, prenez cette potion ou je vous la fait ingurgiter de force...

_Ah ouais ? Et comment ? En intraveineuse ?_

- ...vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, votre traumatisme crânien et votre machoire fracturée ne vont pas se guérir seuls, affirma Mme Pomfresh.

Mais Lucy se contenta de croiser les bras en se redressant sur son lit, regardant l'infirmière d'un air mauvais, bien consciente que l'effet était atténué par les bandages entourant son crâne et sa joue enflée. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi elle refusait de prendre les médicamentations, sachant pertinament que la médecine magique était bien plus efficace que la médecine moldue. Une peur irrationnelle probablement. Mais ça lui suffisait. _Vigilance constante !_ répétait sans cesse Maugrey Fol-oeil.

- Miss Velley, ne faites pas l'enfant !!! soupira Mme Pomfresh.

- Un problême, Poppy ? Demanda la voix calme et assurée de McGonnagal.

_Et voilà, ça empire à chaque seconde..._

La directrice de Poudlard se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, accompagnée des professeurs Chourave et Flitwick (ces derniers se dirigèrent vers les lits au fond de la pièce) ainsi que du professeur Rogue. A sa vue, Lucy soupira intérieurement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle devait avoir l'air aussi sexy qu'un Troll en string.De plus, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de tenir sa position contre McGonnagal et qu'elle serait obligée de boire l'infâme potion. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester inconsciente.

- Miss Velley refuse de suivre mes instructions, se plaignit Mme Pomfresh.

- Hé bien Miss, on fait de la résistance ? dit McGonnagal en haussant un sourcil. Je sais bien que cette potion de Spiritabilia semble aussi attirante qu'un baiser de détraqueur, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle vous fera le plus grand bien.

Comprenant l'ordre dissimulé dans la plaisanterie, Lucy s'empara de la louche et bue la potion d'un seul trait. L'effet fut presque immédiat : son mal de crâne disparut au profit d'un état profondément nauséeux. Lorsque McGonnagal reprit la parole, Lucy remercia le fait qu'elle doive se faire passer pour muette ; elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en état d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Très bien Miss Velley, reprit la directrice. Comme vous le voyez, vos professeurs et moi même sommes venus nous assurer de votre état de santé, ainsi que celui de vos camarades, dit-elle en désignant les lits aux rideaux tirés près de celui de la jeune fille.

Lucy fronça les sourcils ; à cause de son réveil plutôt difficile et de la douleur, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde aux autres patients de l'infirmerie. Elle cotoyait probablement Joffrey Flench ainsi que les autres candidats qui avaient été blessés durant l'épreuve.

- Nous voulions également vous annoncer la date de la prochaine épreuve...

Au regard paniquée de la jeune fille – _il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à marcher droit avant de faire quoi que ce soit !!!!_ - McGonnagal répondit rapidement :

- Nous savons que tout cela peut paraître un peu précipité, lui expliqua la professeur de métamorphose. Mais vous devez être consciente que la création de ce groupe de défense est en quelque sorte une activité « extra-scolaire » (la directrice grimaça face à ses propres mots), et que vous devez faire passer vos ASPIC en priorité.

Dubitative, Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, qui n'avait rien dit et restait impassible.

- La prochaine épreuve se déroulera donc dans deux semaines ; d'ici là, vous devriez être totalement remise sur pied, affirma la directrice. Puis elle ajouta d'un ton moins formel à son élève Gryffondor : Je dois dire que vous avez reçu des mauvais coups, et que nous étions plutôt inquiets à votre sujet.

Lucy haussa un sourcil et, étonnée, se tourna vers Rogue.

- Oh, pour ma part, je me fiche bien de votre état de santé, Miss Velley, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir de profond ennui en voyant son regard interrogateur. Je ne fais qu'assurer ma fonction professorale.

Il accompagna sa dernière remarque d'un regard noir vers la directrice, montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'accompagner cette dernière au chevet d'élèves pathétiques.

_Je m'en serais douté, merci._

- Mais peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à revoir à la baisse vos déjà maigres capacités magiq...

- Severus !!! gronda McGonnagal, furieuse.

Rogue se tut, tout en continuant de fixer Lucy avec un léger rictus aux lêvres, ses yeux noirs pétillants d'intelligence.

_Je rêve ou il me nargue là ???_

Lucy comprit alors que le professeur de potions la provoquait pour qu'elle riposte, l'obligeant ainsi à se découvrir face à McGonnagal. La jeune fille se contenta alors de tendre le bras, attrapa sa baguette et écrivit tranquillement dans les airs :

_- Ce n'est rien professeur._

McGonnagal hocha la tête, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se lancer dans une violente altercation avec Rogue, sur la question du respect envers les élèves.

- Bien, Miss Velley, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Tachez de nous revenir vite, la salua la directrice, qui se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient déjà les autres professeurs et élèves.

Lucy soupira, et se renfonca dans son lit pour dormir un peu, lorsqu'elle vit que Rogue n'avait pas bougé.

- Je suis sûre que veiller sur mon sommeil n'est pas compris dans vos « fonctions professorales » professeur... railla la jeune fille à voix basse, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

Elle le vit tressaillir, et s'approcher d'elle, un rictus toujours aux lêvres.

- Je ne vous lâcherai pas Miss Velley. Je finirai bien par découvrir le pourquoi de votre mutisme volontaire, susurra-t-il.

- Et vous compter rester au pied de mon lit jusqu'à ce que je craque ? Ça rique d'être long, je peux vous faire installer une super paillasse si vous voulez, ironisa-t-elle.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, jeune insolente.

Lucy se contenta de le fixer. Elle était épuisée, de mauvaise humeur, et elle craquait sur un prof sadique/psychopathe (rayez la mention inutile) qui apparement avait décidé de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lâche toute l'histoire, histoire qui, selon Lucy, n'était pas si intéressante que ça après réflexion. Très bien. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Ecoutez...Je suis malade, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dit, affirma-t-elle, tout en pensant exactement le contraire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change de d'habitude, Miss Velley, répliqua-t-il imméditament.

Lucy lui décocha un regard meurtrier, mais elle fit un bond lorsqu'il tira une chaise pour s'installer près de son lit.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!? glapit-elle.

- J'attends que vous craquiez Velley, lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

_Raaaaaaahhhh !!!_

La jeune fille se rencogna plus profondément contre son oreiller. Il avait pénétré la distance de sécurité qu'elle avait établis entre eux (deux à trois mètres tout de même) et qui permettait à la jeune Gryffondor d'avoir les idées claires. Désormais, elle avait une vue plongeante sur son professeur, dont les ombres de la pièce creusaient les traits ; il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, et avait posé ses mains jointes sur son ventre, dans une position tout à fait tranquille, alors qu'à côté Lucy avait l'impression d'être chargée à cent mille volts.

Tant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas respirer, pensa Lucy, elle pouvait peut être se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une hallucination ou bien qu'il faisait parti des meubles, que ce n'était pas ce corps chaud et puissant contre lequel elle aurait voulu se lover, et sur lequel... à ce moment elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, rougit instantanément et trouva soudain une des failles du plafond absolument fascinante.

Severus Rogue était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ; pour lui, une jeune fille qui se faisait passer pour muette alors qu'elle ne l'était pas et qui par conséquent en était venu à dévelloper la connaissance des sortilèges informulés dès son plus jeune âge (chose que l'on apprenait théoriquement que vers la sixième année) était forcément louche. Et une Gryffondor qui avait quelque chose à cacher était un danger potentiel pour la sécurité de Poudlard, pensa-t-il. Rogue avait suffisament à faire avec Potter et sa bande sans rajouter une jeune rebelle muette.

Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait tresailli à son approche, et que son visage avait repris quelques couleurs ; peut-être arrivait-il encore à lui faire peur ? s'interrogea Severus avec un petit soupir de contentement.

Il l'observa attentivement tandis qu'elle fixait désespérement le plafond en ignorant sa présence. Elle avait vraiment une sale mine avec ses bandages et sa compresse. La fatigue avait creusé son visage et ses traits se figeaient parfois dans une grimace de douleur. Malgré cela, il pouvait toujours voir briller dans ses yeux la fougue caractéristique des Gryffondors, une lueur de défi qui transparaissait même dans la façon dont elle s'était adressée à lui, et qui montrait qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son fort tempérament. Severus grogna intérieurement. Si les rêgles de Poudlard ne lui avait pas interdit d'utiliser la légimancie sur ses élèves, et que la principale intéressée ne s'obstinait pas à garder les yeux rivés au plafond, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait découvert la vérité. On attendant, Rogue allait devoir établir une stratégie (il avait rayé la torture de sa liste, ainsi que le véritaserum : il ne voulait pas avoir de problême avec le ministère). Il pouvait peut-être essayer une approche disons...moins conventionnelle. Pour lui en tout cas. Severus se lança avec une grimace de dépit :

- Miss Velley, dit-il doucement, si vous avez un quelconque problême...peut-être pourriez-vous... m'en faire part ??

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il leva les yeux au ciel, tant il se trouvait ridicule ; il n'avait jamais eu moins envie d'entendre une de ses cornichons d'élèves se lamenter sur sa pauvre vie d'adolescente qu'en ce moment. De plus, sa technique ne semblait pas avoir eu l'effet escompté : la jeune fille se tordait désormais de rire sur son lit, essayant d'étouffer ses gloussements, des larmes lui perlant aux yeux tant elle riait.

- Intéressante...tentative...d'approche..professeur, souffla-t-elle, hilare.

Il la foudroya du regard, et véxé, se rattacha à ses bonnes vieilles méthodes.

- Quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Velley, lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte..

- Severus ??? appela la voix aigue du Professeur McGonnagal, depuis les lits du fond. Ai-je bien entendu ce que vous venez de dire ?

_Ahhh revoilà la vieille pie... _pensa Severus. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille cinq minutes dans cette école ? Il avait des plans sérieux à accomplir, par Merlin !

Il croisa le regard de la jeune Gryffondor qui s'était un peu calmée, mais dont les yeux étaient toujours embués, et qui affichait un large sourire goguenard. Furieux, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha à quelques milimètres de Lucy, posant ses mains sur le lit, de chaque côté de la jeune fille, donc le sourire s'était figé.

- Ne jubilez pas tout de suite, Miss Velley, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud se posant sur le visage de son élève. La partie ne fait que commencer.

Un instant plus tard, il était sorti de l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de capes, laissant Lucy dans l'état d'une cocotte minute moldue.

-------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! (sourire béat sur le visage ) ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez me vouer un culte ? M'assassiner ? (on peut s'arranger pour faire les deux hein, comme les anciennes civilisations aztèques...la ferme beegees on s'en fout XD) bref, le pti bouton que vous commencez à bien connaître n'attend que vous !!! bon dimanche, et à mercredi !!! (si j'arrive à survivre avec ma boite de cacao sinon...c'est foutu mdr !!)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Manipulations

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien... mais « heureux les pauvres en esprit » qu'il disait !! XD

Note : Bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs !!! Aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi ! (olà dans l'assemblée )

Alors tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que je suis d'une humeur fantastique, proche du bonheur, et vous savez pourquoi ? Premièrement, parce que j'ai mangééééééé !!! OUI VOUS AVEZ BIEN ENTENDU, FINI LE REGNE DE LA BOITE DE CACAO ! Et j'ai donc sous les yeux une magnifique et imposante pizza, débordant de viande, tomate, salade et de quelques trucs non déterminés (peu importe, c'est vachement bon ) La seconde raison de cette joie intense, c'est vous lecteurs, oui vouuuuus !!! (restez, je vais me calmer XD), vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, que ce soit de la part des anciens lecteurs qui me rassurent et me soutiennent, ou des nouveaux arrivants qui rebooste mon hystérie (c'est malin ;) !!! bref, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent et j'ai le ventre plein !

Un dernier petit mot pour répondre aux quelques questions qui ont été posées par nos anonymous :

- SNT59 : Ahhh Severus...disons qu'il va mettre un peu de temps...hum...c'est pas qu'il est lent mais...lol bon disons que j'aime les histoires où ça se dévellope leeeeennnteeeement XD bé oui, comme je dis, on n'efface pas six ans d'indifférence comme ça !! Mais ne pars pas hein, il réagira bientôt !!

- Whysbee : Hé oui, les études, les études toujours !! XD non mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Des fois je ne comprends pas les réactions de McGo... je vais lui en toucher deux mots... Alors : Celle-ci me fait dire que Poudlard est un lieu de formation, et que tant que Poudlard restera debout, elle formera des sorciers diplomés, et blablabla...qu'elle est consciente de la menace extérieure mais c'est pas la peine de focaliser les enfants dessus (haussement de sourcil de Lucy qui passait dans le coin et qui trouve que le terme « enfant » ne lui correspond pas, mais alors pas du tout).. Voilà, pour plus d'infos, cf la directrice elle même parce que...pffiouuuu elle a de la bavache comme on dit chez nous !!

- MP : mais qui se cache sous ce pseudonyme ? Morceau de Poulet ? Mimolette et Parmesan ? Mousaka VS Pizza ? (beegees la ferme avec ta bouffe XD) bref, merciiiiii pour ce culte, merdouille, maintenant j'ai une grande responsabilité O-o voilà c'était pas pour répondre à une question mais heu..je tenais à te mentionner ptdr !!

Voilà, mon blabla est terminé, et avant que vous ne mourriez d'impatience (si la moitié d'entre vous a pas déjà foncé sur le chap, me laissant déblatérer toute seule ), voici le nouveau chapitre !!! Enjoy !

Chapitre 11 : Manipulations et Seconde épreuve

Il ne fallut à Lucy que quelques jours pour se remettre de sa blessure, grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, mais beaucoup plus de temps pour planifier son plan DECESAR : Défense Elémentaire contre l'Etrange Sex Appeal de Rogue. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, et pendant qu'elle était coincée à l'infirmerie, elle avait largement eu le temps de réléchir à son professeur et avait fait le point. La jeune fille était bien obligé d'admettre qu'ils avaient noué une certaine « relation » (bien qu'une personne normale n'aurait probablement pas utilisé ce terme) teintée d'accès de colère, de tentatives d'intimidations et de répliques mordantes. À cela devait être rajoutée la tendance qu'avait Lucy à ne plus savoir penser lorqu'il s'approchait d'elle et à vouloir lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Et tout ceci reposait sur une dette de vie, et une curiosité maladive de la part du professeur de potions.

_Hum...nous avons les bases de toutes relations très saines_, ironisa Lucy.

Elle n'avait pas revu Rogue depuis sa promesse de découvrir la vérité, et Lucy le soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose en secret.

_Me voilà complètement parano._

Néanmoins, afin d'assurer ses arrières, elle avait établit des rêgles très simples qu'elle intégra à son plan : ne pas s'approcher de Rogue (rêgle élémentaire), ne pas s'emporter face à ses remarques, répliquer de la même façon, tout en prenant garde de ne pas être insolente (exercice périlleux mais nécessaire à la survie des points des Gryffondors), bref garder une attitude impassible, ce qu'elle avait fait à merveille pendant toute sa scolarité mais qui désormais se révelait difficile puisqu'il savait qu'elle pouvait parler, et il ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler.

Miss Velley, ne me dites pas qu'en plus d'être muette, vous êtes sourde ??? railla Rogue le lundi suivant, lorsqu'elle revint en cours, rétablie.

Toute à ses réflexions, Lucy ne l'avait pas entendu ordonner la lecture de la page 66, « Potions d'Esprit brumeux », et se contenta d'un léger rictus en retour. Tout revenait doucement dans l'ordre. La seule petite différence, mais de taille pour la jeune fille, c'était qu'elle acceptait désormais de se laisser totalement aller à l'observation de son professeur de potions (lorsqu'il ne la regardait pas bien sûr) se delectant de son profil marqué, comme taillé dans la roche, de ses mains agiles, de sa voix chaude et autoritaire, de son corps cintré dans son habituelle redingote noire.

_Fais tout de même attention à ne pas baver sur la table._

Severus Rogue n'était pas repassé à l'attaque depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, mais cela faisait partie de son propre plan. Laisser quelques jours de répit à son élève, puis réattaquer au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins... Après toutes ces années de services auprès de Voldemort, il était plutôt rôdé en matière de manipulation. Et il était un Serpentard que diable ! S'il s'y prenait bien, elle tomberait dans les mailles de son piège après la deuxième épreuve. Néanmoins, il était parfois destabilisé par certaines réactions de la jeune fille, comme certains de ces regards qu'il captait lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas par exemple. Elle devait probablement mijoter quelque chose. Il allait la tenir à l'oeil.

Le vendredi de la seconde épreuve vint beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Lucy. Sa dernière expérience en matière de test magique lui avait laissé un souvenir on ne peut plus douloureux. Lorsqu'elle se présenta donc dans la Grande Salle comme il avait été indiqué sur le panneau d'affichage, la jeune Gryffondor s'était attendue au pire : Détraqueurs à abattre, tortures au Doloris, et dans le même ordre d'idées selon Lucy, test de divination à la Trelawney. Elle fut donc surprise de ne trouver dans la Grande Salle qu'une étrange construction en bois, d'à peu près un mètre sur un mètre, auxquels de lourdes chaines en fer étaient rattachées, et comportant en son centre un siège étroit. Ce dispositif rapella à Lucy les piloris utilisés par le passé pour exposer les condamnés, ce qui ne la rassura ABSOLUMENT pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été nous inventés..._

Autour d'elle, les élèves semblaient aussi perplexes qu'elles. Lucy remarqua au passage qu'ils étaient plutôt nombreux à avoir été selectionnés, au vue de la difficulté de l'épreuve précédente. Ils devaient être au moins cent-cinquante.

Lucy vit McGonnagal, qui se trouvait à la table des professeurs, se lever pour couper court à toutes spéculations.

- Chers élèves, bienvenue pour cette seconde épreuve visant à la formation d'un groupe de défense de l'école, annonça la directrice. Son regard se posa sur chacun d'entre eux avec bienveillance, avant qu'elle ne continue. Nous ne vous ferons pas attendre plus longtemps ; le professeur Flitwick va vous présenter immédiatement la nouvelle épreuve.

McGonnagal se rassit, laissant la parole au minuscule professeur de sortilèges qui, prenant appui sur un tabouret à disposition, s'adressa à l'assemblée d'une voix fluette :

- Bienvenue à tous ! S'exclama-t-il. Très bien...Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester vos capacités sur le coeur même de ce qui fait le combat magique : les Sortilèges. Chacun de vous s'assiéra sur le siège ici présent, dit Flitwick en désignant l'installation au milieu de la Salle, et il se verra poser une série de questions concernant les principaux sortilèges dont vous pouvez avoir l'utilité en temps de guerre. Les chaines que voici vous maintiendrons fermement à votre chaise ; en effet, en cas de mauvaise réponse, nous vous administrerons une goutte de Veritaserum, comme cela nous a été permis par le ministère, qui révèlera votre plus noir secret...termina-t-il dans un clin d'oeil. Avez- vous des questions ?

Mais l'assemblée réagissait déjà joyeusement au programme de cette épreuve : mis à part quelques révélations qui pouraient être génantes parmis eux, ce test ne semblait comporter aucun risque majeur pour les élèves, et ceux-ci avaient hâte de prouver leur valeur.

Mais Lucy, quant à elle, était mortifiée. Son « plus noir secret »... Si jamais il était découvert, et que l'on venait par la même occasion à découvrir qui elle était vraiment, sept ans de mystères s'envoleraient en poussière. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers la Grande Porte, se demandant si elle pourrait opérer une sortie discrête, mais vit que Rusard se tenait devant, les bras croisés dans le dos, Miss Teigne à ses pieds. Aucune chance d'échapper à l'interrogatoire. Elle se résolut donc à attendre son tour, fébrile, en profitant pour prier toutes les entités existantes sur cette planète.

_Pitié, sortez-moi d'ici._

Mais déjà, devant elle, le premier élève de la liste s'avançait vers l'engin de torture et prenait place sur le siège en bois.

_Vite, très vite, si possible._

Ce fut le Serpentard ThalliusAbram qui prit place en premier sur la chaise. Aussitôt, les chaines lui ensèrrèrent les poignets et les jambes, ainsi que le cou, l'empêchant de bouger ; il jeta un regard un peu inquiet envers ses camarades qui l'invectivaient depuis leurs positions, tandis que le reste des élèves observait avec curiosité l'étrange système d'interrogation. Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick s'avançèrent alors vers lui, Rogue tenant à la main une petite fiole de potion.

_Du Véritasérum_, reconnut immédiatement Lucy.

Elle réalisa alors que cette épreuve était non seulement un test de connaissance, mais également de contrôle de soi, ce que dû réaliser dans le même temps le Serpentard interrogé car il cessa de trembler pour regarder d'un air hautain ses « bourreaux ». L'épreuve fut extrèmement succinte : la première question posé porta sur le maléfice d'entrave, la seconde sur celui de désarmement et la troisième sur le sortilège de dissimulation, et Abram donna trois excellentes réponses. La rêgle était simple, observa Lucy en regardant défiler les candidats rapidement : Trois questions, et pas une de plus, étaient posées. Si l'on échouait à une seule, la sanction était immédiate : l'épreuve était un échec et l'on devait passer par la case « Véritaserum » comme sentence. Tout Poudlard apprit ainsi avec amusement que le jeune Broyd, Serdaigle de son état, se réunissait tout les jours dans les toilettes du second étage afin de batifoler avec la Poufsouffle Héléna Greys ; que deux Gryffondors avaient prochainement prévu de kidnapper Miss Teigne afin de la transformer en mini-sapin de noël ambulant (ce projet reçu l'approbation enthousiaste de la moitié des élèves présents) ; qu'un des Serpentard avait volé les affaires d'un autre, qu'un autre Poufsouffle était secrêtement amoureux du professeur Chourave, et d'autres querelles internes dont Lucy se fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette. Elle ne pensait qu'à son tour prochain...

Qui arrivait maintenant.

Lorqu'elle entendit son nom, Lucy retint sa respiration et s'avança, anxieuse, vers l'instrument de torture où l'attendaient ses professeurs. N'osant croiser le regard de Rogue dans lequel elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait y déceler une lueur de victoire, Lucy prit place sur la chaise, et les chaines se resserèrent aussitôt, les bracelets lui enserrants comme à chaque fois les poignets, les jambes, et - _Argh ! -_ le cou.

- Bien, Miss Velley, couina le professeur Flitwick. Nous allons donc vous poser une série de questions...choississez une fiche ! Dit-il en lui présentant différentes petites cartes de couleurs.

D'un mouvement léger de baguette (elle pouvait à peine bouger le poignet), Lucy lui désigna la fiche orange qui se trouvait la plus à gauche.

- Bien, bien, bien, répéta de nouveau le minuscule professeur. Si vous êtes prête, nous allons commencer.

Lucy hocha la tête d'un air peu assuré, tentant de garder tout le self-contrôl possible. Le professeur de sortilèges se placa en face d'elle, tandis que Rogue restait en retrait derrière elle, hors de son champ de vision.

- Alors, première question, Miss Velley. Quel sort vous permettrai de redonner de l'énergie à l'un de vos compagnons, épuisé, blessé ou même à l'agonie ?

Lucy prit une profonde inspiration, et sentit la boule de stress qui s'était logée dans sa gorge se dénouer un peu.

_- Revigor_, écrivit la baguette de la jeune fille dans les airs.

- Très bien, approuva Flitwick joyeusement. Passons donc immédiatement à la seconde question. Vous vous trouvez face à un Mangemort récemment capturé ; vous devez l'interroger, en le ligotant avec des cordes magiques par exemple. Quel sort allez-vous utiliser ?

_- Incarcerem_, répondit presque aussitôt la baguette de Lucy. Cette dernière ressentit une bouffée d'espoir à la pensée qu'elle ressortirait peut-être de cette épreuve indemne.

- Excellent, commenta le minuscule enseignant. Alors voici la troisième et dernière question : Quelle incantation allez-vous utiliser pour transformer un objet en portoloin ?

A cette dernière phrase, le sang de Lucy se glaca dans ses veines. Le doute l'assaillit brutalement, lui offrant une multitude de réponses pour une question qui n'en demandait qu'une seule.

D'atroces secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles l'on n'entendait que sa respiration opressée. Un frolement de cape lui indiqua que Rogue venait de se rapprocher. Lucy restait figée, incapable de réfléchir calmement, submergée par la panique au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Flitwick reprit la parole de sa petite voie aïgue :

- Miss Velley, connaissez-vous la réponse ? Voyant que Lucy n'esquissait toujours aucun geste, il continua avec entrain : Ah Ah ! Je crois que vous allez avoir la chance de goutter à notre merveilleuse potion !!!

Elle entendit ses camarades pouffer de rire à la promesse de révélations croustillantes, tandis que Rogue s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoire désormais, Miss Velley, lui murmura-t-il.

Lucy lui répondit par un regard mi-paniqué, mi-suppliant, mais son professeur se contenta de déboucher la fiole de Veritaserum dans un « pop » sonore. Mais la jeune fille commença à s'agiter sur la chaise, tirant sur les chaines, refusant de se laisser humilier ainsi.

- Tss Tss, la réprimanda Rogue. Ouvrez la bouche.

_Plutôt mourir !!!_

Mais ses tentatives pour se libérer se révélaient infructueuses, et elle apercevait du coin de l'oeil certains Serpentard qui se délectaient de sa situation, comme ce porc de Crabbe qui...ce porc...ce...

_- PORTUS !!! _cracha la baguette de Lucy dans d'immenses lettres d'argent.

Rogue recula violemment, surpris par la soudaineté de la réponse, lui qui se faisait une joie d'avoir pour mission de lui administrer la potion. Lucy entendit les exclamations joyeuses de ses camarades Gryffondors retentir dans la Grande Salle, alors que le professeur Flitwick lui adressait les félicitations de rigueur. Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle avait réussi. Elle était sauvée.

--------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! Oui, j'avoue cette épreuve était assez facile (Lucy me fusille actuellement du regard ) mais quand vous verrez la tête de la troisième...hum hum ! Allez, prochain chapitre : dimanche ! (hé oui, j'ai abandonné la lutte XD) avec un Severus qui...non pas de spoilers !!! (yek yek yek) D'ici là, passez une excellente semaine, et à très bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Enfer

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... mais les céréales-fourrées-au-lait-tohu-bohu-de-chez-Mutant, si !!!

Note de l'auteur : Yaaaaaa, je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... HUM HUM (pour ceux qui auraient reconnus la référence, inquiétez-vous XD) voilou voilou bonjour à tous mes lecteurs adorés ! Merci encore pour vos review, z'êtes géniaux !!! (oui je suis d'humeur magnanime mdr)

Et c'est repartie pour un new chapitre, que je vous laisse dévorer tout de suite ;)

Mais avant (m'aurait étonné tiens ;), un WARNING (non y'a pas de M, rooooooohhhh tout de suite XD) : Severus est totalement à baffer dans ce chapitre...donc pas de flammes ! lol disons que c'est... reculer pour mieux sauter !!! (c'est une expression bande de pervers, une EXPRESSION ptdr)

Allez, maintenant..go go go !!!

Chapitre 12 : Enfer...

Lucy marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs déserts de l'école, portée par l'excitation qui avait suivie sa réussite à la seconde épreuve ; après avoir célèbré la large victoire remportée par les Gryffondors (pour le moment, trente-six élèves sur les soixante-quinze selectionnés étaient des Rouge et Or) dans la salle commune, la jeune fille se baladait, guillerette (un sentiment plutôt étrange qu'elle n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion d'éprouver). Mais ce sentiment de bien-être fut soudainement interrompu par une ombre menaçante sortie de derrière une vieille armure sur son côté gauche.

- Aaaaaah !!! cria-t-elle, effrayée, en faisant un bond en arrière.

_Kowabunga ! _Pensa-t-elle, se mettant en un éclair en position de combat, la baguette brandie en avant. Les tortues ninjas avait bercés son enfance, son ennemi n'avait aucune chance. Néanmoins elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la nature réelle de la « menace » : Rogue se tenait devant elle, sa cape déployée, la regardant avec un mélange de perplexité et de dédain face à la pose grotesque de la jeune fille : elle se tenait extrèmement flêchie sur ses jambes, une main au dessus de sa tête brandissant la baguette dans sa direction, l'autre tendue en avant, paume ouverte, prête à bondir sur son supposé agresseur.

- Miss Velley, je doute réellement que votre pose disons...non conventionnelle...soit d'une réelle efficacité au combat, lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

- Cette technique a au moins le mérite de destabiliser mon adversaire, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Rogue se contenta de froncer les sourcils et sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus.

- Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me destabiliser, Velley ? Grinça son professeur.

_Si je vous plaque contre le mur, ça compte ?_

Mais, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il changea de sujet.

- Je remarque qu'une fois de plus vous avez réussi à empêcher la découverte de votre « petit secret », remarqua Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Il s'en est pourtant fallut de peu.

- Que voulez-vous...J'aime faire durer le plaisir, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'absence de réaction de Rogue qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Ouch._

Son professeur la fixait intensément, cherchant probablement une réplique mordante à cette déclaration, sans succès.

- Bon et bien...Bonne journée professeur, dit Lucy espièglement en le dépassant, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier s'il était toujours au même endroit. Elle venait de lui clouer le bec. Elle venait de faire TAIRE LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Peut-être qu'un certain équilibre des forces pouvait s'instaurer. Peut-être même, pensa Lucy dans une vague d'espoir, qu'elle pourrait remporter la partie.

Rogue la regarda s'éloigner, un étrange sentiment de colère et de frustration au creux de l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il laisser cette gamine lui parler ainsi ? Elle lui tenait tête, et il ne répondait rien ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-il perdre ainsi le contrôle ? Severus laissa échapper un grondement de rage. Plus il ruminait ses pensées, plus il sentait la fureur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il était le professeur le plus intelligent et le plus craint de Poudlard. Un ancien Mangemort qui n'hésiterai pas une seconde à tuer s'il en valait de sa survie. Et elle, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une de ses insolentes et pathétiques élèves, faible, inutile. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la trouvait-il soudain interessante ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il tout simplement ? Severus se rua dans les couloirs en direction de ses cachots, ses capes volants derrière lui, croisant quelques élèves terrifiés par sa colère (et par la quantité énormissime de points qu'il leur retira sous prétexte qu'ils marchaient dans le même couloir que lui). Arrivé dans ses appartements, il claqua la porte violemment, faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait insisté pour découvrir le secret qu'elle cachait ? Qui tentait de la faire craquer en élaborant des plans ingénieux ? Qui recherchait donc sa présence ?

_C'est impossible._

Severus ne recherchait la présence de personne. Il haïssait les gens. Encore plus les adolescentes écervelées. Cessant brusquement de marcher, il tapa du poing sur son bureau, tremblant de rage, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement. Il allait garder son éternel sang-froid. Il allait la réduire en charpie par la force des mots. Severus Rogue allait reprendre sa place de Salaud Terrifiant.

Le lundi matin suivant, Lucy se réveilla de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur.

_Deux miracles en moins de cinq minutes. Pourvu que ça dure._

Tandis qu'elle se préparait, elle réfléchit au programme de la journée : double cours de potions,cours de métamorphose, ainsi que ses options : étude des runes anciennes, cours de légendes magiques et études approfondie des objets ensorcelés. Journée chargée mais ô combien intéressante...surtout qu'elle commencait par ce qui était désormais devenue son cours le plus attendu.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, croisant sur son chemin Ginny Weasley, qui avait également l'air de très bonne humeur. Lucy n'eut pas à chercher bien loin la raison de cet apparent bonheur : la jeune Weasley avait déjà rejoint Harry qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle. Lucy sourit en voyant le petit couple s'installer devant leurs bols de chocolat et leurs tartines.

_Voilà que je me met à envier les petits dejeuners à deux. Ca devient inquiétant._

Mais toute à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant elle, ramassant les premiers plateaux vides ou à moitié vides, et percuta violemment le petit être qui couina quand elle lui marcha dessus.

_Oh mon dieu. Pardon, pardon, pardon._

La créature était désormais assise sur le sol, ébétée et appeurée, les restes d'aliments épars autour d'elle.

_- Je suis profondément désolée_, déclara Lucy, mortifiée, à l'aide sa baguette. Elle aida rapidement l'elfe craintif à rassembler les déchets du petit déjeuner, et celui-ci s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_Ca y est, je viens de ruiner toutes relations diplomatiques avec les elfes de maison. Ma vie sociale va s'en ressentir._

Elle se rendit compte alors avec dégoût qu'une bonne partie des plateaux étaient arrivés sur sa robe de sorcière, désormais tachée de chocolat, confiture de fraise et d'une substance que la jeune fille avait peine à identifier. Levant les yeux aux ciels, elle remonta en courant au dortoir se changer, et, une fois enfilée une robe propre, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Le cours de Rogue était commencé depuis cinq minutes.

Lorsque Lucy arriva devant la porte des cachots, elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer, tant ses poumons lui brulaient. Le souffle haletant, elle frappa doucement à la porte, et entra dans la salle de cours sans attendre de réponse. Sous les regards emplis de pitié de ses camarades, elle s'assit au fond de la classe, le plus silencieusement possible malgré sa respiration lourde, et vit alors une ombre fondre sur elle.

Et l'enfer se déchaina.

- MISS VELLEY ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? tonna la voix furieuse du professeur Rogue qui était apparu juste devant elle.

Surprise, Lucy recula violemment contre sa chaise, et déglutit.

_- Pardon professeur, je ne..._commença à écrire la baguette de la jeune fille, mais elle fut interromput brusquement par le bras de Rogue qui balaya d'un mouvement haineux les lettres d'argent.

- En fait, j'aimerai savoir qui vous a autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce ! Continua-t-il, d'une voix plus calme mais toujours aussi glaciale.

Lucy cligna des yeux, étonnée par tant de hargne dans la voix du maître de potions.

_Bonjour l'ambiance ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?_

_- Désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau, _mais je ne voulais pas interrompre votre cours..._ écrivit-elle rapidement de peur qu'il ne la coupe de nouveau.

- Oui et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est absolument pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Interdite, Lucy ne répondit pas et le fixa, figée, ne rencontrant que deux prunelles noires froides, tandis que le visage de son professeur contrôlait difficilement une fureur sourde.

- En réalité, j'aurai esperé que vous nous épargneriez votre présence inutile, lui asséna-t-il férocement. Mais puisque vous avez tout de même décidé de nous en faire l'honneur, je ferai avec.

_Mais arrêtes ça tout de suite ! _Hurla Lucy intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si detestable, même avec Neville durant leurs premières années. La jeune fille sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge, alors qu'il s'était redressé, pour continuer sa tirade haineuse.

- Avant que vous ne nous interrompiez, donc, je venais d'annoncer à vos camarades écervelés présents dans cette salle que ce jour me semblait propice à une évaluation de vos compétences, si tant est qu'un seul d'entre vous soit pourvu d'une quelconque capacité en matière de potions.

D'un geste, il lui indiqua le tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit de son écriture accérée les ingrédients de la préparation à accomplir. « Philtre de Haute Intelligence » lut-elle.

_Une potion de fin de programme. Il veut notre mort._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il reporta de nouveau son attention sur elle.

- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait-être fort utile à la plupart d'entre vous. Encore faudrait-il que vous la reussissiez... Vous avez deux heures, lança-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe, sans détacher son regard noir de Lucy.

Puis il se retourna brusquement et rejoignit son bureau pour s'y asseoir sans prêter plus d'attention à ses élèves.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut rassit, ce fut un branle-bas-le-combat silencieux qui eut lieu. Les élèves terrifiés bondirent de leurs chaises pour se ruer sur le matériel nécessaire à la préparation, se poussant les uns les autres sans le moindre bruit de peur d'éveiller la colère de Rogue. Mais Lucy n'avait pas bougé, trop choquée par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Elle venait de se faire complètement écrasée par les répliques cinglantes du maître des potions, qui avait apparement décidé de redorer sa réputation de « Batard graisseux ». La jeune fille sentit une petite main sur son épaule, et regarda sa propriétaire avec une profonde expression de desespoir.

- Courage, lui souffla Hermione à ses côtés, avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux. Puis elle se leva et alla chercher son matériel, tandis que Lucy hochait la tête, dépitée, en signe de remerciement silencieux.

_Bouges-toi ou ce sera vraiment la fin de ton existence ma pauvre,_ s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva alors, rejoignant les derniers élèves qui s'équipaient, et prit les ingrédients qui restaient sur la table, et qui n'étaient pas dans le meilleur état. Alors qu'elle regagnait sa place, croisant au passage le regard de Neville qui la fixait avec des yeux de chien battu pour lui témoigner sa compassion – _Merci Neville, c'est très rassurant -_ elle entendit la voix aigüe d'Hermione s'élever dans le silence de la classe.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais il manque un ingrédient à la potion...

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, retenant leur souffle, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'Hermione soit désintégrée sur place par le regard perçant de Rogue. Lucy, au côté de la jeune Gryffondor, gardait les yeux fixés sur ses propres ingrédients, attendant une réplique cinglante ou un retrait de points monstrueux dans les secondes à venir.

- Merci de pointer l'évidence, Miss Granger, dit-il sêchement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question (ce qui était probablement le cas). Il se leva, sans prêter attention au mouvement de recul général des élèves, et ajouta :

- Hé bien...je suis sûr que Miss Velley sera ravie d'aller nous chercher une vingtaine de feuilles d'Halipâme...

_Ben voyons._

Lucy soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde afin de maitriser le flux d'insultes et de répliques qui lui venait aux lêvres, et leva un regard clair sur son professeur. Celui-ci l'observait toujours, un rictus déformant son visage.

- ...en espérant que vous ferez preuve de plus de vivacité d'esprit que d'ordinaire. Vous avez dix minutes.

_Salaud !_

Mais Lucy, trop contente d'échapper à ce cachot oppressant pour quelques instants, se contenta d'incliner la tête dans une caricature de petit salut, et se rua hors de la salle, le visage livide et les mains tremblantes.

_Salaud._

---------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Et là, c'est le drame... « une auteur de fanfiction sauvagement assassinée par ses lecteurs » ;) non bé pour tout vous avouer, le chap devait pas couper ici à l'origine..mais j'ai fait ça pour que vous soyez moins frustrés XD !!

Alors, désormais, j'attends vos reviews (même vous là, oui vous là, qui lisez ce chap sans reviewer, je le sais j'ai mes sources, ici c'est Scotland Yard)!!

Oh et une dernière petite chose : Ma chère collègue (gnarf Snaky ) Snakesandapples nous sort bientôt une nouvelle histoire, dont j'ai eu quelques chap en avant première... (autant vous dire que ça promet d'être génial) mais vous pouvez déjà en avoir un avant goût avec ce trailer : tapez « ligue the not extraordinary sorcerers » sur you tube (en français ça le fait aussi mais là ça fait plus classe XD)

Allez, à très bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Et Damnation

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : screugneugneu, j'suis po d'humeur !

Note de l'auteur : Yaaaa, mercredi power !! jour fatal où votre auteur préférée (oui je rêve rooooh XD) va se faire laminer à son partiel de latin antique... mais peut-être que grâce à vous je vais le réussir ? Vous croyez que si je leur colle un chapitre du _Silence..._, ils seront plus cléments ? (littlebeegees vous sort sa plus belle bouille de pikachu ) bref, je me suis dit qu'avant mon éxécution grammaticale, j'allais vous donner ce nouveau chapitre !! ;)

Alors, résumé des épisodes précédents : Rogue est un salaud...mais on l'aime quand même !!! XD Enjoy !!!

Chapitre 13 : ...et Damnation

Elle remonta les marches en courant, le sang lui battant aux tempes, et s'arrêta essouflée en haut de l'escalier. Lucy sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son cou, et la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge se serrer encore plus, menaçant à chaque instant de la faire éclater en sanglots.

_Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Ne lui laisse pas le plaisir de voir qu'il peut t'atteindre._

Après une grande inspiration, elle se redressa, pour une seconde de calme qui fut soudain balayée par une vague de panique.

_Les feuilles d'Halipâme._

Où allait-elle les trouver ? La réserve de Rogue ne lui était pas accessible, et la forêt interdite, où l'on pouvait y trouver quelques spécimens, l'était encore moins. Et si elle revenait sans les ingrédients... non, mieux ne vallait pas y penser.

_Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort...ou le plus gros score négatif pour les Gryffondors depuis la création de l'Ecole._

Mais alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, Lucy croisa la personne qui pouvait définitement la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

Le professeur Chourave.

_- Professeur !!! _cracha dans d'immenses lettres argentées la baguette de Lucy, tandis que cette dernière se plantait devant la petite femme qui avait bondit à son approche soudaine.

_- Professeur, j'ai besoind'aidepourlecourduprofesseurRogue_, débita la baguette à une allure folle, rendant les lettres presque illisibles.

- Par Merlin, mon enfant, calmez-vous ! La sermona l'enseigante en faisant de grands gestes pour calmer son élève.

_- Professeur, si je n'ai pas vingt feuilles d'Halipâme dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, je vais me faire hâcher menue_, déclara la jeune Gryffondor d'un air dramatique.

La petite enseigante rondelette la regarda avec perplexité, puis sembla assembler les idées de « Rogue », « feuilles d'Halipâme », « dix minutes » et « hacher menue », illustrées par l'expression desespérée de son étudiante.

- Suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle.

Elles s'engagèrent toutes les deux rapidement dans les couloirs menant à la serre.

-----------

Sept minutes plus tard, Lucy se trouvait devant la porte des cachots, la respiration saccadée, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cette fois-ci, elle frappa et attendit la réponse, qui vint rapidement en un « Entrez ! » aboyé. Se recomposant un visage humain et presque impassible, Lucy entra dans la salle de cours les bras chargées de feuilles d'Halipâme.

- Douze minutes, Miss Velley, claqua la langue acérée de Rogue qui lui tournait le dos. Je savais que je présumais trop de vos faibles capacités...

Il se retourna et se tût alors en voyant qu'elle apportait néanmoins les ingrédients nécessaires, à foison. Il s'approcha d'elle, alors que la jeune fille était arrivée au pied de son bureau et le regardait d'un oeil mauvais, et haussa un sourcil.

- Peut-on savoir où vous avez déniché cette quantité impressionnante de feuilles, Miss Velley ? Demanda-t-il nonchallament. Mais son timbre était plus lourd, et le débit plus lent, ce qui trahissait son intérêt pour la réponse, remarqua Lucy.

_Comme lorsque nous arrivions à discuter sans (presque) nous sauter à la gorge._

Retardant la réponse, elle posa les ingrédients sur la table, et entendit ses camarades se lever pour venir se servir. La machoire crispée, la jeune fille se lança dans une longue et lente explication.

_- Hé bien..je suis passée à votre réserve_, mentit-elle.

Elle le vit avec satisfaction se raidir face à son mensonge.

_- Comme elle était fermée, j'ai pensé à demander à ce que l'on me l'ouvre sur votre ordre..._continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Vous avez fait quoi !?! murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces, attéré qu'elle ait pu avoir une telle idée.

_- ...Mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour me l'ouvrir_, termina la jeune fille.

- Fort heureusement pour vous Miss Velley, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_- J'ai donc pensé à la serre de Mme Chourave..._

- Votre mutisme ne vous oblige pas à tergiverser pour en venir à une chose qui aurait pu être plus concise, Velley ! Apprenez à être plus brêve !

_- Et j'ai ramené les feuilles nécessaires_, ajouta-t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas ciller à sa remarque.

_Crois-moi, si je pouvais parler, je te ferai ravaler tes répliques blessantes_.

Mais elle resta silencieuse et impassible, prête à subir son courroux injustifié.

- Hé bien, je dois dire que je suis ravi que l'on ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui n'importe où, observa-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé son petit rapport. Dépêchez-vous de réaliser votre potion, il ne vous reste plus que qu'une heure et demi et je ne vois aucune préparation dans votre chaudron, conclut Rogue d'un ton doucereux, se retournant pour rejoindre son bureau et mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, contenant toute sa haine et sa rancoeur, mais il ne la regardait déjà plus. Lucy prit alors les ingrédients nécessaires et, tâchant de contrôler la colère et la peur qui faisaient trembler ses membres, entrepris la préparation du Philtre. Mais la jeune fille savait déjà au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de la finir, et tenta de se préparer mentalement à la prochaine vague de reproches.

L'heure et demi passa à une vitesse folle. Lorsque Rogue leur ordonna de mettre leur potion dans des fioles étiquetés, Lucy faillit piquer une crise de nerfs : son Philtre était à peine à la moitié de la préparation, et elle avait le très mauvais préssentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa hâte. Contenant à grand peine ses nerfs, la jeune fille prit une louche de sa mixture et la mit dans un petit flacon à son nom, soupirant lorsqu'elle s'apperçut que la couleur poupre de sa préparation jurait avec le vert pâle de toutes les autres potions...ce que Rogue venait de réaliser au même instant. Lucy pâlit quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, et prendre la fiole de ses doigts agiles pour l'observer avec un mélange de jubilation et de perplexité.

- Très bien Miss Velley, voyons voir si vous avez consacré votre retard de ce matin à l'apprentissage des potions, lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_C'est repartie._

Rogue secoua alors légèrement le flacon, et fixa Lucy de son regard impénétrable.

_- Vous voulez que je la boive ?_ Exprima la baguette de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci se raidissait et ouvrait des yeux épouvantés.

- Vous m'avez l'air très perspicace, Velley. Peut-être connaissez-vous un moyen plus fiable de la tester ?

Sous le choc, Lucy ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire ça ! La jeune Gryffondor sentit certains de ses camarades s'agiter dans son dos, et entendit quelques hoquets étouffés. Même les Serpentards, qui n'avaient pas pipé mot depuis le début du cours étant donné l'humeur désastreuse de leur Directeur de Maison, échangèrent quelques paroles d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Rogue, quant à lui, continuait de fixer Lucy d'un air goguenard, alors que la jeune fille serrait les poings sous le coup de la rage.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il face au mutisme de son élève.

Cette dernière releva la tête fièrement, en posture de défi, et tendis le bras pour qu'il lui rende la fiole de liquide pourpre.

_Je suis peut-être une imbécile, mais je suis avant tout une Gryffondor !_ semblait hurler sa posture. Rogue haussa un sourcil, et regarda avec dédain la main tendue de la jeune fille. Ce geste... Lucy tressailli en repensant à la bataille du Portail, le jour où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et tendu la main en guise d'aide. Au vue de son regard noir et de son visage fermé, la jeune fille aurait juré qu'il pensait à la même chose.

- Réflexions faites, Miss Velley, dit-il brusquement, je suis sûr qu'un de vos camarades sera ravis de la tester pour vous.

Lucy ramena son bras contre elle comme s'il l'avait brulé, et jeta un coup d'oeil paniquée à Hermione qui se trouvait à sa droite. Celle-ci se contenta de regarder le professeur de potions d'un air effaré.

_Il sait toucher là où cela fait mal_, observa-t-elle amèrement, s'obligeant à garder un esprit clair alors qu'il lui semblait que la situation dégénérait de minutes en minutes. La pire chose pour un Gryffondor, ce n'était pas de l'attaquer en personne, mais de faire payer aux autres le prix de son erreur. Lucy vit alors que le regard de Rogue s'était posé sur quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle, et à l'expression du visage de son professeur, la jeune fille compris immédiatement l'identité de l'élève.

- Longdubat, ici ! Aboya-t-il férocement.

Lucy vit Neville pâlir brusquement, et avancer d'un pas tremblant vers Rogue, qui tenait toujours la fiole à la main.

_Pardonnes-moi Neville._

Lucy était presque malade d'infliger cette torture au pauvre garçon, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. D'un geste brusque, Rogue tendit la potion au jeune Gryffondor qui la prit en tremblant, observant le liquide rouge comme s'il s'agissait de son pire cauchemar (d'un côté, considérant qu'il se trouvait en présence du Maître des Potions et d'un philtre raté aux conséquences encore inconnu, Lucy se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur).

- Dépêchez-vous Longdubat, on a pas toute la journée ! Le pressa Rogue d'un ton mauvais.

Alors, avec un dernier regard appeuré envers Lucy, Neville porta la potion à ses lèvres et la but d'un seul trait.

Alors que la dernière goutte du Philtre passait les lèvres de Neville, Lucy s'apperçut que ses mains tremblaient contre son gré. Trop d'inquiétude pour son camarade ? Trop de colère et de tension, de haine ? De stress ? De peine ? La jeune fille avait du mal à distinguer l'origine de ces tremblements au mileu du maëlstrom d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. A côté d'elle se trouvait Rogue, impassible, les yeux rivés sur le Gryffondor qui roulait des yeux paniqués, attendant une quelconque réaction. Et, alors que Neville était l'agitation incarnée, le professeur de Potions ne bougait pas un seul muscle de son corps, immobile comme un chien d'arrêt. A cette vue, Lucy sentit son coeur se serrer... Dire qu'elle s'était attaché à cet homme, celui qui venait de la ridiculiser en public de ses mots acérés, qui venait de détruire entre eux tout embryon de « relation »... Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompue par des soubresauts agitant le corps de Neville. Le visage de ce dernier vira au cramoisie, avant d'obtenir une teinte virant sur le vert pâle. Sentant tout son self-contrôle s'évaporer, Lucy lança un regard paniqué vers Rogue, qui observait, les sourcils froncés, la transformation comique du jeune Londubat. Puis les soubresauts cessèrent et le Gryffondor leva un regard vide vers eux.

_Oh mon dieu. Neville._

Lucy constata, horrifiée, que son camarade était désormais semblable à une coquille vide.

_Le Philtre s'est inversé ! Il ne me le pardonnera jamais._

Un sourire béat traversait son visage, alors que ses yeux dénués de toute trace d'intelligence balayaient les environs sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille entendit les Serpentards éclater de rire, et sentit la gène des Gryffondors, lorque le jeune homme tenta de regagner béatement sa place, se cognant contre les différentes tables qu'il rencontrait.

- Hé bien, Miss Velley, j'espère que vous connaissez l'antidote à votre potion, grinça Rogue à ses côtés, observant toujours Neville qui titubait jusqu'à sa place.

Voyant que Lucy ne répondait pas, il reporta son attention sur elle, et d'une voix glaciale, ajouta :

- Non, bien sûr, votre ignorance n'a d'égale que votre incompétence.

Lucy tressaillit à cette nouvelle pique, et lança une réponse brêve.

_- Les effets se dissiperont probablement d'eux même._

- Bien sûr qu'ils le feront, répliqua-t-il immédiatement dans un haussement de sourcil. Vous êtes bien trop inexpérimentée pour être la cause de quoi que soit de permanent. Cependant, vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir rendu votre camarade encore plus bêta qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, termina-t-il dans un rictus.

La plantant là, Rogue retourna à son bureau en aboyant que « l'on emmène Longdubat à l'infirmerie où son inutilité ne nuira à personne » et annonça la fin du cours. Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires le plus vite possible et se ruèrent hors de la salle, dans une bruyante agitation, alors que Lucy était restée à sa place, sans bouger d'un centimètre. Elle avait besoin d'explications. Besoin d'entendre qu'il ne la haissait pas vraiment. Que ce n'était qu'une manoeuvre dans leur petit jeu.

- Tenez-vous vraiment à rester récurer les fonds de chaudron, Miss Velley ? L'entendit-elle lui demander lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était resté dans la salle.

Il était tellement formel désormais, réalisa-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur. Avait-elle tout imaginé ?

- Professeur, souffla-t-elle. Je..

- Miss Velley, la coupa-t-il, venant se planter devant elle. Toujours impassible, il continua : N'oubliez pas, vous n'êtes qu'une élève insignifiante parmis tant d'autres, c'est pourquoi à votre place je n'oublierai pas le statut que je suis censé occuper...et je ne prendrai plus d'initiative inconsidérée.

Lucy plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur, n'y trouvant, avec tristesse, rien d'autre que du dédain et du mépris.

- Alors, je suis surprise qu'une élève aussi « insignifiante » que moi retienne autant votre attention, professeur, déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents.

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et sorti de la salle de Potions. Elle avait une envie folle de hurler sa colère, mais il lui fallait encore affronter tout les cours suivants. Sa crise de nerfs attendrait.

---------

Les cours passèrent avec une lenteur accablante, Lucy s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans une profonde léthargie. Ses camarades avaient tenté de la réconforter durant toute la journée, ne la quittant pas un seul instant, Harry et Ron ne se privant pas de traiter Rogue de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles qui auraient fait rougir le maître des potions lui même, mais la jeune fille restait de marbre. S'ils savaient comme cela l'importait peu d'avoir raté une potion, ou de s'être fait humilier devant toute la classe ! Non, la cause était plus profonde... Lucy se remémorait chaque parole blessante, chacune de ses expressions dédaigneuses, son visage sévère et ses yeux froids... Dans un petit sourire triste, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu s'attacher en si peu de temps à cet homme qui l'indifférait depuis presque sept ans... Comme quoi, cette histoire de coeur et de raison... Avisant l'horloge de la salle commune, elle annonca à ses camarades qu'elle allait se coucher. Ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de lui prodiguer encore quelques paroles de réconforts, et Lucy les remercia en leur souriant bravement puis monta aux dortoirs d'un pas assuré. Puis, une fois en sécurité dans les draps soyeux des lits à baldaquins, elle s'effondra en sanglots.

_Saleté de sentiments !_

La semaine qui suivit fut d'une monotonie effarante. Lucy était encore plus effacée que d'habitude, se contentant de prendre ses cours, et d'en recracher le contenu dans les devoirs demandés. Les Gryffondors ne parlaient plus de l'incident (même si elle voyait que, malgré ses excuses répétées, Neville gardait désormais ses distances) et Rogue ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot ou un regard depuis le dernier cours. Si elle continuait comme ça, pensa Lucy, elle finirait bientôt aussi morose et éteinte que le professeur Binns. Quelque chose devait vite la sortir de la déprime, où elle ne répondrait plus de rien. C'est pourquoi, lorsque, passant dans le Grand Hall, elle vit un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour découvrir la raison de cette agitation, et compris immédiatement : la première et unique sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année, étant donné les circonstances, aurait lieu le lendemain. Avec un sourire faible, Lucy continua ensuite son chemin vers la prochaine salle de cours, heureuse d'avoir au moins un point positif dans son planning pour les trentes prochaines semaines. Elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue, caché dans l'ombre, qui observait lui aussi avec intérêt le panneau d'affichage.

Severus observa la jeune Gryffondor qui passa à côté de lui sans le voir, et tâcha de reporter son attention sur le panneau d'affichage. Rogue ne voulait pas penser à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette histoire de Pré-au-lard par exemple. Severus n'était pas sorti depuis juin dernier. Son procès avec la mort d'Albus avait trainé en longueur avant qu'on ne l'innocente, grillant par la même occasion sa couverture d'agent double. Rien que pour le premier mois, il avait subis à peu près quinze tentatives de meurtre de la part de ses anciens « collègues ». Depuis, il servait l'Ordre du Phénix en restant au château, dans un état de frustration extrême, pour « sa sécurité » lui avait dit la directrice. Ils le traitaient tous comme un enfant.

_Et toi qui rapellait sans cesse à Black son inutilité au Square Grimmauld_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

A ce souvenir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il irait à Pré-au-lard le lendemain.

---------------

Note de l'auteur : voilà, suite et fin du cycle Severus-est-vraiment-ignoble-grrr !!! Rassurez-vous, les chapitres à venir sont les meilleurs (haaaaaaann l'autre hey, ça va les chevilles ? XD)...de toute façon, pas facile de garder rancoeur contre Rogue...surtout quand on s'appelle Lucy ! ;) voilou j'espère que ça vous a plus (littlebeegees est complètement dépressive sur son clavier mdr) alors please... reviews ? (en fait je parais calme mais imaginez que je me met au pied de votre fenètre en hurlant comme une demeurée « reeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiieeewwwwsss ouiiiinnnnn » XD)


	15. Chapitre 14 : Whisky et Embuscade

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Aucun droits sur HP... mais une giga-boite de Lindt à portée de main !!! yek yek !!

Note de l'auteur : Hellllooooo everyDoby ! (laisse Littlebeegees, ta blague est pourrie XD) Hé oui, même en vacances, on garde les bonnes habitudes ! Avec un acces internet réduit, mais ni le froid, ni la tempête, ni la sécheresse, ni le pti frère (15 ans..argh) défendant farouchement son ordi ne m'empêcheront de publier, na ! Alors, je vous laisse profiter de ce ti chapitre... Lucy power !

ps : à ceux qui se posent des questions sur les jumeaux weasley qui sont apparu brièvement dans un chapitre, je répondrai... PARDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN XD énorme bourde, n'y pensez plus mdr !

Chapitre 14 : Whisky et Embuscade

C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-lard depuis le début de l'année, et une vague d'excitation parcourait les élèves, malgré le temps peu clément que leur promettait le ciel de la journée : une brume épaisse s'était installée au dessus des champs, et le ciel était coloré de grands applats de gris traversés par de gros nuages noirs.

Lucy, malgré l'air morose et renfrogné qu'elle affichait depuis quelques temps, était heureuse de cette sortie qui, elle l'espérait, l'aiderait à se changer les idées.

_Au pire, je noierai mon desespoir dans la Bieraubeurre_, pensa-t-elle.

Ils se mirent joyeusement en marche, la jeune fille grognant face au vent glacial qui leur fouettait le visage, mordant chaque partie de chair qui n'était pas emmitouflée. Arrivés à destination, les élèves se séparèrent en plusieurs petits groupes, sous le regard scrutateur de leur professeurs. La plupart s'étaient déjà rendus chez Zonko, mais Lucy devait d'abord passer chez Mme Guipure afin de s'acheter une nouvelle robe, l'autre ayant malencontreusement brulé au lavage (elle soupçconnait l'elfe qu'elle avait renversé au petit déjeuner quelque jours plus tôt de s'en être chargé).

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprétait à rentrer dans la boutique, un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche attira son regard. Une forme vêtue d'une grande cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son visage venait d'apparaitre à l'entrée de la ruelle sombre qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Observant sa carrure et sa façon de marcher, Lucy en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et lorsque celui-ci se retourna brièvement comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit, Lucy distingua brièvement une partie du visage de l'individu, éclairé par la lumière rasante qui parvenait encore de la grande rue, et le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement.

_Carrow._

Un flot de souvenirs assailit soudain la jeune Gryffondor, la contraignant à fermer un instant les yeux. Elle se revit en compagnie de son grand père, au grenier, le vieil homme tenant à la main une pile de feuillets, qu'il lui présentait un à un.

- Et celui-ci ? Lui demandait Léopold.

- Rodolphus Lestrange ! S'exclamait la jeune Lucy, trop heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur chacun des visages marqués et haineux des mangemorts que son grand père lui indiquait.

- Celui là ?

- Amycus Carrow !

- Excellent ! Répondit le vieil homme, fière de la petite fille à ses côtés. Son sourire s'élargissait en pensant que la petite Lucy deviendrait peut être Auror dans les années à venir, et cela non seulement grâce à sa vivacité et son intelligence, mais aussi à son enseignement précoce sur les forces du mal.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux rapidement, coupant brutalement ses souvenirs, y ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était toujours stupéfaite de la netteté de ces images du passés, et de l'excellente mémoire qu'elle possédait. Mais le temps n'était pas à l'autosatisfaction, se morigéna-t-elle : le mangemort avait disparu.

Le cerveau en ébulition, Lucy passa en revue les nombreuses possibilités et hypothèses qui s'offraient à elle : un mangemort recherché par toute la communauté des Sorciers ne transplanerait pas à Pré au lard sans une raison vitale, et, conclut Lucy, elle se devait donc découvrir cette dernière. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut la nuque et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle devait le suivre. Connaître la raison de sa présence. Pour honorer l'apprentissage de son grand père.

_Encore un prétexte pour te fourrer dans de sales draps, _ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser

Mais la jeune élève Gryffondor avait déjà laissé place à une jeune femme déterminée, le regard perçant l'allée sombre qui débouchait sur la Tête de Sanglier. Lucy sourit.

- Metamorphosa Prosôpos, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit les traits de son visage se modifier, son nez rétrécir un peu, ses traits s'allonger tandis que sa peau se parait de rides et de sourcils gris brousailleux, accompagnant les filets de cheveux gris qui remplaçaient ses cheveux chatains. La jeune fille sourit de nouveau. Elle adorait ce sortilège, et ressentait une certaine excitation mélée de peur qui précédait son projet risqué. Lucy défit la cravate de son uniforme, ferma sa robe de sorcier jusqu'au col, et remonta son jean jusqu'au genoux, ne laissant à vue que la peau de ses jambes nues engoncés dans des chaussures sans style particulier.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'engagea alors dans la ruelle sombre, et les clients de la Tête de Sanglier firent à peine attention à la vieille femme au visage mauvais qui venait d'entrer.

Les yeux de Lucy mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité dans l'atmophère enfumée du bar, et à distinguer des paroles compréhensibles dans le brouhaha environnant.

Avisant une place vide dans un recoin de la pièce, elle s'y assit, se plaçant en réalité presque derrière Carrow, qui avait également pris place dans un coin sombre, face à une autre personne encapuchonnée. Tendant l'oreille, elle tenta de distinguer leurs paroles, mais elle fut interrompue par la venue du vieux propriétaire au soin douteux, qui venait chercher sa commande.

- Whisky pur feu, gromella-t-elle, donnant à sa voix un timbre rauque.

Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé ne fonctionnant que sur le visage, elle devait par conséquent jouer de comédie pour le reste. Lorsque le vieil homme revint avec son verre d'alcool, Lucy ressentit un instant une pointe de culpabilité au fait qu'elle violait actuellement au moins cinq rêgles de Poudlard, mais ses doutes furent rapidement balayés par les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenait.

- ...de la folie de nous rencontrer ici ! Grogna la voix basse de Carrow à son interlocuteur.

- ...fort !...nouvelles informations...il est en ville, lui répondit une voix réprobatrice.

- ...avertir le maître ? Entendit Lucy.

- ...dernière minute..pas le temps..

Lucy vit que l'interlocuteur de Carrow, probablement un autre mangemort, se redressait sur sa chaise.

- ...doit y aller..fais ce qu'il faut.

- ...pas d'inquiétude. Ce traître de Rogue va payer.

La jeune fille se figea à ces mots, tandis que l'autre mangemort quittait d'un pas rapide les lieux, laissant Carrow finir son verre seul. Elle avala le sien d'un seul trait, réprimant à grand peine une grimace de dégoût, attendit que Carrow se lève à son tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, et, laissant quelques pièces sur la table, elle s'engagea à sa suite.

Le froid de l'extérieur la frappa soudainement au visage, contrastant ainsi avec la chaleur de sa gorge réveillée par l'alcool. Lucy grogna de dépit : nul trace de Carrow ou d'un autre mangemort aux alentours. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer d'appréhension, et son cerveau réfléchir à toute allure.

Que faisait donc Carrow à Pré au lard ? Comment avait-il pu ainsi apparaître en toute impunité ? Et cette histoire avec Rogue... depuis « l'affaire Dumbledore » et le dévoilement de sa couverture d'espion en même temps que son innocence, l'ancien mangemort ne quittait plus la sécurité du château. Comment pouvait-il être en danger ?

Bien qu'il ait été absolument odieux avec elle ces derniers temps, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'inquiétude, qui pesait lourdement dans sa poitrine.

_Il n'en vaut pas la peine_, lui souffla sa conscience.

_La ferme_, répliqua-t-elle in peto.

Lucy s'élança d'un pas rapide dans la ruelle sombre afin de rejoindre le Pré au Lard « convenable », s'efforçant d'éclaircir la situation lorqu'elle percuta violemment une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

- Pardon, je...

- Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, grogna une voix sêche et ô combien familière.

- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama Lucy, oubliant sur l'instant sa rancoeur, trop heureuse de le voir sain et sauf.

Le maître des potions, drapé dans sa cape noire, observa avec un profond dédain la vieille femme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui venait de hurler son nom d'une voix beaucoup trop jeune pour son âge, dégageant par la même occasion des relans d'alcool.

- Professeur, je dois vous parler, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici...continua Lucy toujours inconsciente de son apparence.

- Que voulez-vous, Femme ? Lui demanda Rogue d'un ton brusque.

_Hein ? _

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à son regard scrutateur, et sa bouche s'arrondit alors dans un « O » de surprise lorqu'elle se souvint de sa couverture.

_Non mais quelle débile, quelle débile._

- Finite incantatem ! Murmura-t-elle. Elle recouvrit instantanément son apparence normale, et vit son professeur de Potions faire un pas en arrière.

- Velley !?!

- Professeur, le salua-t-elle avec une moue d'excuse.

Mais Rogue reprit vite sa prestance habituelle et s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

- ...Non pas que votre présence désagréable me gène, mais j'ai d'autre choses à faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades, cracha-t-il.

_Calme. Calme. _

Mais Lucy sentait déjà son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle le haissait. Elle le haissait pour la traiter ainsi alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de lui.

- Et non pas que votre sort me concerne, mais je doute que McGonnagal apprécie la perte d'un de ses professeurs, répliqua-t-elle sêchement.

Rogue se figea, mais son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces idioties ? Siffla-t-il.

_Bon, même si je n'ai pas son respect, j'ai au moins son attention.Un premier pas pour une conversation civilisée._

- Amycus Carrow était à la Tête de Sanglier il y a quelques minutes, en compagnie d'un autre mangemort. Ils savaient que vous étiez ici, et prévoyaient une attaque prochaine, l'informa-t-elle rapidement.

- Balivernes ! Grinça-t-il, mais Lucy vit que son regard balayait la sortie de la ruelle et l'entrée du bar miteux.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu professeur ! S'offusqua Lucy.

_Bon sang qu'il peut être borné !_

- Que faisiez vous à la Tête de Sanglier ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je vous demande pardon ? hallucina Lucy qui avait très bien entendu la question mais qui ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il se concentrait sur le rêglement plutôt que sur l'embuscade prochaine.

- Trente points au moins pour Gryffondor, déclara-t-il, pour avoir...

- Ecoutez professeur...le coupa-t-elle brusquement, d' une main l'enjoignant à se calmer (ou plutôt, à se taire). JE SAIS que je dois tenir mon rang d'élève, dit Lucy d'un ton abrupte, lui rappelant leur dernière « discussion ». Alors enlevez-moi deux cents points si vous voulez, renvoyez-moi, faites ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, rentrez à Poudlard.

Pendant un instant Rogue se contenta de la fixer, toute expression de méchanceté disparue de son visage, ses yeux moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Regretterait-il_ ? Se demanda Lucy dans une lueur d'espoir.

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un gamine, dit-il sêchement.

_Hé non._

Lucy s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il s'avança pour la dépasser, regardant déjà ailleurs, considérant le dialogue clôt.

_Vite, vite, fais quelque chose !_

_Et quoi, je ne vais quand même pas le plaquer au sol pour l'empêcher de passer !_

_Parles lui !_

_Comme si ça allait faire une différence !_

Lucy était toujours dans son monologue intérieur lorsque Rogue passa à côté d'elle. Dans un ultime réflexe, elle lui agrippa le bras, et surpris, il la foudroya du regard.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement, dit-il d'un ton lourd de menace, les yeux étincellants.

- N'y allez pas.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Pas un mot de plus. Mais elle avait mis tant d'inquiétude et de douceur dans cette simple phrase que Rogue fronça les sourcils et son visage se détendit un instant, tandis que ses yeux noirs fixaient la jeune fille devant lui. Et soudain, alors que Lucy croyait l'avoir convaincu, il ramena sêchement son bras vers lui, se détachant de la jeune Gryffondor, et repris son expression glaciale. Puis, sans un mot, il partie en direction de la Tête de Sanglier, se fondant dans les ombres de la ruelles. Lucy ferma les yeux en soupirant, maudissant le satané caractère de son professeur et sa propre incapacité à se faire écouter.

_Peut-être que c'est toi qui psychote pour rien_, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle s'enfonça dans la ruelle pour retrouver l'agitation de la ville, lorsqu'une exclamation étouffé retentit derrière elle, suivit de bruits de lutte et d'éclairs de magie.

Se retournant, le coeur au bord des lêvres, Lucy vit qu'à l'extrémité de la ruelle étaient apparues par transplanage de grandes capes noires, et elle entendit soudain un homme hurler.

_Et merde. _

Lucy sorti sa baguette et se mit à courir, priant pour arriver à temps.

----------------------

Note de l'auteur : HUM...HUM HUM...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh (l'auteur s'enfuit face aux jetsde pierres et aux lecteurs munis de torches enflammées qui la poursuivent XD). Bon...vous avez aimé au moins ? Que vous soyez de fidèles lecteurs, des pti nouveaux, des gens qui passaient dans le coin ou Alan Rickman (je suis prête à toute éventualité XD), n'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela me ferait immensément plaisir !!! (si si, cela est en réalité une supplication dissimulée )


	16. Chapitre 15 : Je ne vous hais point

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers HP est à J.K Rowling... MAIS je possède Lucy et son histoire...(on sait jamais, je préfère être prudente, en cas d'adaptation cinématographique ! ptdr)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs !!! Désolée pour la publication quelque peu anarchique des chapitres, mais vacances et excès de pancakes obligent, je suis total déconnectéééééeeeee ;) Merci encore pour votre soutien pis tout pis tout... et une nouvelle annonce : à tout ceux qui review pour ce chapitre – oui c'est du chantage, j'assume - , j'enverrai un pti cadeau (offre valable un an à compter d'aujourd'hui, avec notre partenaire Sevichou(r) XD)..je sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour vous transmettre ce pti machin, mais on y croit (adresse mail, pigeon voyageur, bouteille à la mer -non pas ça, ça pollue)..bref, je vais trouver un moyen ! Allez, je vous laisse lire... Enjoy !!

ps : chapitre écrit sur du pirates des caraïbes (hé oui encore ) et...du pink Floyd (« shine on you crazy diamond »!)! yeah baby, yeah ! XD

Chapitre 15 : Je ne vous hais point

Lucy se rua vers la Tête de Sanglier, guidée par les éclairs magiques lumineux émanants des combattants, émergeants de la brume environnante. A quelques pas du bar, dans une petite cour sombre entourée d'un muret, la jeune fille apperçut enfin les assaillants et leur victime : Rogue se battait comme un forcené pour se débarrasser des cinq mangemorts qui l'encerclaient, ses robes volant autour de lui comme pour le protéger des sortilèges qui lui étaient lancés.

_Un contre cinq. Qui prend les paris ?_

Lucy retint sa respiration lorsqu'un rayon rouge passa à quelques centimètres du visage de son professeur. Celui-ci, au fil des secondes, perdait du terrain sur ses agresseurs, laissant de plus en plus de brêches dans sa défence. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Lucy lança un premier sortilège de désarmement sur le mangemort le plus proche, au masque squelettique, qui cria d'étonnement face à cette nouvelle apparition.

- Velley, dégagez !!! hurla Rogue lorqu'il la vit, tout en se protégeant contre un Incarcerem, repoussant par la même occasion un de ses adversaires.

_Cause toujours ! _Répliqua intérieurement Lucy.

Au contraire, la jeune fille se rapprocha rapidement du petit cercle, évitant de peu un sortilège lancé par un mangemort sur sa gauche, qui, abboyant quelques ordres, amena l'attention de ses compagnons sur la nouvelle venue.

_C'est ça, regardez par ici !_

Elle vit Rogue profiter de cette distraction pour stupéfixier en un éclair le mangemort à sa droite, qui s'effondra au sol, son masque glissant de son visage, révélant ainsi la personne de Devon Forrest, employé du Ministère de la Magie. Les mangemorts réagirent aussitôt : deux d'entre eux continuèrent leur assault sur Rogue, les deux autres se concentrant sur la jeune Gryffondor, celle-ci se maudissant pour la hardiesse imbécile dont elle avait fait preuve.

_Tu viens de gagner ton billet pour un aller direct au paradis !_

Elle hurla de frayeur quand un nouvel éclair la frola, l'obligeant à se jeter sur le sol, et à répliquer d'une main tremblante quelques sorts de protection, innéficaces face aux mangemorts qui les parèrent aisément, éclatant d'un rire sinistre. Lucy roula alors derrière le petit muret de brique, évitant ainsi un énième sortilège qui détruisit une partie du mur dans un bruit sourd, projetant un amas de briques et poussières sur la jeune Gryffondor.

- Hé bien, Severus, ton ange gardien ne semble pas être très efficace ! Ricana un des mangemorts en s'adressant au maître des potions, lui jetant un nouveau sortilège.

_Rogue._

Le souvenir de son professeur tira Lucy de son état prostré, et elle releva la tête pour le chercher des yeux. Elle le vit reculer de plus en plus vers elle, trébuchant sur les débris du mur, acculé par les mangemorts qui s'étaient désinterressés de la jeune fille, la considérant comme affaire conclue. Lucy se releva alors d'un bond, et courut vers son maître des potions, arrivant dans son dos et lançant un sortilège d'attaque par dessus son épaule, touchant ainsi un des mangemort qui hurla de douleur.

_Deux contre trois,_ se réjouit Lucy.

_Hum...Trois et demi_, pensa-t-elle alors en voyant le mangemort qu'elle avait blessé se relever en vascillant.

Mais les compagnons de celui-ci s'étaient déjà adapté à ces nouvelles données : ils transplanèrent en un éclair pour réaparraitre autour d'eux, les encerclants de nouveau. Lucy et Rogue, dos à dos désormais, redoublèrent leurs efforts, mais Lucy sut qu'elle était trop inexpérimentée pour tenir le rythme.

_- PROTEGO !_ Hurla-t-elle en sortilège informulé, alors qu'un nouvel Impardonnable lui était lancé. Sous la puissance du sortilège, Lucy sentit ses pieds, enfoncés dans le sol, glisser de quelques pas en arrière. Un éclair rouge la toucha alors à la jambe, et la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui se perdit dans les bruits de la lutte. Dans son dos, elle sentit Rogue se coller à elle, pour mieux les protéger tout les deux. Il étira ainsi un bras, parant un sortilège sur sa gauche qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver, alors qu'elle ne cessait de lancer des Experlliarmus et des Stupéfix à tout va. Concentrés sur leurs tâches, ils ne cessaient de bouger, les mangemorts suivant chacun de leurs mouvements comme des vautours autour de leur proie, et ils se déplacèrent ainsi en cercle sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre. Lucy laissa échapper un râle d'épuisement lorsqu'elle parat difficilement un énième sortilège, et repéra alors une anfractuosité dans un des murs de la rue, qui pourrait les mettre à l'abris de leurs assaillants pendant quelques secondes. Elle eut alors l'idée qui pourrait les sauver.

- Professeur, accrochez-vous à moi ! Lui cria-t-elle, parvenant à peine à surmonter le vacarme du combat.

- Quoi !?! s'exclama-t-il, parant un sortilège de la main gauche. Vous êtes folle ! Ne baissez pas votre garde !

- Professeur, faites ce que je vous dit pour l'amour du ciel ! Lui commanda Lucy en hurlant.

Elle sentit alors qu'il se retournait pour lui agripper les épaules, s'accrochant desespérément à elle, tout en continuant à lancer des sortilèges. Lucy se jeta alors vers l'anfractuosité du mur, l'entrainant avec elle, et, fermant les yeux, profitant de la demi-seconde de répit qui leur était offerte, ils transplanèrent. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, Lucy entendit les mangemorts hurler de dépit.

Perdue dans le maëlstrom de couleurs du transplanage, Lucy dut lutter pour se concentrer sur leur destination, tentant de visualiser du mieux que possible leur point d'arrivée. Elle sentit Rogue, qui avait raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, se presser contre elle pour ne pas se laisser happer par le tourbillon magique. Soudain, Lucy vit le paysage attendu se rapprocher à toute allure, et dans une grimace d'appréhension, ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

Leur atterissage fut alors plus que brutal : ils percutèrent violemment la terre ferme, le choc envoyant bouler Lucy plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. La jeune fille se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, face contre terre, fermant la bouche pour ne pas avaler des herbes de la prairie dans laquelle ils venait d'atterir. Une fois totalement immobilisée, elle se permit enfin de respirer, le coeur battant la chamade, le souffle rauque et chaotique. Le visage toujours contre le sol, elle déglutit, faisant taire la douleur du choc, et, après quelques minutes, elle entendit les pas de Rogue qui se rapprochaient.

- Ce transplanage en plein milieu du combat était totalement inconsidéré ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide. Vous êtes complètement inconsciente Miss Velley ! Vous auriez pu nous faire tuer !

Lucy bascula sur le dos, et jeta un regard à son professeur qui se trouvait désormais à ses côtés.

- Un simple merci aurait suffit, grogna-t-elle avec humeur.

Il lui semblait que sa tête était prise dans un étau dont on resserait les vis au fil des minutes. La jeune fille porta une main à sa tempe, et grimaça de douleur. Elle était encore bonne pour un passage à l'infirmerie. Rogue avait haussé un sourcil à sa réplique, et depuis, l'expression renfrognée, il n'avait pas dit un mot, comme si...

_Comme s'il était vexé_, réalisa Lucy avec étonnement, faisant disparaître quelques secondes son mal de crâne.

- Professeur, amorca-t-elle comme pour s'excuser de sa remarque brusque, je...

- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard, la coupa-t-il sêchement. Cette attaque était inhabituelle. Je dois prévenir l'Ordre. Relevez-vous, lui ordonna Rogue.

- Laissez-moi remettre mon bassin en place, et j'arrive tout de suite, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

De nouveau, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder d'en haut, le regard impénétrable.

Lucy fit alors une tentative pour se relever, mais échoua lamentablement, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, dans un grognement de douleur.

_Tu es pathétique, ma fille._

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue fit un pas vers elle, et fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait ABSOLUMENT pas : il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait aidé lors de la première bataille. Lucy regarda fixement cette main, mourant d'envie de la prendre mais tentée par l'idée de la laisser balante pour lui donner une bonne leçon, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Rogue dut le sentir également, car il la pressa d'une voix plus douce :

- Miss Velley...

Lucy tressaillit face à sa voix de velours, et maudit sa faiblesse envers cet homme infâme. Se promettant d'avoir une bonne discussion prochainement avec elle-même (encore), la jeune Gryffondor prit la main tendue, et se releva difficilement. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils prirent alors conscience de l'endroit où ils avaient atterris, observant les alentours. Ils étaient entourés de prairies verdoyantes à perte de vue, et pourtant Rogue pouvait distinctement discerner le bruit de la mer. Au creux d'un vallon se trouvait un petit village, aux petites habitations de colombages, donc les cheminées fumaient avec force.

- Où sommes-nous donc ? Demanda Rogue à Lucy, alors que cette dernière fixait le petit village avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

- Dans les prairies bordant le hameau où j'ai grandit, répondit-t-elle. Au sud de l'Angleterre, précisa la jeune fille. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Rogue ne répondit pas, et continua d'observer la jeune Gryffondor qui reprit la parole :

- Croyez-vous que ma famille puisse être en danger, avec ce qui vient de se passer ? Je veux dire, si les mangemorts retrouvent ma trace, expliqua Lucy face à l'expression perplexe de son professeur.

- C'est fort peu probable, déclara celui-ci sêchement. À la moue inquiète de la jeune fille, il soupira, excédé, et continua : Mais si vous le désirez, nous pouvons poser quelques sorts de protection, et j'avertirai l'Ordre pour qu'il puisse maintenir une surveillance sur ce site. Cela vous conviens ?

Lucy eu un large sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors en route vers le village, Rogue à ses côtés.

Severus était perplexe. Chamboulé. Perdu. La jeune fille à ses côtés modifiait sans cesse les données de son propre univers, et il n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Il l'observa discrêtement : elle était couverte de poussière, ses cheveux ayant pris par la même occasion une teinte grise, sa robe de sorcière était déchirée par endroit, et une légère coupure lui barrait le front alors qu'elle avançait fièrement vers la maison de son enfance.

_Une vraie guerrière. Un pur produit Gryffondor._

Severus soupira intérieurement à la façon dont il l'avait traité ces derniers temps, l'humiliant devant tous, insultant son honneur et son intelligence. Et pourtant elle continuait de lui parler de façon civilisée, le sauvant d'une mort certaine pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'année. Elle se contentait de donner sans jamais recevoir en retour. Qui pouvait être aussi altruiste ?

- C'est ici, annonça Lucy, le tirant de ses pensées et désignant une petit maison aux colombages rouges et blancs.

Le professeur de potions nota qu'elle restait à bonne distance du domicile familial, tachant de se faire le plus discrête possible en dépit de son alllure peu commune. Severus ne dit rien et s'avança vers la maison pour y placer ses sortilèges de protections, laissant la jeune fille en arrière. Une fois terminé, il revint vers elle et Lucy le remercia avec un léger sourire.

- Rentrons à Poulard, ajouta-t-elle en remontant un peu la colline pour se mettre à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Ils marchèrent de nouveau en silence, quand, n'y tenant plus, Severus se lança. Il voulait connaître les raisons de ce sauvetage. De cette résistance féroce face à ses remarques acides.

- Miss Velley, je...

- Professeur, la coupa-t-elle aussitôt, s'attendant à une de ses énièmes remarques glaciales. Je ne m'attend pas à des remerciements voir des félicitations, loin de là, dit-elle rapidement. Je reste probablement pour vous une horrible gamine horripilante. Néanmoins, dit Lucy en arrêtant d'un geste de la main son professeur qui s'apprétait à protester ; Néanmoins, je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie pour que vous me pourrissiez la mienne. Par conséquent, si vous pouviez éviter vos...sarcasmes, et les remplacer par de l'indifférence, cela m'irait très bien.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait, et Rogue la vit reprendre une grande inspiration, attendant sa réaction, qu'elle imaginait brutale.

- Miss Velley, pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Vous auriez pu vous enfuir, sans risquer de vous faire tuer ! Dit alors brutalement Severus, éludant tout ce qu'elle venait de dire par ces quelques mots.

A son grand étonnement, il vit alors la jeune fille rougir violemment, et regarder soudain le sol comme s'il était d'une beauté extraordinaire.

- Vous devriez me haïr ! Ajouta Rogue en criant presque, excédé de ne rien comprendre à cette fichue Gryffondor.

Lucy releva alors vivement la tête, les yeux brulants d'une fougue que le maître des potions avait rarement vu, et les planta dans les siens en souriant légèrement :

- Oh, mais je ne vous hais pas Professeur.

Sur ce, elle transplana.

----------------

Note de l'auteur : Mouahahahahaha (rire démoniaque..s'étouffe avec son pancake, bien fait pour elle XD) reviews ??? (message subliminal : review cado, review cado, review cado XD)


	17. Chapitre 16 : Troisième épreuve

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : ouiiiinnnnnnnn !!

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir mes lecteurs adorés !!! C'est une Littlebeegees en pétage de cable intensif qui vous livre ce nouveau chapitre !!! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée, mais je suis atteinte d'un mal affreux qui s'appelle la bibliothéïte aïgue, un truc affreux, avec effet maux de crâne et vue brouillée garantie !!! (bref, comprenez que cette semaine de rentrée a été pourrie, pourrie, pourrie) Alors j'espère que pour vous, c'était le bonheur complet (viiiii, éternelle optimiste ;) et sur ce (parce que je visualise à peine mes touches, je fais rapide )...bon chapitre plein d'introspection !! (allez, une aspirine et au lit !!!XD)

Chapitre 16 : Troisième épreuve

Lorsque Lucy arriva à Pré au lard en transplanant, elle ressentit immédiatement un léger frisson de panique lui parcourir la nuque : et si les Mangemorts renouvellaient leur attaque ? Mais la jeune fille chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrant sur la recherche de ses camarades. Elle espérait que ces derniers ne soient pas encore rentrés à Poulard, et qu'elle puisse rejoindre les petits groupes d'élèves retournant au château comme si rien n'était advenu. Dans le cas contraire...Et bien Lucy devrait subir les foudres destructrices de la directrice. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement que la jeune Gryffondor apperçu les silhouettes du Trio d'or qui se pressaient vers la sortie du petit village. Lucy agita sa baguette en direction de Harry et ses acolytes, et elle entendit Hermione étouffer un hoquet de stupeur.

- Lucy, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? s'exclama la jeune fille, désignant la tenue déchirée de la nouvelle venue, et la blessure qui lui barrait le front.

_- Ce n'est rien, un petit accident_, répondit rapidement Lucy, cherchant desespérément une histoire pour justifier son piteux état. _Je..._

- Je parie que tu as été dans la Cabane Hurlante ! la coupa Ron, excité, lui fournissant une excuse toute prête.

_J'aurais surement mieux fait !_

Lucy sourit timidement au rouquin, pour confirmer ainsi l'hypothèse du jeune garçon, mettant ainsi le petit groupe dans tout ses états.

- Mais enfin Lucy, c'est extrèmement dangereux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire là bas ?

- Tu y a vu des choses interressantes ?

Lucy les calma d'un geste de la main, une explication soudaine lui parcourant l'esprit.

_- Je voulais voir si les rumeurs étaient fondées..._déclara alors la jeune fille. _Mais une fois dedans, je suis passée à travers le plancher. Je crois que ça me passera l'envie d'y retourner._

La jeune Gryffondor attendit fébrilement les réactions du petit groupe, sachant pertinament qu'ils avaient déjà pénétré dans la Cabane, au contraire d'elle. Trouveraient-ils son explication plausible ? Aparement ce fut le cas, car lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton réprobateur.

- Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas fait attrapée. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre des points, nous sommes déjà avant-derniers.

- Hermione, grogna Harry, inutile de nous le rappeler.

Un étrange sentiment souffla à Lucy que la récente et alarmante chute des points des Gryffondors n'était pas du à son seul fait, et elle sourit légerement. Hermione s'approcha alors d'elle, et passa sa baguette autour du corps de Lucy en marmonnant quelques incantations.

- On ne peut pas te laisser ainsi, McGonnagal en piquerait une crise, ajouta-t-elle.

Lucy vit avec satisfaction sa robe se racommoder, et sentit son visage se nettoyer sous les coups de baguette maitrisé d'Hermione.

_- Merci_, répondit Lucy en agitant sa baguette. _Rentrons maintenant._

Le trajet fut bref, mais plutôt perturbant pour la jeune fille qui ne cessait de se remémorer l'embuscade qui avait eu lieu, ainsi que son transplanage avec Rogue...et leur dialogue.

_Tu t'es complètement grillée._

Avait-elle vraiment osé lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait !? Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi explicite, mais cela revenait au même. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se balader avec une pancarte « J'aime l'orgasmique et ténébreux Severus Rogue » ou bien des badges à son effigie.

_Comment ça, j'exagère ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était dans de beaux draps. Rogue ne la laisserai plus fantasmer librement sur lui maintenant. Il allait probablement la bombarder de sarcasmes ou de remarques acides sur son attirance. À moins qu'il ne lui adresse définitivement plus la parole - _hum, quel changement –_ ou qu'il décide de se tenir à l'écart (avec au moins une bonne centaine de mètres de distance). Lucy se renfrogna. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le désirait dans cette école ?

Devant elle apparaissaient justement les hautes tours de Poudlard, et la jeune fille soupira en passant les Grandes Portes.

_Au diable toute ces interrogations. Mon royaume pour un lit !_

Lorsque plus tard elle monta se coucher, Lucy entendit à peine ses camarades lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et s'effondra de fatigue sur son lit. Dans un ultime effort, elle parvint néanmoins à tendre le bras pour atteindre le tiroir de la commode où se trouvait le remède infaillible : avec un léger sourire, elle attrapa la boite de Beaume des Marais qui se trouvait sous une pile de parchemins, et s'en tartina le front. Avant de s'endormir, Lucy se félicita silencieusement d'avoir gardé cette pommade.

_Mais après tout, je dois être la seule personne de Poudlard à l'utiliser quotidiennement._

_----------------------------_

Severus faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, encore nerveux après la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu avec l'Ordre. D'un « Accio Whisky Pur feu ! », il s'empara de la bouteille au liquide ambré qui venait de jaillir de l'un de ses secrétaires, et s'en servit une bonne rasade en s'asseillant lourdement dans l'un de ses fauteuils. La réunion avait été d'une banalité mortelle. Et totalement humiliante. Severus ne cessait de revoir les visages à la fois inquiets et méfiants des membres de l'Ordre qui l'observaient alors qu'il faisait le récit de l'attaque à Pré au Lard. Malgré le procès qui l'avait innocenté, les sorciers de l'organisation avaient toujours du mal à lui pardonner, mais se trouvaient désormais partagés entre leur rancune et la curiosité dévorante qu'avait fait naître en eux les récents évènements. Et, alors que le maître des potions avait fait son rapport sur l'embuscade, il avait senti peser sur lui le regard réprobateur, presque maternel, de McGonnagal.

_Quelle horreur._

Puis avait surgit quelques cris d'effroi lorsqu'il avait conté le combat. Et c'était tout. Il avait vaguement mentionné la présence de Lucy, affirmant qu'elle ne s'était trouvée sur les lieux qu'en tant qu'observatrice, comme toujours dans le cas de ce genre d'élève imprudent, « sans cesse au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment », afin que l'Ordre du phénix prennent des dispositions pour protéger sa famille. Mais Severus n'avait pas parlé de l'implication de la jeune fille dans l'affrontement, ni de leur transplanage. Ni du fait qu'elle lui ait pour la seconde fois sauvé la vie.

Et qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Bref, il n'avait rien dit. Et désormais, il tournait en rond dans ses cachots, incapable de trouver le sommeil, même en tentant de se saouler par tout les alcools possibles.

_Et, par Merlin, pourquoi ça ne me fait aucun effet ?!_

Probablement parce ses pensées tournaient sans cesse autour de Lucy, et de ses derniers mots. Alors comme ça elle ne le haissait pas ? Hé bien, cela lui faisait une belle jambe ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter de plus, qu'une de ces infatigables gamines au QI d'une huître puissent l'apprécier ?

_Sauf qu' elle **est** intelligente. Très intelligente. Ou en tout cas, suffisament maligne pour te faire tourner en bourique, _lui souffla sa conscience._ Et, dis moi, tu ne l'aurais pas détaillé de la tête aux pieds récemment ?_

_Simple Chek-up pour vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait pas un bras. J'aurais eu des problêmes avec la direction_, répliqua sêchement Rogue à son propre esprit.

_Mais bien sûr._

Soupirant lourdement, Severus laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil. La nuit promettait d'être agitée.

-------------------------

Le réveil le fut tout autant pour Lucy le lendemain matin. Grognant face au manque de respect de ses camarades envers son propre sommeil, la jeune fille se leva avec mauvais volonté, grimaçant lorque son dos douloureux et les courbatures dûes à l'affrontement de la veille se réveillèrent également.

_Bon sang de Troll! On dirait une petite vieille! apportez mon déambulateur!_

Lorsque la jeune Gryffondor daigna enfin descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, elle passa inévitablement devant le panneau d'affichage, et ronchonna de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit le fameux attroupement d'élèves désormais significatif d'une nouvelle information d'importance. Jouant des coudes, Lucy se fraya un passage, et vit alors une note de la Direction mentionnant la Troisième épreuve.

_Ben voyons. Ils se sont passés le mot pour m'achever._

L'affiche donnait rendez-vous aux élèves selectionnés de « l'Armée de Poudlard » - _Faudra revoir cette histoire d'appelation,_ pensa la jeune fille_. L'Armée de Poudlard...et pourquoi pas les Elus du Monde Magique pendant qu'on y est !_– à quatorze heure, devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Lucy trouva le lieu de réunion quelque peu incongru, mais après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part des hautes autorités. La cloche sonnant, elle repartie donc en direction de ses cours, mais son esprit restait préoccupé par la dernière épreuve de selection. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait encore devoir s'acharner à ne pas se faire réduire en chair à pâtée.

_Si je survie, j'aurai probablement besoin d'un passage à Ste Mangouste. Ou d'une thalasso-thérapie. Ou d'un massage par Rog... hum. D'abord Ste Mangouste. _

A quatorze heure pile, Lucy faisait le pied de grue devant la cabane du garde-chasse, en compagnie de ses camarades impatients et enthousiastes. Les professeurs arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun portant, au grand étonnement des élèves, une lanterne.

_Ils comptent nous refaire le coup de la nuit subite ?_ S'interrogea la jeune Gryffondor.

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid s'avança vers eux, vêtu de son lourd manteau en peau de bête, et portant une arbalète menaçante sur l'épaule.

- Venez par ici tout le monde, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Lucy vit Harry et ses compagnons se presser près du demi-géant, tandis que d'autres élèves s'approchaient d'un air inquiet. Hagrid jeta alors un coup d'oeil à McGonnagal à ses côtés qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui intima l'ordre de commencer.

- Bon, heu...voilà, aujourd'hui vous allez passer la dernière épreuve pour la selection. Inutile de vous dire que ce sera la plus dure des trois, dit-t-il d'un ton bourru, mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Après tout, vous avez quand même fait face à l'attaque du début d'année et...

- Hagrid, s'il vous plaît...le pressa la directice.

- Hum, oui madame la directrice, bafouilla rapidement le garde-chasse. Donc, voilà, la nouvelle épreuve consistera à suivre un parcours dans la Forêt Interdite, déclara-t-il.

Un hoquet de stupeur émana de la masse des élèves. Cette nouvelle épreuve leur rappelait furieusement celle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui avait eu une issue...funeste. Malgré tout, Lucy nota que Harry n'avait pas réagit à cette annonce, qu'Hermione avait juste froncé les sourcils, et que Ron équarquillait les yeux de frayeur.

_En voilà quelques-uns qui savent déjà à quoi s'attendre._

Lucy jeta alors un regard rapide à Rogue qui se tenait en retrait, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Drago Malefoy, qui avait pâlit au mot « Forêt interdite ». La voix d'Hagrid la ramena à la réalité.

- Vous devrez donc pénétrer dans la forêt et suivre le parcours qui a largement été balisé avec de petites lanternes comme celle-ci.

Le demi-géant sorti alors d'une de ses poches une minuscule lanterne verte, d'environ dix centimètres de hauteur, pour illustrer ses propos.

- Je vous attendrai au point d'arrivée, continua-t-il. Cette épreuve a donc pour but de voir comment vous vous débrouillez sur un terrain hostile.

Il se renfrogna, et Lucy vit que la perspective de lâcher des élèves en pleine forêt interdite ne le réjouissait guère.

- Vous savez tous que la forêt est extrèmement dangereuse, et que de nombreuses créatures magiques y habitent, gronda le garde-chasse. Si jamais vous vous trouvez en danger, signalez-vous par des étincelles rouges. Des professeurs se tiendront prèt à intervenir tout le long du parcours, termina Hagrid.

- Il va sans dire qu'un usage inaproprié de cette alerte entrainera immédiatement la disqualification, ajouta aussitôt McGonnagal, alors qu'Hagrid marmonnait dans sa barbe un « M'enfin moui mais bon ».

D'un regard appuyé sur les élèves, la directrice s'assura que les participants avait bien compris les rêgles et enjeu de l'épreuve, et les invita ensuite à s'alligner par groupes de dix à la lisière de la forêt, chacun espacés de dix bons mètres.

A mon signal, vous pénètrerez dans la forêt, déclara Hagrid.

Lucy, qui faisait partie du premier groupe, inspira longuement, et attendit l'ordre. Elle essayait fortement de ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait l'attendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Allez-y !!! hurla Hagrid en abaissant sa torche.

Les élèves se ruèrent dans la forêt sombre qui se dressait devant eux.

--------------------------

Note de l'auteur : raaaaaaaaaahhh (râle d'épuisement de l'auteur XD)...bon voilà, Littlebeegees, entre son Wok Thaï froid, son verre de vodka et son poulet au curry, a, selon une certaine Snaky, une haleine de chacal... Hé bah...C'EST PAS VRAIIIIII !!! (cri offusqué) le voisin d'à côté il a rien dit quand il a frappé chez moi pour que je lui prête du sel !!! d'abord !!! quoique..ce sourire crispé...raaaaaaaahhh (voilà craquage total, c'était une tranche de vie de Beegees XD)...


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'Amour du risque

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Je ne possède que mon imagination tordue !!! le reste est à Mme J.K Rowling !

Note de l'auteur : Hellooooo mes chers lecteurs ! Et voilou, nous sommes dimanche, et il est 10h20, (beuahh... même po de grasse mat', c'est triste ;) et j'en profite pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, qui fait partie de mes préférés (hey, beegees, ça va les chevilles ? XD). Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas, toujours aussi fidèles au rendez-vous (même si j'ai l'impression d'en avoir perdu la moitié depuis le début XD). Merci, merci, merci... je vouuuuus aime !!! (toi aussi, lecteur qui ne review pas, je t'aime, mais je devrais pas ptdr).

Sur cette belle déclaration (humpf), je vous laisse dévorer ce nouveau chap !!! Enjoy !

Ps : En pleine écriture de ce chapitre, alors que j'étais seule dans le noir les yeux rivés sur l'écran (no life XD), une énorme araignée m'est montée dessus (affreux, affreux, affreux) ! Cela expliquera certainement la présence dans ce chap d'une certaine bestiole ;)

Chapitre 17 : L'Amour du risque

Lucy avait à peine fait quelque pas dans la Forêt Interdite que l'obscurité des arbres l'envahie totalement, étouffant tout bruits autour d'elle et la laissant dans le noir le plus complet.

_On ne panique pas. On ne panique pas. Niiiiiooooonnnn..._

D'un _Lumos_ informulé, Lucy éclaira son chemin, mais ne distingua rien de plus qu'un amas de branches et de feuillages. Un craquement sur sa gauche la fit bondir en arrière, et par réflexe elle lança un stupéfix dans les fourrés, immobilisant un pauvre écureuil qui passait par là.

_Raaah non mais c'est pas vrai !!! Reprends toi, mais reprends toi bon sang ! _

S'efforcant de contrôler ses nerfs, et pestant intérieurement contre sa réaction excessive, Lucy avança alors plus profondément dans la forêt, ses pas crissant sur les feuilles sêches de l'automne, tentant de distinguer la frêle lueur d'une petite lanterne déposée par Hagrid. La jeune Gryffondor marcha ainsi dans le noir pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, repérant ça et là les balises déposées par le garde-chasse. Arrivée à ce qu'elle parvenait à distinguer comme étant un croisement, elle vit une petite lanterne à sa gauche et tourna donc dans la même direction. Mais soudain, un frolement sur le sol à une dizaine de mêtres devant elle la fit s'immobiliser. Lucy se rencogna contre l'arbre le plus proche, et d'un _Nox_, éteignit sa baguette, ne laissant que la lumière de la lune comme faible éclairage. Retenant sa respiration, elle attendit, tout ses sens en alerte, que ce qui se trouvait devant elle daigne bien bouger de nouveau. Alors une ombre s'avança rapidement sur le chemin qu'elle suivait, ses multiples pattes frolant à peine le feuillage étalé sur le sol.

_Par les couilles du Troll verreux !!! _pensa la jeune Gryffondor, paniquée._ C'est quoi ce machin ?!?_

Pétrifiée, Lucy distingua alors à la lumière de la lune la créature qui se trouvait sur le sentier : c'était une énorme araignée, dont le corps lui même faisait environ un mêtre de diamètre, et dont les pattes mesuraient au moins le double. Le pelage noir qui la recouvrait luisait doucement à la lumière naturelle, et ses multiples yeux semblaient scruter l'obscurité, à la recherche d'une proie.

Lorqu'elle entendit l'Araignée s'approcher d'elle, Lucy déglutit, sentant une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe jusqu'à son cou, et elle resserra la prise sur sa baguette.

Mais l'Araignée ne parvint jamais jusqu'à elle : un cri se fit entendre au loin sur sa droite, suivit d'une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. La créature leva la tête, et, frémissant de son corps hideux, s'élança dans les profondeurs du bois, probablement en direction du pauvre élève qui avait lancé l'alerte. Mais Lucy attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider enfin à bouger. Elle sentait encore son coeur battre la chamade, et passa une main moite sur son visage, avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

_Tu l'as encore échapper belle, ma vieille._

Lucy repris alors le chemin du sentier, avançant encore plus prudemment qu'à l'accoutumée. Et si une de ces satanés bestioles repassaient par là ? Après avoir passé sept ou huit balises, la jeune fille arriva dans une clairière aux hautes herbes, et cru distinguer la lueur d'une lanterne de l'autre côté. Elle s'avança donc en terrain découvert, sa baguette toujours brandit devant elle, lorsqu'elle vit une nouvelle lueur à l'orée du bois...à l'opposée de celle apperçue précédemment.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Hagrid avait assuré que les petites lanternes se trouvaient en des points fixes, et qu'elles indiquaient le chemin le plus sûr pour ressortir de la forêt encore en vie. Méfiante, la jeune Gryffondor attendit quelque temps, plantée au beau milieu de la clairière, pour voir si la lanterne décidait de refaire des siennes, mais cette dernière restait immobile à la lisière de la forêt. Lucy se dirigea donc vers la petite balise, et continua son chemin, qui s'avéra être de plus en plus hardu au fil de ses pas, qui s'enfonçaient dans un sol devenu boueux. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle avait calculé qu'une balise se trouvait environ tout les 60 mètres ; hors, là, rien ne lui indiquait le chemin aux environs.

_Réflechis,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Tu t'es plantée. C'était sûrement un vers luisant._

Peu convaincue, elle s'apprêtait néanmoins à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une nouvelle lueur apparut, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

_Bizarre._

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de cette lanterne facétieuse, Lucy entendit un nouveau craquement derrière elle, et elle se retourna rapidement en tournant sa baguette. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. La jeune Gryffondor frissonna de nouveau: est-ce que l'Araignée était de retour ? Était-ce quelque chose de pire ? La jeune fille jeta un regard autour d'elle : des arbres morts étaient couchés sur le sol, emprisonnés par les fougères et les ronces. Seul le bruit des branches craquant dans le vent, et le sifflement de celui-ci, étaient perceptibles. Pour couronner le tout, Lucy avait un très, très mauvais préssentiment. Elle entendit alors un léger bruissement juste devant elle, et s'y avança. Elle devait vaincre sa peur, se dit-elle. Arrêter de sursauter à la moindre occasion. Elle brandit alors son bras pour éclairer les fourrés, les ténèbres reculant au fur et à mesure qu'elle illuminait les broussailleux...lorsque la lumière de sa baguette se projeta sur un masque squelettique qui la regardait en souriant.

_Mangemort. _

---------------------------

Lucy recula violemment, réprimant à grand mal un cri de terreur, et trébucha sur les ronces derrière elle. Complètement paniquée, elle se releva en prenant appui sur les buissons épineux, s'entaillant les mains et déchirant sa robe par la même occasion. Lucy entendit le mangemort se relever dans un frôlement de cape, et elle lança à l'aveuglette un sortilège de désarmement, que son adversaire parat aisément.

- Voyons, voyons, jeune fille. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire.

Alors que Lucy s'apprêtait un relancer un sortilège avec la rage du desespoir, elle vit une dizaine de silhouettes surgirent de l'ombre, éclairées par la lune, qui se placèrent tout autour d'elle.

_Coincée._

Son coeur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait la sauver. Elle était au milieu de nulle part, en pleine forêt interdite, cernée par les mangemorts...prise au piège, parce qu'elle avait suivie ces satanés lampes qu'ils avaient dû déplacer pour la mener en ce lieu reculé. Le mangemort qui lui faisait face retira alors son masque, d'un geste ample de la main, et Lucy retint un hoquet de stupeur : devant elle se trouvait Amycus Carrow, qui l'observait, un rictus mauvais aux lêvres.

- Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons, jeune fille, déclara-t-il. Après ton petit exploit avec Severus, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer de nouveau...

La jeune Gryffondor déglutit, le souvenir de leur altercation à la Tête de Sanglier lui revenant brutalement en mémoire. Carrow continua son petit monologue, étouffant de fierté face à sa proie terrifiée.

- Ah, Velley, Velley, Velley...

Lucy se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, un frisson lui parcourant la peau. Ainsi, ils la connaisssaient. Et la seule pensée claire qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle avait bien eut raison de demander à Rogue de mettre ses parents en sécurité. Au moins, eux s'en sortiraient.

Un mangemort qui se trouvait derrière elle prit alors la parole, la faisant se retourner brusquement. Il enleva son masque, découvrant un visage émacié, un teint pâle et des cheveux blonds épars.

_Dolohov._

- Ton grand-père nous a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, commenta le mangemort d'une voix rauque. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le tuer à l'époque.

Un bouffée de haine monta alors en Lucy, l'empêchant presque de respirer normalement : sa machoire se contracta alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler son dégoût et sa haine ; elle tremblait de rage alors qu'elle serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour voir le corps de Dolohov étendu à ses pieds, dans la boue.

- Regardez comme elle tremble de colère, reprit Carrow, un horrible sourire aux lêvres. Brave petite Gryffondor !

- On dit que tu ne parles pas, ajouta alors Dolohov en s'avançant vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer. Mais...

Le cercle de mangemort se resserra encore un peu plus autour d'elle, comme des loups encerclant une biche blessée.

- ... Voyons voir si tu cris comme une truie qu'on égorge !

Lucy équarquilla les yeux de terreur lorsque le bras armé du mangemort s'abattit vers elle, lançant le terrible Endoloris qui la percurta en pleine poitrine, la propulsant comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol.

-----------------------

Lucy hurlait. Elle hurlait de toute ses forces, de tout son corps, de toute son âme...intérieurement. Son corps douloureux se convulsait violemment sous l'effet du sortilège, alors que ses mains tentaient en vain de rechercher un appui, un soutien qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de cette tourmente. Le visage à moitié dans la boue, la jeune fille sentit un goût de sang lui envahir la bouche, imprégnant ses dents et sa langue, ne pouvant franchir la barrière de ses lêvres pincées qui retenaient ses hurlements de douleur. Lucy ne distinguait plus que des ombres fantomatiques tournant autour d'elle, et des rires gras mélangés à des exclamations enjoués. La souffrance était presque insupportable, et se répandait en ses veines comme un poison mortel. Lorsque les effets du sortilège s'apaisèrent enfin, Lucy, tremblante, planta ses doigts dans le sol terreux, et resta en position prostrée à terre, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Une main décharnée l'attrapa alors par le col, et elle vit le visage haineux de Dolohov, orné de ses longs cheveux filasses, s'approcher du sien pour lui demander quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Le mangemort la traina alors sur le sol, pour la ramener au centre du cercle, dont sa chute l'avait éloigné. Des sons recommençaient à parvenir aux oreilles de Lucy, et de nouveau les yeux gris de Dolohov la fixèrent.

- Ecoutes... il serait dommage de te tuer maintenant, dit-il tranquillement. Nous pourrions trouver un arrangement...

Il releva la tête pour regarder Carrow qui se tenait à ses côtés, comme pour obtenir son approbation. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air assuré, ses lêvres retroussés dans un sourire malsain.

- Rejoins-nous, et tu auras la vie sauve. En échange, tu seras l'un de nos espions au sein de Poudlard.

Lucy tenta de fixer ses yeux vagues sur le mangemort qui lui parlait, sa respiration lourde lui compressant la poitrine. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire ? Ils n'allaient pas la tuer si elle acceptait leur marché ? La douleur cesserait ? Le mangemort blond la fixait avec avidité, attendant sa réponse. Autour d'elle, les partisans de Voldemort se tenaient toujours immobiles, en silence. Accepter metterait-il réelement fin à ses souffrances ?

_Hé bien soit. Soyons maso._

Lucy cracha sa réponse en un jet de salive et de sang, qui atterrit sur le visage furieux de Dolohov. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond, et d'un geste haineux, abattit son pied sur le visage de Lucy, la projetant de nouveau à terre, éclatant sa pomette droite dans une gerbe de sang.

- Petite pute, cracha le mangemort. Nous sommes bien trop cléments. Mais tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'est la douleur. _Endoloris !!!_

La souffrance revint alors, encore plus vive que la première fois, et Lucy laissa échapper un bruit rauque en ouvrant la bouche pour rechercher de l'air, tant ses poumons semblaient avoir explosés. Elle colla sa bouche contre le sol pour étouffer ses cris, sentant la terre infiltrer sa bouche et l'odeur de l'humus lui envahir les narines, tandis que son corps recroquevillé tressaillait sous les assauts des sortilèges. Elle avait l'impression que les Doloris n'en finissaient pas, et dans le malstrom de couleurs qui éclatait devant ses yeux, elle distingua d'autres sorts que l'impardonnable, tout aussi douloureux. Un violent haut-le-coeur la fit hoqueter ; Lucy aurait voulu disparaître dans le sol, quitter ce corps molesté qui souffrait sous les assauts des sortilèges. La jeune fille ferma les yeux tandis que ses larmes lui brulaient les joues ; elle sentait chaque petite parcelle de son corps hurler à l'agonie, ses cris réprimés la menant de minutes en minutes au bord de la folie. Par l'enfer, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à tomber inconsciente ?

Elle entendit alors une explosion retentir autour d'elle, et des cris se méler au vacarme environnant. La douleur sembla se retirer lentement, ne manquant pas de lui bruler la peau au fil de sa retraite, mais son corps restait agité de soubresauts. Lucy sentit alors deux bras puissants la soulever de terre, et l'emmener à l'écart de ce qu'il lui semblait être une bataille. Une voix rauque s'adressa alors à elle, tandis qu'une main passait sur son visage, le dégageant des cheveux et de la boue qui le maculait. Lucy ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux, et son regard rencontra deux yeux familiers, noirs comme l'abysse, la sondant avec une frénésie inquiète. La jeune Gryffondor eut alors un faible sourire, qui étira ses lêvres coupées.

- Pas...à...l'infirmerie...parvint-elle à gargouiller dans un flot de sang.

Elle crut voir les lêvres fines de son interlocuteur s'étirer en un léger sourire, et elle s'effondra dans une inconscience salutaire.

---------------------

Note de l'auteur : Voilou, encore une fois, Lucy s'en est prit plein la tronche XD mais que voulez-vous, c'est pas facile la vie hihi ! Merci à touuuuuussss, et à bientôt j'espère ! (si entre temps mon cerveau n'explose pas dans des gerbes de...hum non on va s'arrêter là) Tchou mes chers lecteurs !!!


	19. Chapitre 18 : Amicalement vôtre

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Univers à J.K Rowling, histoire par moi, didiou !!!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour la compagnie !!! aujourd'hui c'est... ravioli ! (non c'est même po vrai en plus ) oui donc, voici le new chap du mercredi (même si j'ai hésité à le poster tout de suite, parce que j'ai pris du retard..meuh...mais j'ai cédé au chantage de certaines personnes, dont un serpent, suivez mon regard XD) et après le chap 17 où Lucy a sacrément morflé (humpf ), voici un chapitre pour récupérer, avant de ...noooon XD

Un immense merci pour vos reviews tellements géniales, un merci aussi à l'anonyme Sushi (j'adooore les... ouais c'est bon beegees arrêtes avec tes vannes pourries mdr) merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir (traduit par de grands mouvements de bras et de jambes à travers la pièce XD) et enfin, je dédicace ce chap à Words addiction, à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre par review !!! toutes mes excuses, une dédicace pour la peine ;)

Allez, tchou et merci encore !!

Chapitre 18 : Amicalement vôtre

Un rai de lumière passa sur son visage meurtrie, et Lucy sentit la douce chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. L'atmosphère était paisible et feutrée, et il baignait dans l'air une odeur de pin. Elle entendit un bruit de verre, comme deux fioles entrechoquées, et un mouvement de cape près d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait apaisée, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans son lit moelleux, dans le rassurant dortoir Gryffondorien. Lucy ouvrit alors les yeux... Et constata avec exaspération qu'elle se trouvait ENCORE à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à soupirer de frustration, elle vit que Rogue était assis aux côtés de son lit, l'observant avec attention, ses cheveux noirs encadrant un visage fatigué. Avant de reporter son attention sur son professeur, Lucy jeta un regard aux alentours, s'attardant sur les lits aux rideaux tirés.

- Nous sommes seuls, déclara Rogue, répondant à sa question muette. Mme Pomfresh est partie manger, et vos camarades sont actuellement endormis.

A cette phrase, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil vers les lits dissimulés. D'autres victimes de la forêt interdite ? Reportant son attention sur le maitre des potions, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Etrangement, il me semblait avoir mentionné quelque chose du genre « Pas...infirmerie », dit-elle d'un ton accusateur en fixant son professeur.

- Vous emmener dans mes quartiers aurait fait mauvais genre, Miss Velley, répondit alors Rogue en un demi-sourire.

Un ange passa. Lucy détourna les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire, et elle sentit Rogue se redresser sur sa chaise.

- Et qu'est-ce..

- Vous ne...

Ils se turent tout deux, génés, et Rogue hocha la tête pour permettre à Lucy de commencer la première.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé? Demanda alors celle-ci, en se redressant un peu sur son lit, tout en grimaçant de douleur. L'état insensible et bienheureux dans lequel elle s'était trouvé au réveil semblait s'estomper.

- Il me semble que vous connaissez à peu près toute l'histoire. Des mangemorts avaient semble-t-il décidé de vous tendre un piège...en représailles, apparement.

Il la fixa de ses yeux sombres, et Lucy eut l'étrange impression qu'il se sentait coupable, mais qu'il était de toute façon bien trop fier pour l'avouer.

_Aurais-je enfin réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose ?_

La culpabilité était un premier pas vers des sentiments humains après tout.

- Je me trouvais à proximité quand j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte...continua-t-il. J'ai donc averti mes collègues et nous sommes venu vous chercher.

Lucy mit quelques secondes avant de digérer les informations, son cerveau patinant étrangement dans le brouillard, et nota alors un détail.

- A proximité ?

Rogue se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas, et les lêvres de Lucy s'élargirent dans un sourire. Mais elle ne le provoqua pas. A cette instant, allongée dans un lit immaculé, Rogue à ses côtés, elle se sentait pleinement sereine. Elle était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir parler, sans insultes, avec lui. Il avait du être sacrément inquiet pour oser lui parler d'un ton convenable. Avec du recul, cette petite aventure serait peut être un point positif ?

- Il vous reste encore une dette sur deux pour que nous soyons à niveaux, reprit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

- Pourtant, j'espère bien ne plus avoir à vous sortir de ce genre de situation, répliqua Rogue sérieusement.

De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lucy allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Mme Pomfresh revenait de son déjeuner.

Rogue se leva alors brusquement, et s'appréta à partir lorsque Lucy agrippa un morceau de sa cape pour le retenir.

- Merci, professeur, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, puis déclara d'une voix forte et tranchante, comme à son habitude :

- Prenez votre Potion, Miss Velley. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour rattraper vos idioties.

Lucy fronça les sourcils puis sourit, moqueuse, et le regarda s'éloigner dans un mouvement de cape, saluant l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête.

----------------------------

Lucy mit plusieurs jours à recouvrer assez de forces pour pouvoir se lever, sous l'oeil attentif de Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui administrait toutes les trois heures une cuillère de potion bleuâtre, celle que Rogue avait mentionné, destinée à apaiser les effets secondaires des Doloris et dont, selon l'infirmière, le maître des potions avait eu souvent l'usage. D'ailleurs, Lucy ne revit pas ce dernier durant tout le temps qu'elle passa à l'infirmerie, ne recevant des nouvelles que par les visites fréquentes de ses camarades de Gryffondor, en particulier Luna et Hermione qui ne manquaient pas une occasion pour l'informer des dernières grandes nouvelles du monde sorcier.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez stable pour marcher sans s'écrouler tout les deux mêtres, Lucy insista donc auprès d'une Mme Pomfresh mécontente pour rentrer à son dortoir, en emmenant toute la potion nécessaire à sa guérison. Après d'intenses négociations muettes et de regards tueurs, la jeune fille obtint enfin son droit de sortie, et claudiqua dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après deux étages laborieux – _est-ce qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler des ascenseurs dans cette fichue école ?_ - Lucy appercevait de loin le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand elle vit Rogue arriver à l'autre bout du couloir du quatrième étage. Il l'attendit en haut des escaliers, l'observant avec interêt alors que Lucy peinait à monter les marches de bois.

- Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus, grinça-t-elle, serrant les dents pour contrôler la douleur. Aparement, deux ou trois de ses organes étaient encore en bouillis.

Elle sentit Rogue se raidir, puis s'avancer vers elle et l'aider à monter les dernières marches en la soutenant par le bras.

- Vous auriez du rester à l'infirmerie, vous faites peine à voir Miss Velley, déclara froidement Rogue une fois arrivés au septième étage.

_Charmant, comme toujours._

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me faire escorter jusqu'à mon dortoir par mon professeur de potions, railla-t-elle.

Il la lâcha immédiatement, et se contenta de la regarder de son habituel air glacial.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu pouvais pas la fermer pour une fois ?_

- Je plaisantais professeur, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Mme Pomfresh en avait assez de mes lamentations, c'est pourquoi elle me renvoit ici. Au moins, je n'exaspérerais que des Gryffondors.

- Touchante pensée, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Un nouveau silence survint, pendant lequel chacun observait l'autre sans oser émettre la moindre remarque. Ce fut Rogue qui reprit la parole le premier.

- Le professeur McGonnagal organise demain une cérémonie, déclara-t-il. Pour les élèves acceptés dans le nouveau groupe de défense de Poudlard.

A cette déclaration, Lucy lui lança un regard attristé:

- L'épreuve ! J'avais complètement oublié... dit-elle, la gorge serrée. J'aurais tellement aimé...

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Oui, elle aurait voulu faire partie de ce groupe de défense. Après avoir passé avec succès et non sans mal les deux premières épreuves, cela avait été trop bête d'échouer si près...

- Vous faites partie des admis, dit alors Rogue en voyant le visage de Lucy se décomposer.

Celle-ci releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

_Est-ce qu'il plaisante ? Encore une preuve de son humour tordu ?_

- Mais comment...

- Nous avons conclu que votre prestation face aux mangemorts était acceptable. Par conséquent, même sans avoir réussi l'épreuve, vous êtes admise.

- Acceptable ? Répéta Lucy en ouvrant des yeux ronds, ne se focalisant que sur la première partie de la phrase. J'ai failli mourir ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant, il est temps de vous reposer, dit-il pour conclure la conversation.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...

Plaçant sa main en dessous de son avant-bras, Rogue l'épaula pour la mener jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, en silence, alors que Lucy restait sans voix face à ce changement soudain de comportement.

_Oulàààà... bon, alors, surtout, ne fais rien qui pourrait le brusquer. Bouuuuge pas..._

Lucy se retrouva ainsi à retenir à moitié sa respiration, ses muscles contractés, dans l'attente de la réaction de Rogue quand il s'apercevrait qu'il était en train de servir de valet de pied à une de ses exaspérantes limaces décérébrée. Mais la pression que son professeur de potion exercait sur son avant-bras rendait sa présence difficile à oublier, et Lucy sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle aurait aimé partager bien plus qu'un de ces moments volés à son insu.

Arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire désormais, et releva les yeux vers Severus, ne rencontrant alors que deux prunelles noires qui la transperçaient de part en part. La jeune Gryffondor sentit alors un frisson de désir courir sur sa peau, de telle façon qu'elle dut violemment se réprimer pour ne pas céder à la tentation de son corps si près du sien. S'arrachant difficilement à ce regard profond, Lucy se dégagea doucement de sa prise.

- Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle le plus calmement possible alors que le sang lui battait les tempes et que son coeur battait la chamade.

Il ne répondit rien et, se retournant sans lui adresser d'autre regard, reparti alors d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, laissant Lucy pantelante, se tenant d'une main au mur, sous le regard perplexe du portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune.

_Il va me rendre complètement dingue..._

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir du dortoir, Lucy se retourna dans son lit pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes, et soupira. Son esprit était totalement éveillé, et elle se sentait dans un état de surexcitation extrême. Dans son esprit, les mêmes images revenaient... le visage de Severus, les mains de Severus, le corps de Severus...et accessoirement l'amabilité soudaine de Severus.

La jeune fille grogna en se retournant une nouvelle fois. Même si elle parvenait par miracle à s'endormir, elle avait l'étrange sentiment que son sommeil ne serait pas de tout repos.

_Satané Severus._

_---------------------------------------_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut un vrai supplice. Ses membres ankylosés la faisaient souffrir, et le manque de sommeil – de sommeil réparateur, bien évidemment – l'avait vidé de ses forces. Lucy se leva avec difficulté, ignorant le brouhaha autour d'elle, témoin de l'habituelle agitation des Gryffondors, et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au mirroir et après une seconde de frayeur face à son visage matinal, elle se retourna et observa ses camarades se parer de leurs plus belles robes de sorcières afin d'assister à la cérémonie. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre, elle était livide, mis à part les énormes cernes noirs qui lui soulignaient les yeux, la faisant furieusement ressembler à un raton laveur, et de plus elle marchait aussi vite qu'une tortue tricentenaire. Bref, elle ne ressemblait à rien d'humain.

_Peut-être pourrais-je me fondre parmis les elfes de maison ?_

- Lucy ! L'appela alors Hermione, la tirant de son état semi-comateux. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? La bleu ou l'orange ?

Les yeux de Lucy fixèrent alors avec ahurissement les deux robes aux couleurs criades que tenait sa camarade.

_- Hermione, ce n'est pas un bal !_ S'exclama alors Lucy avec sa baguette qu'elle venait de prendre sur sa table de nuit.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre soin de sa personne, lui répliqua la jeune Gryffondor. Et toi alors ?

_- Rien à me mettre_, déclara alors Lucy dans des lettres d'argents excédées.

- Si tu veux, j'ai...

_- Il doit me rester une robe !!!_ la coupa la jeune fille, avant que son amie ne décide de lui sortir une robe jaune poussin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout les élèves admis dans la nouvelle armée, soigneusement vêtus pour l'occasion, se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle en compagnie du reste des élèves de l'école. Les professeurs étaient debout devant leur table, et, une fois tout le monde installé, la directrice s'avança d'un pas et s'adressa à la foule des élèves, un sourire étirant ses lêvres pincés.

- Chers élèves, commenca alors le professeur McGonnagal, ammenant immédiatement le silence dans la salle. Comme vous le savez, les épreuves de sélections pour l'Armée de défense de Poudlard sont terminés. Par conséquent, je tenais à féliciter tout les participants pour leur courage, leur volonté et leur dévouement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la salle, tout les élèves saluant les performances de chacun.

- Nous allons donc sans plus attendre remettre à vos camarades leurs insignes distinctifs. Ce statut de membre de l'armée comportera de grandes responsabilités, et nous espérons que vous en serez digne, déclara la directrice, son regard scrutant le visage de chacun. La fierté de doit pas vous faire oublier l'humilité.

Elle prit alors le parchemin que lui tendait le professeur Chourave, et appela les élèves à la rejoindre. Ceux-ci s'avançèrent un par un sur l'estrade des professeurs pour recevoir leur insigne des mains de leur directeur ou directrice de maison. Lucy remarqua que McGonnagal avait presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle remit le petit badge à Harry, applaudis par tous les élèves. Et lorsque la jeune fille s'avança à son tour à la mention de son nom, elle eut la surprise d'entendre un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement – _Merci, merci, tout le mérite revient aux mangemorts_ – et alla rejoindre la directrice, le visage cramoisie. McGonnagal lui épingla alors sur la poitrine un insigne couleur rouge et or, représentant une baguette croisée d'une épée, et la félicita pour son courage et sa loyauté à l'école. Mais Lucy l'entendit à peine. Par dessus l'épaule de la directrice, elle venait de croiser le regard du maître des potions, et une bouffée de joie la saisie quand Rogue inclina la tête en signe de... quoi ? Félicitations ? Peut importe, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Lucy que ce simple hochement de tête.

Une fois tout les élèves revenus à leur place, la directrice conclut alors cette cérémonie solennelle.

- Désormais, c'est à vos BUSES et ASPICS que vous devrez songer, déclara-t-elle, entrainant un grognement de la foule. Les élèves récompensés recevront prochainement leurs instructions. En attendant, chacun de vous retournera à ses occupations, constituées principalement, j'en suis sûre, de leçons et d'exercices ( Lucy entendit un gryffondor à ses côtés pouffer de rire face à cette déclaration). Néanmoins, pour chasser les sombres événements de ce début d'année, et repartir ainsi du bon pied, vos professeurs et moi même avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween, la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, nous...

La dernière phrase de McGonnagal fut couverte par les cris de joie des élèves à l'annonce du bal et la directrice soupira. Les adolescents ne changeraient jamais.

Au grand étonnement de Lucy, qui ne raffolait pas tant que cela des bals et autres manifestations publiques (la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé avec quelqu'un, son partenaire lui avait écrasé la moitié des orteils, la contraignant à marcher avec des béquilles les trois jours suivants), la semaine passa à une allure folle. Submergée par les devoirs, Lucy essayait essentiellement de ne pas perdre pied, aidée le plus souvent d'Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à réviser pour ses ASPICS même s'ils n'étaient encore qu'en octobre. Le jour J donc, à quelques heures du fameux bal, une incroyable effervescence animait le château, et la majorité des élèves était complètement hystériques, le mélange des hormones lors des demandes de partenaires ayant fait son oeuvre. Lucy, de son côté, avait évité tant bien que mal durant cette journée tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un individu de la gente masculine, et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des gryffondors pour y trouver la paix. C'était peine perdue : une armée de filles en délire se prêtait au jeu des essayages, les robes et déguisements jonchant le sol tandis que les rouges à lêvres et crayons-khôl volaient à travers la pièce. À cette vision apocalyptique, Lucy tenta d'effectuer une retraite discrête, mais c'était trop tard : elle fut happée dans la pièce par ses camarades surexcitées et perdue sous un amas de tissus et une pile de chaussure. Elle y resta alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus aucun rire dans la chambre, et sortie de sa cachette avec prudence. Avisant le mirroir, Lucy alla se planter devant et s'observa.

_A nous deux maintenant._

_-------------------------------_

Note de l'auteur : et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!! un peu de frivolité dans ce monde de brute ! j'espère que vous avez aimé, et même si c'est pas le cas, un pti mot fait toujours plaisir ! (le machin là en bas à gauche vous appelle XD) tchou !!!


	20. Chapitre 19 : La Fièvre du samedi soir

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling... hé bah elle pourrait m'en passer un peu.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjouuuuuur mes lecteurs adorés ! (et oui, 13h03, je viens de me lever, et déjà dans un état hytérique...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi ? O-o) alors voici le chap tant attendu du bal (vague de hurlements entousiastes des lecteurs) remplis de frivolité assumée et d'hormones d'adolescents !!! hé oui, chapitre 19, où comment Lucy prend sa revanche sur tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir !! XD Sinon, merciii encore pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment géniales (non sérieux y'a de ces trucs... XD), vos pti mots me font vraiment très plaisir !

Enfin, un dernier mot : dans ce chap, vous aurez absolument besoin d'une chanson : « Wind of change » de Scorpion, alors je sais pas, piquez le cd de vos parents, regardez dans les vôtres, braquez votre disquaire, ou zieuter sur you tube ! Au pire (et surtout si vous pouvez pas sentir la chanson mdr), rattrapez vous sur « Careless Whisper » de George Michael...j'avais diiiiiiitttt que c'était frivole XD !! Enjoy !

Chapitre 19 : La Fièvre du Samedi soir

La grande pendule de la salle commune rêglait le temps d'un tic-tac menaçant. Dix-neuf heure quinze. Lucy regardait fixement l'horloge, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà descendu dans la grande salle depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais Lucy n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle avait plutôt une envie folle de se cacher sous la couette. Avisant le miroir, la jeune fille se tourna et s'examina pour la dixième fois depuis quelques minutes. Bon sang, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, très simple, mais qui de toute façon n'avait pas besoin de fioritures car la coupe de la robe elle même attirait le regard : l'échancrure lui arrivait dans le bas du dos, et le décolleté était...vertigineux. Lucy rougit à nouveau face à son reflet. Cette simple robe, que Mme Guipure lui avait cédé pour presque rien ( « Une robe de soirée qui est dans ces placards depuis des années...absolument pas à la mode des sorciers.. » lui avait dit la couturière) lui allait comme un gant, épousant ses formes tout en laissant place à l'imagination. La jeune fille avait accompagné la robe d'une paire de chaussures noires à talons, et ne portait qu'un maquillage très simple : du mascara et un trait d'eye-liner, la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue étant son rouge à lèvres.

En réalité, réalisa Lucy, c'était pas mal du tout.

Par contre, pour le rapport à halloween,...il fallait creuser. La jeune fille chercha désespérément autour d'elle, dans le capharnaüm laissé par ses camarades, un accessoire vaguement effrayant, qui serait en rapport avec la fête, mais ne trouva rien. Et puis, elle devait se l'avouer : se déguiser en citrouille ou en troll était plutôt moyen pour le sex-appeal. Lucy abandonna donc ses recherches, et descendit dans la salle commune, où elle fit quelques pas, exagérant sa démarche et son balancement, et pouffa devant sa propre attitude. L'image furtive de son professeur de potions apparut dans son esprit, et elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Finalement, la soirée pouvait être drôle. Une exclamation étouffée la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le fantôme de Nick quasi-sans-tête qui la regardait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte.

_Oups. _

Etouffant un éclat de rire, et satisfaite de son effet, Lucy se rua vers la Grande Salle.

------------------

La Salle était bondée, remplie d'un brouhaha joyeux et excité. D'immenses tentures noires et oranges avaient remplacé les étandards des différentes maisons, et à la place des chandeliers d'or se trouvaient des centaines de citrouilles renfermant de nombreuses bougies.

Severus posa son regard scrutateur sur les différents groupes d'élèves présents. Adossé au mur derrière la table des professeurs, il regardait passer devant lui un nombre prodigieux de fées, pirates, vampires, princesses, et autres créatures plus ou moins étranges. Severus repéra la jeune Granger déguisée en marquise du XVIIIème siècle, habillée d'une robe massive à volants, coiffée d'une perruque et le visage poudré. L'effet général n'était pas si mal, mais le jeune rouquin à ses côtés était bien trop préocupé à loucher sur son décolleté qu'à apprécier la fidèle reconstitution historique.

Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et...

_Merlin !!!_

Severus fixa, estomaqué, la créature de rêve qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, sous les exclamations enthousiastes de ses camarades. Le regard du professeur de potions détaillait du haut en bas la nouvelle venue qui s'avançait d'un pas hésitant vers la grande table des Gryffondors, lesquels semblaient plutôt excités pour l'occasion.

_Il n'y a pas qu'eux_, grimaça Severus en sentant son corps réagir . Il se rencogna dans l'ombre, hésitant entre se cacher derrière un rideau ou s'assoir à la table des professeurs pour dissimuler sa gêne.

_Bon sang, reprends toi, c'est une élève !!_

Mais la jeune fille - _jeune femme_ corrigea in peto Severus en louchant sur le corps de Lucy – ne faisait rien pour le calmer, usant de faux airs d'innocente jeune fille et feignant de ne rien remarquer de la foule de mâles qui la dévorait du regard (sous le regard haineux de la gente féminine présente). Tout d'un coup, Lucy se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour le fixer, droit dans les yeux, lui faisant manquer un battement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête, et retourna à ses occupations.

_La garce !!! _gémit Severus, courant presque vers la table pour s'y assoir et se calmer un peu. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux bords tandis qu'il fixait fébrilement le plat de nouilles aux tripes qui se tenait devant lui.

------------------------

Lorsqu'elle était entrée, Lucy l'avait tout de suite repéré derrière la table, adossé dans un coin sombre. Mais son attention avait été détournée par les cris de ses camarades et leurs sifflets appréciateurs. Quant elle vit les réactions qu'elle avait provoqué, elle déglutit et regretta un instant de ne pas s'être déguisée en homard géant.

_J'ai peut être un peu forcé la dose, là._

Elle trouva rapidement sa place à la table des Gryffons, deux chevaliers célibataires, qu'elle reconnut pour être Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, se chamaillant pour être à ses côtés.

_A l'aide !!! _

Comble du désespoir, elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette, difficile à dissimuler dans sa robe, et ne pouvait donc pas communiquer.

_Bon sang, mais ils n'ont jamais vu de filles ou quoi ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle, effarée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Hermione, qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tout en surveillant le jeune Weasley à ses côtés.

- Cher demoiselle, me permettez-vous de vous prendre le bras afin de vous mener à un endroit plus calme ? lui demanda Seamus mielleusement, en posant sa main sur son bras gauche .

_Et ma main ? Tu la veux ma main ?_

Lucy aurait voulu le gifler, mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier qui fit autant d'effet. La jeune fille se retourna alors vers la table des professeurs pour se rassurer, et trouva directement le regard brûlant de Rogue.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

_Gasp._

Son professeur la fixait, les bras croisés, et la machoire crispée.

_Nooonnn...lui aussi ???_

C'était impossible, se dit Lucy, perturbée. Elle était l'horripilante Gryffondor muette, il était l'ultra-sexy maître des cachots. Professeur de Poudlard et mangemort retraité accesoirement. Il avait probablement d'autres chats à fouetter, et d'autres opportunités qu'une petite étudiante. Mais bon sang, comme elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus ! Souriant faiblement pour se donner bonne contenance, elle hocha la tête dans un petit salut, toujours sous son regard fiévreux, et, rougissant, se retourna et s'empara de la bouteille de Bieraubeurre la plus proche. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

------------------------

Finalement, la soirée ne se déroulait pas si mal que ça. Après une pinte de Bieraubeurre, et un premier verre d'Alcool de Troll, Lucy était on ne peut plus détendue, et elle s'était débarassée des garçons qui lui tournaient autour à grand renforts de regards peu encourageants. Les Scaraspés Maudits, le groupe de rock qui avait été invité pour l'occasion, harranguait la foule d'élèves qui se trouvaient devant la scène, et Lucy se joignit au petit groupe de Ginny et Hermione qui dansaient sur la piste. Concentrée sur le fait d'essayer de ne pas tomber, de ne pas se casser un talon (pour un peu elle aurait enlevé ses chaussures, mais elle n'était pas encore assez éméchée pour cela), ou de ne pas dévoiler le reste de ce qui était caché par sa robe, elle commença à danser en rythme.

_Rock'n Roll power, ma fille !_

Severus n'avait pas bougé de la table des professeurs, coincé entre Trelawney et McGonnagal qui discutait vaisselle ( les motifs écossais luttant férocement contre la porcelaine blanche, Severus ne donnait pas une demi-heure aux deux professeurs avant de s'étriper). Son regard fut soudainement attiré vers la piste de danse, où la jeune Velley bougeait au son de l'effrayante musique sortant des hauts parleurs. Son corps mince ondulait sous la lumière des projecteurs, et Severus planta d'un air rageur la pauvre pomme de terre qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans son assiette. Il fallait qu'elle cesse ce manège. Qu'elle redevienne l'élève exaspérante qu'elle était avant ces derniers jours. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Non pas que Severus n'ait jamais remarqué qu'elle était doté d'attributs féminins, mais de là à fantasmer sur elle... Quelque chose avait forcément changé. Et Rogue haissait le changement.

_Tu deviens fou mon vieux._

- Hé bien, Severus, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dansez ? Lui demanda une voix au fort accent écossais.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Siffla Severus entre ses dents, se tournant vers la directrice.

- Vous fixez avidement la piste, mon cher, s'expliqua McGonnagal calmement. Pourquoi ne vous lancez-vous pas ?

Severus grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, mais face au regard interrogateur de la professeur, s'obligea à répondre.

- Minerva, dit-il froidement, je doute que me trémousser au milieu d'une bande d'adolescent en sueurs et aux hormones en fusion soit d'une quelconque utilité pour l'avenir de notre Ecole.

- Rooohhh, comme vous y allez, Severus, ajouta une Trelawney vascillante qui s'écroula presque sur son épaule. Vous détendre un peu vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Rogue se contenta de lui lancer un regard dégouté, et retira d'un air dédaigneux la main de la professeur de divination qui s'était posé sur son bras, et qui retomba sur la table dans un bruit mou.

- Allons Severus, elle n'a pas tord, reprit McGonnagal.Que dites-vous de cela : cinquante points pour Serpentard si vous allez dansez.

- Pour tout les points du monde, Minerva, je ne descendrai jamais dans cet enfer.

- Même si je vous accorde, en plus des cinquantes points, le privilège de donner à surveiller par quelqu'un d'autre toutes les retenues que vous attribuerez cette année ??? ajouta la directrice avec un large sourire.

- Vous n'oseriez pas...murmura Rogue, soufflé par tant de machiavélisme.

- Oh siiii !!! répliqua Trelawney, guillerette désormais.

_Que quelqu'un l'assomme celle-là._

Severus se sentait pris au piège. Entre les intérêts de sa maison, ainsi que l'offre alléchante des retenues, et l'horreur absolue de se retrouver à danser au milieu de ces vers de terre, son coeur balançait. Il vit la jeune Velley se rasseoir, entre deux danses, pour se resservir un verre, et aperçut un signe du musicien envers un autre, lui indiquant qu'ils allaient jouer quelque chose de plus doux, un slow probablement. Severus grimaça et soupira. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à tournoyer sur lui même en faisant de grands gestes ridicules. Concentré sur son objectif, qui avait pris la forme d'une sublime jeune fille en robe noire, il se leva d'un bond, et, soufflant un « Vous avez intérêt à tenir votre parole » à une McGonnagal et une Trelawney stupéfaites, il s'élança vers la table des Gryffondors.

Pendant ce temps, le chanteur des Skaraspés Maudits avait déjà reprit le micro, et, d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice, annonca qu'il allait désormais interpréter une célèbre chanson moldue, « pour toutes les âmes qui cherchent leurs soeurs » ajouta-t-il.

_Au secours_...grimaça Lucy, accablée par tant de mièvrerie.

Dès les premières notes, Lucy reconnut la fameuse chanson et dut lutter pour ne pas s'étrangler une nouvelle fois : le tempo lent et le sifflement du chanteur venait de commencer le cultissime ( ou kitchissime, c'est selon) « Wind of change » de Scorpions. Un slow.

Lorsque Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à sa table, elle vit que tout le monde s'était rué sur la piste de danse, la laissant seule avec une bouteille d'Alcool de Troll.

_Au moins un point positif dans cette soirée !_

Elle observa ses camarades qui commencaient à danser, (elle aperçut rapidement Hermione et Ron dansant timidement, et Ginny et Harry enlacés) et leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de chose, mais, ce soir, cela lui rappelait à quel point elle pouvait être transparente au yeux des autres, et combien elle pouvait se sentir seule...

_Oulà, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit remontant..._

Elle attrapa la bouteille devant elle et s'en servit un verre bien tassé.

- Miss Velley...

Lucy fit un bond sur sa chaise en entendant la voix familière derrière elle ; elle se retourna pour voir Rogue, dans toute sa splendeur, se tordant les mains en évitant son regard.

- ... vous dansez ?

_Heiiiiinnnnn ???_

Sur le visage de son professeur s'affichait un rictus, indiquant que la simple idée de danser lui était presque insupportable, et qu'il avait du mal à croire lui même à ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Lucy devait halluciner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle venait d'entendre Rogue lui proposer de DANSER un SLOW.

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête le Rhum vanillé des Trolls._

- Miss Velley, s'impatienta-t-il, agacé de la voir le fixer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

C'était déjà assez humiliant pour lui sans qu'elle en rajoute en le faisant poirauter.

- Heu...oui..bien sûr... balbutia-t-elle, le plus discrêtement possible (ce qui n'était pas facile à faire) afin que personne ne la voit remuer les lêvres pour parler.

« Taaaaake meeeee, to the magic of the momeeennnnt... » braillait le chanteur. Lucy rougit quand Rogue lui présenta son bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse, droit comme un piquet.

_Ca va être une catastrophe_, pensa Lucy dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

----------------------------

Severus la guida jusqu'au centre de la piste, se noyant ainsi au milieu de la foule de couples qui dansaient. _C'est un cauchemar_, pensa Rogue. Avec une moue de dégoût, (pour lui même, pas pour la sublime jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui), il prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne et plaça son autre main au creux de son dos, ou tout du moins il essaya, étant donné qu'il n'avait à peu près que cinq centimètres de tissus entre la fin de l'échancrure de sa robe et le haut de ses fesses. Rogue ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait actuellement se trouver sous sa main, et sentit son propre corps réagir immédiatement. _RAAAAAAHHHH_... il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et tenta de penser à quelque chose de beaucoup moins tentant (McGonnagal en maillot de bain par exemple), mais son corps ne pensait qu'à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, même s'il y avait bien ving centimètres de distance entre eux deux..

_C'est une torture..._.pensa-t-il, totalement désespéré.

Lucy, lorsqu'elle avait senti la main de Rogue au creux de ses reins, avait accentuée sa prise sur l'épaule et n'osait plus respirer, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui broyer les os à le serrer trop fort, mais elle était beaucoup trop tétanisée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Leurs corps avaient commencé à bouger au son de la musique, et l'esprit de Lucy se relacha un dixième de seconde...juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour redescendre sur terre et se rendre compte que CECI N'ETAIT PAS UNE HALLUCINATION.

_Ohhhhh mon dieu_, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle s'adressait à une entité supérieure ou à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Severus Rogue, l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait comme une malade (ce n'était pas le moment du denni) depuis la rentrée, dansait un slow avec ELLE. Elle fut soudain consciente de chacun de ses mouvements, de sa main dans son dos, de son souffle sur ses cheveux (elle loua le fait qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui lui évitait de croiser son regard)...et une chaleur presque insupportable envahit son corps...

_Ne pas lui sauter dessus...ne pas lui sauter dessus...ne pas lui sauter dessus..._

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les pas de danse (pas bien compliqués), essayant subtilement de l'emmener vers l'extérieur de la piste, où l'on remarquerait moins la teinte couleur pivoine qu'avait pris son visage (« wiiiiiind of chaaaaaaange » continuait de beugler le chanteur) ; mais son partenaire n'était pas facile à maneuvrer.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est raide !!!_

Aussitôt pensé, Lucy sentit que le rouge lui montait aux joues, si c'était encore possible ; à l'ambiguité de sa phrase, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, penchant sa tête en avant pour dissimuler son rire.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT !!!_ s'exclama Rogue intérieurement, effaré. La jeune femme venait de se rapprocher de lui en penchant la tête, atteignant presque l'épaule de son partenaire.

_Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ? _

Rogue bénit la robe de sorcier ample qu'il portait, et qui en ce moment se révélait bien pratique pour dissimuler une certaine réaction corporelle masculine.

_Au point où j'en suis..._

Il décida de se lancer ; après tout, si jamais ça dégénerait et qu'elle lui piquait une crise, il pourrait toujours nier tout en bloc et accuser McGonnagal pour lui avoir lancé un tel pari. Avec une pression de sa main qui se trouvait toujours dans le bas du dos de Lucy, Severus rapprocha la jeune Gryffondor de lui, et ferma les yeux, attendant un retour de flammes brutal.

Le coeur de Lucy manqua un battement lorqu'elle senti la main de son maitre des potions l'amener à lui.

_Ça y est, je suis morte. C'est officiel._

Bon, ce n'était pas ce qu'affirmait son corps qui lui apparement se sentait pleinement vivant, mais si l'on avait pris à cet instant l'encephalogramme de Lucy, il est probable que l'on n'aurait obtenu qu'une ligne rouge continue.

_Quitte à y aller..._

Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue. CONTACT. Tout deux frémirent à cette familiarité, mais aucun ne s'écarta.

Heureusement surprise, Lucy s'avoura les dernières minutes de slow avec un seul mot d'ordre : ne plus penser. Elle était en train de danser avec l'homme qu'elle désirait (bon, après coup ça rendrait probablement les choses encore pire, mais « carpe diem » comme ils disaient) et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

_Je suis simplement...bien._

Rogue faillit lâcher un hoquet de surprise lorsque la jeune femme qui dansait avec lui posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

_Merde !!! Merdeeeee !!! Qu'est-ce que je fais ???_ pensa-t-il, paniquée.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement collée à lui parce que sinon... bon sang, son léger parfum venait maintenant s'infiltrer dans ses narines, et il avait désormais une pleine vue sur son magnifique décolleté.

_Pervers !_ Se morigéna-t-il. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Mcgonnagal qui paraissait enchantée, et celui de Hagrid qui trahissait son inquiétude face à l'étrange couple qui s'était formé sur la piste (Trelawney gisait, écroulée sur la table, la tête dans le ragoût de sanglier à la sauce de potiron); les quelques élèves qui s'étaient déjà rassis, et en particulier les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, oscillaient entre hilarité et terreur. Il leur lança un de ces regards tueurs dont il avait le secret et leur tourna le dos, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui. Il s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux un bref instant, savourant les dernières notes, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Cette soirée n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement. La chanson se termina alors, et les couples se séparèrent rapidement, car le chanteur des Scaraspés enchaînait déjà sa prochaine chanson, sur un air beaucoup plus rapide.

C'est à ce moment que Severus réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, probablement au même instant que Lucy, car ils se lachèrent soudainement, et, le souffle court, coururent chacun dans une direction opposés, sous les regards ahuris de certains élèves, pour sortir par des portes dérobées.

----------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Que sont-ce ces lumières dans le noir ? Des...des lecteurs armés de torches ? RAAAAAHH non pas le bûcher !!! ...reviews avant de m'incendier ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : Come Together

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Pour le plaiiiisiiiir... (sur un sombre air de variété française, au secours XD mamie sort de ce corps)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjouurrr mes lecteurs que j'aime très fort !!! (et voilà elle devient gaga faites quelque chose O-O ) Je tenais à vous dire que vous avez été excellents sur le dernier chap, qui a déchaîné des passions !!! J'ai reçu deux demandes en mariage et j'ai été brulée au bûcher au moins deux fois...Alors, vite, voici la suite ! XD !! Comme le précédent, va falloir choper un pti truc, la chanson éponyme du chapitre : Come together, de nos très chers Beatles ! Rock'n roll baby, yeah !

Je finis mon blabla (plutôt cours tiens, mais je viens de me lever) en dédicaçant ce chapitre à ma tite 'Nais, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire ! (elle aussi est balèze pour trouver les répliques pour enfoncer Lucy XD) et un ti coucou à Sushi, chère anonyme ! Tchouuuu mes chers lecteurs !

Chapitre 20 : Come Together

Au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs qu'il parcourait presque en courant, Severus avisa la porte entrouverte d'une salle de classe vide et s'engouffra dans la pièce en prenant soin de verouiller la porte derrière lui. Debout au milieu des pupitres, il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'autoriser à reprendre ses esprits...et une respiration normale.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend sombre idiot ?_

Il ressentait encore la présence de la jeune fille dans ses bras, la manière dont son corps bougeait en rythme avec le sien au son de la musique... ce contact entre eux. De rage (et de frustration), Severus renversa la moitié du matériel qui se trouvait sur le plus grand bureau de la salle. Pourquoi le mettait-elle dans un tel état ? C'était Velley pour l'amour du ciel, une insupportable gamine et une élève de Gryffondor ! Rien que pour cela, elle aurait dû rester dans les coins insipides de son esprit, ceux reservés aux gens, et ils étaient nombreux, qui n'obtenaient de lui que du dédain.

_Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!?_

Les souvenirs affluèrent alors brusquement à la surface de son esprit, et il se revit dans la Forêt Interdite quelques jours auparavant...

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide, à l'affut du moindre mouvement dans les bois. Quelle idée stupide cette troisième épreuve... Il avait vu la jeune Velley se diriger vers le chemin balisé situé à l'ouest en début de parcours, et depuis, plus de trace de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas inquiet, non. C'était purement de la conscience professionnelle, se persuada-t-il.

_Mais où est cette fichue gamine ?_

Soudain, il les entendit. À environ deux cents mètres de l'endroit déjà reculé où il se trouvait, des rires gras jaillissaient de l'ombre, et des éclairs magiques illuminaient faiblement le sous bois.

_Par l'enfer._

Severus se mit alors à courir, un noeud dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge. Il le savait. Il l'avait pressenti. Mais malgré tout, le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux alors qu'il arrivait en vue du Cercle le rendit fou de rage. Lucy était à terre, son corps se tordant sous l'effet des sortilèges, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et cette vision était terrifiante. Autour d'elle, ses anciens collègues commentaient la scène entre deux rires et exclamations. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux. A contrecoeur, il recula alors vers une zone plus boisée, et fit apparaître son patronus, auquel il ordonna de transmettre son appel d'urgence à tout les autres membres du corps enseignants. Puis il revint vers la scène de torture. Severus grimaça en apercevant Dolohov frapper le visage de Lucy, et maudit ces lâches qui attaquaient à dix contre un. Il avait le coeur au bord des lêvres. Combien de fois avait-il fait subir ces mêmes tortures ? Combien de fois les avait-il subis lui même ? Après quelques secondes d'attente insupportable, il entendit le « pop » reconnaissable des transplanages, et, sans même jeter un regard vers ses collègues qui venaient d'arriver, s'élança vers son unique objectif : Lucy.

Il avait tenu son corps tremblant dans ses bras, l'avait transporté jusqu'à l'école, et avait senti son coeur, gonflé d'inquiétude, cogner dans sa poitrine durant tout le trajet.

Et Rogue, dans la salle de classe déserte, poussa alors un grognement de colère et de desespoir. Cétait clair désormais : il tenait à cette gamine, et cette pensée le terrifiait. Severus chercha en vain une explication qui pourrait éclairer ce sentiment innaceptable, mais son esprit ne lui faisait parvenir que les mots courage, intelligence, humour, loyauté, respect et fidélité.

_Et son corps !?_ajouta la petite voix désagréable de sa conscience.

_Quoi son corps ?_

_Hé bien, elle est plutôt désirable. Vois ta propre réaction..._

_Mais c'est une enfant, espèce de vicieux !!! _hurla-t-il à lui même.

_On ne dirait pas, vu comment elle te regarde..._

_COMMENT CA ?!!_

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire..._

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça y est, il devenait fou. Complètement schizo. Et la fin de son esprit talentueux se faisait dans une salle de classe vide, avec pour seul et unique sujet de folie une élève de Gryffondor qu'il désirait et dont il avait l'âge d'être le père.

_Brillant, Severus. Très brillant. Désormais, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, où bien à te jeter du haut de la tour de l'aile nord._

Après quelques hésitations, il opta pour la première solution, tout en sachant au fond de lui qu'elle serait impossible à respecter. Cette année scolaire allait être une horreur.

---------------------------------

Lucy venait de faire à peu près trois fois le tour du château, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein. Ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant, c'était d'une douche froide...glacée...polaire. Il avait été là. Collé à elle. Son odeur, son corps puissant, son torse musclé. Et maintenant... cet instant magique s'était envolé.

_Oh, frustration..._

Alors qu'elle traversait un énième couloir, Lucy entendit un bruit de verre brisé venant de l'une des salles de classe normalement fermées. Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien de plus. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit alors sa marche rapide lorsqu'une véritable tornade noire jaillit d'une des portes du couloir, la percutant de plein fouet. Manquant de tomber, elle se raccrocha tant bien que mal à ce qui lui passait sous la main, c'est à dire une cape noire dont le propriétaire fit un bond en la voyant.

_Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard! Rogue !_

Le visage de ce dernier, habituellement impassible, reflétait un total effarement. Lucy se demanda brièvement si elle devait s'en vexer, mais le comportement de son professeur était si étrange qu'elle n'osa pas réagir, et ils restèrent là, face à face, sans dire un mot, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme des merlans frits.

_Vite, vite, dis quelque chose d'intelligent._

- Bon sang professeur, vous m'avez fichue une de ces frousses ! Vous épiez les élèves pour les terrifier en jaillissant de l'ombre au détour d'un couloir ? Débita-t-elle à une allure folle dans une pitoyable tentative d'humour.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit, accentuant son malaise.

- D'un autre côté, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour faire peur... enfin, je veux dire, leur faire peur...

_Oh bah oui tiens, ça c'est de la réplique intelligente. Bravo Lucy. Tu viens de gagner le prix du meilleur boulet. _

Mais Rogue ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer, un sourcil arqué.

- En tout cas, la fête était plutôt réussi, ajouta-t-elle, fébrile, pour combler ce silence insoutenable entre eux. Cela fait du bien de se détendre un peu, dit-elle en rougissant. Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'avais particulièrement besoin de me défouler hein... _Mais tu vas arrêter le massacre, oui ?_

Malheureusement, son cerveau, au comble de la nervosité, refusait de lui obeir, et elle s'entendit continuer sur le même ton banal de la conversation, alors que son « interlocuteur » l'observait désormais avec des yeux ronds :

- Hum... en tout cas, vous dansez très bien, déclara-t-elle. _Mon dieu, je n'ai pas dis ça ? Si ? Oooohhhh... _Je ne vous imaginais pas danser d'ailleurs. Non pas que je vous imagine de quelque façon que ce soit hein..._Tu t'enfonces, Lucy, tu t'enfonces_... Mais cette danse était très agréable..._au secouuuurs... _Et...

_Mais pourquoi elle ne s'en va pas ? Pourquoi ???_

Severus regardais paniqué la jeune femme en face de lui, qui continuait de déblatérer pour cacher sa nervosité également palpable. Severus lui, aurait bien aimé rester seul pour dissimuler autre chose. Car malheureusement pour lui, Lucy portait toujours sa robe de soirée, quelque peu désordonnée depuis la danse, découvrant encore plus sa peau pâle sur laquelle il aurait aimé poser ses lêvres.

_MAIS TU ES TOMBÉ SUR LA TÊTE OU QUOI ???_

Savait-elle à quel point elle était désirable, seule et dénudée dans ce couloir, seulement éclairée par quelques flambeaux disposés ça et là ?

Si elle continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait plus se contenir.

_Tes résolutions Severus !_

_Oui mais.._

C'était un supplice.

---------------------------------

Lucy s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsqu'elle vit le regard brûlant de Severus posé sur elle.

_Oh mon dieu. _

Les prunelles noires et fiévreuses de celui-ci la scrutaient, passant au crible la moindre parcelle de son corps, la déshabillant des yeux de haut en bas.

Et Lucy était tétanisée. Tout son corps appelait le sien. Elle fit alors un pas vers lui, et le vit tressaillir à son approche. Et alors qu'elle s'apprétait à dire quelque chose, un gloussement venu du couloir attira leur attention : Harry et Ginny venait de monter à l'étage, bras dessus, bras dessous, et se postèrent dans un renfoncement sombre et presque hors de vue. Alors, des bruits de succions et un nouveau gloussement se firent entendre, et Rogue et Lucy, qui les avait suivit du regard, eurent au même instant une moue écoeurée. Et alors que les tourteraux semblaient monter en puissance, Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, rougit violemment et bafouilla un « Faut que j'y aille... Bonne nuit professeur » à un Severus traumatisé avant de s'enfuir, laissant seul au beau milieu du couloir son professeur de potion en état de crise.

_Potter va me le payer, _rugit intérieurement Severus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux élèves de Gryffondors tremblants et paniqués se ruaient en direction de leur salle commune, comme s'ils avaient vu une créature démoniaque. Mais c'était assurément pire.

-----------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, alors que ni Lucy ni Severus ne s'étaient recroisés, un parchemin indiquant une réunion d'information pour les élèves de l'AP (Armée de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas été chercher bien loin) fut punaisé sur le tableau d'affichage. Lorsque Lucy arriva devant la salle où devait se dérouler la séance, elle eut la surprise de voir les membres de l'Ordre du phénix présents ; probablement pour établir les bases de leur collaboration et fixer leurs directives, en déduisit la jeune fille. Et alors que ses camarades et elle-même s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la pièce, Lucy aperçut Severus, dominant d'une bonne tête ses élèves ; le maître des potions croisa son regard, et d'un même élan ils s'engouffrèrent alors tout deux dans la salle, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs sièges. Bousculée par ses camarades qui cherchaient eux aussi une place, Lucy s'installa sur la première chaise libre, située sur un côté de la grande table carrée qui occupait la pièce, et soupira de soulagement en voyant s'asseoir près d'elle un Poufsouffle de troisième année et Hermione.

_Parfait. Deux éléments non perturbateurs pour une concentration extrême._

Elle releva alors les yeux pour observer ses camarades s'installer, et croisa un regard ténébreux pile en face d'elle. Severus Rogue, une expression à la fois excédée et fuyante sur le visage, était assis à l'autre extrémité de la table.

-------------------------------

Note de l'auteur : (l'auteuze tend l'oreille et croit apercevoir des exclamations outrées et des cris de rages...oulàààà ça sent mauvais pour elle XD) Un ti mot ? Une réaction ? Fidèles, nouveaux venus, anonymes, et compagnon de sêchage de cours de grec de Snakesandapples (yyaaaa vous êtes fichés maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper ), dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!


	22. Chapitre 21 : I can get no Satisfaction

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, blabla... mais dudiou, cette scène est à moi :p

Note de l'auteur : Yeaaaah, dimanche power !!! (imaginez littlebeegees se réveille, la tête dans le paté, la bave aux lêvres -heu non, ça on oublie -XD avec pour unique but, tel un zombie affamé : poster chapitre, poster chapitre gnéééééé) alors d'abord merciiii pour toutes vos reviews enthousiastes qui arrivent en vrac dans ma boite mail et qui la rende on ne peut plus joyeuse ! (beegees c'est qu'une boite mail, elle s'en fout...oui mais heu !) et un pti coucou aux anonymes sushi, SNT59, et ma tite fan de Tarzi!!! Dédicace de ce chapitre (décidément, c'est la série XD) à ma femme (faîtes pas attention mdr) Snakesandapples (Snaky, t'as oublié de débarasser la table et de jeter les bières :)), parce que sa réaction live lorsqu'elle a lut le chapitre le valait bien ! Snaky je t'aiiiiiime XD! Tchou mes chers lecteurs, et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 21 : I can't get no...satisfaction

La réunion semblait interminable. Après avoir traité des accords et rêgles entre les deux groupes, l'Ordre avait fait état des différentes informations sur la situation actuelle de Voldemort, et par une sombre logique que Lucy ne comprenait pas, ils en étaient arrivés aux finances de Poudlard. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'elle; à ses côtés, Hermione buvait littéralement les paroles de Lupin, quelque fois relayé par McGonnagal. Un peu plus loin, elle entendait plus qu'elle ne voyait Harry et Ron chuchoter à voix basse, et la grande majorité des élèves (et des professeurs) étaient partagés entre l'écoute attentive et l'ennui profond.

_On se fait plutôt chier comme des rats morts oui_, grogna la jeune Gryffondor intérieurement.

Lucy décida alors de s'occuper en laissant ses pensées dériver, pensées qui voguèrent étrangement vers son maître de potions qui se trouvait assis en face d'elle. Le Serpentard avait posé son menton sur ses mains croisées, et gardait le regard rivé sur des parchemins jaunis qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et dont la jeune fille était persuadée qu'ils parlaient de tout sauf de la réunion présente. Elle le regarda prendre une profonde inspiration, et passer une de ses mains fines dans ses cheveux, dans un geste de grande lassitude. Lucy repensa à leur danse lors du bal d'Halloween, et de son corps puissant collé au sien...

_Et voilà, c'est repartie._

Incapable de résister, Lucy laissa son imagination s'emballer et ses fantasmes prendre le dessus...

_Lucy marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du château, consciente d'avoir largement dépassé le couvre feu, mais elle aurait bravé n'importe quelle interdiction pour récupérer le précieux livre (interdit par décret du ministère, mais qu'elle avait réussi à commander dans une revue peu recommandable) qu'elle tenait entre les mains : «Légendes et rituels secrets d'Armorique», édition non censurée. Encore quelques couloirs sombres et elle serait enfin en sécurité dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était sans compter la personne qu'elle percuta violemment à l'angle d'un couloir, la violence du choc les faisant s'effondrer tout les deux sur le sol. Quelque peu sonnée, Lucy mis quelques instants avant de se réaliser l'identité de la personne étendue sous elle, et pâlit lorsqu'elle en pris conscience. _

_- Velley, relevez-vous immédiatement !!! siffla un Rogue furieux en dessous d'elle._

_- Pardon, professeur, s'excusa-t-elle, mortifiée._

_Non seulement elle sentait qu'elle allait écoper d'une des plus terribles retenues ayant jamais existée à Poudlard pour s'être ballader après l'heure indue et avoir manqué d'assomer un professeur, mais en plus Rogue venait de s'emparer en se relevant du précieux ouvrage. Le maître des potions écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur les gravures du livre ancien._

_- Suivez-moi Miss Velley, aboya-t-il à son encontre._

_Rogue tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, sans se soucier de la jeune Gryffondor qui dû presque courir pour le rattraper. Lucy réalisa avec appréhension qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots du professeur de potions. Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe avec violence ( la jeune fille fit un bond agile pour éviter de se prendre le retour de la porte en pleine face) et lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au beau milieu de la pièce, le Serpentard se retourna pour la gratifier d'un regard brûlant._

_- Expliquez-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante._

_- Pardon ? déglutit Lucy, parvenant à peine à penser à autre chose que le regard de l'homme en face d'elle qui la dévisageait._

_- La..raison...pour laquelle...vous... possédez..cet...ouvrage, articula-t-il avec exagération, comme s'il s'adressait à une attardée mentale._

_- Lecture personnelle, lâcha Lucy, vexée qu'il la prenne pour une demeurée. _

_- Ah oui ? S'exclama-t-il avec violence. Dans un effet de cape magistral, il combla la distance établie entre eux deux. Miss Velley, savez vous vraiment ce que contient ce livr..._

_Rogue fut interrompue par la bouche de Lucy collée sur la sienne, lui coupant la respiration alors qu'elle le plaquait violemment contre le mur. Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester (mollement), mais la jeune fille en profita pour insérer sa langue et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Severus posa ses mains sur le corps de Lucy, collé à lui, avec la ferme intention de la repousser, mais dès qu'il toucha la peau de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il était perdu. Ses mains se perdirent dans son dos, dégrafant le soutien gorge de la jeune fille qui..._

_- Miss Velley, je vous prierai de vous concentrer sur cette réunion et de garder vos pensées salaces pour l'intimité de votre chambre_, prononça distinctement dans son esprit une voix familière.

Surprise, Lucy poussa un petit cri qu'elle dissimula tant bien que mal dans une quinte de toux ( le Poufsouffle à ses côtés eut alors l'idée de lui taper dans le dos, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer réélement). Rouge de confusion, la jeune fille plongea un regard furieux dans celui de Rogue qui continuait à la fixer, impassible.

_- PROFESSEUR, SORTEZ DE MON ESPRIT IMMEDIATEMENT !!!_ beugla-t-elle.

Comment osait-il utiliser la légimancie sur elle ??? Bon sang, elle ne s'était même pas apperçue que, toute à ses pensées, elle avait fini par le fixer. ET MAINTENANT IL AVAIT EU ACCÈS À SON ESPRIT.

_Oooooooh nooooonnnnnn..._

_- Miss Velley..._

Rogue venait de nouveau de s'introduire dans son esprit, l'interpellant d'un ton doucereux.

_- Raahh dégagez, cela ne vous regarde pas !!!!_ s'emporta Lucy.

_- Au contraire, je crois que je suis tout à fait concerné_, sussura-t-il.

_Ooooooohhhhh..._ grimaça Lucy, se demandant si elle réussirait à prononcer autre chose que des monosyllabes s'il continuait dans cette voie.

Elle avait déjà les mains moites, et son visage avait pris une teinte pourpre. La jeune fille ressentit alors une bouffée de colère mélée de honte face à cette intrusion dans ses pensées intimes. Elle se concentra alors de toute ses forces : il allait payer sa curiosité malsaine. Un léger sourire au coin des lêvres, Lucy releva les yeux brusquement pour fixer l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui la scrutait toujours.

Severus réalisa trop tard ce que la jeune fille avait en tête. Elle lui envoya violemment ses pensées, pénétrant les défenses de son esprit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élever. Il fut submergé par la vision que lui envoyait la jeune élève.

_Ils étaient toujours dans la salle de réunion, chacun à sa place, la voix sévère de McGonnagal détaillant les projets du groupe de défense de Poudlard. Lucy continuait de le fixer, un sourire pervers sur son visage._

_- Qu'est-ce que... murmura Severus._

_Soudain, Rogue vit avec étonnement la jeune femme disparaître sous la table, et quelques secondes plus tard, il bondit sur sa chaise en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse gauche. Jetant un coup d'oeil affolé à Trelawney à ses côtés pour vérifier que celle-ci avait bien les deux mains sur la table (Dieu merci, c'était bien le cas), il dut se rendre à l'évidence._

_- Miss Velley, siffla-t-il, relev..._

_Il s'interrompit en sentant les mains de Lucy, posées désormais sur chacune de ses cuisses, remonter lentement le long de celles-ci. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, la machoire crispée. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter cette vision. Lui, le grand Occlumens qui avait su résister au seigneur des Ténèbres, se retrouvait à la merci d'une jeune Gryffondor dévergondée. Les mains de cette dernière carressaient maintenant ses cuisses, se dirigeant peu à peu vers son entrejambe qui le faisait désormais douloureusement souffrir. Lorqu'elle frôla son membre avant de retourner à ses caresses, Severus pinça ses lêvres, qui ne formaient plus désormais qu'une fine ligne sur son visage crispé, et serra les poings sur la table, image même de la frustration._

_- Hé bien professeur, on manque de volonté ? murmura alors la voix de la jeune fille dans son esprit. Ou bien, ne pouvez vous pas..._

Il la coupa brusquement en repoussant la vision dans un effort monumental, les faisant tout deux revenir à la réalité.

Severus réalisa avec effroi qu'il se tenait dans la même position que dans ses pensées : droit comme un piquet sur son siège, les mains sur la table serrées à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, la respiration plus rapide que la normale. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa soudaine indisposition, sauf la jeune fille qui le fixait avec une assurance provocatrice. Après tout, il l'avait cherché non ? Mais Severus refusait de se laisser dominer par cette élève ; avant qu'elle ne décroche son regard du sien, il l'assailla de sa propre vision, un léger rictus s'affichant sur son visage.

Lucy sentit l'esprit de Rogue pénétrer violemment le sien, la faisant gémir intérieurement sous l'assaut des sensations que l'action provoquait.

_Comme dans sa propre vision, ils se trouvaient encore et toujours dans la salle de réunion, Rogue toujours assis sur sa chaise, le regard fixe et la respiration rapide. _

_- Hé bien, professeur, on manque de volonté ? S'entendit dire la jeune fille._

_En un éclair, Lucy comprit que Rogue reprenait la vision là où il l'avait interromput. _

_- Ou bien, ne pouvez vous pas..._

_La jeune fille poussa un cri étouffé lorqu'elle sentit une main se poser brusquement sur sa bouche et une autre la maintenir violemment contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle jeta un regard affolé vers le siège où était assis son professeur auparavant, désormais vide : Rogue se tenait debout derrière elle, l'empêchant de bouger, et nul dans la salle ne semblait remarquer l'étrange scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Elle sentit alors Rogue se baisser contre son dos pour arriver à sa hauteur._

_- Je peux, murmura-t-il à son oreille, en réponse à sa provocation précédente._

_Et Lucy sentit alors la main qui la maintenait contre le siège descendre contre son ventre pour s'infiltrer sous son pull ; Le contact entre sa peau et les doigts de son professeur lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et elle se redressa à son tour contre le dossier, et par conséquent, contre la poitrine de Rogue._

_- Jeune effrontée, souffla-t-il, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre._

_La main qui se tenait sur sa bouche était descendue à ses épaules, enserrant sa poitrine et l'empêchant de bouger, tandis que l'autre continuait à la caresser._

_- Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour ces pensées plus que déplacées...dit-il en descendant lentement sa main vers l'ouverture du jean de Lucy._

_- Vous ne gagnerez pas à ce petit jeu contre moi, continua-t-il d'une voix si basse que Lucy eut peine à l'entendre._

_A ces mots, la jeune fille posa sa propre main sur celle de Rogue, et murmura dans un souffle :_

_- Mais je ne joue pas professeur._

_La vision cessa brusquement._

Une voix inquiète s'adressait à elle, tandis que Lucy prenait conscience que la reunion touchait à sa fin et que les participants quittaient un à un la salle.

- Lucy ? Lucy, ça va ? demanda Hermione à ses côtés, l'air affolé face à l'absence de réaction de sa camarade.

En réalité, Lucy était à deux doigts de l'apoplexie ; le visage cramoisi, sans aucune expression, et la respiration rauque, elle pouvait encore sentir la présence des mains de Rogue sur son corps. Et cette vision qui s'était arrêté brusquement...Son professeur de potions se tenait lui aussi immobile sur son siège, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau l'espace d'une seconde ; Lucy s'empressa de détourner le sien, se leva d'un bond sous le regard ahurie d'Hermione et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. De l'autre côté, Severus Rogue faisait la même chose, disparaissant presque en courant par une porte opposée.

---------------------

Note de l'auteur : Une quelconque réaction ? XD Si c'est le cas, le pti bouton magique n'attends plus que vous !!! tchouuu mes lecteurs adorés !


	23. Chapitre 22 : Préparation, préparation

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling, les situations de dingues et les persos en délire, c'est de moi ! (heuuu ça va beegees les chevilles là ?) 

Note de l'auteur : aaaahhh littlebeegees de retour, pour un mercredi de folie ! (yeeehhaaa hurlements hystériques de la foule, et vlà beegees qui jette son tee-shirt dans le public...hum pardon...je m'emporte ) merciii à tous pour vos adorables ptits mots au dernier chapitre – mouaahhh jadore ;), et désolée d'avoir répondu à vos reviews si tard (j'étais occupée à gérer la crise d'apoplexie/orgasme/on en sait trop rien de ma femme Snaky XD) ! un pti coucou à sushi, et à oOo-POP-oOo, ainsi qu'au groupe de sêchage Snakien (coucou les garçons ! XD) ! allez, je vous laisse dévorer ce new chapitre, mes chers lecteurs ! Enjoy ! ;)

Chapitre 22 : Préparation, préparation, préparation

Lucy se trouvait assise dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, parmis une multitude de coussins rouges et or, essayant sans succès de reprendre ses esprits. À ses côtés, le petit groupe de Gryffondors téméraires, composé de Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry, discutaient avec animation, d'un sujet assurément très important mais surement pas autant que celui qui retenait l'attention de Lucy.

_Ils m'ont coupé dans mes élans sexuels. _

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc le monde semblait-il s'acharner à lui compliquer la vie ?

- Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

_Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais._

La jeune fille revint brutalement à la réalité, pour trouver cinq regards avides de réponse la fixer avec sérieux. 

_Gneuuu ?_

Face au regard teinté d'incompréhension de sa camarade, Hermione l'interrogea d'un ton accusateur:

- Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy eut le bon goût de rougir et de faire une moue d'excuse, à laquelle Ron, qui devait se trouver dans la même situation, compatit par un sourire.

_- Désolée, j'étais...ailleurs_, s'excusa Lucy. 

_Sur le corps de notre professeur de potions._

_- ...Tu peux résumer ?_

Hermione soupira pour montrer son exaspération, mais aussitôt fait, elle s'empara de la Gazette du Sorcier qui se trouvait près d'elle et l'ouvrit à la première page.

«Disparition d'un membre du Magenmagot lors d'une randonnée dans les Highlands», «Nouveau décret sur la loi de restriction des baguettes», «mort de trois sorciers ainsi que d'un moldu lors d'une explosion magique aux causes encore indéterminées» lut la jeune fille en parcourant le journal des yeux.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite. 

_- Et... _avança-t-elle prudemment. Elle avait déjà une idée sur la question mais préférait qu'Hermione lui fournisse tout les renseignements nécessaires.

- ET... le professeur Lupin a mentionné Tu-sais-qui durant la réunion, lui rappela Hermione d'un ton sévère. Bon, il ne s'est pas étendu sur la question, probablement parce que ce n'était pas le but de la réunion aujourdhui, mais tout de même... selon les sources de l'Ordre, après la bataille de Poudlard, Tu sais-qui s'est retiré pour renforcer ses troupes et établir une nouvelle stratégie, tirant les conséquences de son échec. Et apparement, il aurait décidé d'agir avec subtilité...

- Voldemort a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas nous briser d'un coup, déclara alors Harry, d'une colère contenue. Il tente donc d'affaiblir d'abord le monde sorcier pour mieux lancer son assaut final.

_- Tu veux dire que ces disparitions et autres évènements font partie de son plan, n'est ce pas ?_ en déduisit Lucy. _Ça se tient parfaitement._

- C'est comme à l'époque de son retour, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, continua Harry. La Gazette ne parle de rien parce qu'elle refuse d'ameuter la population ; et le Ministère préfère laisser aller les spéculations...

_- Forcément..._ déclara Lucy en haussant les épaules.

Face aux regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons, elle s'expliqua :

_- Le ministère et la Gazette sont probablement déjà sous son contrôle._

Ginny eut une exclamation étouffée, et Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec perplexité. Quant à Neville, il continuait de l'écouter attentivement.

_- Combien de disparitions ont eu lieu jusqu'à ce jour, Hermione ?_ demanda Lucy à la jeune fille pour appuyer ses arguments.

- Plusieurs, mais...dispersées dans le temps...et nous ne sommes pas sûr que Tu-sais-qui est vraiment derrière tout ça ! Après tout, Mafalda Hopkirk a disparue pendant sa randonnée en Écosse... alors qu'elle traversait une zone infestée de gobelins.

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'ils faisaient dans le subtil ?_

- Elle a raison, déclara alors Neville d'une voix forte.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonné de sa véhémence.

- Nous sommes en train de nous faire détruire de l'intérieur, sans réagir. Vous-savez-qui est en marche.

- Heu...merci Neville... grimaça Ron face à tant d'enthousiasme.

_- Quand à lieu la prochaine réunion ? _Demanda alors Lucy, consciente que cela trahissait une nouvelle fois son manque d'attention durant le conseil.

- McGonnagal a parlé de jeudi prochain.

_- Hum... je crois qu'on a intérêt à s'activer. Je vais faire des recherches_, déclara Lucy. _Je crois que Mme Pince garde toutes les Gazettes. Tâchons de repertorier tout les événements qui nous semble louches. J'y fonce_, déclara la jeune fille sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades.

En sortant de la salle commune, Lucy entendit Ron mentionner un «Elle va rivaliser avec toi, 'Mione» suivit d'un coup de livre étouffé. 

Mais son empressement était en grande partie dû à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, celle d'avoir privilégié ses bas instincts plutôt que de s'être informée de l'avancée de Voldemort ; et c'était désormais de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait lorsqu'elle pensait à l'avenir du monde sorcier. 

_Tâchons donc de se rendre utile, plutôt que de s'occuper en pensées lubriques._

_--------------------------------_

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, l'odeur des vieux livres et de la poussière l'enivra, et Lucy sourit en apercevant Mme Pince qui, assoupie sur sa chaise, se releva d'un bond lorsque la porte de la pièce grinça.

_- Bonjour_, la salua Lucy.

La bibliothécaire se contenta de lui lançer un regard soupçonneux, sans cesse étonnée que des élèves puissent pénétrer dans ce sanctaire de la connaissance. Et lorsque Lucy lui demanda si elle avait gardé toutes les Gazettes du sorcier depuis juin dernier, la vieille femme ouvrit des yeux ronds et la regarda comme si elle était une dangereuse terroriste.

_Regardez moi ça. Je demande l'accès à la connaissance et on me traite comme si j'avais le choléra. Non mais je vous jure._

S'absentant quelques secondes – _Est-elle partie chercher une arme ?_ - la bibliothécaire revint avec une énorme pile de journaux. 

- Voilà pour vous, prenez en soin, dit-elle en posant brusquement le tas devant Lucy, dégageant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière.

_La douceur même._

S'emparant de la pile volumineuse de quotidiens, Lucy se déplaça difficilement jusqu'à un recoin de la pièce, où elle était sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger : cette recherche allait lui nécessiter beaucoup de concentration.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy était à moitié affalée parmis les journaux déployées devant elle, l'esprit totalement brumeux. Rien de bien folichon parmis ces coupures, malgré le reportage détaillé sur les bébés véracrasses en détresse, ou le récit de la fabuleuse vie d'Edmund Legoeland , grand explorateur du monde magique et inventeur du fil d'ariane illimité. Elle jeta un regard morne vers les rayons, et à la vue de certains titres alléchants, elle se sentit pleinement réveillée ; après tout «Paganisme chez les sorciers de l'Afrique noire» ou «Comment protéger vos désirs secrets» pouvaient aussi aider dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, non ?

Elle se leva donc et disparut derrière les rayonnages mal éclairés (elle comprit mieux pourquoi au vue de certaines illustrations), laissant glisser sa main sur les tranches en cuir des livres centenaires. Soudain, un bruit venant de la réserve derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna, tachant de dinstinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre, et, n'y parvenant pas, elle alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos._

_Oh merde. _

A l'entrée de la réserve, deux yeux noirs la scrutaient, observant sa réaction face à cette apparition soudaine.

_Taillo !_

Alors que Lucy esquissait un mouvement pour s'enfuir, son maître des potions la devança d'un mouvement rapide et lui barra le passage d'un bras - et de son corps aussi, pour son malheur. 

_Gasp. Coincée dans les rayonnages. Ce n'est pas un fantasme, ce n'est pas un fantasme._

- Miss Velley, la salua Rogue dans un mumure.

_OOOhhhh c'est encore mieux._

- Professeur, faillit s'étouffer Lucy alors que des bribes de pensées perturbantes affleuraient à la surface de son esprit.

_Réfléchis...réfléchis : derrière toi, la réserve, interdite. Devant toi, ton professeur, interdit également. Tu fais quoi ? Tu t'assommes avec un bouquin ?_

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion, souffla Rogue en se rapprochant dangereusement, inconscient de la panique qui gagnait son élève.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Balbutia Lucy en se rencognant contre une étagère.

Il était maintenant trop près, son bras toujours en barrage sur son côté gauche, et son coeur fit un bond lorsque le second bras de son professeur se plaça de l'autre côté, l'emprisonnant contre le rayonnage, son visage à une trentraine de centimètre du sien, son regard noir planté dans ses yeux paniqués.

- Votre petit manège ne m'amuse pas, miss Velley. Vous pourriez encourrir de graves sanctions...

Il se rapprocha encore, et Lucy se pressa en vain contre les livres, espérant devenir elle même un ouvrage géant et échapper à cette situation.

_Ne le regardes pas et contrôles toi._

Difficile à faire lorsque vous êtes presque plaquée par un homme contre un rayonnage de bibliothèque.

- Vous faites moins la fière, désormais... où se trouve donc votre courage et votre impétuosité si Gryffondorienne ?

_Bon bah là tu n'a pas le choix. _

Elle planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien, et une vague de frisson lui parcourut le corps, tandis que sa respiration se faisait chaotique. Severus se rapprocha alors encore, à quelques centimètres désormais du corps de Lucy, sans toutefois la toucher. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

- Que voulez-vous ? Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à son oreille, de sa voix chaude et soyeuse.

Et s'en fut trop pour Lucy. Son corps tremblant de désir réfréné, elle se plaqua contre lui et captura ses lêvres chaudes, pressant les siennes contre la bouche fermée de son professeur, lui imprimant toute la passion dont elle était capable, ses mains se posant respectivement sur son torse et sur son visage dans une caresse légère, alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur les lêvres qui semblaient cellées.

Puis, avant que Severus n'eut le temps de réagir, le baiser cessa et la jeune fille se faufila hors de son étreinte, se ruant hors de la biblitohèque sous les exclamations outrées de Mme Pince face à la pile de journaux abandonnées sur la table.

Severus, toujours dans le rayonnage sombre, trembla et laissa reposer son front sur les livres poussiéreux en laissant échapper un bruit rauque, mélange d'incompréhension et de frustration.

-----------------------

Note de l'auteur : Kiyaaaaaaa ! XD frustrés ? Non ? Ouf, j'ai cru ;) ! Un pti mot quand même ? allez, à dimanche mes lecteurs adorés ! (littlebeegees se tape une sortie digne de Dark vador, un rire démoniaque résonnant dans le couloir...mouaaahahahaha ! ;)


	24. Chapitre 23 : Promenons nous

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, mais je m'en fous, pour une fois j'ai le ventre plein !!

Note de l'auteur : Yeeeehhaaa mes chers lecteurs !! En ce jour de Pâques (ayez pitié, j'ai même pas eu d'oeufs T-T) voici un nouveau chapitre, pour vous perturber l'esprit après la messe !! XD

Merci encore pour toutes vos tites reviews, mes lecteurs adorés, (nan sérieux je vous aime, ouais c'est surement l'effet fête), de même pour nos anonymes (mais qui ne le sont pas tant que ça du coup), oOo-PoP-oOo, sushi, SNT59, et les news lecteurs comme Octo et MadDevil, ainsi que ma femme (parce que sinon elle va gueuler... snakkyyyyyyy je t'aime ;) !!

Alors, pour ce chap', vous me prenez votre vieil album de Led Zep, et vous me mettez «Communication Breakdown » hein, aussi bien pour les paroles que pour la musique...parce que c'est Rock'n roll pour Lucy et Rogue, yeah, again ! Allez, tchou et passez de bonnes fêtes !!

Chapitre 23 : Promenons-nous dans les bois

Lucy traversa d'un pas rapide la salle commune, ne lançant, à ses camarades qui ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés à son passage, qu'un « _Rien de particulier à noter dans la Gazette_ » avant de filer vers le dortoir des filles, en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle entra alors dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, donnant une atmophère paisible à l'endroit, comme si cette chambre était un sanctuaire innacessible.

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit, les bras en croix, Lucy soupira lourdement, et sentit enfin le rythme de son coeur s'apaiser. Elle passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lêvres, appelant ainsi un nouveau flot d'émotions... elle avait encore son goût sur sa bouche. Si seulement il avait ouvert ses lêvres céllées!

_Tu ne devrais pas penser à cela. C'est mal. Très mal._

_Mais bien sûr ! Pas ma faute s'il est ultra canon !_

_On parle du même là ?_

_Mmmmh..._

Lucy savait bien qu'elle devait avoir une expression d'idiote béatitude sur le visage, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même la menace d'une exclusion de Poudlard pour son geste n'aurait pu interrompre ses pensées d'adolescente survoltée.

_Tu devrais avoir honte. Comporte toi en femme par Merlin !_

_Mmmmmmhhhhhh..._

Elle resta bien là une heure ou deux, à rêvasser dans la confortable sécurité du dortoir, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant se redresser violemment sur son lit, et laissant apparaître une Hermione échevelée, une expression d'urgence sur le visage.

_Oh oh, ça sent le roussi..._

- Lucy, nous sommes appelés en urgence !! Des mangemorts ont été repéré, rodant à la lisière de la forêt ! S'écria la jeune fille, en fouillant dans ses propres affaires pour en ressortir une tenue adaptée à la situation.

Lucy ferma les yeux, pestant intérieurement contre cette intrusion dans sa bulle de plénitude.

_- J'arrive !_

Elle se leva d'un bond rapide, fit glisser son coffre d'affaires personnelles de sous son lit et en sortit une lourde cape noire, bien chaude, ainsi qu'un vieux jean qui avait déjà vécu ses belles années, et un pull à coll V, également noir, qu'elle enfila en vrac, ébourriffant ses cheveux par la même occasion, avant de foncer dans l'escalier à la suite d'Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle surgissait de nouveau dans le dortoir pour s'emparer de sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, laissant échapper un juron.

Elle détestait être stressée.

Trois minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, Lucy déboulait dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, transformé pour l'occasion en QG de l'Ordre et de l'AP. Tout les membres présents s'assirent rapidement, attentifs, et c'est dans un silence religieux que McGonnagal prit la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venus si rapidement. Nous avons repéré un petit groupe de mangemorts à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, grâce à notre systême de détection magique, déclara la directrice, résumant ainsi la situation en quelques phrases.

- Avec un peu de chance, ajouta Maugrey Fol-oeil à cette déclaration, ils sont toujours dans le coin...

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une chance_, marmonna Lucy intérieurement.

- ... c'est donc l'occasion pour l'Ordre d'effectuer une mission de routine, et pour les élèves de Poudlard...d'effectuer une première vraie mission.

- Nous allons former plusieurs binômes, alliant ainsi efficacité, rapidité et discrétion, continua rapidement McGonnagal.

Lucy, qui, comme quelques élèves et professeurs présents, avait commandé un café corsé aux elfes de maison, focalisa toute son attention sur les paroles de la directrice. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Nous allierons donc les professeurs et les aurors, ayant déjà l'expérience du terrain, avec des élèves.

_OH OH._

Lury raffermit sa prise sur sa tasse de café, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

- Voilà donc les équipes... annonça Fol-oeil. Potter, vous accompagnez le professeur McGonnagal. Miss Lovegood, vous serez avec Nymphadora...

- Maugrey... grinça la jeune Auror à la mention de son prénom, qu'elle haïssait.

- ...Mr Londubat, vous ferez équipe avec Hagrid, Mr Finch-Fletcher, avec...

Maugrey allait si vite dans sa répartition que Lucy, buvant quelques gorgées du liquide brulant, avait peur de manquer son nom.

-... Filius, vous prendrez avec vous le jeune Malefoy. Mr Finnigan, avec le professeur Chourave. Kingsley, vous irez avec miss Chang. Severus, avec Miss Velley.

On entendit alors un bruit étouffé : Lucy venait de recracher à moitié son café, et s'étouffait désormais en se tenant au bord de la table, soutenue par Hermione. Rogue sorti lentement de l'ombre où il s'était réfugié depuis le début de la réunion, une expression crispée sur le visage, et lança un regard haineux à Fol-oeil. L'auror ni prêta aucune attention, et conclut la séance :

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est réparti, direction la forêt Interdite. Et n'oubliez pas, dit-il en levant un index, Vigilance Constante !!

Certains élèves pouffèrent à cette expression familière, mais Lucy était restée figée sur sa chaise, mortifiée. Faire équipe avec Rogue ? Alors qu'elle venait juste de l'embrasser ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Lorsqu'elle avait repensé à leur baiser cet après midi, elle avait vaguement (et naïevement) espéré que, ne la revoyant que dans plusieurs jours, il aurait oublié. Et maintenant, son professeur s'avançait lentement vers elle, sans oser rencontrer son regard, et, suivant le mouvement, ils s'engagèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs, en silence, en compagnie des autres membres, vers la Forêt Interdite.

L'Ordre n'avait pas perdu de temps : en à peine une minute, chacun avait reçu un périmètre sur lequel il devait patrouiller. Rogue et Lucy ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole, ni même un seul regard, et restaient éloignés l'un de l'autre d'un bon mètre. Ils se virent attribuer une zone retirée dans la forêt, et s'y engagèrent d'un pas rapide, tout leurs sens en alerte. Lucy frissonna lorsque les ténèbres habituelles de la Forêt les envellopèrent, et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière aventure douloureuse dans ces lieux.

_Tout ira bien. Tu es avec Rogue. Rien ne peut t'arriver._

De nouveau, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, mais cette fois-ci elle ne put en déterminer clairement l'origine : était-ce dû à la menace pesante des mangemorts pouvant survenir à chaque instant, ou bien à la tension palpable du corps de l'homme à ses côtés ?

En silence, éclairant leur pas d'une lumière trop faible pour être repérée, leur pas crissant doucement sur les feuilles mortes, ils marchèrent durant une demi-heure, sans repérer l'ombre d'un seul Serviteur des Tenèbres. Dans l'esprit de Lucy, une dizaine de déclaration se bousculaient pour amorcer la conversation (et accessoirement, désarmorcer une situation on ne peut plus tendue) mais elle ne parvenait pas à se lancer. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'un véracrasse apeuré s'enfuit devant eux, alors que son compagnon avait brandit sa baguette, prêt à désintégrer la pauvre bestiole. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une énième clairière vide de présence humaine, ils s'arrêtèrent de concert, exaspérés. Au loin, ils entendaient des exclamations parvenant de certains de leurs camarades et collègues.

_On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose avec tout leur boucan._

Ils reprirent leur chemin, sans se consulter, pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans une zone boisée où s'élevaient de grands arbres majesteux, et où ronces et fougères se mélaient. Mais cette situation commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Lucy. Combien de temps allaient-ils continuer à s'ignorer ?

Elle prit alors une lourde inspiration, bien décidée à lui dire sa façon de penser, et se tourna vers lui... pour se retrouver devant le regard flamboyant d'un Rogue qui lui faisait face, ayant apparement décidé lui aussi de se lancer dans une grande déclaration. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, toujours subjuguée par ces yeux noirs éclairés par la faible lueur de leurs baguettes, elle l'entendit bouger, et sentit alors une bouche chaude pressée contre la sienne, et des mains froides s'infiltrer sous sa cape.

Une vague de panique la saisit brusquement, alors que son coeur menaçait de jaillir de sa poitrine, et que sa bouche s'ouvrait de quelques millimètres, suffisant pour que la langue de Severus y pénètre, dans un baiser passionné qui les firent frissonner tout les deux. N'y tenant plus, et parvenant à peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle se colla de tout son corps contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, alors que celles de Severus étaient descendus au niveau de ses fesses, s'étant faufilées sous la mince protection du jean vieilli. C'était un véritable combat qui se jouait entre ces deux corps debouts et enlacés, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre dans un baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Lucy luttait sous les assauts de la langue de son compagnon, luttait pour s'imprêgner de son goût, luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Collée à lui, elle pouvait sentir, à travers le tissu du vêtement, la bosse formée par le membre tendu de Severus. Elle gémit alors, lorsque, d'une pression sous ses fesses, il la souleva pour la transporter sur quelques mêtres, afin de la plaquer violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre, lui coupant presque la respiration.

_Ouch. Et une marque d'un chêne centenaire dans le dos, une !_

La bouche de Severus délaissa alors la sienne pour s'attaquer à son cou, tandis que, d'une main experte, il déboutonna les boutons de son jean. Mais Lucy ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Severus continuait ses assaults sur la jeune femme dans ses bras, callée contre l'arbre. Il embrassait sa peau tant désirée, et se pressait contre elle de toute ses forces, lui faisant ainsi sentir à quel point elle l'avait rendu fou. Lorsque plus tôt il l'avait entendu se tourner vers lui, amorçant ainsi un geste pour se rapprocher et briser ce silence insoutenable, il n'avait pas pu resister. Il avait trop faim d'elle. Et désormais, alors que les mains de la jeune femme avaient glissés de ses cheveux à son torse, s'engouffrant fiévreusement sous sa redingote, et qu'elle ondulait lentement contre lui, il perdait toute notion d'espace et de temps : il allait la prendre, ici et maintenant. Et alors qu'il s'attaquait à son jean, il sentit une résistance encore plus vive de la part de son amante, et sourit un instant contre sa peau blanche, qu'il mordilla doucement en représaille : cette fichue Gryffondor n'allait pas être si facile à convaincre. La main de celle-ci vint alors s'insérer dans son propre pantalon, et une nouvelle vague de désir l'assailit violemment, le faisant gémir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put reprendre la tête des opérations, la jeune femme, ayant pris appui sur le tronc, le fit basculer et il se sentit tomber vers le sol, entrainant par la même occasion Lucy ; ils chutèrent tout les deux lourdement sur la terre ferme, parmis les branches et les feuilles mortes : le second round venait de commencer.

Lucy grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit l'impact de son dos contre le sol dur, le poids de Severus sur son corps lui coupant la respiration. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour reprendre de l'air, bouche aussitôt conquise par celle de son amant, bien décidé à arriver à ses fins ; Lucy sourit puis frissonna en sentant les mains de Severus détacher son soutien gorge, et gémit lorsqu'il se pressa encore plus contre elle, dans un va et vient suggestif : encore quelques minutes comme ça et elle ne tiendrait plus. Dans un mouvement habile, alors qu'il avait déjà détaché sa cape, l'étalant ainsi sur le sol, il lui ôta son pull, et Lucy sentit alors l'air frais de la forêt caresser sa peau. Severus se redressa alors pour rencontrer son regard, et la jeune femme, n'y voyant que passion et désir, l'incita alors à continuer ses assault en pressant ses mains sur ses fesses, faisant ainsi sourire Rogue. Étendue sous lui sur le sol couvert de feuilles et de ronces, dénudée jusqu'à la taille, gémissant sous ses caresses, elle était plus que désirable. Il embrassa de nouveau sa nuque, et, quand elle tenta de le faire basculer, il la maintint au sol en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, entrecroisant leurs doigts, et il continua son exploration, traçant un sillon de sa bouche, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses seins... Lucy retint sa respiration lorsque la bouche de son amant s'empara d'un de ses mamelons, le titillant de sa bouche et de sa langue, et se cambra pour venir de nouveau à sa rencontre, faisant gémir Severus. Le jeu était terminé : il fallait qu'il la possède, maintenant, car il ne parvenait presque plus à se contenir. Il lâcha alors une des mains de son amante pour ouvrir les propres boutons de son pantalon... lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent à proximité.

- J'ai entendu du bruit par ici ! Cria la voix familière de Harry, à une cinquantaine de mètre sur leur gauche.

Les deux amants se figèrent, pétrifiés. Puis, alors que les pas de leurs compagnons se rapprochaient, Severus et Lucy se regardèrent, frustrés et tremblants encore de désir ; Toujours couché sur elle, Rogue lança alors un sort de mutisme, tandis que la jeune Gryffondor marmonnait un enchantement d'invisibilité. Au moins, tant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas trop, personne ne les remarqueraient, allongés ainsi sur le sol. A moins qu'on ne leur marche dessus, songea Lucy en voyant débouler de part et d'autre de leur position six escouades, composés entre autre de Maugrey, Potter, McGonnagal, et Tonks. Severus marmonna alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre sa peau, sa tête reposant toujours entre les seins de Lucy, et celle-ci, ayant entouré de façon protectrice le corps de Rogue, sentait monter en elle un énorme fou-rire qu'elle peinait à réprimer, face au grotesque de la situation.

Soudain, une botte apparut à une trentaine de centimètre du visage de la jeune femme, et celle-ci ferma les yeux, attendant le pire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit prudemment un oeil, elle vit qu'au dessus d'elle, Kingsley, arrivé en renfort, observait les alentours d'un oeil soupçonneux.

_Et si jamais il s'asseoit sur nous ?_

Cette pensée fut de trop pour Lucy : elle éclata de rire, rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer rapidement contre le corps de Severus, même si elle savait que nul ne pouvait les entendre. Rogue, sentant le corps de son amante tressaillir, tenta de la calmer en reprenant ses caresses, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'enfer de cette situation ridicule.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de recherches infructeuses, les escouades décidèrent de rentrer au château ; mais Lucy et Rogue attendirent encore quelques temps avant de se décider à bouger, et, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire en réajustant ses vêtements, le maître des potions l'attrapa par la main sans un mot et se mit en route vers l'École, d'un pas si rapide que Lucy devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

Les yeux fixés sur les hautes murailles du château, Severus ne semblait avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : finir ce qu'il avait commencé... en sécurité.

Note de l'auteur : gnééééé ! (imaginez la bouille de l'auteur, yeux pétillants et sourire émail diamant) allez promis, je leur fait quelque chose de « fini » pour le prochain XD ne m'en voulez pas... vous avez aimé quand même ? Un ti mot ? Bon weekend mes chers lecteurs !!


	25. Chapitre 24 : Les Promesses d'un Visage

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Nooonn, riiiien de riiien, noooonn, je ne possède riiien...

Note de l'auteur : Youhouuuuu mes chers lecteurs !! c'est une beegees complètement surexcitée qui vous parle !! Rendez-vous compte, il est 7h34, et je suis déjà levée O-O ouaaah le monde va en faire une attaque, tous aux abris... Mais je me suis dit que pour éviter que ma chère Snaky se fasse écrasée comme une crêpe par ses charmants coéquipiers (XD je vous adore), j'allais poster ce chapitre aussitôt le réveil ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? (snaky, je te sauve la vie là ;)

Voilou, merci encore à tous pour vos pti mots (meuuuh non je suis pas sadique... hum hum XD) et voici un chapitre tout tranquille (hé oui, enfin) alors hop, aujourdhui c'est le magnifique « Since I been loving you » de Led Zep, et oui toujours... Je vous demande également toute votre indulgence, parce que, bon, hein, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais du M !! (hé oui, première fic HP, premier rated M, on y va à fond mdr !)

Quand au titre du chap, un peu de culture, il est tiré d'un poême des pièces condamnées (hum ) et galanteries des Fleurs du mal, de mon très cher Baudelaire !

Allez, tchou, pas trop de culture non plus dès le matin, ça va me tuer !! Enjoy this new chapter !! (dudiou, v'là qu'elle nous parle en anglais...)

Chapitre 24 : Les promesses d'un visage

Lucy avait l'impression de flotter... ou d'avoir fumé une quantité impressionante d'herbe magique. Severus la tenait toujours par la main, et ils venaient de traverser le parc en silence, de peur que quelqu'un ne les repèrent. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à une allure folle, et un sourire béat s'étirait sur son visage : alors c'était ça, être amoureuse ? Lucy comprenait à peine le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans le château ; ils ne venaient pas de passer dans un passage secret là ? La jeune Gryffondor se rendit alors compte, avec une excitation grandissante, si c'était encore possible, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, et accessoirement...vers les appartements de Severus. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle de classe, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Rogue lâcha immédiatement la main de Lucy lorsqu'il apperçut la silhouette de McGonnagal.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !! Ils se sont passés le mot ! g_émit Lucy intérieurement.

- Ah, Severus, Miss Velley, vous êtes là. Nous vous attendons tous pour le debriefing du...

- PLUS TARD MINERVA !! Rugit Severus, le regard fou.

McGonnagal sursauta, surprise d'une telle animosité, et recula de quelques pas.

- Mais enfin Severus... balbutia la directrice en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- VOTRE SATANÉE GRYFFONDOR A ENCORE FAIT DES SIENNES ! CETTE FOIS-CI ELLE AURA LA PUNITION QU'ELLE MÉRITE !! hurla un maître des potions totalement frustré envers une McGonnagal traumatisée. Celle-ci eut le bon goût de détourner le regard et de le poser sévèrement sur Lucy, qui, le visage cramoisie, fixait le sol avec un interêt certain.

_Il vient de ruiner ma réputation._

- Bien Severus, déclara McGonnagal, hésitante, si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution...

Le regard noir de Rogue lui répondit par l'affirmative, et la directrice s'empressa de s'éloigner dans le couloir, en lançant un timide « nous nous verrons plus tard pour le briefing ». Parfois, le maître des potions pouvait vraiment être effrayant. Mais aussitôt la directrice disparue, Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle du cours de potion et s'y engouffra, en y entrainant Lucy, tout en lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

- Heu, quand même...protesta Lucy à propos de l'excuse trouvée par son professeur, une fois dans la pièce.

Mais ce dernier la fit taire d'un baiser en la plaquant contre un des bureaux de la salle.

_Hum... c'est vrai que c'est pas le pro de la discussion. Humf._

Malgré l'interlude du retour à Poudlard et l'apparition impromptue de la directrice – il avait failli en faire de la paté pour troll - il semblait à Severus que rien ne les avait interrompu. Lorsqu'il recaptura les lèvres de Lucy, faisant taire ses protestations –_ à quel sujet d'ailleurs ? Hum... peu importe_ – celle-ci répondit avec passion, et se pressa de nouveau contre lui. Et cette fois-ci songea-t-il en souriant, personne ne les dérangeraient.

Lucy gémit alors que les mains de son amant reprenaient leur chemin familier, la débarrassant en deux temps trois mouvements de son pull, et que Severus l'allongeait presque sur le bureau. Malgré tout, elle tenta de garder les idées claires et son sens pratique : les appartements de Severus étaient surement dotés d'un lit... beaucoup plus confortable – aïe – que cette salle. Tentant subtilement d'amener Severus vers l'autre bout de la salle de classe, où elle apercevait une porte dont elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de ses appartements, elle prit appui sur la table de bois et d'une main sur le torse de Severus, le repoussa, provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part du maître des potions. Comme le regard de Rogue reflétait l'incompréhension, elle lui murmura dans un souffle rauque le mot « lit » et son amant sourit, amusé et rassuré.

_Bah quoi ? Le minimum de mot pour un maximum d'efficacité, non ?_

Elle se vengea en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser fougeusement, tandis que Severus la transportait avec lui à travers la classe, zigzagant pour éviter les bureaux. Obligé de se concentrer sur leur trajectoire, il laissa donc le contrôle de la situation à Lucy, qui en profita pour le dénuder jusqu'à la taille, et embrassait désormais son cou en gémissant, avant de profiter de leur élan pour le plaquer contre la porte de ses appartements. Severus la lâcha sous le choc et Lucy en profita pour le débarrasser de sa ceinture et passer sa main dans son pantalon. Rogue ouvrit alors la porte et la jeune femme n'eut le temps de distinguer qu'un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel Severus l'allongea rapidement. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tout deux sur le lit confortable, dans la sécurité de cette chambre, leurs gestes se firent plus doux, moins pressés. Peau contre peau, Lucy s'imprégnait de l'odeur de son amant, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, alors que Severus embrassait chaque partie de son corps, qu'il dénudait au fur et à mesure, et jouait de sa langue et de ses dents sur sa peau. Ses mains s'emparèrent des seins de Lucy pour les caresser doucement, la faisant frisonner, et elle s'arqua contre lui, demandeuse. Ce n'était plus une lutte, réalisa-t-elle, alors qu'ils basculaient sans cesse l'un sur l'autre, c'était une danse. Severus la débarrassa alors de son jean, et enfin, du dernier de morceau de tissu, ultime rempart à sa nudité. Et Rogue marqua une pause face à ce corps nu qui s'offrait à lui, observant ses courbes parfaites, ses yeux emplis de désir, ses mains qui parcouraient son propre corps... il voulait garder la beauté de cet instant en mémoire. Alors, comme Lucy lui adressait un regard à la fois inquiet et attentif face à son hésitation, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et, ses mains suivant toujours les courbes de son corps dans de subtiles caresses, il descendit lentement le long de son corps vers son sexe et ses cuisses qui se languissaient. Il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, victorieuse réminescence du propre fantasme de la jeune femme lors de leur fameuse réunion, puis, plus fermement, il avança lentement vers son sexe désireux, alors qu'elle se tordait de plaisir sous lui, ses mains enfoncés douloureusement dans son dos : il la mettait au supplice. Il s'apprèta alors à goûter à ce nectar promis, mais, dans une ultime frustration, décida de l'effleurer seulement, ce qui fit gémir son amante qui se glissa alors à sa hauteur, puis qui le fit basculer en l'embrassant profondément, d'un baiser qui l'emplit de désir. Elle n'en pouvait plus : s'il le fallait, elle le prendrait elle même. D'une main agile, elle le débarassa de son pantalon, et la vision de Severus en boxer sous elle renforça son empressement. Le défiant du regard, elle passa une main dans son sous vêtement, s'emparant de son membre tendu, et ce fut au tour de Severus de gémir lourdement. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il accepta qu'elle avait gagné ; la faisant basculer une nouvelle fois, il se positionna au dessus d'elle, se débarassant de son sous-vêtements, leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, et, se positionnant entre ses cuisses offertes, entra enfin en elle tout en embrassant sa peau, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous lui. Surpris, il marqua une pause lorsqu'il sentit la résistance de son hymen. Il releva alors les yeux vers elle, interrogateur, et ne rencontra qu'un regard assuré et emplis de désir.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus : d'un coup de rein, il la pénétra, et étouffa le gémissement de douleur de son amante d'un baiser profond, alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Puis, son regard noir planté dans le sien, il se mouva lentement en elle, puis plus rapidement ; Alors qu'il accentuait son va et viens, et que leurs gémissements et leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus fort, la jeune femme sentit monter en elle un plaisir inimaginable. Lucy gémit alors sous la force de l'orgasme qui l'assaillit, plantant ses doigts dans le dos et la nuque de Rogue, et la vue de la jeune femme qui suivait les mouvements de son corps, sous lui, la tête renversée en arrière, fit venir Severus à son tour dans un râle de plaisir. Puis, une fois leurs corps rassasiés, trempés de sueur et épuisés, Rogue se retira et prit son amante dans ses bras, l'entourant de ses jambes, alors qu'elle se collait à lui, et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Lucy sourit et laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse musclé de Rogue, le caressant du bout des doigts, dessinant des signes invisibles sur sa poitrine. Exténués, ils s'endormirent alors sans un mot, au rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle mit une bonne minute avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Puis, l'odeur de Severus, dont les draps étaient imprégnés, la réveilla totalement, et elle se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était seule : Severus avait disparu. Lucy promena alors son regard dans la chambre : celle-ci était faiblement éclairé par deux petites fenètres, lui conférant ainsi une atmosphère intime et tamisée, et Lucy y vit passer avec étonnement... un poisson.

_Par la Sainte Licorne, nous sommes sous le lac !_

Passé cette première surprise, son regard détailla le reste de la pièce : les meubles, nottament un coffre, la table de chevet, le lit à baldaquin et une armoire au fond de la pièce, étaient pour la plupart en bois noir, et les tentures étaient brodées de vert et d'argent. Sur le sol, se trouvait un tapis moelleux aux mêmes couleurs.

_Ben voyons. Faudra qu'on investisse dans le pourpre._

Lucy sourit et se rallongea à cette pensée, et une légère sensation de panique mélée d'excitation l'envahie. Elle avait couché avec Rogue.

_Ouah._

Et elle avait trouvé ça génial. Géniallissime même.

_Re-ouah._

Mais cela changeait toute la donne. Un flot de questions l'assaillit : comment allaient-ils gérer ce nouveau statut ? Comment devaient-ils se comporter l'un envers l'autre ? Devaient-ils se tutoyer, alors même qu'ils étaient encore un professeur et une élève ? Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très loquace la veille.

_Bon, ça, je lui pardonne_, se dit-elle en souriant, repensant à leur nuit agitée.

_Et même, comment dois-je l'appeler ?_ Continua la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées. _Severus ? Sevy ? Sevychou ? Supersev' ?_ Lucy pouffa face à ces surnoms ridicules, et se figea soudain lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un bruit étouffé. Elle leva alors les yeux pour découvrir un Rogue la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard noir et le visage inexpressif, entièrement vêtu de sa redingote serrée et de ses longues capes noires. Le coeur de Lucy manqua un battement, et elle sentit son estomac se contracter face à cette vision familière... d'un Rogue froid et méprisant. Elle remonta pudiquement les draps sur elle, alors qu'il la détaillait de haut en bas. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il allait la jeter ? comme ça ? Est-ce que tout ce qui venait de se passer ne signifie rien pour lui ? pensa-t-elle en vrac dans un excès de panique alors qu'il croisait les bras en la regardant de haut.

Elle arrêta de respirer lorqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, sûre que les prochains mots ne seraient que souffrance et dévastation.

- Thé ou Café ?

_HEIN ?_

Lucy buggua quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et en regardant plus attentivement, vit qu'il souriait du coin des lêvres.

_Oh le salaud. Oh le salaud. JE VAIS LE TUER !!_

Avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Lucy l'attrapa par la ceinture et le fit basculer sur le lit.

Il allait payer.

Note de l'auteur : Voilou, j'espère que c'était pas trop affreux !! (niais ? Trash ? Bien ?) Un pti mot pour me donner votre avis ? (littlebeegees court se cacher sous sa couette du coup, et met du ACDC pour se rendormir ;) allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre j'espère !

ps : didiou, il veut plus mettre mes petits traits de séparation !! satanée machine !


	26. Chapitre 25 : I put a spell on you

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Tout, tout, tout est fini entre n... heuuuu non c'est pas ça !!

Note de l'auteur : Kiyaaaaa !! hello mes chers lecteurs ! Nous voici donc dimanche, et par conséquent, voici le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud !! (ouaaahh jsuis vachement sérieuse aujourd'hui Oo didiou, faites quelque chose !!) Un grand merci pour toutes vos tites reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et dédicace de ce chapitre à ma chère SayItTwice, à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ces derniers temps !! Pardon ma chère Twice, je te jure que ce n'était pas à cause de ton internement au service « grande dépendance en fanfic » ;) !

Donc new chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, difficile de reprendre une histoire après la dernière scène !! XD so...Enjoy !

Ps : Oh, et, didiou, on a dépassé les 200 reviews !! (beegees, complètement hystérique, a été fêter ça avec dignité, croyez moi ! ;)

Chapitre 25 : I put a spell on you

Une demi-heure plus tard, allongés sur le flanc l'un en face de l'autre, Severus et Lucy étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées, les yeux dans les yeux. Severus survolait, dans une caresse lascive, le corps de son amante, passant et repassant sur ses courbes, de ses hanches à ses seins, de son ventre à ses lêvres tendres. Lucy, quand à elle, observait avec attention l'homme qui lui faisait face, détaillait la façon dont ses yeux profonds parcouraient son corps, et la manière dont ils s'assombrissaient lorsqu'une pensée s'y reflétait, suivit par un froncement de sourcil. Ils devaient parler, se dit Lucy. Ce qui venait d'arriver, bien que totalement irréel, devait être mentionné...

_Alors autant crever l'abcès tout de suite._

- Alors, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de coucher avec une élève Gryffondor qui a la moitié de son âge ?

_Voilà. Ca, s'est fait._

_Lucy Velley, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat._

Elle venait de réunir en une seule phrase tout ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'avoir une simple relation. Mais si Rogue devait regretter, autant qu'il le dise tout de suite... même si Lucy savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il advienne, cela serait beaucoup trop difficile de recoller les morceaux.

À sa question, Severus haussa un sourcil, et laissa reposer sa main à la base du cou de son amante, avant de répondre, ses yeux légèrement plissés, creusant quelques rides au coin de ses yeux :

- C'est... perturbant, dit-il de sa voix rauque et envellopante, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

Lucy déglutit, et continua sur sa lancée, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair, elle-même ayant besoin de faire le point.

- Écoutes...

Lucy eut un léger sourire à son propre tutoiement appuyé et si inhabituel, tellement réel et conscient, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle sentit Severus tressaillir à ces mots.

- ... Severus... ajouta-t-elle, se delectant de son prénom et de ses sonorités sensuelles, le provoquant gentiment, sachant qu'il était peu habitué à une telle familiarité.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, grogna-t-il quand il vit qu'elle se jouait de lui.

Lucy pouffa et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lêvres.

- Je ne m'attends à ce que tu agisses différemment, termina-t-elle enfin, d'un ton lourd. Je ne m'attends pas à un comportement romantique, à des fleurs et des mots doux. Donc... pas d'inquiétudes, j'assume le fait que j'ai couché avec le pire dépressif du monde sorcier, le titilla-t-elle.

- C'est trop d'honneur, se moqua-t-il dans un rictus.

Mais dans les yeux de Lucy, malgré son air bravache, se reflétait la peur d'être rejetée, et il soupira :

- Je ne serais donc pas obligé d'admettre que je tiens à t...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : des flammes violettes venaient de jaillir de la cheminée, tandis que Lucy poussait un glapissement de surprise et remontait brusquement les couvertures sur eux.

- SEVERUS SNAPE, scandèrent les flammes avec la voix de McGonnagal, en attente de la communication.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en grognant sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles, tandis que Rogue enfilait son pantalon et ses robes de sorciers. Il s'approcha des flammes, puis, avant de répondre à l'appel de la directrice, il se retourna vers Lucy :

- Tu devrais peut-être te cacher... Minerva n'apprécierait sûrement pas de retrouver une de ses élèves dans mon lit.

Lucy haussa un sourcil en forme d'accent circonflexe, rivalisant avec celui de son professeur.

- Quoi, tu veux que j'aille me cacher dans la penderie pendant que j'y suis ?

Pendant un instant, un combat de regards inflexibles se déroula, et Lucy, vaincue, soupira de mauvaise foi :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire...

Et elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

- Minerva ? Répondit alors Severus, prenant place devant la cheminée.

- Ah Severus, vous voilà, répondit la voix acérée de la directrice après quelques secondes. Nous vous attendons pour le rapport d'hier soir.

- J'arrive tout de suite, Minerva.

Les flammes violettes s'éteignirent violemment d'elles-même, et Severus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot qui se trouvait sur une petite table.

- Lucy ?

- Hum ?

La jeune femme sortit la tête des couvertures, les cheveux ébourriffés et l'air peu avenant.

- Réunion, pour l'Ordre. Tu connais le chemin.

- Pardon ?

- À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il lança une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre, et disparut dans les flammes vertes qui s'étaient formées à son appel « Grande salle », évitant de peu le coussin que venait d'envoyer à travers la pièce une Gryffondor outrée.

_Qui c'est qui va devoir se taper toute la remontée en courant ? C'est bibi !!_

Résignée, Lucy attrapa ses affaires et fonça hors des appartements du maître des potions.

La vie avec Severus Rogue promettait d'être... agitée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lucy était épuisée, le souffle court à force d'avoir descendu et remonté une dizaine d'escaliers sans parvenir à retrouver le chemin menant à la Grande Salle.

_Par l'enfer ! Ça semblait tellement simple hier !_

La jeune Gryffondor avait refusé de passer par le chemin habituel des cachots, trop risqué ; Que se serait-il passé si elle avait rencontré un élève ou un professeur, alors qu'elle revenait des bureaux de Rogue à huit heures du matin ? Et depuis, elle errait dans un dédale de couloirs avec une frustration grandissante. Elle reconnu néanmoins une armure contre laquelle elle s'était cognée dans leur précipitation, et s'arrêta devant une tenture représentant un chevalier luttant contre un dragon que Lucy reconnaissait comme un Boutefeu Chinois ; elle se remémora le contact d'un tissu sur son épaule la veille, alors que Rogue la menait à travers un passage secret... Sentant qu'elle était dans le bon chemin, elle s'empara d'un pan de la tenture et la releva, révélant alors un couloir sombre dans lequel elle s'engouffra rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressortait dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé menant à la Grande Salle, traumatisant par la même occasion un élève Poufsouffle de première année qui s'enfuit en hurlant face à cette apparition soudaine devant lui. Lucy se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à cette réaction, et entra enfin dans la Salle, où tout les regards se levèrent vers elle.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

S'excusant de son retard, elle s'assit, non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à Rogue qui se contenta d'un rictus moqueur. McGonnagal s'éclaircit la gorge en lançant une oeillade réprobatrice à son élève, et poursuivit :

- Hum... Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, poursuivons...

- Maugrey Fol-oeil, qui tenait un parchemin à la main, reprit donc sa lecture :

- Le bilan n'est pas difficile à effectuer, Minerva. Sur les quatres hectares parcourut, aucune équipe n'a rencontré ce fameux groupe de mangemorts. Je pense que c'était une fausse piste.

- Mais, et les bruits entendus par Harry ? Intervint Lupin.

À cette question, Lucy se figea, et tenta un regard du coin de l'oeil vers le maître des potions, toujours impassible.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dans cette forêt, répliqua Maugrey. Et les mangemorts ne sont pas en tête de liste des bestioles qu'on peut y trouver.

Hagrid émit un grognement au terme « bestioles » mais n'ajouta rien.

_En l'occurence, là, les bestioles c'était nous. Plutôt sauvages d'ailleurs, _pensa Lucy de son côté.

- La question la plus importante, me semble-t-il, commença Kingsley, c'est la raison de tout ceci. Pourquoi Vous-savez-Qui s'amuserait-il à nous provoquer ainsi ? Est-ce que cela pourrait-être une diversion ?

- Nous n'avons noté aucune intrusion à Poudlard, selon les préfets et les membres de l'Ordre restés pour garder le château, répondit la directrice.

- Severus ? Qu'en penses-tu, toi qui a de telles affinités avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Lança Fol-oeil avec un rictus dédaigneux.

- Avait, Maugrey, avait, répliqua Rogue d'un ton lourd en le fusillant du regard.

Lucy sentit la tension dans le corps de Severus alors qu'il s'adressait à l'Auror, qui n'avait jamais cru à son innocence. La jeune fille se dit alors que, s'ils n'avaient pas été si « proches » ces derniers temps, elle n'aurait jamais pu noter cette colère bouillonnante sous le masque froid de Rogue. Mais désormais... il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait comprendre et ressentir chacun de ses gestes et mouvements.

_Attention à ce qu'il ne déteigne pas sur toi, tout de même._

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sûrement occupé à des tâches plus importantes que de jouer à cache-cache avec ses ennemis, lâcha le maître des potions d'un ton hautain, en réponse à l'Auror.

_Ouaiiiis, go Sevy, découpes-moi Fol-oeil en petits morceaux ! _

- Alors, tu as sûrement autre chose à proposer... de plus maléfique ? Répliqua Maugrey d'un ton féroce.

- Messieurs, cela suffit ! ordonna McGonnagal.

Ils avaient assez à faire contre Vous-savez-Qui sans qu'en plus ses propres éléments s'entretuent.

- Je crois que la conclusion à tout ceci est que nous devons rester vigilant. Les informations prochaines, même minimes, pourraient être capitales.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la directrice clôtura la réunion, et un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les membres quittaient peu à peu les lieux. Instinctivement, Lucy chercha Rogue des yeux, mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il est parti bouder._

Lucy eut un faible sourire face à cette pensée improbable, même si elle connaissait l'orgueil de Severus et le conflit opposant le maître des potions à l'Auror ; puis son sourire s'effaca lorsqu'elle songea au bilan de cette réunion.

_Rester vigilant._

La jeune Gryffondor eut une moue perplexe, alors qu'elle prenait le chemin menant à la bibliothèque. Depuis des semaines, ils n'avaient fait que ça, être attentifs. Mais Voldemort continuait à se jouer d'eux. En réalité, se dit-elle, toutes ces réunions étaient inutiles. Ils n'avançaient pas, et Lucy avait le mauvais pressentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose d'énorme et destructeur.

_Hors de question de se faire avoir par cette foutue tête de serpent._

Lucy savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau d'Harry en forces du mal, ni l'intelligence d'Hermione, ni les talents de Severus – _quoique, sur certains plans... hum, tu dérives ma fille_ – et qu'elle devait à tout pris combler ses lacunes, histoire d'être prête quand Voldemort se sera décidé à sortir de sa tanière.

Lucy poussa la porte grinçante de la bibliothèque, fut accueillie par un regard glacial de Mme Pince qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir laissé un désordre monumental dans ses journaux la dernière fois, et se dirigea sans hésiter dans une section plus que passionnante : _Sortilèges et Combat._

_Un homme averti en vaut deux. Une Lucy préparée est une vraie plaie !_

Mais quand elle ouvrit l'épais grimoire poussiéreux, et avisa les pattes de mouche à la limite du compréhensible de l'auteur de l'ouvrage, elle soupira lourdement : finalement, elle avait une folle envie de retrouver Severus.

_Et ta mission ?_

_La satisfaction des besoins de mon corps prime !!_

Mais elle s'obligea néanmoins à rester étudier, histoire de satisfaire sa bonne conscience.

_Ça va être dur. Très dur._

Une heure plus tard, Lucy se trouvait devant la porte des cachots de Severus. Elle frappa timidement, sachant pertinamment qu'il s'y trouvait, et entendit un « Entrez ! » aboyé du fond de la classe. Lucy passa alors la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, et vit le maître des potions assis à son bureau, gratifiant les copies qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux de grands traits d'encre rouge, dans des gestes énergiques. La jeune Gryffondor sourit à cette vision, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Je te dérange ? lança-t-elle, toujours amusée d'oser le tutoyer ainsi ET de l'interrompre en pleine correction de devoir, chose qui, quelques jours auparavant, lui aurait valut une pluie de remontrances et un mois de retenue.

- Lucy ? S'exclama-t-il étonné en relevant la tête de sa pile de parchemins, dégageant d'une main ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

_AAAAH, j'adore quand il fait cela._

- Qui d'autre ? Répondit-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu invites toutes les étudiantes à exercer des « activités extrascolaires » dans ta salle de classe, le provoqua la jeune Gryffondor, faussement vexée.

Rogue se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil habituel, puis il se leva d'un bond rapide, et en quelques pas, fut à ses côtés, refermant brusquement la porte de la pièce en s'appuyant contre.

- Disons que je t'attendais plus tôt, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables rivés sur ceux de la jeune femme.

- Je ne voulait pas m'imposer, souffla-t-elle doucement, le visage soudain aussi grave et sérieux que celui du maître des potions.

Severus eut l'air surpris face à cette réponse, puis les traits de son visage s'adoucirent, et il entoura rapidement la taille de Lucy en l'amenant contre lui.

- Je te le permet... lui déclara-t-il d'une voix très basse, qui donna des frissons à son amante.

- Hum...Trop gentil, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'elle lui caressait le torse. Elle reçut en réponse un grognement, et rit lorsqu'il lui enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour lui mordiller la peau.

_Je sens que je vais aimer m'imposer._

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur : gné, d'abord !! J'espère que cela vous a plu... (du coup je sais plus comment accorder « plu » ') promis, on reprend l'histoire au prochain ! ;) Alors..un pti mot ? Tchouuu mes chers lecteurs, et bon dimanche !

ps : chapitre qui vient d'être updaté pour corriger mes fautes... bon il doit en rester un sacré paquet, mais franchement, Snaky, t'avais raison, c'était affreux !! promis je recommencerai plus !! XD


	27. Chapitre 26 : Interlude

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... no woman, no cry !! yeah baby !

Note de l'auteur : Oyez oyez mes chers lecteurs !! Voici le nouveau chap' du mercredi ! (littlebeegees complètement shootée au réveil par du Bob marley sorti de nul part vous adresse ses salutations) Merciiii en tout cas pour vos petites reviews ! So, comme promis, on reprend un peu l'histoire (mais attendez de voir le chap prochain ;)...rannn l'autre hey!)

Voilou peu de choses à dire à part que je suis excitée comme une puce (les partiels et le nouvel achat d'un chapeau hors de prix – bé oui ma femme, toi t'as tes pipes, moi mes chapeaux !! -suffisent à me rendre incontrôlable) Ah, et, oui, j'ai failli oublié (hum), cette fic, c'est officiel désormais, comptera 33 chapitres au total...et oui la fin est proche ! (jvais avoir du mal à m'en remettre d'ailleurs... nooonnn rendez moiiiii Lucy hurle-t-elle dans la nuit XD). Allez, je vous laisse lire mes chers lecteurs !! Tchou !

Chapitre 26 : Interlude

Le mois de novembre passa à une allure folle, entre les cours, les réunions sans intérêt, et les retrouvailles avec Severus qui par contre, elles, avaient un intérêt plus que certain. Ils arrivaient à se voir assez régulièrement, Lucy prétextant une envie pressante d'aller à la bibliothèque, à la volière, à l'infirmerie (ça, ça n'avait marché qu'une fois, Ron lui ayant lancé un regard plus que perplexe étant donné l'aversion particulière de la jeune Gryffondor pour cette pièce du château). Bref, Lucy était prête à tout pour avoir un peu de vie privée. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque oublié la menace de Voldemort.

_Pour une fois que le ciel ne me tombe pas sur la tête. Merlin, pourvu que ça dure._

Rapidement, le froid glacial de l'hiver s'était installé, et avec lui les premières chutes de neige, recouvrant Poudlard d'un épais manteau blanc. Le mois de décembre était alors bien entamé lorsqu'ils reçurent enfin le signe d'une activité plus que suspecte dans le monde sorcier.

Lucy était attablée devant son bol de petit déjeuner, louchant dangereusement sur un flocon d'avoine qui flottait à la surface, lorsque le courrier du matin arriva dans un flot de hiboux s'engouffrant dans la Grande Salle.

_Aux abris !!_

Lucy se baissa pour éviter les ailes des volatiles, ainsi que les gazettes et autres lettres qui étaient livrées ça et là, ce qui constituait une gymnastique plutôt poussée en cette heure matinale. Puis elle grimaça quand elle sentit un journal lui arriver sur le crâne, apporté par une chouette de location, qu'elle avait engagé pour lui apporter les nouvelles importantes de la Gazette. Et pour une nouvelle... À la Une du journal se trouvait une grande photographie en noir et blanc, prenant la moitié de la page, et représentant un homme de haute stature qui souriait férocement. En légende de l'illustration se trouvait cette phrase : _Laborus Giacomo, nouveau Ministre de la Magie_. À la lecture de ces mots, Lucy sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle leva les yeux du journal pour rencontrer ceux paniqués de Neville en face d'elle, et le visage triste mais résigné mais d'Hermione.

_Elle s'en doutait aussi._

Dans la grande Salle, il y eut une vague de silence à la lecture de la Gazette, chacun apprenant que « Le nouveau ministre, Laborus Giacomo, peu connu du grand public mais ayant souvent travaillé dans l'ombre, a récemment été appelé pour remplacer Cornelius Fudge, indisposé pour une période non déterminée ». Cela voulait tout dire. Est-ce qu'enfin le monde Sorcier allait prendre conscience qu'on le manipulait ? Voldemort venait sûrement de placer un de ses pions au poste le plus important de leur monde. Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil au portrait de l'homme... Il ne lui rappelait aucun mangemort de sa connaissance, mais ses yeux restaient froid et son sourire triomphant. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt le visage de cet homme aux cheveux courts et bruns, coiffés en arrière, et au bouc finement taillé. Mais pour l'instant, les spéculations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle, et Lucy préféra s'esquiver, cette nouvelle lui ayant de toute façon coupé l'appétit.

_Quand nous déciderons-nous à nous bouger le train pour contre-attaquer ?_

Elle remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour préparer ses affaires de cours, et y trouva Harry et Ron qui discutaient à voix basse. Lucy les salua d'un mouvement de la main, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter au dortoir des filles, elle aperçut alors la longue balafre qui barrait la joue du jeune rouquin, et le visage creusé de cernes d'Harry.

_- Hey, les gars... ça va ?_ Leur demanda Lucy, d'un mouvement de baguette dégagé, même si elle était effarée par le spectacle qu'ils offraient.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent vigoureusement, et lui envoyèrent un sourire brave. Lucy inclina alors la tête, et s'aidant de la rembarde, monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir. Une fois en haut, elle s'assit sur son lit, pensive. Il était évident qu'Harry et Ron cachaient quelque chose. Et Lucy était troublée par le fait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle qui avait toujours eu vent de leurs aventures et en avait profité, dans l'ombre. Le trio semblait épuisé, et préoccupé... la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer une Hermione déterminée. Lucy lui sourit, et détailla son visage fatigué. Ses yeux étaient durs, et son regard fuyant. Sentant que la jeune femme la dévisageait, Hermione leva les yeux vers sa camarade, interrogative.

_- Je peux aider ?_ lui demanda alors doucement Lucy, le visage grave.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, tandis qu'elle entassait quelques affaires dans un sac.

- Malheureusement pas... mais merci Lucy, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Lucy eut une moue compatissante, et regarda sa camarade sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Quelle que soit la quête du Trio à cet instant... ce n'était plus son combat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy se trouvait en compagnie de ses camarades dans la moiteur des cachots, à préparer quelques philtres particulièrement compliqués sous le regard sévère de Rogue. La jeune femme sourit en l'observant discrêtement du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'il passait entre les rangées, distillant ça et là ses remarques assassines. Il n'avait pas changé... envers les autres tout du moins. Se sentant observé, Severus leva les yeux vers Lucy pour y rencontrer le regard rieur de la jeune femme, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le chaudron de Neville, qui était situé à côté de la jeune Gryffondor, explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, avant qu'une épaisse fumée rosâtre ne se dégage du récipient et envahisse tout la salle, la plongeant dans un épais brouillard.

_Ah bah bravo Neville. Tu viens de me couper en pleine délectation._

Elle entendit Rogue ordonner sêchement à la classe de garder son calme et d'attendre que la fumée se dissipe, alors que Neville, qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à voir à travers la fumée, couinait des faibles « pardon pardon » à l'ensemble de ses camarades. Soudain, Lucy sentit deux mains lui caresser les hanches, et une voix chaude et familière, venant de derrière, murmurer contre son oreille :

- Enlevez-moi ce sourire béat quand vous me regardez, Miss Velley... ou vos camarades se poseront des questions.

Lucy rougit et fit un effort monumental pour ne pas éclater de rire, avant de s'appuyer discrêtement et plus fermement contre le corps du maître des potions en reculant en arrière, tout en continuant à faire semblant de travailler avec ses fioles.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils s'inquièteront d'abord de te trouver collé à moi ? Le taquina-t-elle à voix basse. Neville en ferait une attaque.

- Si ça peut m'en débarrasser...

Mais la fumée se dissipait déjà, et Rogue soupira :

- Ce soir, dans mes appartements...

- Il me faudra une excuse...

Soudain, le corps de Severus disparu, et alors que la fumée s'évaporait totalement, tout les élèves purent apercevoir un Rogue hors de lui planté devant le bureau de Neville, le pauvre élève ayant soudain pâlit face à cette apparition diabolique.

- LONDUBAT !! PAR L'ENFER, COMMENT UNE LARVE TELLE QUE VOUS A-T-ELLE PUT ARRIVER AINSI EN SEPTIÈME ANNEE DE POTION ! rugit Severus Rogue, les mains crispés sur les bords de la table.

Alors que Neville était au bord de la syncope, Rogue se tourna vers Lucy puis lui asséner d'un ton féroce :

- Et vous, Miss Velley ! Prenez-vous un malin plaisir à voir votre camarade se ridiculiser ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un sifflement furieux. N'auriez-vous pas pu le prévenir de ne pas ajouter les racines de Baobab à cet instant dans la préparation ?

Lucy fit de son mieux pour prendre un air dépité, et baissa les yeux.

_Quel monstre ! Quel homme odieux !... Quel acteur ! _Riait intérieurement la jeune femme.

- Puisqu'aucun de vous n'est capable de me répondre, ce sera deux semaines de retenues pour vous, Londubat... et en ce qui vous concerne, Miss Velley, ce sera la soirée à récurrer des fonds de chaudron, asséna Rogue sans la regarder, avant de repartir à son bureau.

_Oh oh ! Finement joué !_

Mais alors que le cours se terminait, et que chacun se ruait hors de la salle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et sentit alors une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle qui savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu de Rogue n'avait rien fait pour protéger le pauvre garçon. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser la parole que le jeune Gryffondor était déjà sorti de la salle en reniflant. La jeune femme soupira, et se retourna vers Rogue, qui semblait attendre que tout les élèves soient sortis.

- Tu as été dur avec Neville, lui reprocha Lucy lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls.

Severus la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil, accompagné d'un rictus méprisant.

- C'est un incapable, susceptible de nous faire exploser à chaque nouvelle potion, déclara Rogue. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que nous soyons encore en vie, ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement.

- Bon sang Severus, mais tu le terrifie ! s'écria presque Lucy. Etrangement, lorsqu'il a passé ses BUSEs avec un autre examinateur, il a reçu un Effort Exceptionnel, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant à travers les différentes pièces de ses appartements privés, alors que le maître des potions s'affairait à ranger fioles et ingrédients dans leurs étagères attitrées.

_S'il croit que je vais lâcher le morceau..._

- Severus...

- Quoi !? s'exclama-t-il, excédé, en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce pour l'observer avec impatience.

Mais Lucy ne répondit pas, et croisa les bras, le regard dur, dans la même attitude qu'utilisait le maître des potions pour faire son cour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Lui demanda alors Rogue. Que je lui offre des points ? Que je l'aide à réaliser ses potions ? Que je lui propose des cours particuliers ?

- Tu ferais ça ? S'exclama Lucy, étonnée.

- Non.

_Je me disais aussi._

- Severus, soupira la jeune femme, je ne te demande pas d'être aimable, mais juste d'être un peu moins exécrable.

- Ça va être difficile.

- Oui, j'en suis bien consciente, murmura Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le maître des potions marmonna alors quelque chose entre ses dents, concernant « l'imbécile sens de la justice Gryffondorien », tout en terminant de ranger ses fioles.

- Et ce sera tout pour les doléances ? Lui demanda-t-il, crispé.

Lucy soupira de nouveau en le voyant si fermé, sachant pertinamment qu'elle avait blessé son orgueil en défendant ainsi son camarade, remettant en cause par la même occasion ses techniques d'enseignement.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini...

Elle se rapprocha doucement pour se coller langoureusement à lui, façon de se faire pardonner.

- Je n'ai pas cours pour l'instant... Et Neville a sûrement trouvé une oreille compatissante auprès de laquelle s'épancher... alors que dans ses cachots, un professeur solitaire semble avoir besoin de réconfort, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Humpf, grogna Rogue, encore vexé.

Mais ses défenses tombèrent quand la jeune femme pressa son bassin contre son bas-ventre, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, dans un baiser auquel il répondit avec passion.

_Lucy 1, Severus 0._

Quelques heures plus tard, heureuse d'avoir évité l'incident diplomatique avec son bien aimé tyran Serpentard, Lucy se rendait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, lorsqu'elle entendit des chuchotements provenant d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte. Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'approcha à pas de loup et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à travers l'entrebaillement... avant de se figer, le visage pâle. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un tout de suite.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Yeeehaa ! Alors, ça va ? C'était pas trop affreux ? Vous en avez assez ? Vous adorez ? Vous êtes vous aussi surexcité ? Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un pti mot, vous rendrez une beegees heureuse.. et par la même occasion, (ENCART PUB XD) jetez un coup d'oeil à la fic de ma femme spirituelle Snakesandapples, « Je voudrais mourir »... parce qu'elle le vaut bien !! (ça veut dire qu'elle est trop de la mort qui tue XD) tchou mes chers lecteurs !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Traitres !

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Le précieux est à moi... à moi !!

Note de l'auteur : Yeehhaaaa !! surbooking power ! Comment ça on est en vacances ? Ah oui ? bé...personne m'a prévenu !! Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à tout les reviewers, aux fidèles anonymes, à ma femme, aux compagnons de longue route et à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ( promis, je vous ferai un double MP) !! Bref en ce jour de pluie drue en normandie (hummmm ça fait plaisir de rentrer à la maison XD), voici le nouveau chap du dimanche !! J'espère que vous aprécierez !!

ps : MUSIQUE OBLIGATOIRE (oui je me paye le luxe de vous obliger à l'écouter en lisant le chap;) : « Knights of Cydonia » de Muse !

Chapitre 27 : Traîtres !

Lucy était attérée par ce qu'elle voyait à travers l'ouverture : Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, le Gryffondor Jack Slopper et six autres élèves que Lucy ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblaient appartenir à toutes maisons confondues, se trouvaient dans la pièce, discutant avec animation, penchés sur quelque chose que la jeune femme ne voyait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Goyle se releva, le visage triomphant et luisant de sueur, que Lucy vit l'objet de leur attention, et fut saisie d'effroi : devant eux se trouvait l'Armoire à Disparaître, celle là même que Malefoy avait utilisé l'année précédente pour introduire les mangemorts à Poudlard...et qui avait été détruite à la suite de ces évènements. Mais l'imposant meuble en bois se trouvait désormais sous ses yeux, habilement réparé... et probablement en état de marche. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la perturbait le plus. Lorsque Goyle s'était relevé, ses manches retroussées avaient révélé la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

_Et merde. _

Dépitée par cette découverte, et encore sous le choc, la jeune femme regardait les élèves se féliciter mutuellement, et éclater de rire face à leur réussite. Puis Lucy secoua la tête, pour s'éclaircir les idées : elle devait agir, mais ne pouvait bouger de sa position. Qu'adviendrait-il si des mangemorts pénétraient de nouveau dans le château ? En même temps...seule contre neuf, elle n'avait aucune chance. Reculant alors discrêtement d'un pas, elle avisa le portrait d'un vieil homme à la pipe accroché au mur, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

_- Sieur Hengist de Woodcroft,_ le salua-t-elle rapidement en lisant son nom sur le bord du cadre. _J'ai besoin que vous préveniez immédiatement la directrice ainsi que tout les préfets et professeurs que vous pourriez croiser._

Puis voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, se contentant de lire avec étonnement les lettres d'argent sortant de la baguette de Lucy, elle le pressa, presque désespérée :

_- Vite, par l'enfer ! C'est une situation d'urgence !_

- Oui oui, bon, ça va, grommela Woodcroft d'une voix rauque, en recrachant un nuage de fumée dans le tableau. J'y cours.

Et la jeune femme le vit disparaître rapidement de sa toile, passant par plusieurs tableaux et avertissant par la même occasion ses pairs, puis elle le perdit de vue. Reportant son attention sur les apprentis mangemorts – rien que d'y penser cela la mettait en rage – elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversations.

- Trois mois de travail, mais je vous avais dit qu'on pouvait y arriver ! Entendit-elle s'exclamer Crabbe dans un ricanement victorieux.

- Et elle marche vraiment alors ? Demanda une jeune serdaigle avec curiosité.

- Et comment !! s'exclama Goyle avec un petit air supérieur. Plus rien désormais ne nous empêchera de...

Mais Lucy n'en entendit pas pas plus : le jeune Serpentard s'était interrompu en entendant le grincement de la porte sur laquelle la jeune femme venait de s'appuyer malencontreusement.

_Oups._

Elle se recula alors, et entendit Crabbe grogner :

- Quel est l'idiot qui a oublié de fermer la porte ??

_Oulà, c'est pas bon ça, c'est pas bon..._

Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, et hésita un instant : elle aurait pu se cacher, entrer dans n'importe quelle salle du septième étage mais... elle avait compris depuis quelques minutes que la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les élèves et accessoirement l'Armoire à Disparaître était en réalité la Salle sur Demande. Et si l'un des jeunes mangemorts fermait la porte, il serait alors impossible de les retrouver.

_On va la jouer tout en subtilité._

A travers la porte entrebaillée, Lucy vit un morceau d'étoffe appartenant à la robe d'un élève qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte ; il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

_Go!_

_- CONFRIGO !! _hurla Lucy en sortilège informulé, dirigeant sa baguette sur la porte.

Celle-ci explosa alors dans un vacarme assourdissant, projetant des éclats de bois à travers le couloir qui allèrent se planter dans les murs, ainsi que dans la Salle sur Demande, dans un nuage de poussière. Lucy se protégea la tête et toussa alors que des débris volaient encore ça et là, tandis que dans la Salle surgissaient des exclamations paniquées. Se redressant, Lucy se posta dans l'embrasure de la porte, la baguette tendue en avant, enjambant les décombres.

_Yeah. Ça c'est de l'entrée._

Mais ce fut neuf visages à la fois surpris et furieux qui se tournèrent vers elle, et les élèves n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde avant de lever leurs baguettes dans sa direction.

_Oh oh. Retraite. RETRAITE !!_

Alors qu'une multitude de sorts jaillissaient de la pièce, Lucy recula en un instant jusque dans le couloir, et se jeta sur le côté, atterissant lourdement sur le sol, et évitant de peu les sortilèges qui explosèrent la rembarde de bois de l'escalier.

_C'est Rusard qui va être content tiens._

- ATTRAPEZ-LA !! Rugit Crabbe depuis la salle.

À ces mots, Lucy se releva d'un bond, et courut jusqu'à un escalier qui montait aux étages supérieurs. Un sort sur sa gauche explosa une armure, dont les pièces tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas métallique, et elle entendit les pas précipités des apprentis mangemorts derrière elle.

- CONFUNDO ! Hurla dans son dos un jeune Poufsouffle.

Mais Lucy évita le sortilège de justesse et monta les marches à tout allure, lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette par dessus son épaule, lorsque soudain l'escalier se mit à bouger.

_Argh, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! _

Se retournant alors, elle vit que deux de ses assaillants se trouvaient dans la même partie d'escalier qu'elle, surpris eux aussi par ce déplacement impromptu, alors que le reste des poursuivants, restés sur le palier, tentaient de l'atteindre de loin. Lucy profita de la seconde d'hésitation des deux élèves qui se tenaient devant elle pour les maîtriser.

_- Experlliamus !! Impedimenta ! _Cracha sa baguette.

La baguette de Jack Slopper vola dans les airs avant de tomber dans le vide, alors que son propriétaire se ruait sur la rembarde pour tenter de la rattraper, trop tard. Pendant ce temps, Lucy stupéfixiait l'élève Serdaigle qu'elle avait ralentit, avant de revenir coller son poing dans la figure du jeune Slopper qui hurla de douleur sous l'impact.

_Aaaaahh,_ soupira Lucy de bonheur._ J'en avais tellement envie !_

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pû reprendre véritablement les choses en main, l'escalier arriva à destination, butant lourdement contre le mur, les faisant tituber tout les deux. Et déjà Lucy voyait arriver un autre problème : le reste des assaillants avaient reprit leur course, et elle laissa le jeune Gryffondor qui tenait son nez ensanglanté pour poursuivre son ascension. Mais il semblait que les escaliers étaient devenus fous : la jeune femme n'avait pas encore posé le pied sur le prochain palier que le support magique se déplaçait à nouveau, comme tout ses semblables, réalisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le vide. C'était une véritable danse, d'une rapidité incroyable, à laquelle se livrait ces éléments du château, mais Lucy n'avait pas le temps d'en observer la beauté : ses attaquants se trouvaient tous sur la même partie qu'elle désormais, se délectant déjà de leur victoire. La jeune femme jeta alors un coup d'oeil sur le côté, et, parant aisément un sortilège qu'un première année venait de lui jeter, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout... avant de sauter par dessus la rembarde et de se jeter dans le vide, sous les cris effarés des élèves.

Elle retomba lourdement un étage plus bas, sur le perron d'un escalier tournant, et tenta de s'enfuir en prenant le suivant, mais un sortilège lancé d'en haut l'arrêta, suivit d'un corps qui atterit souplement juste devant elle.

_STUPEFIX !! _réagit-elle aussitôt, et Vincent Crabbe se figea, son sourire disparaissant aussitôt, alors que dans son dos elle entendit le bruit d'un nouvel atterissage.

_C'est pas vrai, il en pleut !!_

Se retournant, elle vit avec étonnement une Poufsouffle de sixième année à quelques centimètres d'elle, toute aussi surprise de se retrouver aussi proche de sa proie. Mais Lucy fut plus prompt à réagir : s'emparant du haume d'une armure contre laquelle elle était presque appuyée, elle en balança un crochet du droit monumental à son adversaire, qui reçu le casque en plein visage et s'écroula sur le sol, complètement sonnée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit hurler de l'étage supérieur un sortilège d'explosion, qui fut suivit d'un énorme craquement, et Lucy vit avec horreur l'escalier céder sous le sort de Goyle.

_Non, pas ça !!_

Elle se sentit alors tomber à une vitesse folle, les étages défilant de plus en plus rapidement, et ferma les yeux un instant pour implorer un miracle ; mais malheureusement, malgré la possiblité d'atterir de nouveau dans les marches d'un escalier fou, elle savait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle s'aplatisse comme une crêpe une fois arrivée en bas.

Soudain, elle aperçut un éclair bleu jaillir sur le côté, et elle se stabilisa aussitôt dans les airs, au dessus du vide.

_Heuuu..._

Puis elle fut rapidement conduite vers le palier le plus proche, d'où Severus, blanc comme un linge, la dirigeait de sa baguette, et elle soupira de soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol ferme, s'effondrant presque dans les bras du maître des potions.

_Lucy 1, Severus 1. _

- Lucy !! s'écria Rogue, inquiet. Lucy, ça va ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? lui hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique, encore tremblante.

Severus cligna des yeux un instant, peu habitué à voir la jeune Gryffondor dans un tel état, mais le vacarme du combat toujours d'actualité quelques étages plus haut le ramena à la réalité, et il l'emmena à l'abri, avant de lui murmurer :

- McGonnagal et les autres s'en occupent. Je dois y aller aussi. Reste ici.

- Quoiiiii ?! Mais...

- Je reviens tout de suite, souffla-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Et il s'enfuit dans le couloir, avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre, sautant agilement de palier en palier, et disparut de sa vue. Épuisée, Lucy soupira de nouveau, et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

_J'en ai marre qu'on tente de m'assassiner tout les deux jours. Je vais porter plainte._

Mais elle se contenta d'écouter attentivement ce qui pouvait se dérouler plus haut, et se releva quand McGonnagal apparut en courant à l'angle du couloir, avant de s'élancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

_OAAAAAAHHHH !!_

Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, la directrice la fixait avec un regard inquiet:

- Miss Velley, est-ce que vous êtes blessée ?

_- Heuuu... _bafouilla Lucy, en total crise interne.

- Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, vous...

_- AH NON, PAS L'INFIRMERIE !!_ rugit la baguette de Lucy, alors que le visage de la jeune femme virait au rouge .

- Mais...

_- Je vais très bien,_ _professeur, _lâcha Lucy plus calmement, même si elle n'était pas encore sûre d'avoir repris tous ses esprits_. Si on pouvait éviter d'essayer de me tuer dès que je marche dans un couloir, j'irais même encore mieux._

_Prends ça. _

- Très bien, murmura la directrice de Gryffondor. Alors allez-vous repo...

_- Pas pour l'instant, professeur_, la coupa alors Lucy, soudain très sérieuse en se remémorant la raison pour laquelle le combat s'était enclenché. _Nous avons de GROS problèmes._

La directrice l'observa un instant, perplexe, puis aquiesça.

- Réunion dans mon bureau, avec l'Ordre, c'est cela ?

_- Tout à fait_, sourit faiblement Lucy.

- Alors à tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, la directrice s'esquiva vers les étages supérieurs pour terminer de superviser la capture des jeunes mangemorts, tandis que Lucy prenait le chemin vers le bureau de la directrice.

_Et Severus ? Il est où, hein, Severus ? _Pensa-t-elle alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'un très gros nounours à serrer contre soi.

_Oulà, ma fille. Ça va vraiment pas toi. Une cure de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien._

En soupirant, elle attendit devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice que le monstre de pierre daigne bien s'ouvrir.

_Dommages et intérêts_, lui répétait sans cesse son esprit.

_T'inquiètes, je vais pas oublier._

_--_

Note de l'auteur : Aaaaahhh !! (soupir de satifaction XD) ça faisait longtemps que Lucy avait pas un peu morflée !!. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous êtes déjà partis ? Reveneeeeezzzz mes lecteurs chéris !! ;)


	29. Chapitre 28 : Merry Christmas

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : l'histoire de Roblochon est à moi !!

Note de l'auteur : This is the day !! (fracas des épées et hurlements guerriers des lecteurs) hum... oui beegees... XD Brefouille, voici le nouveau chapitre...et le seul pour une semaine et demi !! raaahhh non pas le fouuuet, attendez ! ;) je pars en vacances, et là où je suis (dans une roulotte avec un cheval ), il n'y a pas l'electricité !! Comment ça, j'ai des bons prétextes ? Meuuhhh non !! M'enfin bon, vous plaignez pas, ce chapitre fait le double d'un normal !! (oui oui c'est promotion XD) Voilà, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !! Pardonnez moi également de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, pardon pardon pardon (là pour le coup le fouet est mérité), promis ça ira mieux après !! En tout cas, MERCIIIIIIIIIII !! et enjoy mes chers lecteurs...

ps : pas de musique particulière (chap trop long ;) mais si vous avez chez vous « Never Grow old » des Cramberries...

ps 2 : (après j'arrête ;) Ma chère collègue et femme Snakesandapples a réalisé un magnifique cadeau...un superbe trailer pour le silence est d'or !! OUIIIIIII !! (Snaky je me dis que chaque jour notre mariage a des avantages ptdr) brefouille, le lien est dans ma page perso !! go go mes chers lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de remercier Snaky !

Chapitre 28 : Merry Christmas

Lucy n'eut pas longtemps à attendre ; quelques minutes plus tard, la gargouille s'effacait devant le passage menant au bureau de la directrice. La jeune femme monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, sa fatigue et ses membres endoloris aussitôt oubliés face à la découverte d'un nouveau lieu de Poudlard. En effet, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce, redoutée par tout les élèves de l'école (sauf du Trio d'Or qui la connaissait tellement bien qu'ils lui avaient fait une magnifique description du bureau au temps de Dumbledore). Et quand elle arriva enfin dans la pièce principale, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Harry lui avait mentionné la présence de multiples instruments dorés qui battaient la mesure, rendant le bureau de l'ancien directeur semblable à un laboratoire lumineux, avec la cage de Fumseck disposée dans un coin. Mais désormais, Albus Dumbledore ayant laissé sa place à Minerva McGonnagal, Lucy avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le salon d'un petit cottage écossais : les rideaux à carreaux étaient assortis au tapis moelleux, et au mur, à côté des portraits des précédents directeurs – Lucy faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil – se trouvaient d'immenses étagères, au contenu plus que varié : parmis les nombreux livres anciens se trouvait une collection de tasses de thé et de soucoupes, ainsi qu'une quantité impressionnante de bougies parfumées, de pots pourris, de pelotes de laine, et de photographies...

_Non pitié pas des photos de chatons !!_

- Hum...

Le raclement de gorge de la directrice lui fit prendre consience que, pendant qu'elle observait le papier peint vert à motifs, la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix attendait qu'elle se décide à raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire d'excuse à l'assemblée, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les jeunes élèves capturés, attachés sur des chaises, qui la fixaient avec haine.

_Holà. Tout doux_

- Bien, miss Velley, commença Kingsley. Est-ce que vous vous sentez la force de répondre à nos questions ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_- Oui, bien sûr_, répondit Lucy avec assurance.

Après tout, elle ne risquait rien ici. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus, et celui-ci répondit à son regard par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Maugrey prit alors la parole :

- Il semblerait que ces enfants aient reçut la marque des Ténèbres. Et qu'ils vous aient poursuivit à travers le château. Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement en la fixant, même si son oeil magique restait rivé sur les captifs.

_- Ils ont trouvé le moyen de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître_, déclara alors Lucy. _Et il se trouve que je les ai surpris dans leur moment de gloire_, continua-t-elle nonchallement, alors que les commentaires fusaient dans la pièce.

En effet, aux mots « Armoire à Disparaître », le maître des potions s'était rué hors du bureau de la directrice, tandis qu'attaché à sa chaise, Goyle se tortillait, furieux ; il ouvrit alors la bouche, probablement pour lancer quelques insultes, mais le sort de Bloclangue qu'on lui avait appliqué l'en empêcha, et Lucy eut un sourire moqueur. Passées les premières exclamations, la jeune femme termina son rapport plus que succint.

_- ...et heu donc nous avons eut une légère altercation._

- Légère ? C'est un euphémisme ! répondit McGonnagal à sa déclaration. Vous avez détruit la moitié des accès aux étages ! ajouta la directrice, outrée.

- Bien joué, souffla Tonks qui se trouvait près d'elle, sur sa droite.

Flattée, Lucy sourit à l'Auror aux cheveux roses, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil en retour, sous le regard désaprobateur de McGonnagal. Mais la directrice semblait lasse de tout ces affontements, et après un soupir, posa un regard triste sur les élèves attachés. Étrangement, Lucy comprenait cette réaction. Car devant eux se trouvait des jeunes filles et garçons, de tout âge et de toutes maisons confondues, qui, mis à part les deux cerbères de Malefoy, n'avaient jamais vraiment posé de problèmes.

_Quel gachis._

Si en plus ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à leurs propres troupes...

Maugrey s'approcha alors de Crabbe, que Severus avait également récupéré dans les airs, et annula le sortilège de mutisme. Aussitôt, le jeune homme éructa de toutes ses forces envers Lucy :

- ESPECE DE SAL...

Mais Fol-oeil le coupa en le giflant.

- Alastor ! S'exclama la directrice, scandalisée.

- C'est un mangemort, Minerva ! Répondit Maugrey d'une voix dure. Plus un enfant. Il a fait ses choix, et un serviteur des ténèbres parmis nous n'a aucune raison d'être bien traité.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que l'Auror continuait à interroger le jeune Serpentard sous le regard effaré des autres élèves capturés.

- C'est toi le chef de cette petite bande ? Lui demanda Fol-oeil.

Crabbe détourna les yeux, regardant fixement le plancher, refusant de répondre.

- Écoutes, soit tu parles maintenant, soit nous t'administrons du Véritaserum. Alors comportes-toi en adulte, puisque c'est à cela que tu veux jouer, siffla l'Auror... C'est toi le chef ?

Crabbe releva les yeux, une lueur de défi et de fierté dans le regard, et hocha vigoureusement la tête en réponse.

- Bien, c'est déjà quelque chose, déclara Maugrey. Qu'aviez vous l'intention de faire avec cette armoire ?

Mais de nouveau, Crabbe baissa les yeux, concentré sur le tapis aux motifs écossais. C'est à cet instant que Rogue revint dans la pièce, annonçant que tout était rêglé.

- Qu'avez vous fait de l'Armoire, espèce de traître !? hurla alors le jeune Serpentard, fou de rage.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard emplit de dégoût et de honte face à cet élève venant de sa propre maison. On aurait dit qu'il mourrait d'envie de le frapper.

_On peut tous lui mettre une baffe pendant qu'on y est ?_

- Severus, souffla une McGonnagal éreintée. Poursuivez.

Le maître des potions reporta avec difficulté son attention sur la directrice, et continua :

- Il semble que l'Armoire à Disparaître ait effectivement été réparée. Cependant, selon ce que j'ai put en observer, l'accès ne se serait fait que d'un seul côté... le nôtre.

Les membres de l'Ordre mirent quelques secondes avant de digérer l'information. Si l'armoire n'avait pas été reconstruite pour amener les mangemorts dans Poudlard alors... quel était son but ? Lupin prit le premier la parole, reflètant les interrogations de tous.

- A quoi devait-elle servir ? demanda-t-il au jeune Serpentard.

- Laisse, Remus, répondit alors Tonks. Cet enfant est incapable de nous renseigner...

- JE SUIS PLUS PUISSANT QUE VOUS NE LE PENSEZ ! Et vous ne pourrez rien contre nous !! cria alors Crabbe avec un regard de dément.

_Allo, hôpital Sainte Mangouste ?_

- Même si nous ne les rejoignons pas aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez empêcher l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout est en marche, et...

_Bla bla bla..._ S'impatienta Lucy, en piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Cet interrogatoire ne servirait à rien, sauf à renforcer les délires mégalomanes d'un Serpentard avide de pouvoir, entouré de sa cour.

- ... vous vous soumettrez à son...

_- Oui oui, on a compri_s, l'interrompit alors Lucy, sous le regard étonné des Aurors. _Alors, vous deviez les rejoindre c'est ça ? Nous espionner et leur livrer des informations ?_

- Toi, sale petite co...

PAAFF !

Lucy lui admininistra une gifle monumentale, et de nouveau la directrice poussa des cris outrés.

_Faut bien qu'on arrive à quelque chose._

- Laissez-ça Miss Velley, déclara alors Kinsgley. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas disposé à parler. Mais nous avons tout notre temps. Emmenez-les ! Ordonna-t-il à l'Ordre en désignant les élèves.

La pièce se vida alors brusquement tandis qu'on emmenait les captifs, et que les membres de l'Ordre suivait le mouvement. Severus passa près de Lucy, lui lançant un regard lourd de sens que Lucy traduit comme « Dans mes appartements, toute !» et quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme en compagnie de la directrice, qui s'était assise derrière son bureau, profondément lasse, les épaules voutées.

La vision de sa directrice de maison ainsi abbatue serra le coeur de Lucy, et elle s'approcha de la vieille femme.

_- Professeur..._

McGonnagal releva les yeux lorsque les lettres d'argent apparurent devant elle, étonnée de voir que la jeune femme était encore là.

_- Oui, Miss Velley ?_

Lucy eut une moue genée, puis se lança :

_- Vous savez... Ceux-là vous ont peut-être trahis, mais nous, nous vous resterons fidèles jusqu'au bout_, déclara-t-elle alors avec un sourire de soutien. _Même et surtout en situation de crise._

La directrice la regarda avec douceur, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux ridés.

_- Alors..._ poursuivit la jeune femme, _vous n'annulez pas le repas de Noël, hein ?_

Un leger sourire étira alors les lêvres de la directrice, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes carrées, dans une vision qui rapellait furieusement à Lucy le professeur Dumbledore.

_C'est bon signe, ça ?_

_--_

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Lucy redescendit du bureau de la directrice, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers les appartements de Rogue, passant par le passage secret derrière la tapisserie pour y arriver plus rapidement. Elle frappa à la porte des cachots, et, lorsque personne ne lui répondit, entra dans la salle de classe avant de se diriger vers les appartements privés du maître des potions, où Severus lui ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de frapper.

- Ah te voilà, la salua-t-il, avant de l'attirer dans la pièce en la prenant par la main, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'appuyant négligemment contre un des bureaux de la pièce. J'étais en train de jouer les maîtres Jedi pour la directrice.

Severus lui rendit un regard perplexe, et Lucy grimaça.

- Hum...peu importe.

_Foutues références moldues._

- Au fait...merci pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle alors, se rappelant la façon dont il l'avait secourue.

Severus haussa les épaules, le visage impassible.

- Deux partout, répondit-il en la fixant, se déplaçant pour lui faire face.

- Pardon ? bredouilla Lucy.

_Est-ce que lui aussi il fait un décompte ?_

- Je n'ai plus de dette, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

- Oh !... Hé bien si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger... nous sommes des cibles ambulantes, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire triste.

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard impénétrable et soudain, il réduisit l'espace entre eux en une enjambée, pour la prendre dans ses bras, se collant à elle de toutes ses forces, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Surprise, Lucy entoura alors de ses bras son amant, heureuse de le sentir si près d'elle. Contre son corps, elle sentit Severus prendre une profonde inspiration, ses mains lui caressant le dos.

- Hey... ça va ? Lui murmura-t-elle, étonnée par cette démonstration d'affection peu habituelle

- Hum ? Oui... je profites du fait que tu sois encore en un seul morceau, dit-il doucement, son visage toujours enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Lucy pouffa contre son épaule, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, amusée et touchée.

- Je t'en prie, vas-y, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, plaisanta-t-elle.

Son amant ressera encore un peu plus sa prise sur la jeune femme dans une dernière étreinte, puis sa bouche se faufila jusqu'à son cou, y déposant ça et là quelques baisers.

- En fait, j'aimerais bien profiter à fond de ce corps entier... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Hum...je vois, s'amusa Lucy en capturant ces lêvres, avant que Rogue ne l'amène dans leur lit. Pervers.

Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un grognement joueur, étouffé rapidement par les baisers.

--

Finalement, même si la directrice avait fait son maximum pour étouffer l'affaire des jeunes mangemorts, les bruits avaient courus, et la vie à Poudlard baignait désormais dans une atmosphère lourde et suspicieuse, alors que Noël se rapprochait à grand pas. Lucy regardait avec tristesse les autres élèves chuchoter entre eux, persuadés qu'il y avait d'autres traîtres, et bien déterminés à ne pas se laisser avoir par surprise. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, dépitée lorsque les chuchotements se firent plus fort à son passage – _Quoi, il y a un problême ? _pensa-t-elle en leur jetant un regard noir - et espéra de tout coeur que McGonnagal allait réellement maintenir le fameux repas de Noël, synonyme de confort, joie et sécurité et surtout, de _CAMARADERIE, bande d'idiots!_ Elle en eut la confirmation quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Severus rentra en trombe dans ses appartements en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents, alors que Lucy lisait tranquillement dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée – il lui avait donné l'accès libre à ses quartiers quelques jours plus tôt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en le regardant ranger ses copies dans un tiroir en grognant.

- Minerva veut à tout prix organiser ce foutu repas de Noël, lâcha-t-il, excédé.

_Oups._

- ... encore obligé de porter ces ridicules chapeaux...en guerre tout de même... l'entendit-elle continuer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son laboratoire.

Lucy se leva pour le suivre, et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour s'y appuyer.

- Quoi, tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée ? Avança prudemment Lucy.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Rogue en relevant la tête pour la regarder, surpris qu'elle soit entousiaste à cette proposition.

Mais, voyant que la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux de biche effarouchée, il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réalisait soudain quelque chose.

- Ne me dis pas que... murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Hum ?! fit Lucy, en tentant de prendre son air le plus innocent.

_T'es cuite, t'es cuite._

- LUCY VELLEY, COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ SOUMETTRE CETTE IDÉE À LA DIRECTRICE !! hurla-t-il soudain, outré.

_Et voilà._

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? gémit presque Rogue, soufflé qu'elle ait pu faire une telle chose.

- Tu viens d'utiliser la légilimancie là, non ? Grogna-t-elle, mécontente.

- Ne change pas de sujet, répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme soupira, et se lança :

- Ecoutes, ce sera notre premier et probablement dernier Noël ensemble, déclara-t-elle tristement. Tu ne veux pas en profiter un peu ?

À ces mots, Severus soupira, sa colère soudain envolée, et hôcha la tête, vaincu, avant de la rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

_Et voilà ! La magie de Noël ! Ho ho ho ma fille !_

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis tout deux dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion ; du gui se trouvait accroché ça et là, accompagné de gros noeux rouges, et le plafond enchanté faisait pleuvoir sur eux une multitude de flocons, qui recouvraient les tables et le sol sans qu'ils ne ressentent le froid de l'hiver. Un grand sapin aux couleurs des quatres maisons trônait derrière la table des professeurs, et les chandeliers brillaient de milles feux, tandis que des lutins habillés de rouge voletaient dans la salle, chantant des petits cantiques. Lucy jeta un regard amusé à Severus, faussement grognon, qui lui rendit un rictus moqueur. Ils étaient une trentaine à se trouver tous à la même grande table, car la plupart des élèves, malgré les avertissements de leurs professeurs qui leur avaient assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr, avaient préféré rentrer chez eux pour ce qu'ils pensaient eux aussi être leur dernier Noël en famille. Même Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient quittés le château, probablement pour passer les fêtes au Terrier. Mais Lucy était restée à Poudlard ; dans une longue lettre qu'elle avait fait porté par hibou à sa famille, elle leur avait expliqué la situation du monde sorcier, et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas les mettre plus en danger en passant ses vacances avec eux.

_Sans compter que Severus, lui, reste toujours à Poudlard, _ajouta Lucy en son fort intérieur.

Et désormais, les quelques élèves restés et leurs professeurs étaient attablés sans distinction, savourant ce repas festif avec bonheur. Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque les plats apparurent soudain devant eux, composés de ragoût, dinde, pommes de terre, marrons, légumes et autres mets divers baignant de sauce, sous les exclamations enjouées d'Hagrid qui se tenait à côté de Severus. McGonnagal présidait la table, et lorsque Lucy croisa son regard, elle vit que la vieille femme était heureuse de partager ce repas de fête en leur compagnie, et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune Gryffondor. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant avec animation, Lucy et Flitwick étant entrés en grande discussion sur la manière d'utiliser le sortilège Flipendo. Rogue gardait son habituelle froideur, coincé entre Hagrid et un élève de Serdaigle qui semblait terrifié par le maître des potions.

_Tu pourrais être un peu plus jovial, _sourit Lucy en regardant discrètement son amant dans les yeux.

_Je fais déjà le maximum_, grinça Severus par légilimancie, la faisant sourire de nouveau.

Ils ouvrirent alors leurs pétards et petits cadeaux, y trouvant les fameux petits chapeaux, dont Lucy se coiffa dans un immense sourire, tout en observant Rogue en coiffer un également avec mauvaise volonté, sous le regard tranquillement menaçant de la directrice.

_Severus, futur Santa Claus... Tout un monde à refaire !!_ lui transmit-elle, hilare.

_N'y compte même pas_, répliqua férocement la voix de Severus dans son esprit.

La jeune femme pouffa et détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur son morceau de dinde, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Puis, Hagrid insista pour apporter le fromage, « qu'Olympe lui avait envoyé directement de France ». Lucy ouvrit des yeux ronds face aux differents types proposés, aux noms aussi étranges que « camembert », « comté », ou encore « roquefort », et se servit en prenant un petit morceau de chaque sorte, tout en lançant un regard suspicieux au reste du plateau.

- Prenez, professeur, c'est le meilleur fromage qu'on puisse trouver ! S'exclama Hagrid en proposant le plateau à Severus, qui grimaça, dégouté.

- Non merci, j'ai jamais aimé le roblochon, siffla-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux envers le pauvre fromage.

Lucy faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce dialogue surréaliste, et lorsque Rogue croisa le regard de la jeune femme, la voyant si heureuse et amusée, il ne put s'empêcher un leger sourire au coin des lêvres.

_Attention, tu t'attendris_, s'amusa Lucy.

_Tu vas payer pour cette insolence,_ répliqua le maître des potions.

Le repas se termina tard dans la soirée, et lorsque chacun put rejoindre ses quartiers, Severus et Lucy s'empressèrent de quitter la table, avant de se retrouver de concert dans un couloir isolé, pour se jeter littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que ça n'en finirai jamais, lâcha-t-il en la soulevant contre lui pour la mener dans un renfoncement sombre.

- C'était une très belle fête...McGonnagal était heureuse, murmura Lucy... et tu étais était très sexy avec ton chapeau, le provoqua-t-elle alors, en lui embrassant le cou, commençant à détacher un à un les boutons de sa redingote.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vulgaire couvre-chef pour cela, grogna-t-il, amusé, faisant doucement gémir la jeune femme calée contre le mur en se pressant contre elle.

Leurs bouches se joignirent doucement, puis avec plus de passion, leurs respirations se faisant de plus en plus rauque, quand des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir se firent entendre. Severus lâcha immédiatement Lucy, qui se rencogna dans l'ombre tandis que Rogue réajustait fébrilement ses habits.

- Par l'enfer, Severus, tu es là !! s'exclama alors Lupin, visiblement essouflé. Nous te cherchions partout !!

- Que me veux-tu Lupin ? Siffla Rogue, méfiant et surtout passablement énervé.

- Ça y est, c'est arrivé. C'est une catastrophe. Voldemort vient de prendre le pouvoir dans toute l'Angleterre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : (beegees barricadée derrière sa porte, à cause des lecteurs en folie) : C'est pas ma fauuuuuuute !! (comment ça je suis l'auteur ? Meuh oui mais...) Heu oui donc, et bien bonnes vacances !! XD N'hésitez pas à laisser un pti mot, ça me fera immensément plaisir, surtout que là, il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres -oui je fais une fixette, jsuis traumatisée mdr – donc j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez !! tchouuu mes lecteurs !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Revanche

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : j'ai le droit de dire que je suis trop épuisée pour disclaimer ??

Note de l'auteur : Hello again, mes chers lecteurs !! Mais..mais... dites donc, je me sens un peu seule là !! (et toi, l'écho, la ferme ! XD) alors comme ça vous avez décidé de rester en vacances ? Vous avez bien raison mais... comment je vais vivre sans vous ?! (ça y est, comme dirait Snaky, vlà la drama Queen XD) Brefouille, même après une semaine roulottique sans eau ni electricité, me revoilà en pleine forme ! Spéciale dédicace de ce chap à Say It Twice (Twice t'es toujours avec nous ? Ou tu as finalement été internée par la BARF ? Bé voilà, j'tavais prévenue ;p) qui, il y a bien longtemps, m'a suggéré une idée dans une de ses reviews... cette idée va trouver son dénouement ici !! Allez, si vous êtes toujours là... c'est parti !!

ps : MUSIQUE : Soldier Side, de System of a down (meuhhh non c'est pô dramatique roooh ;)

Chapitre 29 : Revanche

À l'annonce de Lupin, Lucy s'était figée, une vague de panique et de peur abyssale menaçant de la submerger.

- Quoi ?! aboya Rogue en apprenant la nouvelle, la machoire crispée.

- Minerva nous veut tous dans son bureau immédiatement, dit faiblement Lupin, presque tremblant.

- J'arrive tout de suite, déclara d'un ton sec le maître des potions, avec un regard dur envers le loup garou, lui signifiant que la discussion était close et qu'il devait le laisser immédiatement.

Remus ne se fit pas prier ; il avait d'autres membres à prevenir. Il disparut alors rapidement à l'angle d'un couloir, et Severus se tourna alors vers Lucy, restée dans l'ombre.

- Passe devant. Je vais prendre un autre chemin, lui dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Son visage était impassible, son regard impénétrable, et rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que l'on venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle catastrophique. Incertaine, et légèrement perturbée par l'avènement soudain de Voldemort, Lucy le regardait avec perplexité, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'étonner qu'il puisse garder ainsi son sang froid.

_Mais il paraissait tellement différent une seconde plus tôt..._

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, Severus s'approcha d'elle de nouveau pour lui prendre la main et la presser doucement avec son pouce, son regard rivé sur le sien, et laissa entrevoir durant un bref instant l'homme sous le masque du froid maître des potions. Cette constatation ramena Lucy à la réalité : Severus était toujours là, quelque part, mais dans cette situation, chacun devait reprendre son rôle. Souriant faiblement, elle lâcha sa main et parti devant lui, en direction du bureau de McGonnagal.

Quand Lucy entra dans la pièce, elle fut assailie par l'atmosphère pesante et douloureuse qui y rêgnait. Les visages des membres de l'Ordre du Phenix, de l'A.P et ceux d'autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues étaient graves et tristes, et leurs regards, abattus. À cette vision dramatique, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de colère : allaient-ils se laisser abattre si facilement ? Il semblait que la partie était jouée d'avance.

Severus arriva dans le bureau de la directrice quelques secondes plus tard, et Lucy s'effaça pour le laisser passer, sans croiser son regard ; mais de toute manière, la jeune Gryffondor et le maître des potions auraient pu s'embrasser sous leurs yeux, les membres présents dans la pièce n'auraient rien vu : leurs regards étaient rivés sur la fenêtre en ogive, ouverte, où une multitude de hiboux atterrissaient, un volatile arrivant presque chaque demi-minute, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. À chaque arrivée, Kingsley se précipitait sur le nouvel oiseau pour en détacher le frêle parchemin qu'il portait à la patte, avant d'annoncer d'une voix dure et forte « Bath est tombée », « Londres est en feu », ou encore « Cardiff n'a pas résistée ».

_Ambiance « criée sur le port »._

McGonnagal se tenait derrière son bureau, pâle et immobile, alors que plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le monde sorcier chutait. Mais la directrice continuait d'écouter les annonces de l'Auror, et les hiboux arrivaient encore et toujours. Lucy mit quelques minutes à se détacher de cet étrange manège, avant de se rendre compte que de violentes altercations avaient éclaté dans la pièce. Lupin, accompagné de Tonks, hurlait qu'il fallait réagir, tandis que ses camarades de l'Ordre brandissaient férocement les parchemins en répliquant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et qu'il fallait plutôt songer à la prochaine résistance. Certains restaient assis en silence, le regard vide, alors que Rogue, la machoire crispée, était en grande conversation avec McGonnagal. Le maître des potions tentait de garder son calme, mais Lucy voyait bien à la veine qui battait furieusement dans son cou qu'il était hors de lui.

- Mais enfin Severus ! S'emporta alors la directrice. Vous-Savez-Qui avait placé ses troupes à la tête de toutes les institutions politiques et économiques !! Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! Et nous sommes désormais trop peu nombreux pour réagir. Les villes tombent les unes après les autres ! termina-t-elle en criant presque, alors que Rogue répliquait avec morgue qu'ils ne résoudraient pas le problême en devenant hystériques.

_Parfaitement, chéri,_ ironisa Lucy, elle même au bord de la crise. Mais la jeune Gryffondor tentait par tout les moyens de garder l'esprit clair, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

_- Et Pré-au-lard alors ?_ Intervint-elle soudain, dans des lettres d'argents pressées.

Pour la jeune femme, ce village avait toujours représenté la base du monde sorcier, ou tout du moins sa représentation physique. Et à ses mots, les conversations agitées avaient cessé brusquement, et elle vit Lupin se ruer vers la pile de parchemins accumulés, cherchant avec fébrilité une mention du petit village.

- Aucune nouvelle de Pré-au-Lard, déclara-t-il alors en relevant la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard.

- Alors, transplanons-y immédiatement, grogna Maugrey avec fougue.

Une vague d'agitation parcourut alors la pièce, tandis que tous rassemblaient leurs affaires pour se précipiter à la sortie de Poudlard et transplaner. En quelques secondes, une petite armée était prête, et Lucy évita discrêtement la répartition de McGonnagal (ordonnant à un groupe d'élèves et de professeurs de rester garder le château) pour arriver en courant au portail de l'école. Puis, après un bref regard envers Severus à quelques mêtres de là, elle transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent un sol dur, et elle ouvrit les yeux, pour ne distinguer qu'un maelström de couleurs qui lui vrilla le crâne, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un hoquet de stupeur resta bloqué dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, des batiments en flammes s'écroulaient dans un craquement de bois effroyable, et des cris retentissaient tout autour d'elle, alors qu'elle voyait passer des sortilèges de tout cotés. Paniquée, Lucy chercha du regard ses compagnons, en vain. Il n'y avait nul trace des renforts. Un hurlement retentit alors plus loin sur sa gauche, et Lucy s'y précipita, alors que des murs tombaient ça et là dans des explosions de sortilèges. Arrivant sur une petite place, elle y trouva quatre habitants de Pré-au-Lard se démenant contre un groupe de mangemorts furieux, les sorts fusant, alors que les autochtones répliquaient avec difficulté, faiblement protégés par un pan de mur encore debout, mais limités dans leurs mouvements par les flammes qui les entouraient. Alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait rapidement, mais avec prudence, tout en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges, elle vit avec soulagement quelques-uns de ses compagnons, dont Hagrid, arriver de l'autre côté de la place, en renfort. Les mangemorts cédèrent alors sous le nombre, et disparurent en transplanant, probablement pour réapparaitre un peu plus loin dans la ville. Lorsque la jeune Gryffondor rejoignit enfin le petit groupe d'habitants, que l'on avait conduit à l'abris, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Mme Rosmerta ainsi que le propriétaire de la boutique Zonko, et deux autres personnes qui travaillaient avec ce dernier. Mme Rosmerta, tremblante et épuisée, se laissa tomber sur les restes d'un banc, avant de lever un regard douloureux vers eux.

- Ils sont arrivés il y a une demi-heure, leur annonça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Nous nous sommes battus... nous avons mis les enfants à l'abris... Oh Merlin, les enfants ! S'écria-t-elle soudain, paniquée et au bord des larmes.

- Nous allons nous en occuper, intervint alors Hagrid en lui tapotant le bras doucement. Où sont les autres habitants ?

Pendant que la propriétaire des Trois Balais leur indiquait les différentes caches et points de défense, Lucy se précipita dans la Grande Rue du village, pour se trouver confronter à une vision apocalyptique : la rue était jonchée de débris et de ruines, et la grande poste était en feu, les hiboux paniqués aux ailes abimées voletant ça et là dans un amas de plume, tandis qu'Honeyduckes, dont la vitrine s'était brisée, déversait dans la neige boueuse des tonnes de confiseries. La jeune femme vit apparaître à l'autre extrémité de la rue la silhouette de Severus, accompagné de trois membres de l'Ordre, mais également l'ombre de mangemorts à sa droite, et en quelques instants elle fut assailit par une volée de sortilèges mortels, qu'elle évita de justesse en se mettant à couvert derrière les ruines du magasin qu'avait été Derviche et Bang. Lucy s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit que ses adversaires avaient disparus.

_Revenez-vous battre, bande de couards !!_

Elle entendit alors un craquement au dessus de sa tête, et levant les yeux, elle vit un pan de toiture s'écrouler dans sa direction.

_Et merde ! IMPEDIMENTA !! _hurla-t-elle alors, ralentissant de quelques secondes la chute des débris, assez longtemps pour se jeter en avant et éviter la toiture qui s'écrasa dans un amas de poussière et de neige sale.

Lucy se releva rapidement, jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle, de peur que les mangemorts ne renouvellent leur attaque, mais la rue était vide désormais, les flammes et les débris se partageant le territoire.

_Calme ma fille, calme. Pour une fois, tu t'en es sortie. _

Mais de nouveau, des hurlements retentirent à quelques pâtés de maison de sa position, suivit d'éclairs rouges, et Lucy s'y précipita, le coeur battant la chamade.

_Ça ne finira donc jamais..._

Tournant au coin de la rue, elle cherchait l'origine des cris lorsque des pleurs d'enfants lui parvinrent, de ce qui devait être quelques temps auparavant une charmante maison à colombage, et qui n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendre, les flammes dévorant le bois dans un brasier féroce, tout autour d'elle. Soudain, elle apperçut une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, immobile au milieu des flammes et de la maison, inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait.

- ECARTEZ-VOUS !! hurla alors Lucy à plein poumons, à peine consciente qu'elle utilisait sa voix, alors qu'elle voyait le brasier redoubler d'intensité.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'approchait en courant de la silhouette, la jeune femme remarqua avec horreur aux pieds de celle-ci les corps d'un homme et d'une femme, ainsi que ceux de deux enfants, les yeux ouverts et vides de vie, que les flammes commençaient à dévorer.

La nausée menaçant de la submerger, elle hurla de nouveau en entendant des pleurs près de la silhouette, et quand celle-ci se retourna pour la fixer, Lucy stoppa net sa course à quelques mêtres, pétrifiée.

_Dolohov._

Devant elle, debout au milieu des flammes, celles-ci se reflétant sauvagement dans ses yeux, se tenait le mangemort blond, ses cheveux filasses flottant autour de son visage émacié, un immense sourire aux lêvres. À ses côtés se trouvait un petit garçon au visage ravagé de larmes, probablement dernier survivant de la famille qui se trouvait à terre, assassinée par Dolohov. Agenouillé aux pieds du mangemort au regard fou, l'enfant était secoué de sanglots et lançait un regard suppliant à son bourreau. Mais lorsque ce dernier aperçut Lucy, il écarquilla les yeux et se détourna du garçon, son sourire s'élargissant encore, alors que derrière la jeune femme retentissaient les éclats de voix des renforts, qui avaient aperçut eux aussi le Serviteur des ténèbres. Le mangemort blond fixait toujours Lucy à quelques mètres de lui, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et soudain son bras armé se leva, dirigeant sa baguette vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant que ne jaillisse l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra...

et que ne tombe aux pieds de Lucy le corps sans vie d'Antonin Dolohov.

La jeune femme, la baguette tendue devant elle, laissa retomber lentement son bras contre son corps, regardant fixement le corps étendu à ses pieds, alors que l'on criait près d'elle, et qu'un de ses compagnons emmenait le jeune garçon, tandis qu'un autre se chargeait des corps du reste de la famille. Et Lucy, sans réaction, observait les yeux vides de son ennemi, la façon dont son corps désarticulé gisait sur le sol, tandis que les flammes les entouraient.

- Lucy !! Lucy, viens ! Hurla alors la voix rauque de Severus à ses côtés, la ramenant un peu à la réalité.

Mais désormais, une violente nausée lui montait dans la gorge, et elle tituba en arrière, soudain effarée par l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre, alors que, échappant à son contrôle, quelques larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentie Rogue lui prendre la main pour la conduire hors du brasier, et elle entendit au loin des cris de victoire retentirent dans le village. Le maître des potions la lâcha lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades, qui les rejoignirent en courant, leur annonçant que l'armée des Ténèbres avait été repoussée à Pré-Au-Lard. Lucy eut un faible sourire lorsque Neville, qui avait fait parti des renforts, la prit dans ses bras pour exprimer sa joie, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Et tandis que les remerciements et les larmes de joie des villageois fusaient, Lucy s'éloigna pour transplaner vers Poudlard, sous le regard inquiet de Severus.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, littlebeegees ou comment détruire une ville en un chapitre !! XD (raaahh mais oui mais j'en rêvais !) Un ti coucou à ma femme, en passant (sinon jvais me faire matraquer looool) et à bientôt ?! (ps : oui oui je vais quand même le crier, parce que c'est quand même addictif : REVIEWS ??) tchou !!


	31. Chapitre 30 : Preserver l'âme

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf Lucy, mais c'est déjà beaucoup !! (faut voir les embrouilles qu'elle rapporte XD)

Note de l'auteur : Yeaahaaa, hello mes chers lecteurs !! voilà le nouveau chapitre du jour, tout beau tout chaud !! (c'est pas beau ça ? On dirait la boulangère qui vous distribue votre pain le matin en klaxonnant de sa fourgonnette... ooooohh que de souvenirs d'enfance !! XD)

Alors tout d'abord, un immense merci pour toutes vos ptites reviews (ou grosses reviews, c'est selon...nooonn je ne vise personne), je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi fidèles !! (du coup, beegees fait une tite danse du bonheur dans son 9m², vous le méritez mdr). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, parce que...oh didiou...c'est c'est...le 30 !! le 30 !! le 30 !! le... OUI C'EST BON BEEGEES ON A COMPRIS !! hum pardon... mais c'est bientôt la fin !! T-T (l'auteur qui s'en rend malade mdr)

Allez, sur ces lamentations, je vous laisse lire...

MUSIQUE : Teardrop, Massive attack... ENJOY !!

Chapitre 30 : Preserver l'âme.

Lucy avait traversé le parc de l'École d'un pas lent, le regard fixé sur les lumières émanant du château, essayant avec force de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer à Pré-au-Lard. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait été rattrapée par le reste de l'Ordre, qui, inconscient de son trouble, l'avait trainé dans la Grande Salle pour une énième réunion, durant laquelle Lucy n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot. Puis, lorsqu'on leur permit enfin d'aller dormir, la jeune femme fonça vers les appartements de Rogue, sans jeter un regard en arrière, enchainant les couloirs et les passages secrets pour se retrouver dans la sécurité des appartements du maître des potions. Une fois arrivée, elle s'autorisa un bref moment de répit, avant d'ôter d'un geste rapide ses vêtements, et de se ruer sous la douche. Là, l'eau brulante ruisselant sur sa peau, elle appuya son front contre le carrelage glacé de la douche, et craqua enfin. Les larmes de colère et de honte roulaient sur ses joues, tandis que dans son esprit se rejouait sans cesse l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle se dégoutait.

_Tu es comme eux. Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer, rien ne te différencie d'eux. Ah, elle est belle la fière Gryffondor !!_

Du poing, elle frappa avec rage le mur. Même si elle pouvait trouver une bonne dizaine d'explications à son geste pour soulager sa conscience, soit parce qu'elle venait de sauver un enfant, de venger son grand-père, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était dans son bon droit, c'était le fait d'avoir donné la mort qui la perturbait le plus, malgré qu'elle ait si souvent failli la recevoir. Et puis tout ces corps massacrés à Pré-au Lard...

_Merde, c'est Nöel, pas la Fête des Morts !!_

Ses sanglots s'étouffaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la pression des derniers évènements se relachait, comme si l'eau nettoyait peu à peu son âme douloureuse.

_Foutus mangemorts. Foutue guerre. _

_--_

Severus traversait d'un pas rapide les couloirs, descendant vers les cachots, le visage fermé. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais son coeur menaçait d'exploser d'inquiétude. Rogue savait que ce qui venait d'arriver à Lucy venait de détruire ses grands principes de Gryffondor, qu'elle venait d'enfreindre ses propres rêgles et que cela pouvait l'anéantir. Par expérience, il connaissait également la sensation désastreuse du premier meurtre, le regard vide de l'ennemi au bout de sa baguette, la manière dont une chose aussi précieuse que la vie pouvait être enlevée en quelques secondes, arbitrairement. Quand Severus arriva en trombe dans ses appartements, il repéra immédiatement les affaires de son amante posées en vrac sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et le bruit familier de la douche.

_Voilà qu'elle essaie de se noyer maintenant._

Mais, rassuré de voir qu'elle maitrisait encore un peu la situation au point de savoir encore tourner un robinet, il enleva lentement sa robe de sorcier abimée et couverte de poussière, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il la rejoignit sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante continuait de couler à grands flots, se mélangeant aux larmes de la jeune femme qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, mais désormais une immense fatigue venait de l'envahir, une lassitude telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, et ses jambes lourdes menaçaient de céder à tout instant.

_Dormir... demain, tout ceci sera déjà loin._

Elle sentit alors deux bras puissants entourer son corps, et Severus se coller contre elle, la tenant fermement contre lui, et elle eut un faible sourire triste en se retournant pour lui faire face avant de croiser les yeux sombres mortellement inquiets de Rogue. Épuisée, elle posa sa tête contre son torse ferme, et fermant les yeux, tendrement bercée par son amant, Lucy sentit la tension accumulée ces dernières heures s'envoler, alors que leurs corps meurtris étaient lavés par le jet brûlant.

Lucy s'était endormie contre lui sous la douche, et, avec un sourire, Severus la ramena tranquillement dans leur lit, pour la laisser se blottir avec lui sous les couvertures. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla, et lui adressa un pâle sourire, signe qu'elle avait repris ses esprits.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda calmement Severus en la caressant doucement.

- Bah, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Mais ça ira, dit-elle alors avec sérieux.

- Bien, repondit simplement le maître des potions.

- En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir mon premier macchabée le jour de Noël. Pour la Saint Valentin, je crains le pire.

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire sur les lêvres de son amant, et le coeur de Lucy s'en réchauffa.

- En parlant de Noël... il ne me semble pas avoir eu de cadeau au pied du sapin, la taquina Rogue.

- Je dois avoir des cadavres en réserve, si ça te tente, fit-elle dans une moue dégoutée. Et mon cadeau à moi d'abord ?

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la façon dont elle tenait à tout pris à amoindrir la façon dont elle avait vécu ces dernières heures, cette manière de détourner l'attention, cet air bravache malgré ses yeux tristes qui venaient de vieillir trop vite, sa fragilité et sa force, son humour douteux de Gryffondor.

- Je t'aime.

_Heiiiiinn ?_ Hurla intérieurement Lucy, toutes pensées négatives soudain éjectées de son esprit.

- C'est une blague ? lâcha-t-elle alors, sous le choc.

Severus ferma les yeux en serrant la machoire, hésitant entre lui faire payer son humiliation en lui hurlant dessus ou l'embrasser passionément.

_Les femmes..._

- C'est vrai ? Murmura alors Lucy, les yeux ronds. Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que j'ai été traumatisée à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Si, répliqua de mauvaise foi, vexé qu'elle le rabroue ainsi sur ses sentiments alors qu'il venait de se déclarer.

Mais Lucy comprit au ton de sa voix et à son regard fuyant qu'il avait dit la vérité.

_Comment je dois réagir après une telle déclaration ? Je t'aime également Severus, marions-nous et faisons une colonie de bébés ?!_

- Alors je ne suis plus l'insupportable Gryffondor ? Lui demanda-t-elle à la place.

- Oh si, répliqua-t-il férocement pour se venger. Maintenant plus que jamais !

La jeune femme sourit, et bascula sur lui en l'embrassant.

- Tu es le meilleur psychologue du monde sorcier, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Psy-quoi ? Grogna-t-il face à ce nom barbare et moldu.

- Quelqu'un qui soigne l'esprit, lui expliqua Lucy.

- Humpf. Je peux soigner le corps aussi, murmura-t-il en la faisant basculer sous lui.

- Je suis impatiente de voir ça, le titilla-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, alors que son amant entreprenait de descendre lentement contre son corps.

_Il sait toujours résoudre les problêmes efficacement._

Au petit matin, Lucy rentra discrêtement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, pour ne redescendre que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les quelques gryffons restés à Pré-au-Lard furent enfin levés. Dans la Salle Commune, elle rencontra Neville, qui lui adressa un sourire quand elle s'assit près de lui.

_- Bien dormi ?_ Lui demanda Lucy doucement.

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit le jeune garçon avec une grimace. Avec tout ces évènements... Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tu-sais-qui a pris le pouvoir. Et puis je pense à ma grand-mère. Je sais qu'elle saura se débrouiller mais...

Neville ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard fixé sur le sol verni de la salle. Lucy savait qu'il pensait à ses parents, toujours à Ste Mangouste, et au risque que sa grand-mère, farouche opposante au Seigneur des Tenèbres, s'y retrouve également.

_- Il ne lui arrivera rien_, le rassura la jeune femme. _Je pense qu'elle réduirait les mangemorts en MiamHibou avant qu'ils ne posent un pied dans son jardin_, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à la farouche vieille femme.

Cette remarque sembla mettre du baume au coeur du jeune Gryffondor, qui lui sourit, réconforté. Puis il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée lui venait soudainement :

- Je crois que je vais m'engager dans les troupes de Pré-au-Lard.

_- Pardon ?!_ s'exclama Lucy, les yeux ronds, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

- Pré-au-Lard... C'est l'un des dix-huit villages qui n'est pas encore sous le contrôle de Tu-sais-Qui, s'expliqua Neville. Et McGonnagal a dit hier que l'Ordre y créerait une seconde base, tu sais, une dépendance de Poudlard, quoi...

_- Hum, oui peut-être_... bredouilla Lucy qui n'avait rien écouté du rapport de la veille.

- Et bien, je vais m'y engager. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. De me sentir actif. De faire partie de la rebellion.

Lucy sourit face à ses mots, tout en observant le timide Neville qui s'était transformé en un jeune homme courageux au fil des années.

_- Je sais que tu feras tout pour vaincre l'armée des Ténèbres, _dit alors la jeune femme_, mais comment vas-tu t'y rendre ?_ _Je crois que McGonnagal ne va même plus oser nous laisser sortir du château maintenant,_ déclara-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, Neville éclata de rire, puis, face à l'incompréhension de sa camarade, s'exclama :

- Lucy, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien pendant les réunions hein !?

_Meuh si ! Presque ! _

La jeune femme lui répondit avec une grimace, et il continua :

- McGonnagal nous a parlé d'Abelforth.

- Qui ?

- Abelforth, le frère du professeur Dumbledore.

_Parce qu'il avait un frère ?? par l'enfer, c'est Amour, gloire et beauté !!_

- Il vivait presque dans l'anonymat... et c'est le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier !! ajouta Neville d'un ton enjoué.

_- Quoi !? _s'exclama Lucy, les yeux ronds. _Le vieux barman glauque à l'odeur de chêvre ?_

- C'est bien lui !

_Ah non mais là on est carrément dans la quatrième dimension !_

_- Oh... et heu donc... le rapport entre Pré au Lard et Abdel..Adel...Abelmachin ?_ Continua Lucy un peu perdue.

- Et bien il possède un miroir, qui communique avec un autre qui se trouve à Poudlard. Plus fiable et sécurisé qu'un hiboux, pour les ordres entre Pré-au-Lard et l'École. Mais surtout... McGo nous a annoncé qu'il existait un tunnel entre Poudlard et le bar. Rogue a juste dit qu'il faudrait le remettre un peu en état, et enlever les sortilèges qui le protègent.

_- Ah oui, il a dit ça ? _S'étonna la jeune femme en entendant parler de son cher et tendre.

Neville hocha la tête, sans s'étendre sur le maître des potions, qui continuait à lui faire une peur bleue. Mais Lucy s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque des éclats de voix et une grande agitation se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Poussés par la curiosité, Lucy et Neville se levèrent d'un bond, et se ruèrent à la fenètre, pour observer, médusés, le spectacle hallucinant sous leurs yeux.

Dans la cour de l'École venaient de débarquer une centaine d'élèves, valises sous le bras, vêtements désordonnés et bas de pantalons boueux, qu'Hagrid tentait vainement de gérer par maisons, et qui se bousculaient pour rentrer le plus vite au château.

_- Descendons voir !_ Lança Lucy à Neville.

Aussitôt dit, les deux Gryffondors se ruèrent hors de la salle commune, dévalant les escaliers à toute allure pour rejoindre leurs camarades qui arrivaient par paquets entiers.

- Dean ! Seamus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Neville en voyant arriver les deux garçons.

- Neville !! Heureux de te voir ! S'exclama Dean, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Salut Lucy, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé !!

Voyant que Lucy et Neville étaient tout ouïe, Dean poursuivit :

- Quand Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué hier, nos parents ont tout de suite cherché à nous mettre à l'abris... et le seul endroit sûr c'était Poudlard !

- Alors tout le monde s'est rendu à KingCross, pour essayer de voir si on pouvait attraper un train en partance pour l'école, ajouta Seamus. Il y avait un monde fou à la gare !

- Là, on a sauté dans le Poudlard Express, continua son camarade. Mais les mangemorts ont aussi attaqués la gare. Alors le train ne pouvait plus attendre : il est parti en trombe une fois que le plus gros de la foule avait embarqué. Nos parents ont transplanés juste avant que la Gare ne tombe. Et nous, nous avons filés vers Pouldard.

- Bon forcément, à l'arrivée, on a du marcher à travers les bois et tout mais... nous voici !! s'exclama Seamus, en riant, soulagé de trouver en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Lucy sourit, mais son regard fut attiré vers quelque chose qui bougeait dans le ciel.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Neville en suivant son regard.

Ebahie, la jeune femme vit arriver par les airs une dizaine de voitures volantes – les aventures d'Harry et Ron avait du donner des idées - tandis que plusieurs élèves, frigorifiés, descendait de leurs balais avec difficulté, à cause des courbatures.

Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté face à tout des élèves débarquant dans la cour, et il semblait que tous ressentaient la même chose, car elle entendit les remarques des professeurs qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle, nottament celles de Flitwick et Severus :

- Regardez, Severus ! Tout ces élèves fidèles à notre école, qui reviennent en bravant milles dangers, s'enthousiasma le minuscule professeur de sortilège en sautillant presque. Tout ces jeunes sorciers courageux qui font honneur à Poudlard...

- Tout ces cornichons qui reviennent pleurer dans nos robes... ajouta Rogue avec dédain.

Lucy retint un éclat de rire, et prit une longue inspiration, s'impregnant de cet instant où pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il pouvait encore esperer pour le monde Sorcier.

_Ce sera à nous de faire la différence._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : l'habituelle demande : Reviews ?? ;)

bon en tout cas si vous voulez continuer l'aventure (mais oui beegees, tu rêves) ou simplement remplir votre dimanche , vous pouvez agrémenter (c'est qu'elle parle bien XD) cette fic d'illustrations (lien deviant art sur mon profil) et pour ceux qui l'on pas encore vu, du magnifique trailer de ma femme, ma chère et tendre, ma Snaky d'amuuuurrrr mdr (bref, lien dans mon profil aussi mdr). Et enfin, pour terminer l'encart pub, un pti message pour la super fic de Nais, compilation de couples dû à un pari... la fic c'est « Des couples improbables »...un pur délire !! XD

Voilou, j'ai fini (ahhhh enfin !!), je vous souhaite un excellent dimanche et à bientôt j'espère mes chers lecteurs !! tchouuuu !!


	32. Chapitre 31 : Never give up

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi !! (ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux avec les persos de J.K Rowling !!...la pauvre, si elle savait...)

Note de l'auteur : tam tam tam tam tadam tadam tadam... (marche funèbre XD)...hé oui, ce matin c'était encore THE partiel de la mort qui tue (d'où le cortège), et vous savez quoi... je l'aiii foirééééé !! et vous savez quoi d'autre ? Je vous aime mes chers lecteurs, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance que vouuuus !! (là, vous vous dites qu'elle a définitivement grillé un fusible...bé...c'est pas faux !!)

Ah lalalala...les cités-jardins en angleterre au Xxème siècle...hummmmmm... je m'en souviendrais de celui-là !! (il a provoqué de profondes refexions chez moi...j'étais là à penser : « merdouille, beegees, t'aurais du poster le chap avant de partir » XD)

Brefouille, c'était le passage racontage de vie, faut me pardonner, je n'ai que vous à qui parler (et voilà, retour de la drama queen XD). Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, aux fidèles lecteurs logués ou pas ( un coucou à SNT59 et à Marion (hello chère nouvelle lectrice !!) ), à ma femme Snaky (toi, faut que jte parles !! XD) et à ma tite nais !!

Voilou je crois que j'ai remercié tout le monde... alors j'arrête mon blabla inutile et vous donne rdv en fin de chap !! ;) Tchouuu !!

ps : musique (ce n'est qu'une suggestion ;) : "Up is down" et "One day", extrait de la B.O de Pirates des caraïbes 3 ! (ah, les vieux classiques..)

Chapitre 31 : Never give up...

Lucy s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en poussant une exclamation de surprise, sa baguette projetée à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Hey, doucement Severus !! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée, en se redressant, un peu sonnée.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'une moue perplexe, regardant son amante se relever difficilement en grognant. Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient commencé quelques entrainements au duel magique, afin de se préparer à une eventuelle bataille contre les forces du mal, mais de toute évidence...

- Tu es trop lente, lâcha Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

- Désolée, mais quand tu as parlé de « fondre sur le corps de l'autre », j'ai pensé à autre chose qu'asséner un Expelliarmus en pleine poitrine, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Cette fichue Gryffondor allait-elle réussir à se concentrer sur la situation dramatique actuelle ?

- Tu n'as jamais les hormones qui te travaillent toi? Lui demanda alors nonchalamment la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?! s'étouffa presque le maître des potions.

- EXPELLIARMUS !!

Rogue évita de justesse le sortilège de désarmement, et s'appréta à riposter lorsqu'il vit Lucy se ruer sur lui à bras le corps pour le plaquer sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette de la jeune femme était pointée sur sa carotide, et Lucy, sur lui, le regardait d'un air goguenard.

- Traitresse ! Siffla Rogue, faussement mécontent.

- Je préfère le corps à corps, répliqua-t-elle, un large sourire sur les lêvres.

- Si tu pouvais éviter avec les mangemorts, grogna le maître des potions. Les femmes qui se jettent sur eux, ce n'est pas courant.

- Jaloux ?

- Plutôt mourir.

- Macho !

- Harpye.

- Vicieux.

- Nympho.

- Hey !! s'exclama alors Lucy, vexée par ce qualificatif peu reluisant.

Mais Severus s'excusa en l'embrassant tendrement, mordillant doucement ses lêvres alors que ses mains s'engouffrait sous la robe de sorcière de son amante, avant de se relever en l'emportant avec lui, et de la transporter jusqu'à leur lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy assistait de nouveau à ses cours, dont celui de Métamorphose où McGonnagal venait de passer deux heures à leur prodiguer conseils et consignes de sécurité. La jeune Gryffondor, à moitié affalée sur son pupître, observait d'un oeil lourd de sommeil la directrice, qui allait et venait à travers la classe dans de grandes démonstrations magiques. Soudain, un petit avion en papier ensorcelé atterit discrêtement devant Lucy, et jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que la voie était libre, elle parcourut le message des yeux.

_« Après le cours, H. nous conduit à P.A.L. Tu veux venir ? »_

Amusée, Lucy se retourna discrêtement pour croiser le regard attentif de Neville, et la jeune femme hocha la tête en réponse à la demande du garçon. Celui-ci sourit et reporta son attention sur le manuel de Métamorphose. La jeune Gryffondor se sentit soudain pleinement réveillée. Si Hagrid emmenait avec lui quelques-uns des membres de l'A.P, Lucy voulait être de la partie.

_Enfin l'occasion de prendre l'air_. _Enfin_, ajouta-t-elle in peto à l'idée du long tunnel à emprunter, _façon de parler._

Résultat, lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Lucy s'empressa de sortir de la salle, à la suite de Neville, pour se diriger d'un pas rapide, en suivant son camarade, vers une aile du château peu fréquentée, rejoint en chemin par quelques élèves de l'A.P, eux aussi mis au courant de cette étrange « sortie pédagogique ». Cheminant en silence, ils aperçurent au détour d'un couloir la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid et celle plus petite de Rusard, qui les attendaient devant un tableau représentant une nature morte et un crâne lugubre posé près d'un chandelier éteint.

- Bonjour à tous, les salua le Garde-Chasse, en avisant le petit groupe d'une douzaine d'élèves de l'A.P qui se tenaient devant lui, attentifs, tandis que Rusard les fixaient d'un oeil mauvais. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous curieux de voir notre nouvelle base, continua Hagrid, d'un ton à la fois fier et bourru. Alors, suivez-moi, et faîtes attention à votre tête, le plafond est bas ! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers le tableau, tapotant celui-ci du bout de son parapluie rose.

Aussitôt, la peinture s'anima : le candélabre s'alluma, le crâne voleta au dessus de la corbeille de fruit, et enfin, le cadre bascula, laissant place à une ouverture béante et sombre, et Hagrid alluma une torche, éclairant par la même occasion l'entrée du tunnel, qui semblait s'engouffrer dans les entrailles de la terre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir parcourut de longs tunnels escarpés, éclairés par la seule lueur de leurs baguettes, Lucy et ses camarades débouchaient enfin à Pré-au-Lard, dans une petite pièce lugubre et vétuste, qui ne comportait comme mobilier qu'un lit sans matelat et un vieux fauteuil troué.

- Bienvenue à la Tête de Sanglier, annonça alors joyeusement Hagrid.

Si les camarades de Lucy observaient les lieux avec un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation à la découverte de cet endroit habituellement peu recommandable, la jeune Gryffondor affichait quant à elle un air franchement blasé.

_Pff, après tout, ce n'est que là que j'ai failli mourir et que j'ai sauvé Rogue d'une mort certaine,_ pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Enfin, le petit groupe d'élève descendit les marches menant à la salle principale du bar, aussi enfumée qu'à l'acoutumée. Le vieux tenancier se trouvait derrière son comptoir, immobile, et Lucy se surprit à le détailler de la tête aux pieds, ayant encore quelques difficultés à croire que ce vieil homme peu soigné était le frère du puissant et regretté Albus Dumbledore.

_On dirait un vieux bouc sénile._

Mais, si dans ce bar tout semblait resté inchangé, la vision de Pré-au-Lard à l'extérieur fut un vrai choc pour la jeune femme. Dans la Grande Rue, parmis les décombres encore fumants des derniers énèvements, rêgnait une formidable agitation.

Le tapement régulier des charpentes que l'on réparait par magie, les bruits de scieries, les ordres aboyés ça et là, tout ces sons se mélaient dans une cacophonie joyeuse, faisant du petit village un giganstesque chantier de reconstruction. Dans la rue, une foule conséquence de sorciers et sorcières aux robes colorés allaient et venaient, d'un pas souvent pressé ; Lucy crut même apercevoir Mr Ollivander, le vieux maître baguettier, s'engouffrer dans une maisonnette de la rue, flanqué de deux aurors trapus, probablement des gardes du corps ; Un instant, la jeune femme se crut revenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Grandiose._

Voir ce village qui lui était si cher ainsi animé, regroupant des centaines de personnes venues pour se battre pour leur liberté après les évènements terribles des derniers temps, illumina le coeur de Lucy et elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : rentrer à Poudlard pour raconter à Severus quelle flamme animait le monde magique, et transmettre à son amant si taciturne tout ses espoirs.

Lucy revint donc rapidement au château par le tunnel accidenté, suivant d'une main les aspérités de la roche, et éclairant de l'autre le passage. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots de Severus lorsque son regard se posa sur la grande pendule de l'entrée qui marquait les heures, mais également les jours, mois, et années.

_9 janvier_, lut-elle alors.

Et dans son esprit, une chandelle s'alluma alors – _voir un gigantesque feu de bengale_ – et un souvenir émergea du fond de ses pensées.

_Ma fille, tu es un génie. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça arrive..._

Elle rebroussa alors chemin pour se diriger en courant vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy pénétra dans les cachots deserts du château, puis dans les appartements du maître des potions. Elle le trouva dans son laboratoire, sa redingote noire reposant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil tandis qu'il s'affairait en bras de chemise au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, y mélangeant liquides et ingrédients. La jeune femme resta à l'entrée de la pièce, laisant sa tête reposer dans l'embrasure de la porte pour observer le spectacle tranquille de son amant concentré, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, appliqué qu'il était face au maniement des différents éléments de son philtre, qu'il mélangeait avec dextérité. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa préparation, et qu'il se permit enfin un moment de repos, Lucy se signala par un raclement de gorge.

Surpris, Severus se retourna vivement, en position de défense, avant que ses traits ne se détendent à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le chaudron noir sur le feu.

- Un philtre d'amour, répondit-il dans un rictus, en cherchant des yeux un linge pour s'essuyer les mains.

Lucy fronça les sourcils et sourit.

- Hum... la fumée me paraît bien trop verte pour un philtre d'Amorentia, dit-elle, suspicieuse. Et je crois me souvenir que les scolopandres à points violets n'entrent pas dans sa composition.

Severus releva les yeux vers elle pour lui adresser un regard étonné.

- Tu croyais que je ne faisais que te mater en cours ? Dit-elle alors en riant.

Le maître des potions lui répondit dans un nouveau rictus, et un haussement de sourcil familier.

- Peut-être finiras-tu par avoir tes ASPICs finalement, la taquina-t-il.

- Par Merlin, quelle honte !! se moqua alors Lucy, d'humeur joyeuse.

Délaissant son chaudron, Severus vint alors la rejoindre sur le perron de la porte du laboratoire pour l'embrasser, mais la jeune femme recula d'un pas à son approche.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama alors le maître des potions, une expression sombre et alarmée sur le visage.

- Relax, Severus, le calma-t-elle, levant les yeux aux ciels. C'est une surprise.

_Ce qu'il peut être nerveux ce petit. Va falloir travailler son zen..._

- Je hais les surprises, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

_...et son satané caractère de célibataire aigri._

- Si tu veux, je repars tout de suite, proposa Lucy, faussement vexée.

- Viens là immédiatement, dit-il alors en la retenant par le bras, celui-là même qui cachait quelque chose dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Severus, souffla alors la jeune Gryffondor en lui offrant le paquet qu'elle tenait dissimulée derrière elle.

A cet instant, Rogue la fixait avec un air franchement halluciné, mélange de surprise et d'effarement, et Lucy regretta franchement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo moldu avec elle.

_Quelle tête !!_

- C'est pour moi ? Mumura alors Rogue étonné, en prenant lentement le paquet.

- Oui je... Oh, attends, non, j'ai inversé ce cadeau avec celui de Flitwick... tu sais, cette histoire de nouveau porte-jaretelles, se moqua-t-elle en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la table où il déposa le lourd paquet qui portait la mention « fragile ».

Severus se pencha alors brusquement vers elle, l'attrapant sans ménagement par le col pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Insolente et dévergondée, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il tandis que Lucy, qui avait été prise par surprise, reprenait difficilement son souffle.

- C'est pour mieux te plaire, mon amant, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, une fois revenue à une respiration normale. Ouvre !!

Le maître des potions obeit docilement, tout aussi curieux de voir ce que recélait ce cadeau innatendu, et se figea lorqu'il aperçut le contenant.

- Par tout les dieux, Lucy ! Souffla Rogue, estomaqué, devant les magnifiques fioles et tubes à essai en cristal de verre, finement ouvragés, que la jeune femme venait de lui offrir. Cela coûte une fortune !!

- Oui je sais, j'ai dû hypothéquer Poudlard, grimaça-t-elle.

Rogue releva les yeux vers la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Blaaaague !! s'exclama Lucy en pouffant. Elles appartenaient à mon grand père, expliqua-t-elle. Je me suis dit qu'elles seraient plus utiles à toi qu'à lui, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules, d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Humpf, acquiesça Rogue.

- Je traduis par « merci » ?

- Non, ça c'était un « oui ». « Merci », c'est ça.

Et il la fit basculer sur le fauteuil en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le soir venu, Lucy se trouvait à l'habituelle table des Gryffondors, en compagnie de ses camarades dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux attentifs de leurs professeurs et des Aurors qui siégeaient également à présent à la même table. Lucy dévorait férocement le poulet au curry qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette, tandis que Neville et Ginny discutaient à voix basse avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, revenus d'on ne sait où, la mine affreuse, à propos de la seconde base de la résistance du monde magique. Lucy allait d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose de sa baguette lorsqu'un gigantesque hibou noir, entré par une des hautes fenètres, pénétra dans la Grande Salle, porteur d'une lettre rouge de grande taille, qu'il déposa devant McGonnagal qui s'était levée à l'approche du volatile.

Et à cet instant, même si tous s'étaient également levés à cette intrusion peu habituelle, il rêgnait dans la salle un silence presque religieux, les bruits de couverts et les conversations ayant brusquement cessés. Car chacun avait désormais le regard fixé sur la Beuglante qui se trouvait dans les mains de la directrice, et qui portait le sceau clairement visible de Voldemort.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Vouiiii ? On me parle ?? les menaces de mort habituelles ? XD bé voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié (et si non, bé dites le quand même ;p) lâchez-vous sur les reviews, envahissez la page, PRENEZ D'ASSAUT CE SITE !! (oulà, je m'emporte XD) Tchou mes chers lecteurs, et à dimanche !!


	33. Chapitre 32 : Demain, dès l'aube

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : pas le temps !!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !! Hé non, je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !! Mais un petit imprévu m'a obligé à le poster un peu (beaucoup !) plus tard... aaaaah, que voulez-vous, c'est ça le surbooking !! (ça va aller là, beegees ? ;) Brefouille, je me dépêche donc de rattraper mon retard, et au lieu de mon blabla habituel, juste un pti mot pour vous remercier de vos encouragements et reviews à vous tous mes très chers lecteurs, vous êtes fabuleux !! (beegees, larmes à l'oeil XD).

Sur ce, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre tout chaud !! Enjoy !!

ps : musique : pfiiiouuuu..heu...un truc bien dramatique ? XD ah ça y est, j'ai trouvé : "Sarabande", de Haendel (ouaaaah), suivit de "Dagger" d'Emily Jane White (et après on sort tous nos mouchoirs XD)

Chapitre 32 : Demain, dès l'aube...

Alors que tous fixaient encore l'enveloppe écarlate dans les mains de McGonnagal, le coeur battant la chamade, attendant fébrilement que la Beuglante daigne délivrer son message, la directrice échangeait quelques mots avec Severus et Maugrey qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre qui commençait à frémir. Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle décacheta le sceau de cire, et la Beuglante s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à la voix du Seigneur des Tenèbres, qui emplit la Grande Salle :

- Votre résistance est inutile, clama la voix forte de Voldemort. Tout comme moi, vous savez que vous vous ferez massacrer si vous vous opposer à mon pouvoir. Je vous laisse une chance de survivre, siffla la voix à travers la beuglante. Une chance de marcher à mes côtés. Rendez-vous immédiatement, et vous aurez la vie sauve. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous en sécurité, après avoir prêté allégeance. Mais dans le cas contraire... nous raserons Poudlard et vous exterminerons sans pitié. Le choix est à vous, termina enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Ça y est._

Lucy s'aperçut que, durant toute l'annonce de Voldemort, elle avait retenue sa respiration, et que désormais elle avait désespérement besoin d'air.

_Vite, Severus, bouche à bouche !_

Mais son amant était en conversation avec la directrice, alors qu'un brouhaha de plus en plus soutenu emplissait la Salle. C'est alors que, tenant toujours la Beuglante à la main, McGonnagal fit tinter de sa baguette un des verres qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Silence, lança-t-elle d'une voix tendue, et toutes les conversations se turent. Voilà le moment auquel nous nous attendions depuis quelques temps, déclara la vieille femme. Le moment où le choix nous est offert. Un choix entre le combat pour notre liberté ou la mort par soumission. C'est donc sans surprise, vous vous en doutez, que nous adresserons notre refus de négocier à Vous-savez-Qui. J'espère que vous comprendrez et approuverez tous notre choix, termina-t-elle en posant ses yeux clairs sur chacun des élèves présents dans la Salle.

Puis elle tapota la Beuglante de sa baguette, murmurant quelques incantations, et déclara d'une voix forte à la lettre écarlate :

- Je suis Minerva McGonnagal, directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et je parle, je pense, au nom de tous ceux qui refusent votre régime de Terreur, dit-elle avec fierté. Il est hors de question que nous nous rendions. Poudlard ne sera jamais tâché de votre autorité et nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout pour que le monde sorcier reste libre. Mais puisque le combat semble inévitable, alors nous vous attendrons demain à l'aube, dans les plaines de Pré-au-lard. Soyez près à rencontrer une résistance telle que vous n'en avez jamais vu !! termina la vieille femme avec fougue, dans une foule d'acclamations des élèves qui hurlaient leur soutien.

Puis, tandis que les applaudissement de Salle retentissaient encore, la directrice referma l'enveloppe, et l'oiseau de jeai, qui avait attendu, patiemment posé sur un candélabre, s'empara de la missive avant de s'envoler par une des fenètres ouvertes. À cet instant, comme si le départ du volatile donnait enfin l'autorisation de recommencer à vivre, ce fut un véritable branle-bas-de-combat qui s'enclencha à Poudlard.

Sous les ordres secs de leurs professeurs, les élèves se regroupèrent ou se divisèrent en plusieurs petits groupes, organisant ainsi une évacuation exemplaire du château, malgré la panique qui menaçait tous de les submerger. Les membres de l'A.P furent dirigés les premiers vers le tunnel secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, et Lucy, qui d'un _Accio !_ silencieux à travers le château avait réussit à emporter une petite malle qu'elle gardait cachée sous son lit, luttait désormais pour garder la tête hors de la foule qui s'engouffrait dans le souterrain. A ses côtés se trouvait Ginny, qui tentait elle aussi de ne pas se laisser déborder, cherchant Harry du regard. Celui-ci, nota Lucy, se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mêtres de là, étreint par Hagrid qui avait eut la charge de guider les plus jeunes et ceux qui ne pouvaient prendre part au combat dans un lieu protégé tenu secret. De son côté, la jeune femme cherchait desespérement Severus des yeux, et le trouva, à son grand étonnement, près du jeune Potter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette situation : la masse des élèves l'entrainait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, et avec un regard impuissant, elle disparut dans le tunnel secret.

Ils réapparurent dans la chambre familière à l'étage de la Tête de Sanglier, se déversant par dizaines dans la pièce, acceuillis par des Aurors ayant été prévenu de leur arrivée.

- Descendez, allez, descendez gamins !! ordonna alors Abelforth qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'escalier, tel Charon gardant le passage des Ténèbres.

_Je me demande lequel est le pire_, songea alors Lucy, perplexe.

Mais elle s'empressa de suivre le mouvement, et dévala l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le bar bondé avant d'arriver enfin dans la rue, et de rejoindre l'avenue principale. Mais à peine sortie du pub miteux, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse qui recouvrait toutes les rues du village, elle dû se protéger les yeux, tant la clarté de la ruelle, malgré l'heure nocturne, contrastait avec l'obscurité des souterrains. Lucy cligna alors des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de se rendre compte que la rue était éclairée comme en plein jour par des lampadaires qui brillaient de milles feux. Et tout autour d'elle...

_Par le sang de licorne !!_

La rue était bondée, comme elle l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée, et des centaines de sorciers arrivaient encore en transplanant dans l'avenue même. Au dessus de la foule rassemblée volaient une multitude de hiboux qui transportaient messages et informations urgentes à travers le monde sorcier. Tentant de se mettre à l'écart de toute cette agitation, et poussée par une curiosité grandissante – combien de centaines de personnes allaient-elles continuer à arriver, alimentant ainsi le flot des renforts ? - la jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ville. Arrivée aux premières batisses, reconstruites à la va-vite et qui marquaient l'accès au petit village, Lucy s'arrêta de nouveau, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement malgrés les circonstances : devant elle, les plaines enneigées s'étalaient jusqu'à une forêt (l'autre partie de la forêt interdite ? Se demanda Lucy) lugubre, et de ces bois sortait en masse une véritable armée de centaures, accompagnés d'êtres de l'eau qui se déplaçaient dans d'étranges bulles aquatiques – _ça va être pratique pour se battre, tiens_. Enfin, par les airs, au dessus de la couche de hiboux, arrivaient des hippogryffes, montés par des mages. Une multitude de créatures et d'individus allaient donc se regrouper à Pré-au-Lard pour défendre la paix du monde sorcier.

_C'est Woodstock !!_

Mais ce n'était pas fini : pour couronner le tout, Lucy sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds gelés, et, en regardant l'horizon, elle eut l'impression que des pans entiers de montagnes se déplaçaient, avant que ses yeux n'arrivent à distinguer clairement les créatures qui se mouvaient avec lenteur.

_Des Géants._

Emerveillée, Lucy observa ces immenses silhouettes qui se dirigeaient d'un pas mesuré mais certain vers Pré-au-lard. À ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, ils n'étaient pas nombreux – Hagrid avait dit lui-même que peu des géants qu'il avait rencontré avaient manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour leur cause – mais c'était un atout non négligeable.

Détachant son regard de cette arrivée massive de combattants, Lucy remarqua qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne l'avait suivit, et que la Grande rue, même si elle restait toujours animée, se vidait peu à peu alors que chacun tentait de trouver refuge chez les habitants afin de dormir quelques heures avant la bataille.

_Et moi, je dors où ??_ s'interrogea la jeune femme, perdue, même si elle savait qu'elle avait plus besoin d'un abris pour se protéger du vent glacial que pour trouver un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas.

Revenant sur ses pas, elle observa les portes des maisons, se demandant si elle devait y frapper pour demander asile, lorsqu'elle aperçue une vieille femme courbée qui lui fit signe. Hésitante, Lucy se rapprocha de la vieille sorcière qui s'adressa à elle de sa voix chevrotante :

- Jeune fille, tu cherches un abri ? J'ai une chambre là haut, dit-elle en désignant de son doigt courbé l'étage d'une vieille maison rouge et verte.

_- Heuuu..._ hésita la jeune femme en observant la vielle sorcière d'un oeil critique.

_On se croirait dans un vieux Walt Disney, avec l'autre et sa pomme là..._

- _C'est d'accord_, lâcha finalement Lucy en se maudissant de faire ainsi confiance à une inconnue aussi effrayante.

Mais finalement, la vieille femme la mena jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse, même si peu meublée et colorée : le parquet d'un marron très foncé grinçait sous leur pas, et la chambre, à la teinte générale de gris, ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit un peu poussiéreux et une table, et était éclairée par une large fenètre sans rideaux.

_- C'est parfait_, la remercia toutefois Lucy, heureuse d'avoir reçu ainsi l'hospitalité.

_Encore une fois, cette histoire de se fier aux apparences..._

La vieille femme l'observa avec douceur, puis lui souhaita une bonne et courte nuit, et surtout...

- Tout mes espoirs vous accompagnent pour la lutte de demain, murmura la vieille sorcière de sa voix rauque.

_- Ah... merci..._

Au rappel de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans le village, Lucy sentit un bloc de béton familier lui tomber dans l'estomac.

_L'impression d'aller à l'abbatoir._

Puis son hôte sortit, laissant seule la jeune femme qui se dirigea lentement vers la fenètre de la chambre, d'où l'on pouvait observer toutes les allées et venues dans la rue, ainsi qu'une vue sur les plaines enneigées, et laissa reposer son front contre la vitre froide, son regard se perdant dans la foule, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

--

Severus, en rage, venait de passer une heure exécrable, à essayer d'organiser les renforts venant de Poudlard, et de contenir des jeunes morveux surexités qui n'attendaient que de se battre, même si cela les menait à une mort certaine.

_Sombres idiots._

De plus, il avait du surveiller ce satané Potter et l'obliger à rester à l'abris avec les membres de l'Ordre, malgrés ses protestations véhémentes, et les supplications de ses acolytes.

Enfin, pour courronner le tout, Lucy était hors de vue, et il venait de traverser la moitié du village à sa recherche, sans succès.

_Par l'enfer, où..._

Mais soudain, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue sombre, il aperçue sa silhouette à la fenètre de l'étage d'une batisse ancienne, et il se permit de respirer enfin, se dégageant de la tension que sa disparition avait fait naitre en quelques secondes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé à l'intérieur de la vieille demeure, avant de monter silencieusement à l'étage pour ne pas réveiller le ou les habitants de cette maison.

Il entra alors si lentement dans la chambre que Lucy ne l'entendit pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le ciel noir, ses yeux brillants comme des diamants. Rogue resta un instant à l'observer, dans le calme religieux de cette nuit précédant une bataille qu'ils savaient déjà meutrière. Et tandis qu'il détaillait sa silhouette, il ressentit un besoin irrépressible d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, de se fondre en elle et de la garder près de lui pour toujours.

_Voilà que tu sombres dans le sentimentalisme..._

Mais pourtant c'était un fait. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginer la tenir dans ses bras, lui qui haïssait la plupart des gens, et surtout les jeunes Gryffondors... Lucy était têtue, fière, et avait un don incroyable pour se retrouver dans des situations catastrophiques. Et pourtant, il s'était fait une raison ; elle lui avait apporté un second souffle, une nouvelle raison de vouloir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Une raison de croire qu'il y aurait un après, qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui l'attendrait après la bataille.

- Severus ?

Rogue revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, et vit que Lucy l'observait avec inquiétude _- c'est normal, tu dois tirer une de ces têtes_- et il alla la rejoindre près de la fenètre.

- Ça va ? L'interrogea alors la jeune femme en le regardant attentivement.

Le maître des potions lui répondit en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible, ce qui fit sourire Lucy.

- C'est encore Harry, c'est ça ?

- Si seulement, souffla Severus en l'enlaçant, sans s'expliquer d'avantage.

Lucy laissa reposer sa tête à l'arrière contre le torse de son amant, et il regardèrent tout deux tomber lentement les flocons de neige sur le sol.

- Tu as peur ? Souffla-t-il alors à son oreille, après quelques minutes de silence.

La jeune femme se retourna alors pour le regarder dans les yeux, partagée entre son orgueil de Gryffondor et la vérité, et finalement, perdue dans la contemplation du visage de son amant, elle ne répondit pas.

_Cela vaut peut être mieux que de sortir encore une énormité._

- Avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a chargé de protéger Potter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha alors brusquement Severus, son regard toujours rivé sur celui de Lucy.

Celle-ci déglutit, mais ne dit rien, préférant le laisser poursuivre.

- Je serai donc à ses côtés pendant la bataille, dit-il enfin, après un moment de silence.

_Et donc, pas aux miens_, en déduisit la jeune Gryffondor.

Mais, même si cette perspective l'effrayait encore d'avantage, Severus devait remplir sa mission, et elle le concevait parfaitement. Même si elle devait pour cela se battre seule dans une bataille trop dure pour elle. Même si elle devait s'inquiéter à chaque instant pour lui. Chacun devait faire ce pour quoi il s'était préparé depuis des années.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle alors, puis ferma les yeux pour laisser reposer son front contre le sien en inspirant profondément.

- Bien.

Ce fut sa seule réponse, et ils restèrent là debout l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, savourant une dernière fois leurs présences réciproques, lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent à l'horizon.

- C'est l'heure... murmura-t-il en se détachant doucement d'elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'être aussi mélodramatique ? S'exclama doucement Lucy en souriant faiblement.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, s'imprégnant de l'autre, puis Severus recula et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sans un mot.

_Merde._

Lucy avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose, un besoin urgent, qui lui tordait le ventre et lui serrait la gorge.

- Severus !! l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Rogue se retourna lentement, sa silhouette imposante entourée de ses robes plantée dans un décor lugubre, et la regarda avec attention.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, la respiration lourde.

Le maître des potions sourit alors, d'un de ces rares sourires qui illuminaient parfois son visage.

- J'espère bien.

Et il sortit.

Lucy, abandonnée dans une chambre qui lui sembla soudain trop grande et trop vide, se retourna vers la fenètre, et vit que l'aube se levait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ohlalalala c'est la fiiiiinnn XD...Un pti mot ? Le chapitre 33 (the laaaast !!) arrive bientôt (si tout va bien...), c'est la foliiiiie !! tchouuuu mes chers lecteurs !!


	34. Chapitre 33 : Le sang et la neige

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K Rowling, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis éclatée !!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !! Hé oui, nous voilà au chapitre 33, THE 33, 33 comme l'âge du Christ (hum XD), 33 comme la bière pas bonne et pas chère... wouaaah, déjà 33 !! Voilou, c'est la fin...

En tout cas, merci à tous de m'avoir suivit dans cette folle aventure, merci à tout les lecteurs et les reviewers qui sont passés en ces lieux, et, promis, je reserve mes hommages larmoyants pour l'épilogue XD !! (car oui, il y aura un épilogue, didiou !! )

Et enfin merci à ma Snaky et à ma tite Nais, pour le soutien et..leur...heu...folie !! XD

Sur ce... Enjoy !! (et je me sauve en courant mdr)

Musique : Lacrimosa, de Mozart (parce que sinon Nais va me péter une crise mdr)

Chapitre 33 : Le sang et la neige

À l'extérieur, les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la neige, et Lucy se prit à penser que, n'eut été leur mort prochaine – _mais non, positivons, positivons_ - cela aurait pu être une magnifique journée. Toujours à la fenêtre depuis que son amant avait quitté la pièce, Lucy vit les premiers sorciers sortir dans la rue, pour se diriger vers l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard et les larges plaines où le combat devait se dérouler.

_Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre._

La jeune femme s'activa alors rapidement, s'emparant de la petite malle qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, avant de la poser sur le lit et de l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sortilège. La valise émit alors un cliquetis discret, et, ouvrant la malle, Lucy contempla le vêtement précieux qu'elle renfermait : c'était l'armure d'Auror de son grand-père. De toutes les choses qu'il lui avait légué, c'était peut-être la plus belle pièce, excepté les fioles de cristal. Avec fébrilité, Lucy s'empara de l'armure pour l'examiner un instant : noire et légère, composée de plusieurs pièces de cuir et finement ouvragée, elle serait presque indétectable sous une robe de sorcier ou une cape. Il y a bien longtemps, Léopold Velley lui avait assuré que ce genre de protection, bien qu'incapable de repousser les sortilèges impardonnables, pouvait néanmoins réduire voir empêcher les effets des sorts mineurs.

_Bien. Ça me feras survivre quinze secondes de plus._

Elle enfila donc prestement l'armure, assez agréable à porter, et passa une de ses capes par dessus. Après avoir enfilé ses bottes, elle fut fin prête à se faire massacrer.

_Oh mais n'oublions pas...positivons !!_ pensa-t-elle dans un sourire ironique.

La jeune femme sortit alors de la chambre, et dévala à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier de la vieille demeure, adressant maladroitement un « merci » en lettres d'argent à la vieille femme qui l'avait acceuilli et qui se trouvait désormais sur le perron de la porte.

Une fois dans la rue, Lucy se sentit perdue. C'était désormais une véritable foule qui se dirigeait vers les plaines, et la jeune femme peinait à reconnaître des gens qu'elle connaissait, même de Poudlard.

_Bon sang, pourtant Hagrid devrait être facile à repérer !!_

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'approfondir ses recherches, elle se retrouva à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, et son coeur accéléra soudain la cadence lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : ils étaient des centaines. Des milliers. Des centaines de milliers, peut-être même.

_Oui, enfin bon, n'exagérons rien._

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée face à la foule hétéroclite rassemblée en ces lieux, foule qui s'organisait peu à peu pour former une ligne s'étalant sur plusieurs rangées, la première étant essentiellement composée d'Aurors et de centaures, alors que...

_Merlin !!_

... se dressaient derrière la jeune femme les géants et les demi-géant qu'elle avait aperçue la veille, et qui lui paraissaient encore plus gigantesques, nottament lorsque l'un deux posa son pied près d'elle, faisant trembler la terre et manquant de l'écraser.

_Oulà... c'est peut-être pas le bon plan._

Lucy se résigna donc à s'avancer vers les premières lignes de combattants, reconnaissant de vue quelques sorciers et sorcières, et s'établie finalement derrière Kingsley, où elle se dit que c'était probablement l'une des places les plus sûres. Et il semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pensé cela : Ginny apparut soudain à quelques mêtres dans la foule et vint la rejoindre, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil mais un sourire encourageant aux lêvres.

- Lucy !! enfin une présence familière dans tout ce monde !! s'exclama la jeune Weasley.

_- Salut Ginny, heureuse de te voir !_ répondit Lucy, quelque peu soulagée de l'apparition de sa camarade car se sentant un peu moins livrée à elle-même. _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme, pour faire la conversation et ne pas penser à son estomac qui se serrait peu à peu sous l'effet de l'apréhension.

La jeune Gryffondor lui répondit en haussant les épaules, et son sourire disparut.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire tout cela... murmura Ginny. Mais Harry se bat pour nous tous, et nous devons l'aider, coûte que coûte, dit-elle en regardant un peu plus loin sur la droite, dans le dos de Lucy.

Suivant son regard, la jeune femme vit alors Harry à une soixantaine de mètres d'elles. Il était posté au centre de ce qui constituait maintenant une armée en rang, un peu surélevé par rapport à la foule, le regard déterminé fixé vers l'autre côté des plaines, à la lisière de la forêt, où leurs ennemis n'avaient pas encore donné signe de vie. Et à côté de Harry se trouvait Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, et la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix...mais surtout Severus, enveloppé dans ses robes noires, le visage insondable, l'allure droite et fière, veillant aux côtés du Survivant, et Lucy déglutit avant de porter son regard ailleurs.

_Pas la peine de se torturer. _

_- Il y arrivera, Ginny, _glissa Lucy à sa camarade pour la réconforter, même si elle n'était pas sûre de qui elle parlait exactement. _Il y arrivera._

Puis, prenant une nouvelle et profonde inspiration, Lucy dirigea son regard vers le bois enneigé, tentant d'empêcher la peur de s'emparer d'elle. C'était le jour où tout se déterminerait. C'était le jour où elle allait devoir survivre. Et bizarrement, ça lui semblait encore plus difficile que d'habitude.

_C'est pas comme si je manquais d'entrainement pourtant !_

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, coupant court à ses pensées, et Lucy se redressa, tout ses sens en alerte. À ses côtés, elle sentit Ginny s'agiter, et devant elle quelques ordres fusèrent. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, des centaines de personnes immobiles, attendant le moindre signal, tous unis dans une même fébrilité. Lucy de son côté ne bougeait plus du tout. Le vent qui fouettait parfois son visage, même s'il était glacial, ne la troublait même pas ; Ses bottes de cuir qui commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la neige ne pertubait rien à sa soudaine concentration. Et pour cause : son regard était rivé à l'orée du bois, à des centaines de mètres devant elle, où elle avait crut apercevoir un mouvement. Fugace, certes, mais menaçant, et son corps se tendit, tandis que sa machoire se contractait, sous l'effet de la pression. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dans les rangs toujours silencieux, fait incroyable pour une foule de cette taille, les combattants tenaient fermement leurs baguettes ou leurs armes diverses. C'est alors qu'un second bruit retentit, et la trace d'un sortilège émanant de la forêt apparut, avant d'exploser tel un feu d'artifice dans les airs, laissant apparaître la gigantesque et terrifiante Marque des Ténèbres.

_Ils sont là._

La terre se mit alors à trembler, dans un grondement lourd et régulier, et au dessus de la cîme des arbres enneigés, ouvrant devant eux un large passage comme s'il s'agissait de la Mer Rouge, les géants du Seigneur des Ténèbres apparurent en grondant.

_Et merde, lui aussi il a son équipe de Goldoraks !!_

Derrière elle, les propres colosses de la résistance du monde Sorcier hurlèrent, haineux envers leurs compatriotes qui avaient osé jurer fidélité à Voldemort, frappant le sol avec colère pour appuyer leur courroux.

_Doucement les petits. Faut pas oublier que nous sommes entre les deux_, déglutit Lucy.

Mais c'est à cet instant qu'apparurent enfin les mangemorts, qui s'étaient placés dans les pas de leurs géants, et qui se déversaient désormais par centaines dans les champs glacés, leurs silhouettes noires contrastant avec la pureté blanche de la neige. Ils s'étendirent méthodiquement d'un bout à l'autre du paysage que Lucy avait sous les yeux, et la jeune femme regardait avec ahurissement le nombre de serviteurs des ténèbres augmenter sans cesse.

_Pourtant, je suis sûre que la moitié d'entre eux ont été enrôlé de force_, pensa-t-elle alors, en voyant certains mangemorts qui semblaient totalement perdus ou désorganisés. Mais le débalage des forces ennemies n'était pas terminé : avec horreur, ils virent avancer de leurs pas vascillant et effrayant une quantité assez conséquente...

_D'inferis._

C'était la première fois que Lucy en voyait, et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'en serait bien passé. Les pauvres ères oscillaient dans la plaine, le visage et le corps déformé par la putréfaction – et la douleur ? Ressentaient-ils encore quelque chose ? - et la jeune femme ressentit une bouffée de haine et de dégoût en voyant ce que les mangemorts avaient fait des cadavres de leurs victimes ; certains inferis devaient même peut-être avoir de la famille encore en vie dans les rangs de la résistance. Enfin, après ce spectacle d'introduction atroce, Voldemort apparut enfin, et dans les rangs les combattants se mirent à vociférer avec violence, que ce soit des sorciers, des centaures, des géants ou encore des êtres de l'eau.

Le seigneur des Tenèbres, dans son habituelle robe noire, se tenait au milieu de ses fidèles, triomphant. Puis, il se déplaça jusqu'à une colline légèrement plus élevée, dans la même position qu' Harry, en parfaite symétrie. Les ennemis de toujours se dévisagèrent de loin avec haine, et Lucy crut apercevoir de sa position un sourire malveillant sur les lêvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Lucy, souffla Ginny terrifiée à ses côtés, en se rapprochant d'elle.

_- Tout ira bien_, réagit faiblement Lucy de sa baguette, tandis que la jeune femme lui prenait la main pour se rassurer.

Mais en réalité, Lucy ne regardait pas Voldemort. Elle ne regardait pas non plus l'armée de mangemorts qui lui faisait front, ni les géants qui grondaient lourdement, ni les inféris qui gémissaient de longues et insupportables plaintes. Non, le regard de Lucy était rivé sur les taches sombres qui flottaient juste au dessus des arbres, taches qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement, mais dont l'émanation de Mal qui s'en dégageait s'introduisait jusque dans ses os.

_Des détraqueurs. _

Et la jeune femme raffermit alors sa prise sur sa baguette, la respiration saccadée, comprimée à la fois par la panique et un bouillonement dans ses veines dont elle connaissait exactement l'origine.

L'occasion de révéler son secret. La résultante de sept ans de silence.

_Finalement, j'aurais bien attendu encore sept autres petites années..._

- Harry Potter, tu pourrais empêcher ce massacre, siffla alors la voix glaciale de Voldemort, augmentée d'un sonorus, attirant soudain l'attention de tous.

Lucy observa attentivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'attente de ses prochaines paroles, fière de se trouver dans le camps opposé à ce monstre dégoulinant de suffisance.

- Rends-toi, poursuivit le mage noir. Tu cours à une mort certaine, et tu entraînes tout ces pauvres êtres avec toi...

Dans les rangs ennemis, les mangemorts commencèrent à s'agiter de nouveau, excités à la perspective d'un massacre, appuyés par les sifflements des inféris, de plus en plus remuants.

- Je ne les entraine pas, Tom Jedusor, claqua alors en réponse la voix pleine d'assurance d'Harry. Ils me suivent de leur plein gré. Et ceci, c'est quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre.

Et comme si ces quelques paroles avaient soudain ordonné l'assaut, l'armée de la Résistance s'élança alors, dévalant les plaines enneigées, suivit par les géants, survolée par des hypogryffes montés par les aurors, se dirigeant à toute allure vers le mur implacable formé par l'armée des Ténèbres. Lucy, sa baguette tendue en avant, ne pensait plus, ne ressentait plus, mais était focalisée sur leur prochain point de contact, là où ils allaient se briser dans leur élan, et lança son premier sort.

Elle ne vit même pas si ce dernier atteignit son but : les deux armées venaient d'atteindre le point de non-retour, et ce fut une véritable explosion de sortilèges qui jaillit des deux groupes de combattants. Le souffle du choc magique fut impressionnant, la laissant un instant assourdie, et Lucy sentit des corps tomber près d'elle, auxquel elle n'adressa même pas un regard ; la jeune femme se protégea le visage d'un bras, l'autre tenant toujours la baguette tendue, et une fois la première explosion magique passée, ce fut une véritable mélée, et le son revint violemment en un instant. Lucy ne savait plus ou donner de la tête : des éclairs bleus, verts, rouges fusaient en tout sens, et les capes des mangemorts apparaissaient et disparaissaient ça et là dans son champs de vision, tandis qu'elle s'excrimait à lancer sans relâche ses sortilèges. Un cri retentit soudain derrière elle, et Lucy, paniquée, se retourna pour voir arriver la devastation personnifiée : les géants avaient eux aussi pris part au combat, et, outre le fait d'affronter leurs congénères, ils avaient décidés d'écraser eux aussi des sorciers. Evitant de près la fureur d'un géant qui jouait de sa masse à une dizaine de mêtres d'elle, Lucy tenta de le stupéfixier, mais le colosse semblait ne rien sentir face aux effets des sortilèges.

_Par l'enfer, j'aurais du écouter en cours de créatures !!_

Mais si Lucy avait évité l'arme du géant de peu, ce ne fut pas le cas de certains de ses compagnons, qui furent balayés tel un fétu de paille par la masse du mastodonte, les corps volant sur plusieurs mètres parmis les incantations et les hurlements. La jeune femme tenta de fuir le périmètre, trébuchant sur les corps aux sols, le coeur battant beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Elle rejoignit un groupe d'aurors qui luttaient toujours contre les mangemorts et les inféris, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry engagés dans un duel à mort, tandis qu'autour d'eux s'affontaient les serviteurs du mage noir et les fidèles du Survivant, et que Severus se débarassait férocement de qui tentait d'approcher le Survivant d'un peu trop près.

- ATTENTION !!

Lucy, ramenée brutalement à la réalité par l'avertissement, évita de justesse un sortilège de mort qui la frôla et explosa à quelques mètres d'elle, suffisament près cependant pour la projeter violemment à terre.

Elle percuta durement le sol enneigé, rougit par le sang des corps qui le recouvraient par endroit, et son visage se retrouva un instant dans la neige glacée, lui brulant presque la peau, la faisant gémir et grimacer de douleur. Autour d'elle, les combattants continuaient leur massacre respectif, ne faisant du paysage qu'un immense champ de bataille dévasté, et Lucy eut brusquement envie de pleurer. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion : les deux armées avaient tenté de reformer des rangs distincts, et se jetaient à nouveaux l'une sur l'autre. C'est à cette instant que la jeune femme s'apercut que la Résistance devenait plus importante en nombre que l'armée des mangemorts, et une bref lueur d'espoir s'anima en elle. Un être de l'eau passa alors près de la jeune femme, et lui tendit une main gluante pour l'aider à se relever, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveaux dans la bataille. Lucy, malgrés les avertissements de Severus et le danger important, tentait fougeusement de le rejoindre. Elle se déporta jusqu'à eux, utilisant la protection d'un centaure aux cheveux bruns qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers les combattants, et se retrouva à une cinquantaine de mètres du petit groupe. C'était là désormais qu'allait se jouer le coeur du combat, malgrés les lignes d'armée s'entrechoquant. Mais la jeune Gryffondor ne put aller plus loin : les mangemorts maintenaient leurs positions avec force.

_- DIFFINDO !!_ cracha alors la baguette de Lucy, dans un geste rapide.

Le serviteur des Tenèbres qui la menacait sur sa gauche hurla alors en se tenant la cuisse ensanglanté.

_- IMPEDIMENTA !! LASHLABASK !!_

Deux inféris s'écroulèrent alors devant elle, mais il en arrivait toujours pour les remplacer, et Lucy se sentit impuissante, désirant rejoindre Severus qui se débattait toujours avec ses anciens « collègues » un peu plus loin. De sa position, elle pouvait tout de même voir les coupures sur son visage, les déchirures de sa robe, et le sang qui couvrait ses mains alors qu'il lançait encore et toujours ses sortilèges.

Soudain, Lucy ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans les côtes, et se plia en deux, s'écroulant brutalement à genoux sur le sol .

_Non !! _gémit-elle intérieurement.

Mais même si la douleur brouillait son champ de vision, elle vit approcher un mangemort en face d'elle, levant sa baguette de nouveau pour l'achever.

_- ENDOLORIS !!_ lanca alors la baguette de Lucy.

Son adversaire s'effondra dans la neige sale, hurlant de douleur, laissant ainsi le temps à Lucy de se relever puis de l'immobiliser avec un stupéfix. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, alors que ses côtes la faisaient toujours souffrir, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant des renforts qui pourrait l'aider avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau reprendre le combat. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre un groupe de centaures qui s'était rassemblé un peu plus loin, elle ressentit un froid glacial, qui s'insinua dans ses veines et la fit trembler, et soudain, les hurlements n'étaient plus seulement à l'extérieur sur le champ de bataille, mais aussi dans son esprit. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule créature capable de produire un tel effet, et Lucy se retourna vers la lisière de la forêt avec horreur. Et en effet, une nouvelle vague d'adversaires arrivait : les détraqueurs venaient d'entrer en action, et leur presence était d'ors et déjà dévastatrice. Flottant au dessus des plaines, ils aspiraient la vie des agonisants et inspiraient la terreur à leurs compagnons, qui remontaient en hurlant vers les lignes arrières, cherchant une relative sécurité. La jeune femme entendit alors Ginny hurler son nom, et Lucy se rua vers son amie, s'éloignant ainsi de Severus et du duel entre Harry et Voldemort, pour courir vers la jeune Gryffondor tombée à terre, blessée. Arrivée à ses côtés, Lucy l'aida à se relever en l'épaulant, et la jeune Weasley hurla de douleur, une large entaille lui barrant le ventre.

_- Ginny !! Ginny, il faut tenir !_

Mais déjà la jeune Gryffondor ne l'entendait plus, tombée dans l'inconscience, et quand Lucy releva la tête, elle vit ses compagnons lancer une attaque desespérée, la dépassant ainsi pour se ruer contre les détraqueurs. La jeune femme allait faire de même lorsque de nouveau un sortilège perdu la frappa de plein fouet, la projetant dans la neige non loin de Ginny. Recroquevillée, elle se mit à cracher du sang, tachant l'étendue blanche sous elle, et elle ressentit violemment les effets du doloris qui s'emparait de son corps déjà affaibli et meurtri. Desespérée, entendant à peine les bruits des combats, elle dirigea son regard vers les sorciers qui s'effondraient sous les attaques simultanées des mangemorts et des détraqueurs, ces derniers gagnant de plus en plus de terrain, s'avançant vers leurs lignes arrières. Lucy se traina alors jusqu'au corps de son amie pour la protéger, mais déjà son propre corps ne lui répondait presque plus. Les gardiens d'Azkaban approchaient inéxorablement, et ses compagnons s'ecroulaient en hurlant, tandis qu'une vague de desespoir l'envahissait, ne lui laissant plus qu'une once de courage.

_Mais il t'en reste suffisament..._

C'était à ce moment qu'elle devait le faire. Alors que les détraqueurs avançaient tel un voile noir recouvrant leur horizon, elle sut qu'elle devait enfin utiliser le secret de son grand-père, celui qui l'avait probablement conduit à sa perte, celui qu'elle s'était juré de protéger coûte que coûte du fait de sa puissance. Concentrant ses dernières forces, alors que sa vision se floutait peu à peu, elle lutta contre la détresse imposée des détraqueurs en se remémorant les épisodes les plus heureux de sa vie, mais c'était trop insuffisant face à la puissance des gardiens. Et quand elle vit la silhouette de Rogue projetée au loin par un sortilège, retombant immobile sur le sol, et qu'elle entendit gronder l'explosion du duel entre le Survivant et le mage noir, Lucy sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues sales, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus chaotique, l'entrainant dans des quintes de toux sanglantes.

_Severus... _

Alors que les sanglots lui serraient la gorge, elle revit mentalement l'image de son amant, et une colère sourde mélée de détresse l'envahit, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Si le bonheur que lui avait apporté Severus ne suffisait pas dans cette bataille, alors nul ne pourrait vaincre les détraqueurs. Relevant les yeux, le regard un peu fou, elle vit arriver sur elle les gardiens d'Azkaban, et chancellante, pliée de douleur, elle hurla enfin son secret avec la force du desespoir :

- SPERO TOTALUM PATRONUM MIHI !!

Le sort atteignit de plein fouet le détraqueur en face d'elle, et une vague blanche jaillit de sa baguette, tandis que la jeune femme sentait des vagues de magie la traverser. Et devant elle apparut soudain son patronus, une louve argentée qui se jeta férocement sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. S'ensuivit alors un nouveau déferlement d'entités, qui jaillissaient des baguettes des sorciers qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille, mais également de celles tombées sur le sol des sorciers déjà morts, et Lucy vit passer près d'elle une multitude de patronus : les licornes, tigres, chiens, loutres, aigles, corbeaux n'en étaient qu'une infime quantité, et ils se ruèrent sur les serviteurs des tènèbres qui se démenaient contre ces adversaires imprévus et aussi puissants qu'eux.

Lucy, ses dernières forces épuisées, vascilla alors s'écroula sur le sol, inerte, l'issue de la plus grande bataille du monde sorcier ne lui appartenant plus alors qu'elle venait de jouer sa dernière carte.

Autour d'elle, plusieurs explosions retentirent encore, puis l'on entendit des hurlements de victoire du côté d'une des armées, tandis que le reste des adversaires déguerpissaient. La bataille était terminée.

--

Note de l'auteur : Arrrrgh, noooon, pas le bucher !! promis y'a un épilogue !! pitiiiée !!

ps : je vous aime !! ... XD


	35. Epilogue

Auteur : Littlebeegees

Disclaimer : Rien à moi sauf Lucy, mais j'ai même pas déposé de copyright pour elle ! '

Note de l'auteur : Oh my god, oh my god...ça y est, il est écrit. Ça a été plus dur que je ne le pensais !! Ces trois ptites lettres déchirantes qui terminent l'épilogue... et cette histoire en général ! Alors promis, je reste digne et accepte l'inévitable : c'est fiiiiniii ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn !! XD

En tout cas, merci à tous, pour votre fidélité, vos encouragements, vos reviews de dingues, merci à ma Snaky et ma tite Nais, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit dans cette aventure, tout lecteurs confondus, et pardonnez moi pour le retard de cet épilogue !!

Voilà, que dire de plus, à part qu'avec cette histoire se termine 9 mois d'aventure ? (hé oui, la gestation de cette fic a commencé en septembre !!) J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai pris à l'écrire...

Mais si c'est terminé pour Lucy et Rogue, ce n'est pas le cas pour Littlebeegees ! (coriace, la bête !! ;) Je vais retourner à mon statut d'humble lectrice...mais après un ou deux mois de repos (nécessaire à mon état mental ) peut-être reviendrais-je avec une nouvelle histoire ? ( signifie : en août, une nouvelle fic XD)

Brefouille, je vous laisse lire mes chers lecteurs, et vous dis à bientôt dans les méandres de ce site...merci encore !! (et pour ceux qui arriveraient après la bataille, n'hésitez pas à laisser un pti mot)

Tchouuu !!

ps : (non je suis pas encore partie XD) : musique : somewhere only we know, Keane.

Epilogue

Des bruits de verre qui s'entrechoquaient, une odeur de potions pharmaceutiques, un lit large et confortable et des draps propres, voilà les première chose qu'elle distingua à travers la brume épaisse de son cerveau pas encore totalement opérationnel.

_Quoi, même le paradis ressemble à l'infirmerie ?_

Lucy venait de reprendre conscience, et n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était engourdie, comme envellopé dans du coton – _sans compter la __désagreable sensation de la bouche pâteuse. Très sexe. _La jeune femme entendit alors un bruit de pas à plusieurs mêtres d'elle, suivit d'un nouveau tintement de verre.

_Si j'ouvre les yeux et que je trouve Pomfresh en face de moi, je vais faire un massacre..._pensa-t-elle avec humeur, agacée par l'impression que décidément, son Karma ne voulait pas la laisser en paix.

Lucy ouvrit finalement les yeux, et après un instant de flou, elle distingua des murs sombres, et des tentures épaisses vertes et argents. Elle se trouvait dans les appartements de Severus.

_C'est un miraaaacle !! _

_Où alors je suis vraiment morte ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Mais la douleur, qui avait été anesthésiée par les premières secondes de réveil, refaisait doucement surface, lui prouvant qu'elle était toujours de ce monde, et elle grimaça quand, en essayant de bouger ses doigts, une décharge magique remonta le long de sa main.

Aussitôt, elle entendit quelqu'un s'agiter dans la pièce d'à côté, et un Rogue en pleine forme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Enfin réveillée, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour aussi, chéri, ironisa la jeune femme d'un air faussement blazé, alors que son coeur avait bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de son amant toujours en vie, et fidèle à lui même.

À sa réplique, Severus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, pusi il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir subit de séquelles...

- Oui, j'arrive à encore à faire des phrases courtes, on pourra s'en contenter, dit Lucy en souriant.

Personnellement, elle n'était pas sûre que tout ses neurones fussent en excellent état, nottament parce qu'elle trouvait la situation absolument surréaliste : ils étaient vivants après une bataille contre Voldy, et elle reposait tranquillement dans ses appartements, telle la belle au bois dormant.

_Et en plus tu fais des références douteuses._

- Severus ? Tu ne crois pas que McGonnagal risque de faire une attaque en voyant que tu soignes des jeunes filles dans tes cachots ? Avança-t-elle prudemment.

Mais Rogue sourit, ce qui l'acheva presque.

- Je ne pense pas. Elle a déjà suffisamment de mal à recenser les survivants. Avec l'agitation des trois derniers jours, personne ne remarquera ta disparition.

- Tu insinues que je suis une personne totalement insignifiante là ?

Severus sourit de nouveau et ne répondit pas.

- Goujat !...Arrêtes de sourire, tu me fais peur, le taquina-t-elle, faussement vexée.

- Cent points en moins pour cette remarque assassine, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_Après tout, même si je nageait en plein délire, je resterai bien ici_, songea-t-elle un instant. Dans le comfort de cette chambre, le silence complice de son amant, son sourire moqueur et ses yeux noirs attentifs, c'était un petit paradis personnel.

- Au fait, amorça Rogue beaucoup plus sérieusement, la tirant de ses pensées. Très interessant ce sortilège évolué de patronus, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. Créé au XIIIème siècle, puis perdu de vue, et réutilisé en tant qu'arme secrête personnelle par les aurors d'élite du Ministère de la Magie...

- Huuum...

- Un sort que beaucoup, par fierté ou peur qu'il tombe dans de mauvaises mains, préfèrent emporter dans la tombe. Cela explique ton soit-disant mutisme n'est-ce pas ? Une manière de te protéger, peut-être un peu extrème. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu en effet s'interesser de près à ce sortilège d'Auror chez une jeune fille, continua-t-il comme s'il pensait à voix haute, les sourcils froncés, et aurait probablement essayé de te capturer, te torturer et t' exécuter...

- C'est pas ce qu'il a essayé de faire ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- ... en somme, un sortilège très puissant et risqué, termina-t-il en pinçant les lêvres. Il nécessite un grand pouvoir.

- Ou beaucoup de travail, répondit-elle modestement, génée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de disserter du pourquoi et du comment ce sortilège s'était retrouvé entre ses mains, et de toutes ces années d'entrainement personnel allié à un isolement qu'elle s'était elle même imposé.

- Et sinon, comment s'est passée la petite sauterie de votre côté ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger en changeant brusquement de sujet. J'en déduis que nous avons gagné, puisque nous sommes encore en un seul morceau.

Severus se renfrogna alors, et lâcha avec dédain :

- Hé bien, Potter a enfin accompli sa fichue prophécie... ce qui bien sûr le rend encore plus arrog...

- Alors Harry est vivant ? Le coupa joyeusement Lucy dans sa diatribe. Et Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny ??

Severus soupira à cet liste de Gryffondors insupportables mais lui répondit tout de même :

- Tous vivants, plus ou moins...dit-il dans un rictus. Miss Granger est dans le coma, Weasley est lui aussi blessé, Londubat est bien vivant, malgrés mes prières et...

- Severus... le gronda Lucy, dont le sourire s'était figé à l'annonce de l'état de ses camarades.

- ... bref, de nombreuses pertes lourdes, continua-t-il, mais personne dont tu ne te remettra pas, étant donné que je suis toujours là.

- Non mais regardez-moi cet air suffisant... rit-elle à sa déclaration. Ça va les chevilles ?

- Tu n'as qu'a tester, murmura-t-il alors, le ton soudain plus sensuel, ses yeux noirs la fixant avec provocation.

_Gasp. Il est insatiable, c'est... c'est...génial_, termina-t-elle lorsqu'il se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit, commençant par l'enlacer avant de la coller contre lui, et l'immobiliser sous son corps, prenant d'office l'initiative.

- Tu es encore trop faible, souffla-t-il à son oreille en réponse à ses protestations face au manque de libertés qu'il lui laissait.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit...

Et elle le fit gémir plus fort qu'elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir célébrer à la fois les funérailles de nombreux camarades et la victoire contre Voldemort - _essayez de faire les deux en même temps, c'est plutôt perturbant_ - Lucy se trouvait dans le grand Hall, attendant la cérémonie de remise d'Ordres de Merlin qui allait se dérouler dans quelques instants dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves s'était déjà engoufrés dans la pièce, mais Lucy se tenait en retrait, attendant celui que tout le monde, malgré son aide apportée au Survivant, continuait de fuir : Severus Snape, vêtus de ses habituelles et amples robes noires, venait d'apparaitre à l'entrée, se débarassant avec difficultés des photographes et autres reporters qui l'attendaient devant la grande porte – « Fichez le camp, bande de cloportes !! » leur siffla-t-il férocement – refermant violemment la porte derrière lui avant d'épousseter ses vêtements avec humeur.

- Agenouillenons-nous devant le grand et désormais célèbre Severus Rogue... le taquina Lucy en sortant de l'ombre pour l'acueillir.

- Ces vautours n'attendent qu'une chose : le moindre faux pas pour me trainer dans la boue avant de sortir des articles sur « Rogue, l'antihéros » ou encore « la vie tumulteuse de Severus Rogue : la vérité ».

- Oh mais tu ferais un sujet tout à fait interressant, sourit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à ma vie privée, déclara-t-il alors en la regardant avec intensité.

Touchée, Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Tu vas être en retard, souffla-t-elle alors en mettant fin au baiser.

- J'aime me faire attendre... répliqua-t-il dans un rictus. Et cela fera les pieds à ces bureaucrates.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le regarda entrer d'un pas assuré dans la grande salle. Ses capes sombres volant toujours derrière lui dans un effet de style, il traversa la pièce sous les regards méfiants de l'assistance, à laquelle il adressa un regard noir, et Lucy pouffa en se recognant dans l'ombre de la Grande Salle.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

FIN.


End file.
